Games Make Legends
by Aruko Itsuka
Summary: There's no description besides that Naruto will rank up in a game by having sex. Also, don't like, then don't read. Because everyone is entitled to their own opinions so I'm ok with that. Anyways, I hope you guys and gals enjoy the story.
1. Welcome to the, "Prologue."

"Out of all the weird things I have ever seen growing up… This has to be one of the weirdest." Naruto stated as he gazed at a giant blue box that was floating inches above his head with the words being written in Times New Roman font. Ya know, whoever did this genjutsu wasn't funny.

"Kai… It's still here? Kai!" The blonde tried to dispel whatever foul trickery was upon him. It didn't seem to work in the slightest as the box continued to float in front of him as we speak. This resulted in him trying a few more times to hopefully end this so called genjutsu. But to no avail, he failed to get rid of the box as he fell back onto his bed grumbling. Whoever made this genjutsu did a really good job was his initial thought. And that's when he heard typing of some sort as he quickly looked up to the box that was typing itself.

"What the hell?!" That was the only thing he could say at the moment. It continued to type itself out before all of a sudden it stopped with a message in front of him. Telling him that what he was about to find out is only the beginning.

\- Dear Naruto Uzumaki,

You may be wondering who I am and why this blue box is floating above your head right? Well I can tell you right now that is the least of your worries. The reason why this box is above your head is because I have chosen you as my target for this beneficial game you will be playing. Now, for countless times I have watched you struggle and fight to earn the respect you want in this world of yours. Yet it does not only come without hard work and sacrifice. That's why I made this game for you to basically get ahead of the competition… In a way.

Now, here's what's gonna happen. You will follow my guidelines and instructions to ensure that you play the game right. By the way, I should probably warn you that if you try to cheat the system, it will incinerate you. So be careful. -

Naruto gulped after reading that second to last sentence. He didn't exactly really trust the idea of him being inside of a game. In fact, he thought of it as being stupid nonsense. However, if this person was saying that the game could kill him for "cheating," he might not want to test his luck yet. But he was soon awoken from that thought when the box started morphing into some blue glowing hexagon. Then the three-dimensional shape placed itself in Naruto hands who was in awe by the object.

\- Ok Naruto, the first thing we'll be talking about is this 3d hexagon in your hands as of now. This hexagon is called, "The Nexus." This item will allow you to access certain aspects of the game while it will always remain apart of you… Literally it'll be like a shield around your heart. But besides that, let's continue.

The Nexus is the basic way to access functions of the game such as your skills, options, etc. So if you need anything, it'll all be in here. So how about we give it a command. Go ahead and try out one of the commands below by saying it aloud. -

1: XP Level

2: Shinobi Skills and Stats

3: Perks and Bloodlines

4: Bingo Book Listing

5: Item Shop

6: Options

"Um, ok. XP Level!" In the sight of the blonde's blue eyes, the Nexus started rotating very fast until it began to expand around Naruto's body which freaked him out in a way. Although the teen calmed down long enough to see a digital bar become displayed along with some other things.

XXXX/Level 0 {0} - 250XP/Genin

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 13

Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja

Status: Alive/Active shinobi on Team 7

Main Mission(s): Not Activated

Side Mission(s): Not Activated\\\XXXX

\- On here, the XP Levels just give your basic information of sorts, while displaying to you your current level and missions to complete. So make sure to check it daily just in case any updates happen for quest and anything else like that. Next up, we have Shinobi Skills and Stats. -

The teen only watched it shrink back into a hexagon before it rotated again and then expanded around him once more. This time Naruto watched it pull up different sections of skills and abilities much to his amazement.

XXXX/ Base Stats

Strength {13} - Physical Power

Dexterity {7} - Flexibility/Agility

Vitality {11} - Endurance/Velocity

Intelligence {9} - Deductive Capability

Wisdom {4} - Perception

Charm {3} - Physical/Verbal Desirability

Luck {0} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity

Extrapolated Stats

Stamina {10}

Chakra {17}

Points Left {0}

Skills

Chaka Control {6}

Chakra Manipulation: Locked

Chakra Transformation: Locked

{Element} Control - Wind Style

Inventory

Ninja Pouch

Ryo {400}\\\XXXX

\- As you already know, this is where all of your skill sets and other abilities will be found so that you can deposit your points. Keep in mind that upgrading them to a certain degree might unlock some special attributes. Let's continue. -

Naruto could watch the Nexus change again. This time showing him the bloodlines and perks he could obtain. And even though he saw many cool bloodlines and perks that he wanted, none of them were obtainable as of now. So for now he was brought into the next selection which was the item shop. He didn't really need an explanation on that so he moved to the next for Bingo Book Listing which showed him the files of shinobi and kunoichi before going to the final selection.

\- Last but not least on our list Naruto, we have the Options Section. This allows you to go back and make certain changes to the game. However you can only do that with very limited construction of power and other things on top of that. And that concludes the tour guide. By the way, I forgot to tell you this Naruto. This game ranks up in an unusual way. Instead of defeating enemies, you'll have sex with women. So good luck and happy hunting. Because trust me, you're gonna need to watch a lot of porn. -

"HUH?!?!" Those last three statements really took him by surprise. A game where you fucked women to advance in your ranks. Naruto couldn't get into a woman's pants much less to speak to one without having them already annoyed of his presence! So how was he supposed to accomplish that in a game like this?!

\- Oh, that reminds me. In a minute you shall be receiving a few things to help you get started. And make sure to take your time and choose your abilities wisely. -

"Ok this is just weird now! And what did it mean I'll be receiving a few things?!" Suddenly, before his eyes appeared a blue box which began to write itself again much to Naruto's confused expression trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

\- Relationship Status: Open ( Graduate from the Academy and legally become an adult who is able to perform 18 activities. ) 5 points, 100XP, Perk Unlocked

Rank doesn't matter: ( Defeat Mizuki-teme and protect the Scroll of Sealing. ) 10 Points, 100XP -

"You can't really be serious about this right?" Naruto just sat there with the box floating above his head. Eventually, he sighed as he knew that no matter how much he wanted to deny it all, he was stuck at the mercy of this game to level up in the shinobi world. This was going to be a long day.

"Hm, someone's at the door. I'm coming!" Naruto immediately hopped out of his bed and walked towards the door to open and reveal the one and only Sakura Haruno. The pink haired beauty of his team.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan. What brings you here to my apartment?" "Well, Kakashi-sensei told me to come and get you for our next mission today. So hurry and get dressed so we can get going." Giving her a cheeky smile, the blonde only rushed back into his house to put on his usual attire before they immediately left off to see their sensei.

\- Break -

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as it was currently nighttime and he still hasn't gotten passed Kakashi's training exercise. And that exercise was the tree walking exercise. This just wasn't going well since he tried for hours to get this right and still had no luck. Sasuke and Sakura had left him a while back since the blonde refused to go inside until he completely mastered this.

\- Ya know dattebayo, you could just use the system to get passed this. After all, you are officially apart of my game. -

Reading the box, Naruto's eyes widen at that statement. He forgot that he was apart of this game now. And it could make his current task finally be out of his way. And just imagine the look on Sasuke's face when that idiot finds out Naruto beat him in this assignment. Oh yeah, that was gonna be enjoyable.

"Nexus, come forth please!" The blonde teen shouted as his sapphire orbs watched the mystical hexagon be pulled from inside of his body. When it finally came out, Naruto's next response was "Shinobi Skills and Stats." which made the hexagon expand and bring up skills and abilities as of now.

\- That reminds me Naruto. Make sure you check out the Bloodlines and Perks Archive. There's a little something there for you. Have fun. -

"Eh? There's something there for me? Ok, I guess I'll check it out then." Finishing his statement, Naruto immediately went towards chakra control and deposited five points to bring it up to 11. He was down to 10 points now but looking at his charm, he figured maybe he could raise that by 5. Maybe Sakura would like him more… Without a second thought he immediately upgraded it before moving on to the perks and bloodlines to five two abilities awaiting him.

\- Alright Naruto, just to give you a little info about your perks, they will cost points as you know. However, the first one is free. So make sure to spend your points carefully. -

The blonde could only nod his head at this. At least the first ability was free which caused Naruto to click and buy the perk without points as he began reading its information.

Sensual Spirit: Increase all sexual stats by 1 point. ( This perk upgrades every two ranks. )

Naruto only cocked his eyebrow and just blew it off before moving on to the next perk. It's not like he would ever need the first one right?

On Par Ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boosts all sexual attributes by 1 point. ( Cost: 2 perk points )

"Damn it. I guess I might need the first one after all since this is a sexual game. Why couldn't I fight enemies to get stronger dattebayo?!" He shouted in annoyance before sighing. As of now, he guessed it didn't matter but bought the perk leaving him with 3 perk points left over. The boy had closed the Nexus and put it away before standing up and looking at the tree in front of him. It was time to conquer this task Kakashi-sensei gave him.

"... COME ON OUTSIDE DATTEBAYO!!!" After hearing Naruto's scream, everyone didn't hesitate to run out immediately and could only look in surprise at the blonde who stood up at the top of the tree, one foot balanced to keep a float and from falling off the skinny branch he was standing on.

"No way! He actually did in a few hours!" Sakura shouted in her disbelief, yet couldn't help but smile at her prankster blonde teammate. Suddenly, he started running back down the tree before jumping at their feet, a proud smile upon his face. Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari had never seen anything like that. Though Inari got rid of his initial shock and chose to go back seeming as if he was unimpressed.

"Damn I have a lot of catching up to do. There's no way I'm letting the dobe surpass me." Sasuke mumbled to himself before actually congratulating Naruto upon his achievement and headed back inside. This was new for sure.

"Congratulations Naruto. I knew you could complete it within due time. But be ready for tomorrow's training. Besides that, come inside so you can grab a bite." The jonin eye smiled at his subordinate before they made their way inside the house, Naruto looking pretty famished as he didn't hesitate to dive into his food. Almost being literal with it almost.

"Hey Sakura-chan." "Yeah Naruto, what's up?" Thanks for the helpful advice from earlier, it really helped out a lot." The pinkett felt her cheeks flush. It was nice to here that from Naruto yet still weird that she blushed from something like that. Then again, Sasuke didn't really give her a lot compliments like Naruto did which actually made the girl feel appreciated. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Your welcome, Naruto." She smiled back towards him, her green eyes never looked away from his blue eyes. She definitely should talk to him later after this.

\- Break -

"Man I haven't been able to go to sleep at all. I figured I would be sleepy but I guess not." Naruto laid there on his bed before getting up and walking towards his door. Grabbing the handle, he twisted the knob to be greeted by the sight of Sakura, who was confused to as of why Naruto was still awake. Yet she could only say that was a good thing.

"Hey Naruto. I need to talk to you for a second. Do you mind?" "Not at all Sakura-chan. Let's head outside though since I was planning on getting some fresh air." The female teen nodded at her teammate before they quietly made their way outside to not alert everyone else. Once they entered into the dark night, Sakura suddenly asked "Naruto… What do you think of me honestly? I really want to know."

"Isn't it obvious. I think you're beautiful, smart, nice, and many other things along that. You also, have a strong right hook if I had to add since I was mostly on the receiving end of it." He chuckled sheepishly at that which made Sakura frown. She really did feel bad for him due to all the times she put a knot upside his head. But there was one thing she needed to confirm first before she did anything drastic.

"Ok then. But I have one more thing to ask you." "Alright, lay it on me then." "Am I always on your mind Naruto?" In the heat of the moment, before Naruto could answer, he was interrupted by the game system sending him a blue box.

\- Naruto, this is your chance to seduce Sakura! She's been affected by your Charm and On Par Ally has boosted your chance of sex with her! Choose your words wisely and turn that bud into a Cherry Blossom! -

Naruto widened his eyes at that piece of information. Did his charm and perk really did have an effect on her like that? Only one way to find out.

"Yes you are Sakura-chan. I imagine us being an actual couple with me taking you on dates, buying gifts, and more. I'm not sure you would like this one but… I thought of us, well, you know. Doing the "thing"with you as well. S-Sorry If I sound like a pervert!"

Sakura just stood there with widened eyes listening to Naruto confess about his true feelings for her. Did the blonde actually think of her in that way? That was so sweet of him. And she didn't expect anything less of Naruto to say. She was even surprised at the fact Naruto had perverted thoughts about her. It just made her feel wanted. That's why she had to do this. If Sasuke wouldn't appreciate her, then she would go to the guy that would. Her dumb blonde teammate.

"Naruto… Close your eyes for me. Trust me, it's a surprise." He followed her orders with a goofy smile of his and closed his eyes. That's when Sakura started to undress herself. If Naruto loved her so much like that to imagine her even being naked and having sex, then maybe she could make his fantasies come true. That way, she would get everything she wanted from him. Someone that would appreciate her no matter how she looked or acted. Soon enough, the girl was undressed and ready for what she was going to do next.

"Naruto… You can open them now." The boy became shocked after seeing her fully unclothed while blushing as she looked away from his general direction. Her long pink hair wrapped around her legs while her light colored skin was being reflected in the moonlight. Her C-Cup breast stood up still as her nipples were erect to compliment her areolas. Her hips and waist was slim, with her having an ass that wasn't big nor small. It was just the right size. Above all she was skinny, yet still fit to carry the proper form of a 13 year old.

"... Beautiful." That was Naruto's only response causing Sakura to face him, an embarrassed smile written upon her face. If this is what Naruto thinks of her, it didn't matter as long as he accepted her. The girl began to walk forward before capturing Naruto into a hug and stating "I'm all yours Naruto. Take me in anyway you want but… Please be gentle." as he told her yes.

Using his hands, the boy leaned Sakura's head back to kiss her. A gift she accepted while returning the favor. Slowly she began to undress him, never separating from the kiss as she did so. It didn't take that long to remove everything which allowed her to get a good look at his lean body type in which he carried some muscle and has a six pack. Not to mention the sight of his shaft which was still big even though it was limp.

"So Sakura-chan. You wanna have a little "fun" with me?" "Do you have to ask, baka?" She giggled at him before kissing his lips one more time. After doing so, Sakura lowered herself down his body to his dick with his sacs looking just as big as his appendage. She couldn't help but ask "How big is this thing?" in which Naruto could only say "The last time I checked it was seven inches long and three inches wide. Pretty impressive huh?"

Sakura could only nod as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Could this thing even fit in her mouth much less inside her? Well she would have to find out for herself. The pinkette placed her lips on the cock head which made Naruto stiffen a little yet at a slow motion so that the love of his life wouldn't notice. Sakura slowly licked his member which elicited a moan from Naruto. This worked to spur the girl on as she brought more of him into her mouth, the taste of his cock being musky yet delicious to her for an unknown reason.

The blonde could only moan again while he relaxed and let Sakura do her thing. Of course he'd groam at the very moment she started moving her head back and forth across his schlong, slowly tasting his member while causing it to get further erect into her mouth. She noticed the rising bulge and had to immediately stop when it pushed her head back some in order to get his full mast length inside her. The feeling of it twitching against her tongue made her insides moist and slowly leak her juices, something she never thought would happen to her.

But ignoring that, the girl went back to sucking him off trying to take as much of him inside as possible but could only get half of him inside since he was now at fifteen inches long and six inches wide. Yet as he was still a virgin, it didn't take long for Naruto to say "I'm Cumming Sakura-chan!" but it only served to make Sakura want what was inside him before he blew his load and watched it bulge her cheeks.

"There's so much sperm in my mouth! If I knew Naruto could give this much I probably might've done this a long time ago." Sakura thought to herself while she drank most of his sperm, a little bit of that cum seeping down the left side of her mouth and towards her chin. Naruto slowly pulled out making Sakura let his appendage go to see it stand up at full attention. Now she guessed it was telling her to give him his final present. Sakura had then laid down on the ground much to Naruto's confusion before she spread her legs out and used two of her fingers to spread open her labia, revealing her wet pink to Naruto.

"... I'm all yours Naruto. So this is my final gift of my body. My virginity." "... And I'm grateful to give you mine as well." Her heart fluttered at the teen male's response. He placed his shaft at her entrance before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to himself. In the heat of the moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he slowly entered inside of her which in turn caused her to whimper at the pain that was slowly coming to fruition. And just like that, she felt him fully inside, his tip touching the entrance to her womb.

"Sakura-chan, give me the ok when your ready." The only thing Sakura could do was nod as her way to thank him. Then her breathing began to slow down so she was back to normal. The next thing that left the teen's mouth was "Go ahead Naruto. Show me what the unpredictable ninja can do." signaling Naruto to take that as a challenge before he began pumping himself inside her at a constant, moderate rate.

"Oh my god! This feels so good!~" Sakura's thoughts started to go all over the place as Naruto continued to move in and out of her. Her panting sped up before she was left breathless. Who ever knew sex felt this good?! Besides that, Sakura allowed Naruto to pick up the pace before she felt something that most should never had felt. Naruto's dick had punched through her womb.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" The green eyed pinkett came then and there on the spot. Multiple times actually to the point it didn't look like she was going to stop. Naruto on the hand other hand was amazed by how much she came which actually signaled his release as he said "Sakura-chan I'm going cum!" before blowing his load inside of her. Then a few minutes had passed from that point as Sakura could be seen cuddling Naruto in the forest, their clothes packed together in a pile.

"Naruto, promise me you won't ever leave me." "I promise on my word that I won't ever leave you Sakura-chan." Sakura could only smile gracefully as she accepted his words and fell asleep in his arms. Naruto later on doing the same. Yet what didn't know was that someone was watching them. And after everything she'd just seen, she was determined to have the blond shinobi under her bed sheets very soon.

Damn this chapter took longer than I thought to write but eh, who cares. Aside from that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter since this is what "The Naruto Gamer" would've looked like if I didn't fuck up a few times on its development. Even still, I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.


	2. Ice is the best when hot (Preparations)

The next morning had already arisen, the two teen shinobi still asleep yet naked in each other's arms. They rested peacefully and silently, allowing mother nature to take its course with them in her presence. Yet, not everything was as it seemed.

A shadow loomed over both Naruto and Sakura's sleeping forms. Ever so slowly, a hand reached out to them, aiming straight for something amongst them. Another reached just like the other, each appendage heading straight for both Sakura and Naruto. Within a matter of seconds, both hands reached the teen's neck. They were about to be killed.

"... Hey. Please wake up." Or so we thought. They both started to wake up from their slumber, feeling the warm air breeze across their skins. Eyes fully open, both gazed at one another and let out a smile; then they looked at the person who woke them.

"..." Silence reigned over them. Until both Naruto and Sakura rushed into a panic to get their clothes on. The person in question just looked at them confusingly before chuckling at the scared and frightened thirteen year olds. Finally, after some time both of then were now fully clothed and on their hands, head, and knees.

"We're so sorry about this!" They apologize to the young adult in front of them. Again, the person in question just laughed albeit, catching their attention with confusing looks plastered on their faces.

"You don't have to apologize. I think it's quite nice seeing you express your love for one another no matter the manner." They seemed quite relaxed about what they witnessed for Kami knows how long. Man this person was cool as hell. Which also finally allowed them to get a good look at this person.

The young adult was a black haired male with pearl like skin and brown eyes. That was normal at least. For his clothing, the man wore a short sleeve yukata with a spinning dark scarlet flow pattern which was pink for the base and white basic sandals. Not too bad then I guess.

"Besides that, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Haku. I don't really have a last name. What are your names?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. And this is my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki."

He looked at them both, taking in the look of their features. He already knew who they were. After all, they did help that copy ninja defeat his master. Other than that though, he was going to get him back to full health for their next fight. And they would be helping him do so.

"It's very lovely to meet you both Naruto-san, Sakura-san. If you don't mind me asking, are you two shinobi?" "Why yes, we are." Naruto spoke after Haku, allowing him to nod his head at the two teens. This was perfect.

"Haha, then I guess it's normal to play around every once in a while." The black haired man laughed, earning a blush from them before they looked away completely embarrassed. Now they wish they hadn't slept outside now. This was so awkward.

"Alright, I think that is enough joking for now. If you don't mind, would you be willing to help me collect some herbs for my father? His muscles are sore right about now." Both shinobi nodded their heads at him, jumping off the ground to walk with Haku and gather some herbs. What did his father do to make his muscles sore? That was definitely questionable.

Finding a small nice area, they each took the time to gather a handful of herbs and place them into the basket. They actually noticed they were grabbing a lot of them quite frankly.

"Excuse me Haku. I don't mean to be a bother right now, but what kind of lipstick are you using? It looks really good on you." Haku in terms became unresponsive before showing the look of confusion written upon his facial expression.

"What makes you think I'm wearing lipstick?" This made Sakura's eyes grow in surprise. So wait, his lips were just natural like that?! That is some highlighted shade of pink! There's no way his lips looks natural like that.

"Wow Sakura-chan. I guess just like your beauty, this lady's beauty comes natural as well. Haku looks pretty cool." Sakura looked at Naruto and let out a sigh before looking back at Haku while grabbing some herbs. Could beauty really come natural like that? It was so confusing!

"Wow Naruto-san, you say it as if I'm old or something. I'm only fifteen."

"Wait what?! You're only two years older than us!" Both teens shouted at the older male causing another light chuckle to escape his lips. Noticing that the basket was full, everyone stopped collecting the herbs; who ever knew that Haku was only fifteen? Now this was mind blowing just for today only.

"Hehe, it was fun chatting with you both, but I'm afraid I must leave now. Thank you for your help Naruto-san, Sakura-san." Haku took a few steps to make his leave, having both kids revel in the shocking information they just learned today. Then to top it off with a bit of icing, Haku turned back around to face them.

"By the way, sorry to tell you this, but… I'm actually a guy." A sheepish chuckle was the only thing to escape his lips while Naruto and Sakura looked at him in silence.

"... EEH?!?!" Yep, this was gonna be a long day.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sat down at the table with Sasuke who happened to be eating breakfast, while he read his "novel" not too far away. Tsunami seemed to be talking with Tazuna about something, it mostly being related to Inari.

"... Kakashi…" "Hm? What is it Sasuke?" "I've been meaning to ask. Have you seen Naruto and Sakura; I haven't seen them all morning."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't. They might be still asleep. Just give it time." The silver haired sensei spoke to his student, watching the teen shrug his shoulders and return back to eating. And just like that, Kakashi returned back to his straight up fucking porn. Yeah everyone, it's not a novel (For those of you who didn't know.) but the copies sell extremely well.

On the other hand, as everyone went about their usual morning routines, as usual could get, everyone turned their heads towards the main door after hearing multiple knocks. Everything suddenly became quiet as both Kakashi and Sasuke stood on guard while Tsunami and Tazuna sat on the stairway waiting.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tsunami-san! Old man!" "Naruto, don't call Tazuna-san the last one!" Kakashi was only slightly confused before letting out a chuckle as he stated "Don't worry Tazuna and Tsunami-san. It's just Naruto and Sakura." making them sigh in relief. They weren't ready for an attack inside/outside of their own home just yet.

"... Hey everyone, we're back. Sorry for keeping you wondering for a while." Sakura let those words flow free from her mouth as everyone had the same question "What were those two doing outside?" roaming their thoughts.

"Naruto, Sakura, when did you two leave?" None of the teens said a word as realization dawned on them. They knew they had to tell the truth about when they left. The only problem happened to be was that they left last night and slept outside… How were they going to explain that shit?!

**Naruto! May I have your attention please?!**

"Oh it's you! Um… Uuuh?" He spoke aloud towards the blue box only to watch it retype itself and say **"Just call me Nexus."**

"Right, Nexus. What's up, what do you need? I'm kind of in a bad situation right now." The blond ninja stated while pointing with his thumb at everyone who were currently frozen at the moment since they were currently talking. "Why couldn't I have that ability?!" was his original thought.

**Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your current situation. Now, I might have along the way forgot to tell you that there's a feature in the settings that you could activate to enable your other shinobi skills. Although I had turned it off for certain reasons.**

"Ok screw that right now. What are these other skills?" Now he was interested in them. You can't just tell someone about something and just expect them to not be interested.

**They're basically your other set skills like lying, cheating, etc. However, activating them requires extra points. Not to mention they haven't been properly tested yet. However, I do have something else for you. For just this one time, try to come up with a way to avoid telling Kakashi the whole truth. If you do, I'll give you an early prize in the game.**

"Well how am I supposed to that?! He's a jonin!" **"IDK!! Figure it out dumbass!"**

Naruto huffed in annoyance before everything went back to normal, everyone awaiting their answer. In the corner of his right eye, the blue eyed thirteen year old could see Sakura looking at the blonde in the corner of her left eye. Both of them were nervous at the moment. However, Naruto had an idea in mind. It definitely wasn't one hundred percent, but it was worth it. Although, Kakashi might question him later.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei, is it ok if we talk about that later? I just found out the woman we helped get herbs, was actually fifteen years old and a guy no less so…" He shivered immensely about what happened just a few minutes. In all actuality, he didn't mind everything that happened. Haku was a really cool guy. Him be a guy who just looks like a girl still shocked him though.

"Yeah. I never thought a boy just like him could look so…" She shivered as well adding the effect. Even if looks came that natural, she still couldn't believe that Haku was a guy. He had to be a girl?! Right?!

"... I guess I'll leave it be for now. Until then, I'd suggest both of you take a shower. The lingering smell of nature is coming off strongly on you two." They froze a bit and let out a sigh, something that Kakashi caught but let it be for now.

Instantly, both of them made their way upstairs, knowing they needed a bath. Luckily for them, the smell of sex probably left them a while back so they should mostly be in the clear.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you can go ahead and take a shower first." "Thanks Naruto. You really didn't have to, but I appreciate it. Love you." The green eyed girl kissed him on the lips, a long gentle lip to lip touch before she walked down the hallway to grab her clothes and take a shower.

"... You guys really are some wannabe heroes." Inari spoke before closing the door to his room. Naruto only grumbled about themselves not being wannabe heroes and headed straight towards his room. Locking the door behind himself, he sat on his futon and exclaimed "Nexus!" while the 3d hexagon came out from his body.

**/Congrats!\\\**

**Cherry Blossom: Have sex with Sakura Haruno! (250 XP)**

**The Genius and The Baka: Have Sakura Haruno become your girlfriend! (35 XP) (3 Points)**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - I'm her gentleman: Obtain the Cherry Blossom and The Genius and The Baka achievements before the chunin exams with Sakura Haruno! (5 Points) (Haruno Medal: Locked)**

**Outdoors is nice: Have public sex no matter the location as long as it isn't a private enclosed space! (1 Point)**

**Virgin no longer: Have sex for the first time! (100 XP)**

**Alrighty then Naruto, head over to the XP Level page. I'll talk with you more as we move along.**

Naruto only nodded his head and changed to the XP Level page before watching his stats increase, eyes bulging intently. Looks like he will be checking the Nexus every so often.

**XXXX/ Level 2 {585} - 750 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Save wave by protecting the bridge builder Tazuna! Convince Inari that heroes still exist and become his hero!**

**Side Mission(s): Have sex with Tsunami!\\\XXXX**

"Holy Crap! I should probably keep my voice down. Wait a minute, why is Tsunami-san on my side mission?! I'm not gonna do that to Inari when I have to be his hero!" Imagine how much trouble he could get in by breaking these boundaries. Not to mention he already had the love of his life so he should be fine. He could always have Sakura help rank him up, though he won't ever take her for granted.

**Naruto, I can see the dilemma you're in and how conflicted you are but you have to do this. You're a ninja, meaning lies and deceit will always be in your inventory. Not to mention that you can't always achieve everything in your world by being a pure saint. Sometimes, you have to be a sinner and break the rules. This game will always do that to you.**

"But why do I have to have sex with every woman I'm practically coming across?"

**It's because this game isn't like a normal sex or rpg game. My game is designed so that you can't just continuously rank up from one person, especially considering your lineage. I know you don't understand now, but you'll understand later down the line. I may be your guide and instructor Naruto, but I'm also your friend that you can trust. Remember that.**

The blonde became incredibly shocked. Wow, he never had anyone before ever say that to him. It meant a lot to him. So with a smile and nod of his head, the boy flipped over to the Shinobi skills and stats page.

**XXXX/ Base Stats**

**Strength {13} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {7} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {11} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {9} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {4} - Perception**

**Charm {11} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {3}**

**Luck {0} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {13} Sensual Stats {3}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {12}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {11}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {15,000}\\\XXXX**

Naruto stared at his stats in amusement with a proud smile amongst his form. He was getting somewhere at least. Now, all he needed to do was deposit his points and upgrade his stats and perks. Then he would be good for now.

**Alright you 1st time virgin (sorry for the name), in order to help you become the best and dominate the future competition, I need to open your mind to new ideas of how to gain and improve women. So right now, we're not spending any points. Instead, I'm gonna show you this.**

The Nexus began to change itself and evolve before it spun into some blue resume like sheet as if it was a job application. Looking at the top of the sheet, it showed a blue box above it stating Lover's Bio.

**Welcome to the Lover's Bio. Here, you can check the current status of your lover(s) and either can improve their stats through sex, or activate their Awakenings. Their Awakenings are basically their most desired fantasies which you can give or create for them. Once it's completed, it basically gives them random talent or skill which you can choose for them. Let's go through a proper overseeing of Sakura's Bio.**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: Cherry Blossom, Inner Sakura**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Save wave by protecting the bridge builder Tazuna!**

**Strength {9} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {9} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {7} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {20} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {16} - Perception**

**Charm {11} - Physical/Verbal Desirability**

**Luck {6} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Stamina {8}**

**Chakra {10}**

**Chakra Control {17}**

**Awakening: ???**

**Talent: ???**

**{Element} Control - None**

"What the heck?! Why are most of Sakura's stats low?! I know she's better than this?! What's going on?"

**I know what you're thinking Naruto. You're wondering why her stats are as they are now right? Well, I'm afraid this is the truth of Sakura's true capabilities. When I made this game, everyone's skills and stats were judged and made based on my people's view of each person. This was what they thought of her stats. But you can change that.**

**As of now, you can activate a new installed program called "The Mood" inside the system. This can be activated anytime as long as you're not necessarily completing a main mission right now. Basically, The Mood allows you to open up the gateway to your lover's Awakenings. That's all there is to it. You can test it out on Sakura. Get inside the shower and make her happy!**

"..." He only blushed at this before sighing.

Meanwhile, Sakura was lathering herself with soap while the hot water poured down her body. The heat felt rather nice in wave, not to mention the soap felt really smooth on her skin. The running noise of water practically blocked most of the sounds that could be heard in the bathroom. Such as the fact of the door creaking just a bit when Naruto entered inside. The boy had already removed his clothes and locked the door while he crept his way over to the shower curtain since he heard Sakura humming yet didn't want to alarm her.

"... Gotcha!" "Eep! Naruto?! Don't scare me like that!" The pinkette became embarrassed, turning beet red especially with her naked boyfriend inside of the shower with herself. His arms were wrapped around her stomach, hugging the teen in his tight embrace while her bottom touched his limp crotch which began to spike into existence.

"Either way, what are you doing in here?" Sakura ignored his dick poking at her labia, knowing she felt wet but allowed her usual restraint to ignore that certain itch.

"Well, it's obvious to be honest. I wanted to take a shower with you." The blonde kissed her lips, prompting them to have an entire make out session in the bathroom. Ya know, she never really knew why she happened to be letting Naruto get away with this right now. Yet at the moment, she didn't care now. I guess this one time she could let it happen.

"Alright Naruto, I'm not gonna lie, I do have that certain "itch" again. So I'll let you have some more fun. But don't think you're not taking me on a date after this." "Trust me, I had plans to do so."

Naruto cheekily smiled at Sakura before their lips touched again once more. The green eyed Haruno allowed the blonde Uzumaki to trail his hands across the front size of her body. She decided to reach her hand behind herself and grab her "little treat" that he definitely would pumping her with in just about a minute.

Sakura turned around after she started stroking Naruto's shaft, eliciting a groan from the young teen. Her eyes trailed his member which hardened into full size as its usual fifteen inches when in mass erection. The girl then got down on her knees and placed her lips onto the tip of the head. Sakura kissed it a few times, watching as Naruto held back a groan while the pinkette started taking some of his length inside her mouth, and began stirring his dick with her tongue. A small amount of saliva trailed around the blonde's appendage with the pinkette slowly bobbing her head back and forth. Probably her way of speeding up overtime while increasing the pleasure.

Naruto let out a moan much to Sakura's delight. Sure, she was still a beginner to all of this, but that doesn't mean she couldn't gain more experience overtime. Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's head and forced her down his length a bit which allowed the green eyed teen to notice his member touching the back of her throat. Wait a minute, did he want her to let all of himself inside of her?

"I'm not gonna rush you into doing it Sakura-chan. You can go at whatever pace you want." He smiled yet looked away with a blush, forcing a darker blush to grow on her cheeks. Maybe it was worth a try.

Sakura pushed herself down the rest of his length, finally reaching the base of his cock and balls, yet his dick was inside of her throat. Not to mention the fact that this actually hurt a bit. It was best for her not to swallow. The water continued to spray down on them with Sakura being hit the most. Yet, she didn't care. Suddenly, the girl began to deep throat him slowly, allowing him to let out a few moans here and there. As time passed, Naruto noticed the pinkette picking up the pace as his schlong would go inside her throat, then pop back out into her with her tongue lathering it full of juices.

"He's twitching a lot. I think he's gonna cum soon. I can already taste a lot of pre-cum." Sakura thought to herself while she took all his length from inside her; that's when she got an idea. She removed his cock from her mouth, letting out an audible pop which put Naruto in confusion. Good thing he didn't know what blue balling was, otherwise he would be questioning why she was doing that to him.

The blue eyed teen heard the Haruno give off a light giggle before she grabbed his sacs. Without a chance to even question what she was doing, the girl shot his balls into her mouth and began sucking on them, a perverse look on her face.

"UUGH!" Naruto knew he was extremely close to cumming; he couldn't deny that for sure. Especially while Sakura had his nuts in her mouth. Yet that wasn't the only thing. She raised her right hand to grab his schlong before she started stroking his member, getting a louder moan from the teen male. She licked and sucked, stroked and yanked, and pleasured his appendages until his declaration of "I'm… Cumming!" finally came out with a little squeak. Sakura removed her mouth from his testicles to aim his member at her face waiting for her treat. That's when she was sprayed full force by the Uzumaki's load all over her face, some of it even getting into her mouth and hair.

"Wow… It tastes so good Naruto." She told him before wiping off some of his semen and licking it off her hands and lips. That's when Naruto noticed that she was acting more perverted than the first time they did it. After all, she giggled like a pervert from time to time, and it seemed like she had hearts in her eyes.

Standing up on her feet, Sakura practically jumped into Naruto's arms which almost caused the boy to lose balance and fall. Yet he digressed from that. Instead, he reaffirmed his standings, and gazed into Sakura's green eyes with her giving off a toothy smile before kissing him. Unbeknownst to him, she ended lowering her pussy upon his dick, finally feeling the tip of his cock press against her entrance. Naruto knew what she was waiting for and decided to give it to her. So without a second thought, he entered her walls.

"Aaaahhh!" The girl let out a loud moan before Naruto felt Sakura's walls convulse on his member with a vice grip. She happened to be way tighter than the first time they did it. The boy pounded into her with full force into her pussy, making the girl leak out saliva from her mouth before placing him into a heated kiss.

"Ok… We're doing good so far. Now I just need to give her an awakening fantasy." Naruto thought to himself, trying to hold in all the pleasure. He ended up breaking free from the kiss and stopping his movements, much to Sakura's confusion as she was soon close to cumming.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for stopping, but I wanted to ask you an important question."

"... Ok, what is it?" "Well, I was wondering what is your most desired sexual fantasy? I want to make it come true." The girl gave him a questioning look about why he would ask, yet paid it no mind. On the other hand though, Naruto was watching a box type out Sakura's sexual fantasy. That sexual fantasy being a threesome with another woman.

**Next time, make sure to create her Awakening fantasy first before doing it. Otherwise they'll state they don't have one. I'm doing this for you only once Naruto. Next time won't be any room for failure.**

The blonde only nodded his head before Sakura moved his head to face her direction, both of them being a little embarrassed as she said "I want to have a threesome with you. But another man involved is out of the question because my body is yours and yours only… I can't believe I admitted that." while using her hands to cover her face, being extremely embarrassed by the truth she just admitted.

"Either way, how do you plan to make it become a reality?" Naruto stood there silently, knowing he would have to choose his words right or he would most likely lose his Sakura-chan… And get killed by her most likely. Ok Naruto, you got this.

"Ok, just hear me out this. Ok, so I was thinking about persuading Tsunami-" "... Our Client?" Naruto gulped when he saw Sakura's face darken and her pink blossoming hair slowly rise up with a fist ready to smash the soul from the head down in his own body. The blonde definitely was sweating bullets at this point.

"Wait, wait, wait! Just hear me out! The only reason why I suggested Tsunami was because I realized that she could help me complete my second mission. Helping Inari understand that their still are heroes in this world."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion before lowering her fist at her boyfriend. Ok, I guess she would hear him out a little longer as she asked "What does Inari have to do with this?"

"Well, I noticed how much Tsunami and Inari are pained from Kaiza's death. So much to the point that Inari has lost hope, and if you try to ask Tsunami about Kaiza and her past with him she won't say anything. I'm hoping that opening up her original desires for Kaiza by replacing him with me, will somehow help her heal from the past. And it might help me get to know more about Inari if she's able to tell me more about him. That way, he doesn't have to feel alone anymore."

Naruto smiled up at Sakura, the girl feeling like her heart would burst at Naruto's words. Sure, it was very odd and sexual, and really messed up about how he would get close to Tsunami and Inari, yet very heartfelt about why he was doing it. Yeah, he was an idiot sometimes, but that was the thing. He was her idiot.

"Naruto, I completely understand what you're doing but… What will you do once you commit to her?" Naruto looked up at Sakura this time in confusion, the pinkette sighing knowing that she would have to explain the concept to her short idiot.

"Naruto, once you make her fall for you by replacing Kaiza, that means you'll become a big part of her life. Not to mention that she might see you more as her lover than a beneficial supporter. Basically, she'll be more to you than just friends with benefits." A small tick mark grew atop her head at the thought of Tsunami getting too "friendly" with Naruto, yet he seemed to understand what she was saying. Basically, once he makes Tsunami fall for him, there could be the off chance that she might definitely see him in the limelight as her reincarnated lover than a sex friend. And who knows what Inari would think of him down the line.

"Well Sakura-chan… I'll deal with that problem once it comes to it. Until then, I'll keep doing my best." Even though she couldn't accept his answer full heartedly, she still smothered him in a loving kiss, one that was of true love and not lust. Just love.

"Alright Naruto. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. So until that day comes, you're my man and my man alone." She smirked, hearing him say out a "Yes ma'am!" before he felt her walls tighten around his crotch, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"Good… Now let's continue where we left off." Soon enough, Naruto got back to pounding her hole, watching as she moaned out her pleasure and let her tongue hang. She enjoyed this none stop and would definitely be looking forward to more in the future.

Instinctively, she could feel herself getting while Naruto's shaft twitched too many times for her to even count inside of her pussy. Yep, their release was close by. This time, Naruto picked up the pace and went faster, watching as she bounced up in his length before engulfing her into a heated kiss of dominance where their tongues battled for control; Sakura had won that battle though.

"Naruto…" "Sakura…" They moaned out each other's names before they felt the sensation. And within a matter of seconds, they both came at the same time, mixing their love juices inside the water which began to turn albeit cold for the both of them. Panting soon came afterwards, trying to relax from the inevitable orgasm they just had.

"We're definitely doing this again later on." "Agreed." Naruto then let go of Sakura after placing her down onto her feet. The blonde and pinkette knew that the water was close to extremely cold, so they hurried up and cleaned themselves before that time came, each of them separating to their respective rooms soon after. Entering inside his guest room, Naruto hopped down onto his futon and said "Nexus." before pulling out the 3d hexagon and watching it list off a few boxes of his achievements and rewards.

**/Congrats!\\\**

**Feel me underwater: Have any woman ride you in the shower! (40 XP)**

**Beginning Mood: Activate "The Mood" on your lover(s) at least one time! (10 XP) ( 1 Point)**

**Open up, open wide: Have a woman give you a blowjob, deep throat, and let you do a facial all in that order! (87 XP)**

**(New Perk unlocked, Sakura's bio updated)**

"Hmm, I thought I would get more. Aw well, beggars can't be choosers." Immediately, Naruto flipped over to the perks page first to see what he unlocked. What kind of cool perk did he receive this time.

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 5 percent of the time as long as you show sensual dominance to them. (Cost: 7 Points)**

**(Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 3 percent.**

Noticing that nothing else was there, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why this perk cost seven points. Probably so that the game wouldn't be easy. Well in all honesty, it's not really easy at all. Even still, Naruto bought it, bringing himself down to six points.

Next thing he did was check his Shinobi Skills and Stats page before depositing three points into charm and three into luck before heading over to Sakura's bio.

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: Cherry Blossom, Inner Sakura**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Save wave by protecting the bridge builder Tazuna!**

**Strength {10} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {10} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {8} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {21} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {17} - Perception**

**Charm {12} - Physical/Verbal Desirability**

**Luck {7} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Stamina {9}**

**Chakra {11}**

**Chakra Control {18}**

**Awakening: Have a threesome! - Added Bonus with Tsunami -**

**Objective: Incomplete**

**Talent: ???**

**{Element} Control - None**

"There we go. Now we're getting somewhere." Naruto smiled brightly learning that Sakura's stats just improved. He finally closed the Nexus before heading downstairs to see that mostly everyone was down there besides Tazuna, Inari, and Kakashi.

"Hey teme, where's Kakashi-sensei?" "Well for your information dobe, he just headed out to protect the bridge builder, saying something about that guy Zabuza still being alive."

"Really?!" Naruto happened to actually be surprised by this. Huh… What a let down.

"Yeah, it's true Naruto. But other than that, it'll just be another day of training." Sakura spoke up from the table while Tsunami was cooking up a few dishes, whistling a bit to herself as the others paid her no mind for now.

"Then I guess he wants us to keep doing those tree exercises. This time, I will surpass you dobe." "Good luck teme." And just like that Sasuke headed out the door first, causing Sakura to step out for their training soon after. Although, Naruto was still inside as he placed his blue eyes on Tsunami, her black hair swinging from side to side as she cooked. Naruto watched her walk over to the refrigerator to grab something out of it, but then his eyes got caught by something else. Tsunami must have not known that her skirt was a bit too small, and because of that he could see that her pussy was fully exposed.

"SHE'S NOT WEARING ANYTHING UNDERNEATH?!?!" Now that was definitely shocking. The worst part is, she didn't even know he was still here. Her juices were flowing from her crotch, practically running down her legs but at a slow pace. Naruto couldn't figure out exactly why she wasn't wearing panties. And most importantly, why did she decide not to wear any underwear?

"Today was a really bad day for me to run out of panties before I did the laundry. Talk about being unlucky. Not to mention that my constant thoughts of Naruto has gotten my juices overflowing. No wonder why I don't have any clean panties left." Hearing such information practically would have Naruto fall to the floor while Tsunami still looked around for what she was trying to find in the fridge. She had thoughts about him?! Wait a minute… That's when he realized he could use this to his advantage.

"... Eep! Naruto?!" Tsunami turned around to see the blonde molesting and groping her ass, that cheeky smile plastered on his face. Man she was big and round in this general area.

"Wow, Tsunami-san! I didn't know you thought of me enough to get like this! I'll keep that in mind." He pulled down her skirt which made her go bright red before she ended up receiving a smack to her rear and let out a moan. She then covered her mouth and could only turn around as Naruto left her there like that on the floor; highly flustered and definitely embarrassed.

"... I can't believe I just did that." The blonde teen whispered to himself before ignoring it for now. Later on, he definitely would probably being hearing a mouthful from Sakura if he ever tells her about what he just did.

And cut! Hey boys and girl, Aruko here at your service and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long though. I've been busy at school and with my other written projects so I never had the time to properly finish this chapter, so it feels a bit rushed. Although, I hope you all enjoyed this and please give me your thoughts for the next chapter. Feel free to ask me anything about the story as well, and I'll see you all next time. Peace.

**Naruto's Ending Stats - Chapter 2**

**XXXX/ Level 2 {712} - 750 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Save wave by protecting the bridge builder Tazuna! Convince Inari that heroes still exist and become his hero)**

**Base Stats**

**Strength {13} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {7} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {11} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {9} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {4} - Perception**

**Charm {16} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {3}**

**Luck {3} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {16} Sensual Stats {3}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {12}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {11}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {15,000}**

**Haruno Medal: Locked**

**Perks**

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 5 percent of the time as long as you show dominance to them. (Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 3 percent.**

**Sensual Spirit: Increase all stats by 2 Points. (This perk upgrades every 2 ranks.)**

**On par ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boost all sexual attributes by 1 point.**

**Achievements**

**Cherry Blossom: Have sex with Sakura Haruno!**

**The Genius and The Baka: Have Sakura Haruno become your girlfriend!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - I'm her gentleman: Obtain the Cherry Blossom and The Genius and The Baka achievements before the chunin exams with Sakura Haruno!**

**Outdoors is nice: Have public sex no matter the location as long as it isn't a private enclosed space!**

**Virgin no longer: Have sex for the first time!**

**Feel me underwater: Have any woman ride you in the shower!**

**Beginning Mood: Activate "The Mood" on your lover(s) at least one time!**

**Open up, open wide: Have a woman give you a blowjob, deep throat, and let you do a facial all in that order!**


	3. Ice is the best when hot (Complete)

"Ha, ha, ha… Finally, I'm alone." Tsunami spoke out to herself as she sat alone in her room, it being very late at night. To say that these past three days for Tsunami have been terrible would be an understatement. Those three days past have been hell because of one person. Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since the little blonde pervert got a grasp and look at her pussy and ass, he hasn't been keeping his hands to himself.

She remembered the incident that happened when he came inside from training two days prior after he harassed her in the kitchen. When Sakura and Sasuke went up stairs to freshen up for dinner, he didn't waste any time in reaching a hand down her skirt, using his own fingers to tease her labia. The boy spread open her pussy lips and grinded another finger against the base of her entrance. This continued until she was forced to cum then and there on the floor; she cleaned up the mess "he" made afterwards. But that wasn't the worst thing to happen to her from the blue eyed teen.

The next day while she was getting ready in the morning, he broke into the bathroom while she was taking a shower. It was then that he joined her inside the hot water, and started feeling up every part that made her a well developed woman. This continued from morning until night with constant teasing that made her crave Naruto even more. Yet she refused to give in to the sensations that he brought her. Now it was a Thursday night, and she could tell that once again he would be up to no good.

"Come on Tsunami. You can survive him. You've done it it for this long. You can do it again." The black haired mother spoke to herself, climbing into her bed since everyone else just went to sleep not too long ago. Or so she thought.

Currently in his own room, Naruto was sitting on his futon with Sakura in front of him. She looked pretty close to falling asleep for being up so late at night. Well, she wouldn't be so sleepy for long.

"Ok Naruto, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have something to tell you. You know how I've said that Tsunami could help me complete my mission to convince Inari that heroes still exist right? Well, I kinda have been "teasing" Tsunami to push her bit by bit into helping us."

Naruto watched as Sakura's hair rose up a bit with her face darkening, making him gulp in fear. Next thing he knew, he received a fist to head forcing him to scream in pain. After that, Sakura pushed him to the floor which pushed horror through his system. He didn't know what to expect from Sakura, but he was a bit surprised with what she did next. The girl yanked down his pants and boxers and stared at his limp penis. Oh shit she was gonna smash his genitalia!

"Wait Sakura-chan I- Ugh!" The blonde teen's response was cut off as she squeezed his balls and popped his member into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down bringing his erection to life inside her mouth. His cock bulged and twitched inside of her, her tongue and saliva lotioning up his blown up veins. The final straw however was when she bit down on his dick, and squeezed his balls… Hard.

"I'm cumming!" That quick shot escaped his lips as the blue eyed shinobi blew his load inside her mouth, the boy's back arching while she drank his seed and allowed it to go straight down her throat. Once she finished, she let go of his schlong with a slow, agonizing yet sexy audible pop. A bit of cream came down the left side of her cheeks, something that Naruto noticed but couldn't voice it since his testicles and cock were still in pain.

"Listen Naruto, I know that you have good intent behind why you're doing this but… Let me know ahead of time before you do something like this. Otherwise you'll receive this same punishment again. Ok?" Sakura had a devilish smirk upon her face which only made Naruto nod his head furiously. Next time he would be sure to let her know first. Man was she a yandere right about now.

"So you've been "teasing" Tsunami for this long so what exactly do you plan to do next? You've gotten this far Naruto-kun." Sakura sat back down with a questioning look. She knew he had something in mind right about now. Now it's just up to him how he put it all into motion.

"So, I'm thinking that Tsunami-san should be asleep right about now. I'm planning for the both of us to seduce her in her sleep before getting her to willingly join us in a threesome. What do you think?" Naruto looked towards Sakura for an answer, watching the girl put on a thinking face before finally coming to a complete statement.

"I think it's ok. Meh at best, but I'll tell you this. I think you should keep "it" away from her until she begs for it. That way it won't count as borderline rape ok?" "Yeah, I agree. Alright, let's do this dattebayo."

Meanwhile, Tsunami laid down in bed as she twisted and turned in her sleep. Her thoughts about Naruto were returning, getting her extremely flustered as she backed away from the blonde shinobi inside her dreams.

"Oh come on Tsunami-chan, you know you want it too just as much as I want you." The blue eyed thirteen year old declared while making his way towards Tsunami, who already had her back pressed against the wall of her room. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared in such quick speed that she didn't know what had happened until she found herself moving faster as well; she was horrified while in confusion about what's going on.

"Come on Tsunami-chan. Just show me the true slut within you." "NO!" Her clothes were all gone, her legs closed while his schlong poked against her legs, since it bulged incredibly hard yet leaked a little pre-cum also. The black eyed woman laid across Naruto's chest as he used his right hand to grab the left side of her face. Turning her to him, he placed the twenty nine year old into lip to lip touch, dominating her into a heated kiss. The boy's tongue explored her mouth since he mixed his saliva with her own. Both their eyes remained closed before Naruto even removed his hand from her face since they continued to make out. His hands were instead used to spread open her legs while he teased her mounds with his twitching erection.

"Hmm… Mmph… No Naruto-kun, not there. You can't do this. I'm sixteen years older than you. What will everyone else think when they catch us?"

"Who cares what they think? I just want you and only you." He kissed her again while her hands roamed his athletic chest. Slowly but surely, Naruto placed the tip of his member at her pussy lips, making the woman moan in anticipation. And after a long dreadful wait, Naruto pushed himself forward into her walls as she moaned out "Aaaahhh! It's so big!" Yet that was only how far she got into it with dream Naruto before her dirty fantasy abruptly ended.

"Aah! Ha, ha, ha… Not again. I feel so ashamed of myself." Tsunami muttered while she covered her face in shame. The lovable mother happened to be highly embarrassed not to mention flustered and disgusted by her thoughts of the shinobi protecting her family. She couldn't believe that she let this go on for so long and didn't stop him. Not to mention, why didn't she tell anyone who could deal with this? Her only guess was simple. She wanted the blonde more than anything right now. It wasn't anything like this the first time they met. So why was it like this now? Probably because he reminded her so much of Kaiza… Kaiza…

"... There goes another pair of clean panties. I really need to get myself together." Tsunami sighed before removing her drenched underwear and tossing them to the side. She also had to remove her skirt as well which also got wet in her love juices. Soon after, Tsunami laid herself back down, closing her black eyes to try and drift off back to sleep from her overwhelming reality. She was only able to lie down for a few seconds before hearing an alarming noise in her room. It sounded like the door had just been closed.

"Hello? W-Who's there?" She became terrified of what could be lurking in the dark -- moving her head from side to side only to find nothing. She must have been hearing things. Well, she thought she did. It only took some wind rushing past her to find out that she was not alone. She would've screamed if it wasn't for a hand covering her mouth as that scream escaped her lips causing it to be muffled. Next thing she knew, she found her body repositioned as her back was placed against soft flesh, her ass touching something long and hard. With a quick look down, it was revealed to be a bulging cock as she could only muffle out "Naruto?!" thinking her guess was right. She was indeed spot on.

"Of course Tsunami-chan. Did you simply think I would let you go?" She hummed something into his hand, darting her eyes all around before witnessing someone crawl upon her bed towards both her and Naruto, revealing it to be Sakura who had a mischievous smirk on her lips. Naruto removed his hand from Tsunami's mouth as she said "Naruto, Sakura, please stop! I don't want this!"

"You don't, but me and Naruto-kun do. You will be joining us Tsunami-san; one way or another." Sakura crawled a little bit more towards the pair before placing her lips onto the tip of Naruto's head, earning a moan from the blonde. Tsunami herself tried to break free, but do to Naruto's strength, he didn't even budge when she moved. Not to mention that she couldn't move her lower half, otherwise she would be forced to grind either her pussy or ass against his meat.

Tsunami watched as Sakura worked his member, feeling jealous quite a bit that she could do this with Naruto, but she couldn't due to the boundaries that separated them from going at it. Naruto used his right hand to force Tsunami to turn his away before saying "You have nothing to worry about Tsunami-chan. Since we're shinobi, we're technically seen as adults in the eye of the public. We can do sexual things like this. You don't have to fret."

The twenty nine year old was mostly unsure, but was that true? If you become a shinobi at such a young age as them, are you really seen as adults in the eyes of the public? Either way still, she heard Sakura slurp Naruto's member as he twitched inside her mouth, her tongue being the only barrier to prevent her from deep throating him. Watching all of this pleasure unfold in front of her, Tsunami instinctively got jealous of the fact that Sakura could have this blonde hunk all to herself. Yet, she did say that they would get her one way or another, so it was obvious they would let her join in a threesome.

"..." With a dark blush written amongst her face, Tsunami lowered her ass and started moving her hips, allowing her labia to grind against Naruto's schlong while Sakura stopped blowing him so that the MILF in front of her could get even wetter than before she had those pervy dreams about the blonde holding her. But then and there, the pinkette had an interesting idea to spice this up. Lowering herself to the blue eyed teens cock and the black eyed woman's pussy, the Haruno child bit down gently on her Uzumaki boyfriend's dick before maneuvering it inside of Tsunami. It entered extremely easy for some odd reason, yet she was incredibly tight for some reason after not having sex for so long. The woman's orgasm soon afterwards seemed to be evidence of that.

"Ha, ha, it's so big. It made me cum instantly." "Yeah, and you're hella tight if I'm being honest with myself." Tsunami only blushed harder before Naruto started pistoning himself at a fast pace inside of the woman he's holding. Moan after moan escaped her throat before Naruto brought her into a kiss, opening their mouths to let their tongues collide. Sakura on the other hand lapped at both Naruto's member and Tsunami's lips while juices and pre-cum leaked from the mother's currently fucked hole. This pleasure was insane, and all three of them were enjoying this immensely by the sound of it.

"Naruto-kun, I can feel you getting closer!" "Yeah! I'm gonna cum from this!" The blonde grit his white teeth before shooting his spunk inside of Tsunami, the latter screaming out loud as she orgasmed for the second time that night. She really needed this relief and pleasure. And doing it with Naruto made it all the better. Sakura, who was on the receiving end of their juices, immediately started licking and cleaning up the mess they made as he pulled out of Tsunami, his cum spilling soon after before Sakura started drinking the treat. Sakura earned a moan from the MILF in front of her before Naruto removed himself from under her.

"It seems you still have some excess semen leaking out Naruto-kun… I'll take care of that." Sakura kneeled down on his left side while she gave a few strikes of her tongue towards Naruto's shaft which elicited a groan from the thirteen year old. Tsunami, who didn't want to be left out, kneeled down on her legs as well before she began sucking his sacs to make him shout "Ugh!"

"Sakura-chan, Tsunami-chan, if you do that I might…" He didn't even get to finish before Tsunami had went to his member as well and giving a few licks of her own. That's when she dragged her tongue from the base of his length towards the bulbous head of his meat and munched on it a little before Sakura started repeating the process as well. Without warning, Naruto had started to cum then and there, with Sakura ready to take the oncoming splooge of white stuff. However, Tsunami pussed her out of the way, mouth open with that luscious tongue hanging out as she received a facial and big load sprayed inside of her mouth. She was very happy to drink it.

"Hey that was mine!" "That seems kinda unfair Sakura since you drank mine." The pinkette glared at the black haired beauty who sported a smirk on her features. Sakura guess she had a point. Yet in all fairness she got the chance to ride her boyfriend. No girlfriend would willingly let any woman do that to their man. Either way still, Sakura wasn't going to let her get off that easy; she pushed Tsunami down to the bed and climbed on top of her, presenting herself and Tsunami like a trophy to Naruto, the latter who's erection twitched painfully hard while his expression became that of pure daze and bliss.

"Ok Naruto, listen very closely. We won't be able to go all out tonight, since me and Tsunami might end up fighting over you in a minute…" The pinkette glared at the black haired beauty, the woman returning the favor.

"... So instead we'll let you fuck in between our two pussies. So that way you don't have to choose who goes first, and we won't be spending all night arguing over you." The boy nodded his head in confirmation before making his over to them and placing his schlong right in between their drooling love chambers. With his cock pressed up against their clit, they moaned before he even started moving yet. This confused the teen quite a bit.

"3, 2, 1!" He smashed his hips against Sakura's bottom while his cock smothered their clits in joyous delight.

"Cumming!" Both Sakura and Tsunami shouted simultaneously as they had an orgasm from just one push of their clits. Yet it didn't stop as Naruto still pushed and pumped between their bodies, noticing he was building up his orgasm way too fast since every part of their lower body smothered his cock.

"Oh god!" The Haruno child moaned out in ecstasy while Tsunami didn't seem to be close in much of the dilemma that she was in. Due to having past experiences, it seemed that Tsunami could hold out much longer than Sakura could with the position they were in. The pinkette could only say "If I'm going down, then you are coming down with me!" before she began sucking harshly on the MILF's right D-Cup breast. The black haired beauty screamed in pleasure while she felt Naruto's dick grind against her entrance at even a faster pace. There's no way that Naruto could be so new to this. And if he was, then Kami really chose a good teen to give these kind of sex like abilities.

"Damn it! I'm gonna…" Naruto watched as Sakura and Tsunami themselves move towards the base of cock while he thrusted one more time. This thrust led to the long expecting release which was soon bound to come before he sprayed his entire load in between their bodies. In the aftermath when Sakura rolled off of Tsunami, both of them were covered from face to stomach in his juices, while their orgasms sprayed across the bed sheets. All of them continued to pant from their high with each one of them just trying to come off before they pulled Naruto in between them and started kissing him passionately.

"You know, for my first threesome, that was quite enjoyable. I look forward to more Naruto-kun." Tsunami gave the blonde a heartwarming smile, the latter returning that smile before his lips were captured into a kiss by Sakura, and then by Tsunami.

"Good night Naruto. We'll be having some more fun in the morning." Both girls cooed towards the blonde as he was hugged on both sides, their breasts pushing up against his arms and chest. He could only smile at this outcome before soon joining them in the world of dreams. He had a busy schedule tomorrow.

Then suddenly, second turned to minutes, as minutes turned to hours. Just like that, the next morning had arisen with Naruto sleeping peacefully while he laid alone by himself. Soon after some time had passed, he began to stir from his slumber, blinking his eyes trying to adjust to the light that had peeked through the curtains.

"... Man that was a good night's sleep. Hey… Where are Tsunami-chan and Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked around for two only to find himself all alone. He was still naked for a bit yet he didn't mind considering what happened last night. Either way, he ended up finding a note laying right next to him and picked it up. The handwriting was very neat to be honest.

Dear Naruto-kun,

If you are wondering where me and Sakura are, then I'm currently downstairs fixing up the home while Sakura and your teammates along with my father went back to the bridge. By the time you come back down, I should have something ready for you to eat.

Love, Tsunami

P. S. Don't forget to give me a little treat for all my hard work. Ok?

"Aww, thanks Tsunami-chan. Oh yeah, I better go take a shower so that I can meet up with everyone at the bridge." Naruto jumped out of bed and grabbed his dirty clothes to put them back on. He was going to take a shower, but he wasn't going to him guest room and to the bathroom naked. He wasn't a pervert.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood behind everyone as Tazuna seemed to talk to Kakashi about the near completion of the bridge. Either way, Sasuke avoided making contact and conversation with just about everyone as usual. Yet she didn't exactly care for that right now. She actually had her thoughts more focused on her blonde boyfriend that was currently still back home. She knew he would be here soon, yet the pinkette wanted him by her side. Badly. After all, who was gonna be their to brighten up her day and make her feel special like he always does? Not to mention that she's been subconsciously biting her lips due to that fact of her cravings for Naruto. Man, she needed to get in control of her urges and hormones.

"... What the hell?!" Tazuna's shout immediately awoken Sakura from her thoughts as the bodies of the men currently helping Tazuna build the bridge were lying on the ground, knocked unconscious and some with a few injuries. They ran upon the bridge even further after every last one of them noticed that the mist was increasing around the area, not to mention that it was getting thicker and thicker by the second.

"Hey Kakashi, brats, let's play a game. You stand around trying to pin my next location… And I'll cut you to shreds!" Zabuza's voice echoed from all around in the blinding mist as all the ninjas pulled out their kunai and looked around, surrounding Tazuna.

"One, two, the mist is coming for you." Sakura and Sasuke became tense.

"Three, four, blood sprayed across the floor." His voice seems to be closer than before.

"Five, six, die by my final trick." A shuffling noise was heard as Kakashi tossed shuriken in that general direction only to hear nothing. Thinking that Zabuza's might have caught them, he told Sakura and Sasuke "Protect the bridge builder!" before dashing off and disappearing in the smoke.

"Seven, eight, you meet your expiration dates." Blades clashed in the mist yet none of it could be seen. Sakura grew nervous, however, Sasuke was smirking. The long awaited rematch was here. With Naruto out of the picture, once he defeats Zabuza, he'll definitely surpass him now.

"Nine, ten… Burn in hell again!" Sakura immediately turned when she heard his shout and threw her kunai. His blade inched closer to her face, yet the swordsman's blade was blocked by Sasuke, who's kunai was nearly destroyed by the executioner blade practically cutting through his weapon. And just like that, that kunai killed Zabuza. However, it was only one of the many clothes he had which already dispersed into water.

"Hmm, it seems pinky and the emo have gotten better reflexes than last time. Ok then, let's see you take on this." Appearing from the mist were seven more clones of the original, all ready to dish out some sort of heat. Even while she was a bit scared, Sakura put a look of determination on her face while Sasuke carried a devilish smirk. Let the battle begin.

"... Phew, man that was a good shower. Best one I've ever had so far. Besides that, I better get to checking out the Nexus." Naruto immediately began removing the Nexus from his body and watched it turn into a list of his achievements.

**/Congrats!\\\**

**Two women are normal: Have a threesome with women only! (50 XP) (4 Points)**

**Guess my Age: Fuck a woman who's at least two times your age! (25 XP)**

**I love your mother: Fuck any Milf of your choosing! (Title Earned) (6 Points)**

**Not feeling a facial: Cover any woman in a body shot! (10 XP)**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Cuck her, no. Cuck me: Have your lover(s) show signs of dominance over you! (Perk Unlocked) (220 XP) (7 Points)**

**Side Mission: Have sex with Tsunami! (Completed) Rewards Vary**

**Sakura's Awakening: Threesome Fantasy! (Completed) Talent and Skill Varies on your choice**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Breaking Boundaries: Indulge in the forbidden sexual arts of a Milf! (300 XP) (Title Earned)**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - Fulfill my desires: Commit a punishable crime inside of another village while on a mission! Rewards Vary**

"What the hell? What's a forbidden achievement? And wait, what crime did I commit?!" The boy was very confused by this for obvious reasons of never EVER hearing this in a game before. Yet it seemed to begin to peak his interest nonetheless. So he went to tap the achievement for more information but he was stopped by Nexus itself.

**Naruto, I see you've unlocked a Forbidden Achievement there. Well pay close attention because this is important. Every time you earn an achievement, you come across different kinds as previously showed. The Forbidden Achievements are great examples as they have unspeakable rewards to obtain, but they come with consequences or backlashes down the road; as for secret achievements, they have a tendency to be either common or rare from time to time, but they are more beneficial in points and XP since you can earn more from them. **

Naruto then became concerned. While it was a good thing that he could unlock secret achievements and get more from them, forbidden achievements were far more superior in prizes. Maybe. However, they came with a cost and some unspeakable consequences later on.

**So what I'm telling you right now Naruto, is that for now, do your best to try and avoid forbidden achievements. You may not know how to activate them, but then again you wouldn't want to test your luck with them at your level.**

The blonde nodded his head furiously in nervousness, gulping as he did so. He better careful from here on out. Either way, he decided to focus on something else other than the achievements, and immediately flipped over to the XP level page.

**XXXX/ Level 4 {1,317} - 2,000 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Save wave by protecting the bridge builder Tazuna! Convince Inari that heroes still exist and become his hero)**

**Side Mission(s): ???**

"Not gonna lie, I feel a little weird about that last title I've been given. Hopefully I'll change that someday if I can." He moved over to the Perks and Bloodlines Page.

**Sense my presence: Allows for the use of the sixth sense sensory skill. Can detect chakra signals (even hidden ones) along with unseen attacks in a 10 feet range. (Cost: 3 points) (Upgrades: every 3 ranks)**

"This could definitely come in handy from time to time. I'm buying this for sure. Alright, next up is Sakura's bio."

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: Cherry Blossom, Inner Sakura**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Save wave by protecting the bridge builder Tazuna!**

**Strength {11} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {11} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {9} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {22} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {18} - Perception**

**Charm {13} - Physical/Verbal Desirability**

**Luck {8} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Stamina {10}**

**Chakra {12}**

**Chakra Control {19}**

**Awakening: Have a threesome! - Added Bonus with Tsunami -**

**Objective: Complete**

**Talent: ???**

**{Element} Control - None**

**Due to Sakura's Awakening being completed, two talents/skills have been determined for her below. Pick one of each.**

**1\. Chakra Strength: Allows for the proper use of chakra infused punches and kicks. Adds 2 points to the following - Talent**

**Chakra, Chakra Control, Strength**

**2\. Adaptive Reflexes: Gives the user the ability to adapt to someone's speed and techniques while becoming able to dodge/block their foes attacks or outsmart them easier - Skill**

Viewing them, Naruto chose to give her Chakra Strength since she does have unknown strength when she's pissed off. Next thing he knew, he was interrupted by a box saying something about a sexual mutation.

**Choose her mutation(?)**

**1\. Personality Switch: Sakura can flip over to her inner self where as the Sakura you know on the outside is 50 percent love and 50 percent sex, Inner Sakura is 50 percent experience, 40 percent lust, and 10 percent love.**

**2: Growth Spurt: The more Sakura trains and improves her body, her body type improves in the physical and sexiness department**

"..." Naruto didn't even say anything as he wondered who this inner Sakura was. But besides that, he loved the way Sakura was right now. There's no way he would ever turn her into three parts where only 10 percent of her was love. He could never do that to his girlfriend. So he chose the latter for her ability being growth spurt before saying "Alright, I'm almost done. All I gotta do is check out the Shinobi Stats and Skills page."

**XXXX/ Base Stats**

**Strength {13} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {7} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {11} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {9} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {4} - Perception**

**Charm {16} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {3}**

**Luck {3} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {16} Sensual Stats {3}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {14}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {11}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {15,000}**

**Haruno Medal: Locked \\\XXXX**

Looking over his choices, Naruto decided to put 4 more into luck, 3 into dexterity, and 3 into intelligence which left him with a total of 4 points left. So for now, he guessed he was done for today. Although, later on he would have to check out the Bingo Book and Item Shop.

"NARUTO, HELP!!" "Tsunami-chan?! I'M COMING!!" The boy immediately started jumping into his clothes and headed downstairs. Luckily he brushed his teeth and washed his face first before jumping into the shower.

"What's going on down here?!" Naruto stood across from Tsunami and Inari, each of them being held captive by two grown men with swords the size of their arms. They instinctively held the swords at their neck while saying "Make a move kid, and the whore along with her child will taste their own blood."

Hearing Tsunami get called a whore really struck a nerve inside of Naruto yet he kept his composure. Instead, he only responded with "Inari, Tsunami-san, I'm gonna save you both and prove to you Inari that heroes still exist!" while facing the small black haired child with tears leaking from his eyes. Sure, he originally intended to get Tsunami's help to show him , but with what's going on now, he guessed this was a better way to convince him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Pulling off his signature jutsu, two clones poofed into existence before they dashed off at blinding speeds the two men couldn't see until they were suddenly knocked unconscious and smashed to the ground courtesy of the blonde shinobi. Initially, Naruto was also shocked by his own speed. Man this game knew how to spice up his skills by a good margin.

"Naruto!" Tsunami shouted as her and a crying Inari jumped into his arms, evident fear on their faces from what they just experienced.

"I told you heroes still exist." Naruto hugged the small child with his mother doing the same to comfort the black eyed kid. Everything was ok now.

"I see you took care of those low level thugs Naruto-kun. Now let's see if you can take care of me like you did them." All three of them looked towards the shinobi who said that, revealing it to be the hunter nin that met team seven in the woods a few days ago.

"I see you've improved the skills of your little brats Kakashi." Zabuza swung his blade at Kakashi who back flipped over it just in time to avoid decapitation. He swung his left arm upward to parry the blade with his own kunai before spinning on his right heel to do a full three sixty and kick Zabuza away from him using his left leg.

"They're fast learners to say. Yet keep your eyes on your current target. Otherwise this will be your last day breathing!" Kakashi charged him and threw a punch at his face making him dodge and swing his blade down. In the end he just crashed his blade into the ground while throwing a punch of his own towards Kakashi who jumped back from him. Zabuza, grabbing his blade, jumped back a few feet to catch his distance while weaving hand signs, refreshing Kakashi's memory of the jutsu as he started doing it too.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Appearing from the ocean to the side of them was two gigantic dragons that began to intertwine with one another, challenging each other to a battle of manipulated water. While the dragons collided, Kakashi and Zabuza dashed towards each other under the dragons, water spilling in large amounts onto the bridge.

"I'd doubt it'll be my last day breathing. After all, your subordinates look like they still need more improvement." Zabuza flipped over the silver haired jonin before grabbing his right arm and tossing him back towards the ground. Although Kakashi made a quick recovery, he had to dodge repetitive slashes from the grey skinned assassin that was intent on killing him.

"There's too many! We're completely surrounded!" Sasuke spoke aloud as he kept challenging clone after clone after clone but beat them all. Yet more still came one after another in large quantities. Not to mention that with Tazuna being here, it made it even more impossible for him to use any of his fire style techniques or his complete taijutsu style without endangering Tazuna's life.

On the other hand, Sakura had just rolled out of the way of getting slashed by the clone's executioner blade before she struck blades with the clone again. She was being forced back quite a bit as the strength of the clone happened to be too much for her to handle. Yet she refused to give in.

"I don't care what he puts me through! I'm not gonna lose here! I'm doing this for the guy who's made me feel for special than anything!" While she Sakura used her strength, she suddenly sparked a whole new feeling inside her body. It was like she was embracing a new sensation that began to grow inside her heart.

Suddenly, the clone noticed itself getting pushed back as Sakura took a step forward, her strength increasing by the second. Her hands started to glow an ominous blue shade of energy which revealed it to be her chakra. Then and there, she took one hand away from the kunai as her strength was practically on par with the clone while she raised a fist. The girl only cocked it back and rushed the clone before immediately smashing her fist into him, dispersing the clone with a single strike which created a small shockwave afterwards.

"This time, I'm going to do better than before." She stated with her new found determination.

"A thousand needles of death!" Naruto back flipped over a set of ice spears which nearly impaled him, yet he didn't care. Both Tsunami and Inari rushed upstairs after the first strike was thrown by the masked ninja, who wasn't wasting any time in attacking them.

"Is that all you got?! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A few clones came into existence as Naruto immediately dashed for the male shinobi. While their speed was great, the ice nin was much faster as he cut down every last clone before knocking Naruto to the floor. Until he poofed into a cloud of smoke revealing it to be a clone.

"Another clone huh?" The black haired shinobi turned around to dodge an oncoming punch from Naruto who rolled across the floor before running to dodge an onslaught of senbon.

"I've got you now Naruto-kun." Hearing his name being called out caught the blonde off guard for a split second, long enough for the nin to apprehend and force him to the ground face first.

"Finally after all this time, it's my turn to have my fun with you." "Who are you?!" "... Someone you know very well."

The masked nin dug inside the blondes pants as he fished out Naruto's cock, alarming the boy immediately. He's about to get fucking raped by a guy! A fucking guy! He really didn't swing that way!

"Woah, woah, woah! Dude, I'm a guy like you! Don't tell me you-" "I'm a girl." Naruto seemed highly unconvinced and opted to say "Well then show me proof!" forcing the shinobi to stare at him in a long awkward silence before he started removing all of his clothing. Naruto watched as he got undressed, taking off that kimono like suit of his to reveal a bra and panties before those were removed and dropped to the ground. Ya know, he actually expected to find a guy with a dick. He never expected to find a girl with B-Cup breast, beautiful pearl like skin, and a pussy that leaked a small bit of love juices here and there.

"Does that answer your question?" "..." Naruto didn't say anything as he then had his cock grabbed and jerked, watching as this mysterious woman stroked his shaft while earning a slight moan from him. Although, even while she stroked him, she noticed that the blonde's erection was barely growing, and instead stayed at its limp seven inches. She only questioned if she was doing it right, or if he just didn't really enjoy hand jobs.

Deciding to take a different approach, she raised her left hand to cup his balls and squeeze them a bit, watching as Naruto squirmed under her fingers and grip. Yet his erection barely continued to grow in front of her. The size it reached right now was just eleven inches. She was only four inches off from his full erection.

"I can see you're not a fan of hand jobs. Well then, how about I get straight to it?" Naruto watched as she grabbed his cock and hovered above it, her glistening entrance ready for his member to enter inside and pound her to her heart's aching desires.

Naruto, knowing he could easily turn the tables since she was busy trying to focus on entering his cock inside herself, watched as she had his head at her entrance and sat there for a few seconds before moving her hips back and forth. This stimulating grinding resulted in a few moans escaping Naruto's lips while the kunoichi in question just panted bit by hit under her mask.

"... Here goes nothing." After getting herself wet enough, the woman in question lowered on Naruto inch by inch, moaning and whimpering for every second that passed by while she let every inch of Naruto pass her entrance. Finally, she reached the base of his cock, satisfied with the blonde inside of her while she began to bounce up and down now along his length.

The blue eyed teen grit his teeth, doing his best to hold in his moans while he was getting borderline raped. Yet he couldn't help but enjoy those tight walls that crushed and smothered his shaft just like Sakura's mounds. A moan escaped from the both of them as the black haired petite woman continued to bounce on Naruto's cock, feeling his balls smack against her ass. Not gonna lie, she was actually enjoying this. And to this, Naruto could feel himself getting closer to building up an orgasm.

"J-Just cum, Naruto-kun. You know you want to." Damn it all! He was actually losing to this woman! There's no way he was going to lose! EVER!!

Naruto ended up bucking his hips to meet with the masked nin using him as a sex toy, successfully allowing himself to meet her ass while he was on the floor. Ok, so to speak, the angle that he was meeting her seemed kinda impossible to work off, yet it was worth a shot. Either way, she continued to bounce up and down on him while he thrusted upwards to meet her, each of them spilling out moans soon enough. Naruto bit his bottom lip trying to hold back his release. Yet with the position he was in constantly arching his back while the black haired beauty on top of him rode him in this position that most men wouldn't survive in, you could kindly tell where this was going.

"Ugh! I'm gonna cum! Cum with me Naruto-kun!" "Fuck!" A few more seconds passed until they both released their respective orgasms. The blonde filled up the kunoichi with his special load while she came along his cock, tightening her walls as she clamped down on the blue eyed teen's member using her inner walls. Naruto couldn't believe it. He just lost to this hunter nin from days ago that claims he knows who she truly is. The nin stood up, releasing Naruto's cock with a pop while cum slowly dripped down her legs a little bit. You could tell she felt satisfied.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry if I had to take this route with you." Naruto happened to be in disbelief from this woman? Why was she apologizing to him about this? It just didn't make any sense. Well, until the girl started reaching for her mask and unhooking the straps. After she unhooked the last strap, she slowly removed her mask, hitting Naruto with a mind blowing revelation than the first time they met.

"Haku?! You're a girl?! So me and Sakura were right the first time!" Naruto looked down at the floor, Haku on the other hand started chucking albeit sheepishly while she did feel kinda bad for what she did to him. Would she do again? Yes, if it meant another time of sex with the blonde.

Soon enough, answers were needed and Haku found herself explaining everything to Naruto about her master and what was currently happening right now. Not to mention why she chose to dominate him in sex rather than just killing him. Knowing that she just wanted to try it out with him of all people was meaningful. Not to mention the fact of being strictly against killing unless told so by Zabuza. Man she had some adoring morals.

"Well I get that at least. Although, we need to stop everyone before the situation gets even worse." "Ok then Naruto-Kun, just leave that to me. Take care of everything else here. I fear that it might not be over with just these two."

The thirteen year old nodded his head in confirmation before Haku stood up and dashed off towards the bridge to stop her master and Naruto's team before it was too late. On the other hand, Naruto immediately pulled out the Nexus to check out his achievements. He guessed it was time to take a quick peak after having sex with Haku.

**/Congrats!\\\**

**Top Bottom: Get dominated once by a higher ranking Kunoichi! (64 XP) (3 Points) (Perk Unlocked)**

**Time and Place (Bronze): Have sex with three different women in three different locations! (5 points) (Perk Unlocked)**

**Ice is the best when hot: Have sex with Haku Yuki Momochi! (105 XP) (8 Points) Obtained the "Screw Your Apprentice" Medal. Rewards will vary**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm so dead: Have sex with Zabuza's apprentice while she is your enemy, not your friend! Rewards Vary**

"Damn it I unlocked another forbidden achievement!" Naruto whispered shouted to himself as the boy was very upset by this. Yet nothing bad has happened yet though. Not to mention he hasn't even claimed any rewards from them… That's when he smacked his head in annoyance when he realized that he had to click them to get the rewards. Man he was an idiot. Clicking onto his Forbidden Achievements, Naruto decided to click on I'm so dead first to see what's up.

**I'm so dead (Extra Information): Can only obtain by fucking Haku Yuki Momochi, Zabuza's apprentice/surrogate daughter while she is your enemy.**

**You can only obtain one reward from the two listed below. Choose Wisely!**

**/I'm so dead Rewards\\\**

**1\. Water Style Apprentice: If chosen, allows for the use of water style techniques. Makes it easier to control and use the Hyoton (Ice Release) bloodline. Will receive a list of Justus from Haku**

**2\. Ideal Weapon Trainee: If chosen, will receive a custom Hidden Mist blade remade based off the sword blueprints of the Executioner's Blade.**

"I think I'd rather get the Water Style Apprentice reward. I can get a cool weapon later. Also, I didn't know Haku-chan had a bloodline!" The boy shouted a bit. So with that added bloodline of hers, he wasn't gonna win their fight anyways. Talk about a let down. Well he guessed it didn't matter now. So either way he got the first reward, watching as digital water sprayed out of the Nexus before it brought up another box.

**Water Style Apprentice: The user can successfully train in water style techniques, adds 5 points to bettering the control of the Hyoton bloodline. Will receive jutsus from Haku later on before leaving wave. (500 XP) ({Element} Control - Water Style: Unlocked)**

**Achievement Backlash - The next rank up of Sensual Spirit is skipped**

"What?! Sigh, fine. Now for the next one I guess." He clicked on the Forbidden Achievement Fulfill my desires.

**/Fulfill my desires Rewards\\\**

**You can only obtain one reward from the two listed below. Choose Wisely!**

**1\. Criminal Accomplice: If chosen, the user will gain at least 23 percent trust with enemies. They're less likely to attack on the first meeting (both men and women), and will give you access to the T and I department. Will receive training from Ibiki and Anko.**

**2\. "Loyal" Shinobi: If chosen, the user will gain the skill to persuade enemies over to his side with just words and no actions. Are most likely to attack but will easily admit defeat if you push the right buttons. Women will fall to you words more easily than men.**

"Yep, I'll choose Criminal Accomplice." After doing so, a digital javel had smashed down onto Naruto's hand, not hurting the blue eyed teen though in the slightest.

**Criminal Accomplice: Gained 23 percent trust with enemies, meaning their less likely to attack for the first time you meet. There's still a 87 percent chance they will attack though. Now has access to the T and I department while Anko and Ibiki will be your future mentors. (Perk Unlocked) (1,000 XP)**

**Achievement consequence - You lose half the points you just made in total. **

"I hate this game." Naruto said grumbling to himself while he flipped over to the XP Level Page to see how his rank had increased.

**XXXX/ Level 6 {2,986} - 3,300 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Save wave by protecting the bridge builder Tazuna! Convince Inari that heroes still exist and become his hero**

**Side Mission(s): ???**

Moving on, he went over to his Shinobi skills and stats to see that he has at least ten points. But before he did anything, he went on ahead and checked out the new perks he just received.

**Hyoton Release: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice. (Cost: 5 Points)**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to ensure the more times any new woman is added to the harem. (Cost: 3 Points)**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 17.3 percent of the time. (Cost: 2 Points)**

Now that he knew that the perks would cost all his points, he wasn't going to be upgrading his Shinobi stats and Skills. The boy could only let out a sigh before he bought all perks obviously upset at the fact that he couldn't upgrade his skills. At least he could upgrade his arsenal.

**Hyoton Release: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice.**

**Ice Release Control/Manipulation {5} Points**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to ensure the more times any new woman is added to the harem**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 17.3 percent of the time - (Cost: 10 Points to Upgrade)**

"I'm done for now. I better go let Tsunami-chan and Inari know it's safe to come down now."

Meanwhile, Haku had finally made it to the bridge where a fight was still on going. The girl's brown eyes trailed the battle field as her mask was off her face, able to easily reveal who she truly was to one more person. Once she spotted Zabuza and Kakashi, she immediately shouted "Zabuza-sama!" catching the attention of everyone on the bridge. Her sensei turned towards the girl, indeed shocked that her mask was no longer on her face.

"Haku! Why is your mask off?! You know what, fuck that! Did you take care of the family?!"

"That's what I've come to tell you all! Me and Naruto peacefully resolved this! He said there might be another way to get what we want without killing the bridge builder!"

Everyone truly indeed became surprised by this outcome. Naruto negotiated with the enemy?!

"Wait a minute! Haku-san, you were that hunter nin we meet before?!" And hearing that Sakura met Haku before this situation just added more tea to the party. Great, just great. What's gonna happen next huh?

"Kakashi, are we seriously gonna trust this?!" Sasuke shouted towards his sensei, the Uchiha practically having a look of disbelief on his face. To be honest, Kakashi didn't trust this at all either. But Naruto holding the number one title for "unpredictable ninja" definitely meant something. If there was anyone who could pull of some shit like this, it was him without a doubt.

"... Alright, I'll trust you." Kakashi jumped back with his kunai, allowing Zabuza's sword to hit the ground with a metal clack before he swung it on top of his shoulders.

"And today I thought I'd be killing the copycat of a thousand jutsus. Guess I was wrong. Hehe, come on Kakashi, Haku, you brats. Let's meet up with the other brat." The two teens set a nasty glare towards the jonin assassin before they started jumping off with Tazuna being carried all the way back home on Kakashi's back. It only took a few minutes, yet the moment they landed at the house, they could only spot something they thought all of them would never see. Naruto standing in the middle of the area panting after just defeating an army of thugs, with a short man holding a cane backing up in fear from the blonde. Both Tsunami and Inari were not too far behind the blonde shinobi as they had sparkles in their eyes from watching him take on a horde of men all aimed to kill him.

"W-W-Who… Who are you?!" "... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" The blonde declared before running forward and smashing his fist into Gato's face, knocking the man out instantly. The blue eyed teen sighed before hearing a coughing sound coming from his left which easily caught his attention. Everyone looked at him with widened eyes while the boy just stood there.

"... What I miss?"

And cut! Finally dude, this shit took me a whole day to write! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, although my fight scenes are feeling a bit rusty lately so I need to improve on that again.

In the next chapter, we'll be heading back to Konoha which will be the start of the chunin exams. In there, I might have it focus on Ino, Temari or Hinata since I'll be saving a few other girls for later. And the rest of the girls won't be featured yet.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, and please give me your thoughts in the comments. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to let me know, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Till next time. Peace.

**Naruto's Ending Stats - Chapter 3**

**XXXX/ Level 6 {2,986} - 3,300 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Save wave by protecting the bridge builder Tazuna! Convince Inari that heroes still exist and become his hero - (Complete)**

**Side Mission(s): ???**

**Base Stats**

**Strength {13} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {10} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {11} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {3} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {4} - Perception**

**Charm {16} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {3}**

**Luck {7} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {16} Sensual Stats {3}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {14}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {11}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {15,000}**

**Haruno Medal: Locked**

**Screw Your Apprentice Medal: Unlocked**

**Perks**

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 5 percent of the time as long as you show dominance to them. (Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 3 percent.**

**Sensual Spirit: Increase all stats by 2 Points. (This perk upgrades every 2 ranks.)**

**On par ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boost all sexual attributes by 1 point.**

**Sense my presence: Allows for the use of the sixth sense sensory skill. Can detect chakra signals (even hidden ones) along with unseen attack in a 10 feet range.**

**Hyoton Release: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice.**

**Ice Release Control/Manipulation {5} Points**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to assure the more times any new woman is added to the harem**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 17.3 percent of the time - (Cost: 10 Points to Upgrade)**

**Water Style Apprentice: The user can successfully train in water style techniques, adds 5 points to bettering the control of the Hyoton bloodline. Will receive jutsus from Haku later on before leaving wave.**

**Criminal Accomplice: Gained 23 percent trust with enemies, meaning their less likely to attack for the first time you meet. There's still a 87 percent chance they will attack though. Now has access to the T and I department while Anko and Ibiki will be your future mentors.**

**Achievements**

**Cherry Blossom: Have sex with Sakura Haruno!**

**The Genius and The Baka: Have Sakura Haruno become your girlfriend!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - I'm her gentleman: Obtain the Cherry Blossom and The Genius and The Baka achievements before the chunin exams with Sakura Haruno!**

**Outdoors is nice: Have public sex no matter the location as long as it isn't a private enclosed space!**

**Virgin no longer: Have sex for the first time!**

**Feel me underwater: Have any woman ride you in the shower!**

**Beginning Mood: Activate "The Mood" on your lover(s) at least one time!**

**Open up, open wide: Have a woman give you a blowjob, deep throat, and let you do a facial all in that order!**

**Two women are normal: Have a threesome with women only!**

**Guess my Age: Fuck a woman who's at least two times your age!**

**I love your mother: Fuck any Milf of your choosing!**

**Not feeling a facial: Cover any woman in a body shot!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Cuck her, no. Cuck me: Have your lover(s) show signs of dominance over you!**

**Side Mission: Have sex with Tsunami!**

**Sakura's Awakening: Threesome Fantasy!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Breaking Boundaries: Indulge in the forbidden sexual arts of a Milf!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - Fulfill my desires: Commit a punishable crime inside of another village while on a mission! Rewards Vary**

**Top Bottom: Get dominated once by a higher ranking Kunoichi!**

**Time and Place (Bronze): Have sex in three different women in three different locations!**

**Ice is the best when hot: Have sex with Haku Yuki Momochi! Obtained the "Screw Your Apprentice" Medal.**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm so dead: Have sex with Zabuza's apprentice while she is your enemy, not your friend!**


	4. Intermission: Chunin Exam Prep

"Do you really have to leave Naruto-nii?" "Unfortunately, I do my ototo. But don't worry. I promise to always visit when ever I have the chance." Inari jumped into Naruto's arms for a hug. The older blonde returned the gesture as bright smiles erupted on both their faces, both Team 7, Tsunami with Tazuna, and Zabuza along with Haku watching the loving moment. Yet Zabuza gagged at the scene before being elbowed by his surrogate daughter who looked at him with a pout on her face.

"You know, it's not gonna be the same without you all. Especially you Naruto. You really helped make a change in wave for the better." It was the twenty nine year old's turn to hug the younger teen as he embraced her in a short hug making sure to stay away from her "gentle" areas. He didn't want to lose everyone's trust by being a pervert.

"I'll be waiting for your return to give you a special "treat" next time we meet, ok?" She managed to whisper in his ear without looking suspicious as he slightly nodded his head slowly to avoid being detected by his sensei.

"Alright team, Zabuza and Haku, it's about time we headed out. Let's get a move on." Kakashi declared with his famous eye smile before walking down the path out of wave along with everyone else behind them. Both Sakura and Naruto turned back around and waved them goodbye while the family of three did the same, missing them already.

"... Hey Inari, I was wondering what we should name this masterpiece. You have any ideas grandson?" Inari turned to his grandfather with a proud smile upon his face. He knew exactly who to name it after.

"From now, we shall declare this The Great Naruto Bridge!"

"... Hey, Haku-chan. You have a minute?" The black haired beauty turned towards Naruto while Sakura seemed to talk with Sasuke to lighten up the mood a bit for the Uchiha. On the other hand, Kakashi spoke with Zabuza about something unbeknownst and unheard by their ears.

"Let me guess, is it about those list of jutsus you requested?" "You know me so well." The two chuckled to themselves as Haku reached into her shinobi attire and pulled out a scroll with tied rope around it. The girl then spoke out "This is a list of all the jutsus my father has used while training me to become his apprentice. Since you have the wind element, that means you can manipulate both of them to create the ice element." while she handed him the scroll in which he hid it within his own pockets.

"I should warn you first though Naruto-kun. Even if you do gain enough experience to master both water and wind to create the ice element, it comes with many harsh drawbacks along the way. Don't forget that."

The blue eyed thirteen year old nodded his head towards the brown eyed teenager. He didn't know how difficult it would be, only knowing that the game would help him have better control over the bloodline since he has it now. But that didn't mean he shouldn't be extra careful when training with it though. Backslashes or no backslashes be damned.

"Don't worry Haku-chan. I'm stronger than I look. I'll practice these elements with extreme caution as necessary to train myself to use them properly." She only nodded her head, believing that the blonde beside her could pull it off. Although, he had a long way to go before he could truly even handle the element of ice completely.

"Well Kakashi, I guess this is where we give our parting words. With Gato out of the picture, his fortunes our in our hands now. Not to mention that we'll be splitting half of it and giving it back to wave." Zabuza said towards his rival as of sorts.

"I only figured as much. Kirigakure was your home, and I guess it always will be." The gray skinned assassin only confirmed his answer with a small nod of acceptance. Sure, he was brutal and cruel when it came to his profile, but he would do anything for his home. That was a fact. Either way still, Haku and Zabuza separated form the group as they took their own route. While Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke continued to walk home, Naruto stared at Haku one last time before she walked slower behind Zabuza.

"... Love you." She turned and shot a snowflake kiss at him, it landing directly on his lips causing him to blush while she continued walking close by her surrogate father. Naruto himself then ran behind his team to catch up, whispering to himself "I love you two Haku-chan." as the girl could tell from her own intuition that he said it back.

"... I can see that you like that blonde gaki huh?"

"So you've noticed? Well it's true. He's captured my heart and destroyed the ice around it. I look forward to us meeting again someday."

"He's a little strong and unpredictable so I'll give him that. I'll give him my blessings but he better not even think about fucking you. Otherwise, I'll feed him his own dick."

"Trust me, he wouldn't dream of it." She stated to Zabuza while they continued to walk. However, she could only think in the back of her mind "Because he's already done it." while they set off into their newest journey. Next stop, Gato's company and castle home.

Meanwhile, days had passed for Team 7 as the group had finally entered the gates of Konoha, glad to finally be back home after such a long bruising and back breaking mission. They faced so many dangers and hardships (Naruto more than the rest) yet it was all worth it. They just helped fix a village problem after all, and they couldn't wait to see it in the near future prospering more than ever.

This time they started jumping from building to building, heading towards the Hokage Tower that stood in the center of the entire village to give their mission report. After such a complete success, they couldn't wait to kick back and relax for now.

"... You may enter." Spoke the voice of the one and only Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current Hokage of the village also deemed as the god of shinobi throughout Konoha and farther than most. Such a befitting title for him even if he was getting older as time passed on.

"Hokage-sama, we have come to report our A-Rank mission to wave has been a complete success. Most courtesy thanks to Naruto." Everyone looked at the smiling blonde receiving the praise he deserved with Sasuke mumbling something and Sakura giggling at the situation. Damn Sasuke, jealous much?

On the other hand, Hiruzen looked at the jonin in confusion before saying "A-Rank? Kakashi, you must be that bored to be claiming this C-Rank mission as an A-Rank." which made the black eyed adult respond with "Then let me enlighten you with the details." before explaining the backstory of what had happened.

Hiruzen sat their in his own disbelief trying to take all this information in. From getting attacked by B-Rank rogue ninja, to battling Zabuza and his apprentice, not to mention the cherry on top, defeating Gato and making Wave Country a better place. Yet, when he heard some of the things that Naruto did from what he saw, he couldn't help but be shocked, impressed, and stunned by the little blonde shinobi. So much that he did what any surrogate grandfather would've done. He cracked a smile towards the growing teenager.

"Well from what I've heard, even if you did break the rules a bit by not coming back after being lied to about the actual mission status, I must say that I'm impressed." A smile made its way onto all three of their faces, each teen being proud of their accomplishments for what they've done on the mission.

"Now that we've had this settled, I will be transferring all your hard earned money to your accounts once I receive the mission file from your sensei. Until then, all of you may do as you please." Each of them nodded their heads, soon leaving the building after doing so while Kakashi stayed behind. The black eyed male looked back towards his Hokage in which the gray haired man stated "By the way Kakashi. Don't forget to tell them about the Chunin Exams. It's in two weeks from now." causing the copycat shinobi to nod his head in confirmation.

"Man it feels great to be back in Konoha. Even while I enjoyed wave quite a bit, I still missed my own home in the village." The pinkette of the team spoke out while she walked with her teammates side by side, both agreeing with the statement by the beautiful kunoichi as of now. As they continued walking however, Naruto's sensory skills began to pick up as someone tried attacking him from behind. Turning around in a quick succession of speed, he managed to catch the hand of his attacker, revealing it to be a little boy who wore a scarf around his neck with two others behind him. And by the looks of it, they were quite young and still fresh in the academy.

"Aww man! I for sure thought I had you this time Naruto-nii!" "Sorry to tell you Konohamaru, but you're gonna have to do better than that. Ain't that right Moegi, Udon?" He gave off his infamous foxy grin that made hearts melt, especially Sakura's who's blush could not be contained by that smile. Although, for some odd reason, Moegi started blushing extremely hard unbeknownst to everyone else.

"Yeah Konohamaru. Naruto-san is already a shinobi meaning that he's currently got more skills than us as of now. It'll be sometime before we even catch up to his level." The black haired glasses wearing kid declared, sniffing his nose since for some unexplained issue he has an infinite cold. Very, very odd.

"Well I'm gonna keep trying you guys. One of these days I will beat Naruto-nii!" The scarf wearing child declared while Moegi and Udon nodded their heads towards their best friend. Moegi on the other hand was still present with that blush while unconsciously squeezing her legs together due to Naruto's charm affecting her drastically. The exotic haired girl didn't know why she was feeling this way about her Nii-san, but she found it odd yet satisfying to feel this weird feeling in her heart and her special place. Could she be falling in love with Naruto-nii?

"Anyways, what are you guys doing outside? Aren't you three supposed to be in school?" The blonde asked as if he was their guardian with that questioning look written upon his form.

"Today's Saturday Nii-san! The day you returned is the day we didn't have to go to school, which is a good thing." Moegi claimed with that dark blush still present on her features, something that Naruto finally took notice of. Was she feeling under the weather? He would question that later.

"Well, well, well… So these are Konoha's genin eh? I expected better." A voice spoke from behind them as she was some good distance away. Everyone turned towards the female voice that said that to the group. Getting a closer inspection, she appeared to be another genin dressed in all black with a red belt tied across a small long sleeve dress that barely did its job of reaching pass her ass. Luckily she had some pants on underneath. Other than that, she also sported some big object wrapped in tape on her back along with some weird headband that was also in the combination of a hat with pointy ears atop her head with black shinobi sandals. Not to mention that she currently was standing next to two other beautiful teens just like herself.

"Who are you guys?"

"Kinda rude to ask that when we are you guest here." A blonde within the girls of three responded. She she seemed to be more calm about the situation, yet had this type of vibe that would scream trouble if provoked. Not to mention that the redhead female with that seemed to always sport a glare of some sort. And what was that heavy thing she was carrying on her back? In fact, all of them were carrying something on their backs.

"Well then I'll start. The name is Sasuke Uchiha. The pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno, and the dobe over there is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grumbled at that while all three girls turned towards Sakura, before landing their eyes on the blonde teen. Suddenly, small blushes appeared across their faces. His charm must be affecting them as well. Although, the blushes were only extremely light, meaning that they probably weren't affected in the slightest, but might at least think that he's cute.

"I'm Temari, and these are my two sisters Kankura and Gaiya. We're only here for the time being since the Chunin Exams will be starting in two weeks." Sasuke nodded his head, although he didn't know that Chunin Exams were starting this early though. He thought they wouldn't be due for another exam until the next six months.

"Well then you can count on us entering as well. We'll be seeing you in the exams. Where you'll all fall by my hands." Temari and Kankura only supported a smirk while Gaiya's glare intensified towards the team. She licked her lips at Naruto, the blonde not catching it since he looked at Sasuke with a deadpan look. Sakura on the other hand caught Gaiya doing so and shivered a bit from it. Man this girl seemed off by a margin.

"Then we look forward to crushing your team Mr. Uchiha in the exams. Come on you two, we're heading back towards our hotel room." The team then walked passed Team 7, all of them except Gaiya smirking at the team but their looks mostly being directed towards Naruto who caught on very easily. They might have their eyes set on him first during the exams.

"Well, looks like I won't be sticking around any longer with you two. I have some training to get in for the exams. I suggest you two do the same." The Uchiha claimed before walking away towards the direction of his clan compound. He left the two without another word while he soon enough vanished from their sight.

"Hey, Naruto-nii! What are the Chunin Exams?" "For your information Konohamaru, the Chunin Exams is a competitive series of events where teams of three compete to become the next level in their shinobi careers." Everyone turned towards Kakashi who gave off his two cents while walking towards the remaining group. Sakura and Naruto better be prepared for what happens next.

Suddenly, time had passed with Naruto and Sakura being seen walking through the village as people went on doing their daily routine. A while back, after Kakashi explained only a bit of the Chunin Exams, (since the rest was a secret) the jonin passed each of them their own slip for entry into the exams, stating he would give Sasuke his own slip personally. This left the two by themselves free to do whatever they want for the rest of that time. Although, they knew that their next two weeks would most likely be spent day after day of hard rigorous training.

"So we're heading to your place Sakura-chan?"

"Yep. I have to let my mom know I just returned. Not to mention this gives you the perfect opportunity to meet her." Even while the blonde nodded his head in excitement, he also couldn't help but feel nervous. Would her mother even like him? Could she say that he's not good enough for her? What would she think of him in general?

"Hey, I know you're worried but I promise you that nothing will happen. I promise she'll love you when you open up to her a little bit." The pinkette said with a sly smile yet pure confidence within her answer. This only made her blonde boyfriend feel more comfortable as he gave a nod of his head. That's all he needed to do. He needed to believe. And just like that, minutes then passed with her saying "We're here!" while she pulled out the key to her house from her ninja pouch. After unlocking the door, both teens entered inside with Sakura shouting out "Kaa-san, I'm home!" with Naruto standing right behind her.

"Coming sweetie!" A shout was heard from upstairs as feet clattered against the floor. The stairway started squeaking as Sakura's mother came down at a quick pace, very excited to see her daughter after I'd say, four weeks.

(I know the mission duration wasn't that long, but just bear with me on it.)

After some time, the mother finally made it down the steps before running towards Sakura and capturing her in a hug. Man was it refreshing to see family love between a mother and her daughter.

"Oh welcome back home sweetheart! How was the mission?"

"It went great Kaa-san. Although it bumped up from a C-Rank to an A-Rank after we meet this assassin named Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku." The Haruno child said as her mother started panicking after saying "Oh my god, are you ok?! Did you get hurt?!" while checking her for injuries in which the green eyed pinkette jumped out of her embrace.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine. Thanks to my skills and team we did ok. Also, thanks to a certain blonde." The mother patriarch soon became confused when her daughter said blonde. Did she mean Ino? Wasn't Ino on Team 10?

"Naruto… Introduce yourself." The blonde stiffened as the mother faced him while the boy exclaimed "Hello ma'am, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's very lovely to meet you Ms. Haruno!" since he didn't really know how to respond properly. This only made Sakura chuckle, her mother doing the same afterwards.

"You can relax Naruto. No need for proper formals. You can just call me Mebuki." Mebuki stated, her dark blonde hair swishing to the left side of her face while Sakura was in shock yet immediately shown happiness afterwards. Already on a first name basis eh? Looks like her mother found him quite the catch I guess.

"Phew… Sorry about that. It's just my first time doing this, so I really didn't know what to say." "It's quite fine, I assure you."

Suddenly, Mebuki motioned them to follow her into the livingroom and take a seat while she went to grab some snacks. They both sat down on the scarlet colored couch, finally alone to discuss what's happened so far.

"I never thought this would go so well Naruto-kun. My mother likes you already. Hopefully she doesn't freak out once I tell her we're dating." The blue eyed teen nodded his head with a smile written upon his face. It's been going well so far and she doesn't seem to have anything biased against him or something else along those lines. It was really nice.

"I brought snacks! I hope you like strawberry cake Naruto." "Actually I love it! It's my favorite dessert." "Yep. Me and you are gonna get along just fine."

Minutes had passed while Mebuki talked to the young couple who waited for the right time to reveal their relationship ship status. Yet, they couldn't help but enjoy this moment before they would end up dropping the bomb on this entire conversation. The blonde mother has the right to know, especially since her daughter didn't know she was dating the Kyuubi jinchuriki. After all, who would hold a secret like this from their mother.

"To think you all went through that much trouble on your first mission outside of the village. Naruto here must have been your knight in shining armor." "Mom!" Sakura yelled obviously embarrassed by her mother's statement. Although, she wasn't wrong. She wasn't right, but she wasn't wrong at the same time. For a certain reason per say.

"Well, enough about the mission. Naruto, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself." "You wanna know about me?"

The woman only nodded her head towards her fellow blonde. She wanted to know some interesting things about him. Where should he even start? A hand was then placed upon his own before he started turning his head straight to Sakura, a comforting smile placed upon her face. Alright, he could do this was his original thought.

"Well, um… I don't know what to say except that I work hard to accomplish my goals since I want to become Hokage someday. Not to mention that I'm also an orphan with no parents or siblings. But that's ok, since I look at Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and the Hokage all as my family. And I also have a knack for pulling pranks with my favorite food being ramen."

"Hearing a little bit about him, even if it wasn't much, made Mebuki nod her head in understanding while she smiled. Her fellow blonde was also an orphan just like her at a young age. Also, he dreams of becoming Hokage huh? The blonde mother could definitely say that Sakura found the right one. After all, she sees the looks they give one another.

"Well I'm glad that you look at my daughter like family. It really means a lot to know that she has a special place in your heart."

"I'm just glad I could meet someone as beautiful as she is. Although if you excuse me, is it ok if I use your bathroom?"

"I don't mind at all. It's the second door down the hallway upstairs to your left." "Thank you." Naruto ended up giving her his famous foxy grin, causing a blush to adorn the older woman's cheeks before he left the both of them downstairs. Once out of sight, Mebuki said "I like him. He's definitely a keeper." making Sakura say "You have no idea."

Meanwhile, a few seconds later, Naruto had just finished doing his business and was currently washing his hands while humming to himself. Everything was going perfect so far, seeing as her mother actually enjoyed his presence within her household. Now that was saying something for sure. Turning off the water, he began to dry himself off with a few paper towels until he started remembering a certain thing in his inventory that he received from his girlfriend the first time they had sex. Calling forth the Nexus, he flipped it over to the Shinobi Skills and Stats page before going to his inventory and looked on at one thing that stuck out to him. The Haruno Medal, which had Sakura and Mebuki decorated on it; Sakura being on the front with Mebuki being on the backside.

"I almost forgot about this medal. Back in wave it said I couldn't use it. I guess I can use it now since its information is available here." He ended up clicking on it to pull out the information that sat inside. What could this medal possibly contain?

**The Haruno Medal: Can only be used while in Konoha. Has only a one time use. If the gamer flips this coin, the usage of this coin will create a "Flash Time Event," which will create the perfect scenery for sex between the the gamer and woman/women of your choice.**

**Note - This medal can only be used with Mebuki Haruno. Fuck her to gain special rewards early on. (Information Recently Updated)**

"... A one time use huh? Then let's make it count. Also, I better keep Sakura-chan from ever finding out about this." Taking the Medal, the boy used his fingers to flick it upwards, watching as it spun in mid-air. It continued to spin and go higher even further before the medal turned from silver to gold while glowing a bright yellow aura in which it continued to grow. Then all of a sudden, it exploded into a shockwave, sending ripples throughout Konoha until it passed the gates and dispersed.

**Flash Time Event - Like Bud from Blossom has been created. Finish the event before Sakura returns to earn your rewards before it expires. This is a once in a lifetime event.**

Naruto only nodded his head as he went out of the bathroom and began walking down the stairway. He continued down before walking into Sakura, who was currently at the door waiting for him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why are you at the door?" "Naruto, your just in time. Listen, I need to go meet with Ino real quick about a few… "Girl issues" real fast. Can you hang out with my mother until I get back?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Anything for you Sakura-chan." "Thanks. You're the best boyfriend ever." The green eyes Haruno kissed him on the lips before leaving the house, locking the door behind herself. Mebuki hearing the front door close could only ask "Sakura, did Naruto leave out for a bit?" which forced the boy to walk into the living room to give her the news.

"Oh, Naruto. Where's Sakura?" "She stepped out for second Mebuki. Saying that she's going to meet up with Ino about something. Until then, I'll keep you company." Mebuki smiled at that. Looks like her and Naruto will be having some one on one alone time. Man, if only she knew what was yet to come. Either way, both blondes decided to waste some time to talk some more and even play a few games to pass the time as well. Yet, Naruto knew he didn't have a lot of time until Sakura got back. He was even surprised that she happened to be gone for this long. It must be the magic of the Flash Time Event.

"I've had a lot of fun with you Naruto. You really are quite the gentleman. I'm glad my daughter could have such a wonderful young man like yourself." The blonde blushed from her appreciation, watching the thirty four year old chuckle before she stood up off the couch and said "Well we've done almost everything there is to think of except one more. Would you like to watch a movie with me Naruto?" causing the blonde to nod his head yes.

"Lovely! I grab my collection of movies up stairs while you prepare the snacks!" Mebuki was super happy to enjoy a movie time with Naruto as she immediately dashed upstairs to grab her movies while Naruto started preparing some popcorn. While he prepared the treats, Mebuki had finally came back downstairs with a box in her hand full of DVD cases, all which were a different variety to pick from in each genre. While she brought them in the living room, Naruto finally heard the microwave ring and took out the hot bag of popcorn. He made sure to be careful not to burn his fingers before dumping the entire bag into a bowl, the buttery, salty treaty being stacked upon itself.

"Hey Naruto, can you come here for a second?" "Coming Mebuki!" Naruto rushed into the room where she was waiting for him. Spotting him, she could only ask "What movie would you like to watch?" as she pulled out a few favorites of hers, all seeming to be amazing in their own way. The blonde teen's only words were "You know what… Surprise me."

"Alright, how about… Princess Gale: The World of Shadows?!"

"No way! You watch Princess Gale?!"

"Of course, she's my favorite actress!" The blonde thirty four year old declared while shaking the movie in her hands, she was just about to open the case before a quick realization came to her.

"I forgot to put up my folded clothes. Naruto, could you grab swap that soda out with pink lemonade while I put my clothes up? Eating all the buttery popcorn with a lot of salt while drinking soda will make your mouth hurt after a while?"

(No lie, this happened to me once… It was worth it.)

"You got it." "Thank you." Mebuki then rushed back up stairs while Naruto used his quick new found speed to swap out the cola with pink lemonade. As he set the drinks down on the dining table, he couldn't help but feel curious of all the movies that were in that box. So, letting his curiosity get the better of him, the blonde Uzumaki started going through the pile of movies and inspecting them a bit. He found some good action and Sci-fi movies, along with some horror movies that could give him nightmares. It wasn't until he saw one small case that was flatter than the rest which set things into a whole new motion. Reaching inside the box, he yanked the case from under the pile of movies and got a good look at the name only for his eyes to widen with disbelief at his discovery.

"Mom, that's my boyfriend… Oh Kami it's a porno!" He whispered shouted to himself, not wanting his fellow blonde to hear him over the revelation he just made. Not to mention that the description on the back gave it all away. Mebuki wasn't as innocent as she seemed. Yeah, he knew that for a fact. But knowing that she most likely masturbated to movies like this set his mind off on a whole new level. And that's when a bright idea struck him as a mischievous grin formed across his face. He knew just how to bag his girlfriend's sexy ass MILF of a mother.

Taking the "Princess Gale" dvd case and the "Mom, that's my boyfriend!" case, Naruto opened them up before swapping the disks inside. Luckily they showed the same resemblance with both CDs being completely white on the front and silver on the back with no scratches on the back. The only difference was the numbers and letters in the middle ring of the disks. Hearing Mebuki come back down, he shoved the porn movie case back into the cardboard box while hiding it amongst the rest of the movies so it wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. With Mebuki finally coming back down, she walked into the living room while Naruto had just pretend that he got the pink lemonade and set it down on the table.

"Alright Mebuki, you ready to watch some Princess Gale?" "Do you even have to ask me?" The excitement was evident in both of them as Mebuki took the DVD from the case. Before she placed it inside the player she spoke "Oh! I almost forgot one more thing." before rushing into the kitchen. Soon enough, she rushed back put with a container full of vanilla cake with chocolate swirls and strawberries on top.

"The stomach ache is gonna be so worth it after this. I don't care." Placing the cake down onto the dining table, Naruto jumped down onto the couch while Mebuki inserted the CD before running back to the couch and taking a seat herself. Grabbing the popcorn, Naruto ate some for a bit while both of them waited for the movie to play out. Mebuki thought they were watching Princess Gale, but Naruto knew the truth. This movie was far from Princess Gale. Suddenly, a black screen came on which stayed their for a few seconds… That was until the movie started playing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" The Haruno patriarch screamed out when the movie finally played to reveal what that CD truly was. Currently in the movie, it was only halfway finished. The scene playing right now was the mother receiving her daughter's boyfriend's cock up her ass while she moaned in pleasure out loud. It truly was a sight. The more ironic yet coincidental part about the movie, was that the "actors" currently on screen were both blonde pornstars.

"Oh Kami! I'm so sorry about this Naruto! I didn't think I put in the wrong movie!" Both of them had blushes on their faces, yet Mebuki's blush was darker as she rushed towards the tv. Although, as if luck wasn't on her side, (which it wasn't) she ended up tripping over her own two feet and fell forward towards the ground. Even though she caught herself before hitting the floor, her dress ended up flying up above her ass which ended up revealing that delicious round bubble butt with a pair of pink panties that seemed like a thong due to the fact that it was so skinny to the point it barely did a job of hiding her small blonde turf of pubic hair and her glistening pussy.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I'll just remove this movie and get another one!" Mebuki was extremely flustered and embarrassed by this. This was also ironically the same way the mother in the movie embarrassed herself in front of the boy. Damn she was repeating history. Little did she know that Naruto was sneaking upon her with his hands ready to grab her ass while his erection poked through his pants.

"Ok, it's out now. I'll put on something- EEP!!" She screamed out when Naruto grabbed her ass roughly and started fondling it. She moaned in delight from the way he touched her bottom, her ass being her secret weakness to her ultimate pleasure. He rubbed his hands up and down and all around, eliciting moan after moan to escape her lips.

"Naruto stop it! We can't do anything of the sort like this! You're dating my daughter! Why would you do this with me of all people?!"

"Isn't it obvious, it's because I love both you and Sakura." The blonde milf remained quite as her fellow blonde said those words, her eyes widening while her blush deepened. He loved her as well? There's no way! Why would he love some two - three times his age?!

"I love Sakura with all my heart, but when Sakura told me so much about you, and insisted that I get to know you, I had to take that chance. Now that I've seen how much of a beautiful, caring, yet sexual mother you are… I want you to be mine. Just like how Sakura is my one and only."

Sticking out his tongue, the thirteen year old licked her ass while the thirty four year old whimpered and shivered from the pleasure. The boy tugged on the panties stretching and pulling them through her crotch while the MILF in front of him face planted against the floor while letting out a whine of gratification for the blonde shinobi teen. Mebuki turned to look back at Naruto before seeing the boy remove her panties and take them off her body. Before she could tell him that they shouldn't pursue this pleasure and furthermore, he stuffed her pink panties within her mouth, watching as she was helpless to stop due to his dominating. The boy spread her cheeks and inspected her body before taking a lick at her luscious pussy lips since her labia allured him. She did her best holding in her cries, succeeding for two reasons.

1: Due to her dead husband Kizashi, she had training in resistance to attacks like these on her mounds.

2: Naruto wasn't exactly well versed in oral pleasure for women, so he had to do with the basics of what he knew.

"She had greater resistance than I thought. Let's change that." He thought to himself before removing her panties from the woman's mouth. Let's see if this works.

"It seems Naruto isn't that good when it comes to oral pleasure at least. I should be safe for-" "AAAAHHH!!" Her eyes widen as her mouth made an "O" when Naruto suddenly used his mouth to suck her lips inside his mouth, spreading her lips with his tongue while drinking her love juices that produced from his newest invented technique. Oh yeah, he was definitely using this on Sakura when he had the chance. Now that he did this since it was worth a try to force her too moan, he definitely had an edge now. Mebuki screamed in delectation while the blonde went through overtime on her pussy, including shoving his tongue inside her insanely dripping now highly sloppy mounds. So much of her juices produced in his mouth while he licked and drank her gushing cum.

"NO!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!! I'M… CUMMING!!" A shriek of pure ecstasy escaped her lips as she flooded Naruto's mouth with her wall breaking orgasm. All her juice went down Naruto's throat while he continued to let his tongue ferociously strike her inner walls which kept Mebuki orgasming. She couldn't take this. This pleasure was becoming way to unbearable.

"N-N-NARUTO!! PLEASHHEE STOP!! I CAN'T TAKE THISHH!!" Her words started becoming distorted nonsense while salvia rained from her mouth, mostly due to the fact that Naruto kept her in an infinite orgasm loop that only he could stop.

"I'm almost done Mebuki-chan. Just wait a bit longer." He thought in his head before the teen drank her cum, licked her labia, and repeated the process, ignoring the destruction of her pussy that he just caused.

"Mmh… Done." Naruto stated while Mebuki mumbled incoherent words since it looked like she just lost her soul and the life in her eyes as she continued to be stuck in the cycle of her infinite orgasm, spraying her orgasm across the carpet floor and even further than that. Naruto had then flipped her on her back, watching her trying to regain her lost breath and panting with sweat running down her voluptuous body.

Taking out a kunai from his pouch, Naruto cut away the rest of her clothes while he gazed at her light tanned skin that seemed to match with her DD-Cup breast and landing strip present above her pussy lips. Not to mention, her green eyes also carried that ominous glow.

"Mebuki-chan, are you ok?" "..." He got no response from the panting woman while his erection pointed towards her breathtaking hole that captured his cock's attention. The blonde teen shrugged his shoulders as he took out his erection and placed it at her walls. Naruto only rubbed his member at her entrance for a few seconds before plunging himself inside of her all in one go.

"CUMMING!!" Due to the fact that her orgasm barely ended two minutes ago, her pussy was highly sensitive, which resulted in another mind blowing orgasm experience while she squirted her release across Naruto's face, who had to cover his face from the onslaught otherwise he couldn't see. Once she stopped, her walls convulsed around his shaft in the form of a tightening vice grip that refused to let go. It was gonna be a little hard to move in this situation. Not to mention that he had to remove his jacket and shirt since they were both drenched by her fluids.

"Mebuki-chan I'm going to start moving now." "No! No! No! Please don't pound your big fat cock into me any further!" He didn't listen since he started pounding her hole into oblivion, making her shout "I'M CUMMING!!" as her infinite loop of cumming continued once again. The thirty four year old MILF's face became distorted and created the most sexiest lust filled ahegao face she could muster. This time she had hearts in her eyes.

Either way, Naruto continued to build up his orgasm while maneuvering in and out of his new lover. She couldn't escape the pleasure and at this point she never wanted to get away from it forever. Besides that, Naruto's balls smacked against her curvaceous ass that would draw his attention very soon. His cock smashed against her womb and penetrated it without trouble. The blonde haired woman could only stay on the floor helpless from this assault on her pussy and mind while she continued to be fucked for multiple orgasms, still placed in her immeasurable brain destroying spasms. Yet he continued to pump himself full force into, her screams being pleasure for his ears since he knew she was enjoying this… Well, to the best that she could anyways.

"Mebuki-chan, I'm going to cum!" "W-W-Wa- UGH!" Those inner walls of her crushed his schlong as hard as they could one last time before he sprayed his load inside, his white splooge covering her womb. At this point, her baby making chamber was probably destroyed. Although, she probably wouldn't care anymore. This time she had a bigger and more powerful orgasm than the last few which actually created ripples around his schlong. The boy then pulled out from inside her as his cum came pooling out onto the floor, the MILF still suffering from her infinite orgasm loop.

"I think I may have gone a bit too far." Mebuki actually looked as if her soul was taken by the Shinigami. Haha, death came early this year. It's just a joke come down.

"... I-Is it… Is it o-over?" "Yeah, it's over Mebuki-chan." The blonde told his fellow blonde while she gasped for her breath again. Naruto stood up as he began to get ready and clean up the mess they made, mostly him to be honest. However, before he could even move anywhere, Mebuki managed to jump up with her remaining strength and grab the teen by his right arm, stopping him completely.

"Wait Naruto… I, I don't want this to end yet. So… Will you fuck me again please?" Naruto knew he couldn't resist the temptation and nodded his head, ready for round two while Mebuki was practically getting ready for round one which just ended not to long ago.

"Good. Now will you please be a darling for me and clear that table? Once you do, I'll take the rest from there." He immediately used his speed to remove everything and place it on the floor far behind them, Mebuki actually being surprised at his initial speed. He actually could have fucked the life out of her. The Haruno patriarch then climbed onto the table before flipping herself over and putting her legs high into the air. Spreading her cheeks, she presented her asshole to her fellow blonde as if it were a trophy. This probably might be her most prized possession actually.

"Naruto-kun… Please make me cum from my ass?" That absolutely stunned him more than anything. She wanted him to fuck her ass?! Now that was bewildering! Yet who was he to judge! He's trapped in a video game for Kami's sake!

"I will, but only if you beg properly and call me, daddy."

"D-Daddy? Can you please pound this Haruno's slutty asshole to your utmost perfection?" Naruto answered her by dashing off and grabbing a slice of cake, along with full container of cake. Mebuki, who was confused by what he was doing, watched as he gave her the full tray and said "Smother yourself with it."

She happily did so, smearing the vanilla with chocolate swirls and strawberries all over her body, while Naruto's dick bulge and twitched painfully harder than before. Yet to finish off, the girl placed a strawberry in her mouth before chewing on it and then eating it whole. Naruto, with the remaining piece he had placed it at the entrance of her asshole ready to push his dick through and inside her other whole. So with the cake already placed at her ass, he held her left leg up higher before shoving his penis through the cake and most importantly, through her asshole. He went through both of them in one go.

"So good! Keep going Daddy!" Naruto lowered himself onto Mebuki albeit while sucking on her breast in an attempt to eat the dessert off of her. Oh he was succeeding in doing so though. Mebuki only let out moan after moan while she hugged Naruto closer to herself, smooshing the blonde against herself while getting cake and icing on him as well. The blue eyed thirteen year old continued to pound into the green eyed MILF while she was pushed back on the table. She definitely was enjoying every moment of this.

Taking his mouth from her breast, Mebuki captured his lips into a kiss, allowing him to dominate her tongue and mouth fully while he punished her hole. They had a lot to clean up after this. Though they didn't care for that; both blondes just continued to fuck. Although, both of them were close to reaching their inevitable orgasms.

"Daddy! I'm getting close! I'm gonna cum from both my ass and pussy!" Hearing this, the blonde shinobi pulled her up into the air with his strength alone, grabbing her ass and using that appetizing bottom to hold her up. Not to mention he occasionally spanked her from time to time.

"Daddy! I'm cumming!" "Me too… Ugh!" Naruto had grit his teeth before spraying his semen inside her ass, creaming her hole while tearing it into his form of perfection. He laid her back down onto the table, leaving her panting while cum dripped onto the table and smeared her ass mostly.

"I guess I better get cleaning." "Actually… Naruto, do you mind sleeping with me? At least this once?" He gave into temptation and decided to ignore cleaning, especially with the fact that Sakura would come home soon and catch them. But he had to finish what he started. Going down on the table, he wrapped his arms under her breast and hugged her to his body. In doing so, she grabbed the boy's member which startled him for a second before she shoved it back up her ass, her assets making a weird squishing noise. To finish it off Mebuki turned towards Naruto and kissed him one last time before they eventually fell asleep…

"... Huh? What the hell?" Naruto had just awakened from his slumber, looking around as the downstairs was unexplainably clean. This confused the blonde to no end.

"... Oh, I see you're awake." Naruto went pale from Sakura's voice. If she wasn't gonna kill him before, he knew she would now. Ever so slowly, he turned towards her while she had a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Naruto… once we get up stairs, don't think you'll be leaving my bedroom with a single ounce of cum in your body." He nodded his head furiously, obviously afraid of his hime from what she just said. Either way, she walked over to him before capturing the blondes lips in a kiss. Her tongue collided with his as they made out from in the living room.

"So wait… You're not as mad as I expected you to be?"

"Hehe, why would I hospitalize you when you did something I couldn't dream of? You healed my mother's heart to help her find love again. This time in yourself."

Naruto only looked at her in disbelief before turning his head toward Mebuki as a smile caressed his lips. She looked beautiful while she slept peacefully like a baby. That's an image he was definitely saving inside of his memories.

"I'll be right Naruto. Keep an eye on my mother why don't you?" She winked towards him causing the blonde to blush before the girl went up stairs. As she did so, he couldn't help but say "Nexus" to pull up his list of achievements.

**/Congrats!\\\**

**MILF Variety (Bronze): Fuck a MILF from different villages including your own! (63 XP) (2 Points)**

**Cherry Bud, not Blossom: Have sex with Mebuki Haruno! (107 XP) (Title Earned) (Allied Mother Forces Medal: Unlocked)**

**Like Mother Like Daughter but in reverse: Have Sex with Mebuki Haruno after fucking Sakura Haruno! (6 Points)**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Infinite Water: Have any women achieve mind blowing orgasms from back to back! (730 XP) (12 Points)**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm the father: Have sex with Mebuki Haruno only to get caught by Sakura afterwards! Reward Vary**

**Kinky Playboy for food: Fuck any woman using the fetish food play! (10 XP)**

**Anal for you: Have anal sex with any woman! (4 Points)**

**You're my slut now: Mind break any woman no matter the way you do it! (45 XP)**

**Flash Time Event - Like Bud from Blossom: Completed! Rewards Vary**

"Damn it. I got another forbidden achievement." Clicking on the forbidden achievement, he began to read away at what he could received.

**/I'm the father rewards\\\**

**You can only select one reward below.**

**1\. The Haruno Patriarch: Gives the title of Haruno Patriarch to the gamer. If done so, then behind closed doors you'll be running the scene with Mebuki Haruno treating you as her "Husband." Will obtain 4 Points to chakra control and intelligence.**

**2\. Bang Gang… Wait what: Opens up the gateway to obtain new woman, especially the important political and strengthening women of your village. However, each mission to obtain them will be more difficult than the last. Rewards vary on what you do.**

Naruto decided to choose the first one since he rather be the head of his current lovers household rather than do a higher difficulty of gaining new women. After all, the difficulty to even get them in bed with himself was already difficult enough. Which reminded him, he needed to add Mebuki to his harem. After choosing number one, a marriage document with a stamp appeared out of the Nexus saying official before disappearing.

**The Haruno Patriarch: The gamer is now the official Patriarch and runs it behind the scenes. Mebuki Haruno is from now on your "Wife" while your in a committed relationship with both her and Sakura. Mebuki is already added to the harem. Obtained 4 Points towards chakra control and intelligence.**

**Achievement Consequences - Your reality has been changed a bit. Due to this, one member of the Allied Mother Forces had spotted you with Sakura before entering her home. This will set off a chain reaction in the upcoming days until the exam. Good luck dealing with three pissed off women.**

Naruto only sighed at this nonsense. The game has fucked him over once again. Either way, he still continued to work with what he had for now and moved on. That's why he clicked on the Flash Time Event - Like Bud from Blossom.

**Like Bud from Blossom (Extra Information): Can only be done by using the Haruno Medal which can only be obtained once. Is completed by having sex with Mebuki Haruno (only) in the event while Sakura Haruno is no where in the area.**

**/Like Bud from Blossom rewards\\\**

**You don't have to worry about choosing one of these since you obtained all of them fair and square.**

**Afterlife but on earth Medal (Locked): Can only be obtained once and by no other means except the Like Bud from Blossom event. This medal has a one time use only. If used, this medal will bring back anyone who has died with no backlashes or sequences. Can't be used until you become a Chunin.**

**Sexual Mutation(?)**

**Meet and Spray: Mebuki from now on can squirt out her release. She can also be placed in the process of the infinite orgasm loop as many times as possible.**

**Enhanced Anal Healing: No matter how many times you fuck Mebuki's ass, it will always regenerate to the point where it looks like she's never been fucked there. Do to this, her asshole will never be able to adjust to the gamer's cock, but it can stretch and spread even further.**

**Keep it in your pants: The gamer now has the ability to sensually excite someone with just his words or actions alone 2 percent of the time. (Upgrade: 4 Points)**

**Bingo Book Listing Goal: Can now set bookmarks for the women you want to obtain. Once you succeed in taming/fucking them, the rewards are doubled.**

"Wow, I have a lot to go over." Naruto whispered to himself while trying to do his best not to wake up Mebuki. Initially, he began to head over to the Shinobi Skills and Stats page. After all, he had some skills that needed to be upgraded their.

(Just a little note for the readers, there was a little mishap in Naruto's stats as some things were swapped out or some things shouldn't have been there in the first place. It should be corrected and fixed now.)

**XXXX/ Base Stats**

**Strength {13} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {10} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {11} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {16} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {4} - Perception**

**Charm {18} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {5}**

**Luck {6} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {18} Sensual Stats {5}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {24}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {15}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style, Water Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {15,000}**

**Afterlife but on earth Medal: Locked**

**Screw Your Apprentice Medal: Locked XXXX\\\**

"Ok, so the best thing I can do is to split my points evenly between the perks and my skills. So with that being said, I'll place 3 points into wisdom, luck, dexterity, and vitality." Depositing his points, Naruto smiled before flipping over to the XP Level page. Let's see what level he's at now.

**XXXX/ Level 7 {3,941} - 4,500 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover, Family Guy**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Complete the Chunin Exams, Obtain the rank of Chunin**

**Side Mission(s): Fuck the Allied Mother Forces of Konoha XXXX\\\**

"... What's the Allied Mother Forces of Konoha?" That was basically the only thing Naruto was wondering about since he's never heard of it before. I guess it was just better to let it go for now; he'd found out eventually later on. Either way, the boy ended up flipping over to the final page he needed to check out being the perks and bloodlines. Yet, when he looked at the page, he knew he definitely would be spending most of his points here.

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 5 percent of the time as long as you show dominance to them. (Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 3 percent.**

**Sensual Spirit: Increase all stats by 4 Points. (This perk upgrades every 2 ranks.)**

**On par ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boost all sexual attributes by 1 point.**

**Sense my presence: Allows for the use of the sixth sense sensory skill. Can detect chakra signals (even hidden ones) along with unseen attacks in a 10 feet range. (Upgrades only in battle the more it's used.)**

**Hyoton Release: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice.**

**Ice Release Control/Manipulation {5} Points**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to assure the more times any new woman is added to the harem**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 17.3 percent of the time - (Cost: 10 Points to Upgrade)**

**Water Style Apprentice: The user can successfully train in water style techniques, adds 5 points to bettering the control of the Hyoton bloodline. Will receive jutsus from Haku later on before leaving wave.**

**Criminal Accomplice: Gained 23 percent trust with enemies, meaning their less likely to attack for the first time you meet. There's still a 87 percent chance they will attack though. Now has access to the T and I department while Anko and Ibiki will be your future mentors.**

**Keep it in your pants: The gamer now has the ability to sensually excite someone with just his words or actions alone 2 percent of the time. (Upgrade: 4 Points)**

"Alright, using the last of my points, I'll place 8 points into Keep it in your pants, (that's weird) and 4 into better control of the Hyoton bloodline. Hmm… While I'm at it though, I better check out the Bingo Book and the Items Shop."

Using the Nexus, the blonde teen flipped over to the Items Shop to find out that it was actually a collection of weapons, food, "toys," and other miscellaneous items. Weapons in here were at a cheaper price having great deals. There were also weapons he never seen before. Although he would wait on buying anything. Well, maybe except new clothes to replace his old ones. That, and a few gifts for both his current lovers. The last thing Naruto did was head over to the Bingo Book page, finding a wide range of women all listed from D to S-Rank in stars. Guys were in here too, but it would mostly be for bounties and anything related to the sort.

"There's a tab on my lovers and those who I've been with." He clicked on lovers before becoming a little dissatisfied to find out that Haku and Tsunami weren't on the list. He would definitely check into that later. Although he could click on both of their profiles, the teen found out something new. It turns out, Mebuki is actually apart of the Allied Mother Forces. Not to mention that he found the other members listed under them. There was Ino's mom, Shikamaru's mom, and Choji's mom too. Saving them for a mental note since he would want to fuck them later on, the shinobi book marked them before closing the Nexus, Sakura stepping back into the livingroom dressed in nothing soon afterwards. She only stuck out a finger telling him to come here before she disappeared upstairs while the blonde nervously followed behind her.

From then on out, time had passed in which Mebuki finally had awoken from her slumber before yawning afterwards. Sitting up on the table, she found herself to be completely alone while the entire room was cleaned up. "Did Naruto wake up and clean earlier?" was her initial thought. However, not everything was quite right as she heard bumping noises coming from upstairs. Taking her time, since her legs were still pretty sore, she tackled the steps and finally made it up only to hear strange noises coming from Sakura's room. As she got closer, it turned out to be moaning while she could only think of "Are they…" before making a small crack in the door. Much to her amusement, Sakura was getting a loving treat doggy style, something that only made her blush hard yet smile nonetheless. Looks like there would be competition for her man. Either way, Mebuki left them in silence as she went to her room to take a shower. After doing so, she put on her usual attire before leaving the house, the sun getting ready to set soon. She needed to talk to someone for a little bit, and knew the exact woman to talk to.

"... Coming!" A shout of a female voice was heard from on the other side of the door. It seemed to be an all to familiar voice. Soon enough, the door was opened up by a beautiful tanned woman with black hair and black eyes that wore silver rings in both ears. She also carried a frying pan in her right hand, most likely smacking her husband with it.

"Mebuki-chan?" "Hey Yoshino-chan. Is it ok if we talk in private?" The black haired beautiful Nara stepped outside and closed the door after shouting "Shikamaru, keep an eye on the food! Don't let your father get close to it!"

"Alright, so what brings you here?" "Well… I wanted to talk to you about Naruto."

"Oh… You mean how you let the kyuubi jinchuriki have his way with you huh?" Mebuki became stunned, embarrassed, and extremely horrified that she knew about the sex they had. How did she know? And why was she staring at her with that blank expression?

"H-How? How did you…" "I followed Sakura and Naruto when they came home after I spotted them within the village. I waited outside until Sakura left where at first I thought I wouldn't find anything incriminating about the blonde. That was until I snuck inside and seen what you did with him all alone."

Mebuki just stood nervous before eventually sighing, already knowing she got caught in the act by her former teammate. She could only reply "I don't see how this how this makes him out to be a bad person." with the Nara mother having a look of disbelief on her face. There's no way she just said that.

"You know what he harbors Mebuki. Not to mention how much of a bad influence he is. So why would you let this spiral out of control any further?!"

"Who are you to judge him with such prejudice?! Sure, I thought of him as having nothing but bad qualities and even put up that front to hide my true intentions. However, that child is very bright and wouldn't harm anyone without reason. I don't think he's what the village claims to make him out to be."

Both beauties glared at each other, the thirty six year old Nara glaring at blonde thirty four year old Haruno. So that's what this was all about.

"Look Yoshino, I don't care about what you saw between me and Naruto, but just know that my fellow blonde is not a bad kid. He loves and cares for Sakura, even confessing that their in a relationship. Both sides being passion and intimacy." The green eyed Haruno MILF stated towards her friend while Yoshino thought otherwise. That's why she responded with "How do you know that for sure?! He may be just tricking you all for his own benefits and pleasure!" causing Mebuki to get even angrier.

"That boy would NEVER take advantage of us! He loves us dearly Yoshino! And if you can't see that, then you don't know a single about that boy's caring heart!"

"Oh I know everything about him! He's failed the genin exams three times! How can you or Sakura put up with him?!" Yoshino yelled towards Mebuki while the latter just sighed. She knew Yoshino was just looking out for her and Sakura as well, but she didn't have nothing to worry about. The blonde would prove that to her best friend.

"Because we love and trust him. In fact, how about making a little wager on this?" "... Fine, I'm listening." Hook, line, and sinker. She had the thirty six year old black haired beauty in her clutches now. Let's see if she would think he's a bad influence after this.

"Starting tomorrow, You'll come up to my house to talk with Naruto. Under no circumstances can you harm him unless if necessary. You'll do this for at least one week. If your views on Naruto hasn't changed, or he does something to prove he can't be trusted, then me and Sakura will cut off all ties with him. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes… Yes it does. I look forward to tomorrow." "As do I." With a glare sent towards Mebuki, the green eyed Haruno turned away from Yoshino as she went on her merry way back home. This meant the same thing for Yoshino as she went back inside as well, waiting for tomorrow so she can finally set the record straight with the Kyuubi holder.

And cut! Hey boys and girls, Aruko Istuka here at your service. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, seeing as their have been so many positive reviews on it lately. Also, I'm glad for those who said that they wouldn't mind reading the Lemon Gamer Izuku book once I make it, so that book will be in the works as well. Yet it might not be published until chapter 10 of this book is dropped. And I promise everyone that no matter what happens, Lemon Gamer Izuku will not hinder this book.

So with that being said, let me know if you have any concerns about the story or any questions that you might have to ask, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Until the next chapter. Peace.

**Naruto's Ending Stat - Chapter 4**

**XXXX/ Level 7 {3,941} - 4,500 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover, Family Guy**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Complete the Chunin Exams, Obtain the rank of Chunin**

**Side Mission(s): Fuck the Allied Mother Forces of Konoha XXXX\\\**

**Base Stats**

**Strength {13} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {13} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {14} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {16} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {7} - Perception**

**Charm {18} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {5}**

**Luck {9} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {18} Sensual Stats {5}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {0}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {15}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style, Water Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {15,000}**

**Afterlife but on earth Medal: Locked**

**Screw Your Apprentice Medal: Locked**

**Perks**

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 5 percent of the time as long as you show dominance to them. (Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 3 percent.**

**Sensual Spirit: Increase all stats by 4 Points. (This perk upgrades every 2 ranks.)**

**On par ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boost all sexual attributes by 1 point.**

**Sense my presence: Allows for the use of the sixth sense sensory skill. Can detect chakra signals (even hidden ones) along with unseen attack in a 10 feet range. (Upgrades only in battle the more it's used.)**

**Hyoton Release: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice.**

**Ice Release Control/Manipulation {9} Points**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to assure the more times any new woman is added to the harem**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 17.3 percent of the time - (Cost: 10 Points to Upgrade)**

**Water Style Apprentice: The user can successfully train in water style techniques, adds 5 points to bettering the control of the Hyoton bloodline. Will receive jutsus from Haku later on before leaving wave.**

**Criminal Accomplice: Gained 23 percent trust with enemies, meaning their less likely to attack for the first time you meet. There's still a 87 percent chance they will attack though. Now has access to the T and I department while Anko and Ibiki will be your future mentors.**

**Keep it in your pants: The gamer now has the ability to sensually excite someone with just his words or actions alone 10 percent of the time. (Upgrade: 8 Points)**

**The Haruno Patriarch: The gamer is now the official Patriarch and runs it behind the scenes. Mebuki Haruno is from now on your "Wife" while your in a committed relationship with both her and Sakura. Mebuki is already added to the harem. Obtained 4 Points towards chakra control and intelligence.**

**Achievements**

**Cherry Blossom: Have sex with Sakura Haruno!**

**The Genius and The Baka: Have Sakura Haruno become your girlfriend!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - I'm her gentleman: Obtain the Cherry Blossom and The Genius and The Baka achievements before the chunin exams with Sakura Haruno!**

**Outdoors is nice: Have public sex no matter the location as long as it isn't a private enclosed space!**

**Virgin no longer: Have sex for the first time!**

**Feel me underwater: Have any woman ride you in the shower!**

**Beginning Mood: Activate "The Mood" on your lover(s) at least one time!**

**Open up, open wide: Have a woman give you a blowjob, deep throat, and let you do a facial all in that order!**

**Two women are normal: Have a threesome with women only!**

**Guess my Age: Fuck a woman who's at least two times your age!**

**I love your mother: Fuck any Milf of your choosing!**

**Not feeling a facial: Cover any woman in a body shot!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Cuck her, no. Cuck me: Have your lover(s) show signs of dominance over you!**

**Side Mission: Have sex with Tsunami!**

**Sakura's Awakening: Threesome Fantasy!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Breaking Boundaries: Indulge in the forbidden sexual arts of a Milf!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - Fulfill my desires: Commit a punishable crime inside of another village while on a mission! Rewards Vary**

**Top Bottom: Get dominated once by a higher ranking Kunoichi!**

**Time and Place (Bronze): Have sex with three different women in three different locations!**

**Ice is the best when hot: Have sex with Haku Yuki Momochi! Obtained the "Screw Your Apprentice" Medal.**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm so dead: Have sex with Zabuza's apprentice while she is your enemy, not your friend!**

**MILF Variety (Bronze): Fuck a MILF from different villages including your own!**

**Cherry Bud, not Blossom: Have sex with Mebuki Haruno!**

**Like Mother Like Daughter but in reverse: Have Sex with Mebuki Haruno after fucking Sakura Haruno!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Infinite Water: Have any women achieve mind blowing orgasms from back to back!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm the father: Have sex with Mebuki Haruno only to get caught by Sakura afterwards!**

**Kinky Playboy for food: Fuck any woman using the fetish food play!**

**Anal for you: Have anal sex with any woman!**

**You're my slut now: Mind break any no matter the way you do it!**

**Flash Time Event - Like Bud from Blossom: Completed!**

**Bingo Book Listing Goal: Can now set bookmarks for the women you want to obtain. Once you succeed in taming/fucking them, the rewards are doubled.**


	5. Reading Comments

(I had to post everyone's comments on a second page since I reached the world limit.)

Theshaman: yes yes

I'm glad to see you like the idea. I was quite unsure of it since I didn't know how it would affect "Games Makes Legends."

Entomoid: I don't see why not?

Sounds good, I'll try to make it an amazing work of art just like this books development.

Hachibihorn: I'm not saying that your new idea is bad or anything but have you thought of putting the same idea to Yu Yu Hakusho?

I'm not gonna, it has been quite a while since I've last watched Yu Yu Hakusho so I would have to refresh myself on everything that happened. However, I'll see what I can do to make the book work if I can.

Cboylan: as long as this story isn't impeded then sure. I will read it

I'm promise that the development of this story will not be hindered. I'll do my best.

Mori Regis: a Gamer Izuku sounds awesome but to be honest I dread it if you were to use Urararaka as the main girl since personally I dont like her

That's fine if you don't really like Ochako. Personally, her bubbly personality is what I love about her. Yet my favorite ships are IzuOcha, IzuToga, and IzuTsu. Not to mention, you don't have to worry about Uraraka being the main girl. I already got somone in mind for that.

HereForSmutLemon: I like your storys but I probably won't read it because I'm a Naruto stan but I'll still like and follow to get your numbers up on the story so other people read it

That's perfectly fine with me. As long as you enjoy the you what you love, you're free to do whatever you like.

Sdkakuzu01: I like how you doing this story and might be easy to follow the concept that was the naruto series but with your own twist to it. Good work so far and keep up with the good work.

Thank you for the kind words and I'll promise to keep up to good work. Not to mention, I've always wanted to write this story, but I wanted it to feel a little more original with the concept and story. So I'm glad to see you're enjoying it so far.

3Wolfang21: Yes that will be interesting because izuku is shy and I want him to work around that, but find away to keep Izuku's shy personality somewhat I don't what him to change with too much confidence just enough, might help when his first lover might bring more courage out of him

That's perfectly fine. I knew I had to figure out a way to get him confidence without taking away his shyness in the process. So in that case, there's gonna be a lot of story/character development. Either way, his first lover will definitely be able to help with that. After all, she is pretty much of a love bringer herself given the right motives.


	6. Intermission: Nara Conflict

RinnePotter726: Hyoton Release doesn't make sense. It's like saying Ice Release Release. Hyoton means "Ice Release" already, so you don't need the Release part after it. Other than that, okay chapter.

**Ok Rinne, I'll make sure to keep that in mind. I'm glad you liked the chapter at least.**

HereForSmutLemon: do what you have to do, I've seen a lot of my favorite authors on this site stop stories from writers block and k would hate for you to go through it because it's a stressful process from what I've seen.

**Thanks for the concern you've shown me while writing the story. Don't worry though, I'm officially back and won't be going anywhere. I hope you have a blessed day/night.**

JaguarSupreme2: I think you should delete some unnecessary chapter. It feel it more your author note than actual story.

**I'll keep that in check and cut down on unnecessary chapters.**

Word-OF-Hentai: the story is very interesting, keep it up please

**Definitely. I don't instead to stop it anytime soon.**

RandomHobo: Hey, I hope you're open to constructive criticism.

I think you should separate dialogue between different characters. Every once in a while is okay as long as there's some other sentences that would let you know it's two different people talking.

It would help the flow.

**That's something I'll work on from now on. Hopefully I can improve that in future chapters.**

Pancho: Continue Pls

**Get ready for more updates, haha!**

SS-ICE-FANG: Great take on this idea. KEEP IT UP!

**I will ICE. You have my word bro.**

Guest: Have Naruto impregnate the girls.

**I will do this eventually, I'm just not sure when I'll do it though since he's still young and still needs some growing up to do. However, there might be a certain character I will do this with. You'll just have to wait and see her in the Chunin Exams.**

shyguy1818: Awesome story keep up the good work pls

**Thank you shyguy. I promise to do my best in future updates.**

THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ: This is getting quite interesting

**I'm glad you think so. Because in a minute, it's about to get more interesting from here on out.**

WindyCitySlayer1: Please continue. Awesome chapter. Can't wait for more

**That's why I'm glad to bring you this chapter Windy. More updates will be coming soon.**

bastidaswilliam2005: yes please

**I already have some of the Lemon Gamer Izuku story in the works. I'm planning on posting it after the tenth chapter of Games Makes Legends.**

**/Ready… Let the story BEGIN!!\\\**

The sun had just arisen in Konoha, people getting ready for another day of work and fun. Whichever of the either or. However, contrary to those who were up and about, there still happened to be at least a few people laying down. And by a few people, I meant the love triangle consisting of Mebuki Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. All of them rested peacefully in Sakura's bed, both women's bodies hugged up against their lovers body. Everyone was still currently asleep, in which case, both Naruto and Sakura should actually be awake now since they're supposed to be training for the Chunin Exams. Well, it was best to waste some time here and there I guess.

"... Good morning." The blonde shinobi was greeted by his lovers laying beside him in the morning. This is only something every man wishes they could experience with two women. After all, when do you ever get the chance of two hot girls warming you up in the morning. Rarely or not at all right? Well hey, it happens.

"Good morning Mebuki-hime, Sakura-hime. I hope you two slept well." He stated before they confirmed with a nod of their heads. Suddenly, Naruto found his face to be grabbed by his first lover as she kissed his lips, mixing her tongue and saliva with her own. Mebuki happened to be jealous of the attention her daughter received more than her as it already was, so in the heat of the moment, she took Naruto's lips in her very own kiss. Instead of a regular kiss though, she made it an open mouth kiss, showing tongue poking and saliva connecting from one to another.

"You really are trying to push your luck, huh mom?" "All's fair in love and war. He is my new husband after. Even if we aren't married yet." A tick mark appeared atop the pinkette's head while she carried a mischievous smirk; a flash of lightning had erupted between the mother and daughter pair, Naruto being caught in the middle of it. Even while he was stunned, Naruto couldn't even say or that he wasn't completely shocked. After all, Sakura to him would always be his number one girl, and with him gaining new lovers, there was always that chance she would become overprotective and show why she was INDEED his number one.

"Sakura-hime, Mebuki-hime, come on now we don't have to do this. I promise I will always love you both equally. I won't show favoritism of one over the other." That seemed to break the tension with both Mebuki and Sakura turning towards the blonde teen with a heartwarming smile on their faces. Leave it to Naruto to resolve their little squabbles. Honestly, they're glad they fell for him since they couldn't ask for a better man who could fulfill their every desire. The blue eyed thirteen year old made them happy, and that's all that mattered to them.

"Well, while we would love to lay down with you all day and have lots of "fun" Naruto, you guys still have training for the exams remember?"

"Yeah, we do mom. So we better jump in the shower and eat breakfast before heading out for training." Everyone could only agree with this before all three of them left the bed and headed for the showers. As they all entered inside, Mebuki said "By the way Naruto-kun, you clothes are in the washer so they should be ready to dry soon. I managed to wake up earlier before you two to wash our clothes."

"Thank you Mebuki-hime, you really are a lifesaver." The Uzumaki praised the older blonde MILF who just melted in his appreciation. Sakura on the other hand was glaring at her mother. Ok then Mebuki, two can play that game. Let's see if your love for him matches with hers.

Feeling his cock being tugged on, Naruto's stiffened as Sakura pressed her C-Cup breast into his back while stroking his member, earning a groan from the blonde shinobi. She licked his neck, loving the way he moaned out for her due to her pleasures for the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

"Oh Naruto, I see you're going to be getting backed up a lot while we're training today. Don't worry though, I'll take care of that for you." Sakura's shit eating grin was plastered on her face, Mebuki herself receiving initial shock at the boldness of her daughter. How could she do this in front of her without getting so embarrassed? Well it didn't matter; there's no way she's losing to her daughter who is thirteen years less her age. Walking towards Naruto, she got on her knees and opened up her mouth before taking the boy's shaft inside her mouth and down her throat.

"Mmh… Delicious cock." She moaned around his schlong before bobbing her head back and forth, staring Naruto and Sakura in the eyes with her twisted ahegao face. Sakura huffed a little bit in annoyance before dropping to her knees right behind him. The girl set her sight for his balls, immediately swooping for the kill as she started sucking on them. It didn't take long for the blonde to cum as they were all ready pumping his genitals to the max. With all the semen entering her mouth, the woman couldn't help but drink most of it.

"Mom… What are you- Mmph!" Sakura was cut off by the thirty four year old kissing her while passing some of Naruto's cum inside her daughters mouth, allowing her to have a taste before they broke apart. The younger blonde's erection definitely twitched painfully hard from seeing something so erotic.

"Naruto-kun, care to join us in the shower?" Both girls spoke simultaneously, making him furiously nod his head while the other two giggled. When he did join them in the shower though, the unpredictable blonde shinobi had to do everything in his will power not to have sex with them in the shower; although, it was very hard to do that since the mother and daughter pair were constantly teasing him. Even while he loved them fully with his dear heart, it truly was hard to withstand their tempting assets.

Minutes passed and all three of them could be seen downstairs in the kitchen. Mebuki was preparing some breakfast for the three of them even though they already wanted something else. Well she did, but on the downside she had to cook since they needed proper nutrition. Although, Sakura was already having at this point in time her daily dose of vitamin dick under the table. Mebuki was going to get her back for having a head start with Naruto; especially when Sakura was slurping down his entire member.

"Ok everyone, breakfast is ready! And Sakura…" The pink haired girl arose from the table when Naruto finally came in her mouth, a small trail of semen going down her right cheek to be evidence of that. The mother could only reply with "You're in so much trouble young lady." while setting everyone's food on the table, both plates being next to Naruto since both chairs were placed right beside him from the beginning.

"... Why am I in trouble if you were the one to have a taste of him before I did? Wow, jealousy has its perks."

"It's mostly likely due to the fact that in the future, he will become your father since now he's technically the patriarch of the family. Meaning I'm more entitled to him than you."

"And you're telling that to your daughter who's had Naruto as her boyfriend first right? What makes you think you're entitled to him more than I am?"

Both Haruno's sent a glare towards each other, obviously not willing to share the blue eyed teen equally. Naruto, trying to disperse the tension before it could get any worse, spoke out "Mebuki-hime, Sakura-hime..." which forced them both to turn to him. A small blush adorned his face while the boy sheepishly chuckled a bit with a finger rubbing the right side of his cheek awkwardly.

"Come on you two, don't fight over me. I'm sure we can be reasonable about this right?" Naruto asked them, both girls looking at one another before looking back to him. Being a bit upset, both females could only mutter "Fine." with a pout on both of their faces. This only could force Naruto to smile.

"That's good, now come on, let's eat." The Uzumaki declared as each of them began eating their dish. Ya know, even if Ramen was his favorite food of all time, the blonde could never deny that the breakfast he was eating was one of the best things he ever tasted. Mebuki was a natural at cooking. Although, he mostly figured this since she was a housewife, mostly while taking care of one child. So they continued to eat, each one of them suddenly trying to take turns feeding the thirteen year old male -- Later on it almost became an all out brawl between the two. However, they were interrupted by a knock being heard upon the door which caught their attention immediately.

"Don't worry, I'll answer it." "Actually Naruto-kun, I'll get that. You just eat with Sakura." The blonde MILF said sweetly. In fact albeit to swiftly forcing both Naruto and Sakura to wonder why Mebuki had such a weird change in her attitude. Yet, as the knocks continued on the door, Mebuki could only think of one person that would be here this early on. After all, they did make a wager on this.

"... Good morning Yoshino. It's so fancy seeing you here." "Good morning to you too Mebuki." Both mothers glare at each other while standing in front or behind the door. With her frustration building up a bit, the green eyed woman let out a small sigh before standing out of the way to let her inside. The black haired beauty only said "Thank you." while walking towards the kitchen. The moment she got there was when she immediately stopped after seeing what was happening with the Kyuubi holder.

"... See something you "like" Yoshino?" "..." The black eyed Nara's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she saw Sakura feeding Naruto before they shared a kiss after; they kissed everytime Naruto finished swallowing his food. Obviously annoyed by the affection, Yoshino coughed into her right hand which caught both teen's attention.

"Oh, hello Ms. Nara. What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing much dear. I just came to see you and Naruto train for the exams. I wanted to see what the competition was like. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone what I see."

The pinkette nodded her head before she went back to feeding her boyfriend, the blonde smiling in joy for what his girlfriend did for him. Yoshino couldn't help but glare at the Uzumaki/Haruno patriarch that currently had her best friend and her daughter wrapped around his finger. Just wait until this week is over, you'll lose everything you idiotic brat. She'll make sure of that definitely.

After eating, all four of them left the Haruno household to the one place where team 7 does all of their training… Training Ground 7. Entering inside, all of them made sure to get some good distance inside, mostly near a water source so that he could try out the "best" technique he could learn thanks to Zabuza. That Executioner Blade wielding motherfucker gave him something awesome. Although he actually had respect for the swordsman. All of them stood next to a lake where their training was about to begin. They were going to give them a show stopper performance.

"Alright ladies, I hope you're ready for one of my most powerful techniques. Courtesy of a certain swordsman." Mebuki stood next to Yoshino smiling while the other mom had a look of anger on her face. Ignoring it for now, Sakura stood next to Naruto as the boy went through a furry of hand signs, only his green eyed teammate knowing the jutsu he was about to pull off.

"Naruto are you trying to perform the Water Style-" "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Suddenly within the lake behind him, the water began to surge as waves and riptides were formed. It only took a few seconds before a LARGE unstable water dragon had formed and started twisting and turning within the air. Nothing but shock was completely on their faces while they watched the giant water snake like dragon immediately crashed down into the water and disperse, creating a wave heading right for them. Immediately, all four of them jumped out of the way to avoid getting taken by the water pressure coming off from the wave. Luckily, all of them had shinobi training.

"... Well that was something." Yoshino was the first one to speak up, thankful that nothing of her normal attire got wet. On the other hand, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while apologizing for the mess he caused. Only Mebuki and Sakura were the ones to chuckle as Yoshino glared at the teen male unbeknownst to the others.

So for that entire time, the rest of that day was spent with Yoshino watching both Naruto and Sakura train their asses off. Watching them, she couldn't help but notice how strong they got. Especially Naruto, even if she did have a small grudge against the Kyuubi holder. So currently, it was sunset as they all left the training ground to walk home and rest for another day tomorrow. After all, Yoshino would need it more than anyone when Naruto uses the one item to change everything. The Allied Mother Forces Medal would be the key to his success.

"Well Mebuki, I must admit, he possesses a much harder challenge than I thought. But don't think this is over." "Don't worry. I already know it's far from over Yoshino." Yoshino only gave a casual nod of her head before taking her leave towards the Nara clan compound. Mebuki let a sigh escape her lips before walking inside her home and heading upstairs. She knew exactly where the young couple was and walked inside to see her daughter and her darling sleeping together looking adorable as much as they could be. She couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips before joining them in bed herself and falling asleep herself. This is what they needed, just that one moment without sex to look like a truly happy loving couple. Even if they were asleep.

"... Damn you Naruto Uzumaki. You're determined to stop me from catching you in the act of using them for your own joy and pleasures huh?" The Nara sat in her tub, the hot water soothing her gentle tanned skin while she thought of the stupid blonde and the darkness surrounding him. Although, not everything was it seemed.

"... Just be mine Yoshino. I'll use you in anyway you want me to." "What the hell?" She stated in shock before shaking her head to clear her mind of the thoughts. That damn blonde was invading her mind with his hidden perversion to catch herself within his grasp. Well she wouldn't let him! She'd do anything to stop within reason of the bet! And when she does win this bet, everything will go back to normal. Just you wait Mebuki and Sakura. Yoshino was going to win this deal and stop Naruto from getting any further with your bodies.

Slowly, the time had passed before the next morning had arisen for the trio of Shinobi to do their same routine before Yoshino would arrive to continue the bet. She was a hard nut to crack, but she wasn't losing to Mebuki or HIM of all people. It would be the last thing she would ever do. Oh boy, this MILF was in for something else. So for the next few days, all four of them would repeat the process of everything did the first day Naruto and Sakura began training.

Honestly, at this point in time Mebuki was getting worried. The blonde haired MILF watched her best friend glare at Naruto with a smirk as it was the seventh/final day she would have to participate in this bet. After training had concluded not to long ago at Training Ground 7, all four of them decided to head home to Mebuki's place to eat some desserts. Her way of congratulating them. Yet it wasn't just that however. The Haruno mother only had one chance to not lose her lover. She decided to tell the truth to her fellow blonde so he could hopefully fix this mess with him being the only way she could win.

"... Finally, were home. I've never trained so hard in my life." The pinkette teen spoke up as Naruto agreed with a little him before kissing her cheek. This only seemed to make Sakura giggle before they captured their lips into a passionate kiss. Yoshino who caught sight of it all couldn't help but gag when she walked inside with them and was greeted face first to that. Mebuki also walked not far behind her, smiling at seeing the love both Naruto and Sakura expressed for each other. They only had six more days until the genin exams, might as well make their lovey dovey moments count.

"Even if you plan on telling him Mebuki-chan, I've already won. You're too late to stop me." She scoffed at the smirking Nara who actually thought that she had this in the bag. However, if Naruto was lucky enough to use Mebuki's own movies against her to bag the blonde MILF, then he was definitely going to be able to turn you into one of his many lovers Yoshino. After all, he never gives up dattebayo. So when the boy stated he was going to the bathroom, this could only be declared as Yoshino's last day of prejudice against the Kyuubi holder.

**Naruto, are you there?! We need to talk about something!**

Naruto could only jump in a bit of shock as the Nexus started typing itself in front of him. No lie, it has been some time since he last heard from the game creator himself/herself. Or that was who he figured was talking to him every now and then. Either way, he decided to finally reply asking "What's up?" while the game began to retype itself again.

**Bad news bruh! Mebuki ended up making a bet with Yoshino that you can persuade her into showing the Nara mother that you are not something she says you are! The bet is almost over since it ends tomorrow, and if you lose then you lose both Mebuki and Sakura!**

Naruto wanted to scream at the top of his lungs yet refrained. Why would his hime make a stupid deal like that?! Proving that he's not something she says he is was not something worth making a bet over. And it definitely wasn't something she should risk her love life for. Although, he could actually understand what Mebuki did was reasonable since he already had a guess for why his MILF lover made a bet on this. And if his hunch was correct, then he guessed it would make it all the better. Yet now wasn't the time to reflect on her answer. He needed to win this gamble of theirs. And he would do it with one certain item.

"Thanks Nexus, I owe you big time." The blonde stated before pulling out the 3d hexagon and opening it up to the Shinobi Skills and Stats page. He was going to win this shit no matter how he had to do it. The Allied Mother Forces Medal would definitely make sure of that. After all, if he himself only had limited time to even put the moves on her, then the medal could make his work practically look like child's play. Clicking on the medal, he snatched it from his inventory and held it in between his fingers.

**The Allied Mother Forces Medal: Can only be used while in Konoha. Has a three time usage. If the gamer flips this coin, a "Flash Time Event," will be created in which a perfect scenery will be created for the user or any woman or women of your choice.**

**Note: This medal can only be used with the Allied Mother Forces of Konoha. Bang them to gain special rewards early on.**

Nodding his head, the boy flipped the silver medal and watched it go into the air. It only defied gravity for a few seconds until it froze in the air and turned gold. Suddenly, it began to spin while glowing an ominous yellow aura which resulted in a giant barrier being placed around the house. Soon after it died down leaving Naruto with a message from the game.

**Flash Time Event - Eat your words with shadows has been created. Finish the event before Yoshino Nara leaves to go back home. This is a once in a lifetime event. Good luck.**

"I don't need luck. All I need is my skill and confidence." The blonde had a look of determination as he exited the bathroom with Sakura standing outside the door in worry. She probably just found out about the bet Mebuki and Yoshino had made.

"Naruto, we need to talk about something my mom and Ms. Nara did behind our backs."

"Let me guess. Is it about that deal they made?"

"How did you…" Sakura could only look on in shock at her boyfriend, surprised that he already knew. When did he even figured it out? Man this is astonishing. Usually he needed to be filled in on the info. But now…

"Don't worry Sakura-hime, I overheard them when we came inside talking about the bet. I have an idea that should be able to turn the tides on her." The pinkette only smiled at the blue eyed teen before here. She really did find the perfect boyfriend for herself. Too bad she had to share him with her mother… And possibly Tsunami in the future if they ever meet again.

"The only thing I ask is for your permission." "... Permission to what?"

"Um… Have sex with her?" "... Huh?" Sakura's hair rose up again as if they were in flames with her eyes darkening into a murderous look. Naruto was immediately petrified in fear before shouting "Wait wait wait! Just hear me out ok?!" while trying not to be so loud so that Yoshino or Mebuki couldn't hear him. Sakura on the hand didn't say anything. The green eyed teen just nodded her while her boyfriend had beads of sweat rolling down his head.

"I had to think it threw for a second and realized something. Even while I may have gotten strong, I'm pretty sure I'm nowhere close to beating her yet. Not to mention that if I bring you both into this any further, she might think that I'm using you two for my own gain. That's why I want to challenge her to a battle of sex. If I was able to capture you and your mother's heart which was difficult to do, then I want to capture her heart since it might be the only chance I have."

Sakura didn't say anything, but instead let her hair go back down while returning to normal. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief only to be punched in his cranium afterwards while groaning in pain thanks to his girlfriend. She turned away from him in a huff with a pout on her face with a blush adorning her cheeks. The nerve of him sometimes. Yet she couldn't help but love him even more for looking out for her well being.

"Jeez, it's like you're trying to make me jealous all the time. Knowing you however, that's not the case." Sakura grabbed his face and kissed him on his lips, making the boy blush himself while she sighed in happiness.

"You have my permission. I'm going to bring mom upstairs while you handle Yoshino downstairs. We're counting on you Naruto." "You have my word dattebayo."

Some time later, Yoshino was downstairs all alone by herself. Sakura stated that her and Mebuki would be heading upstairs for a little bit while she got to know more about Naruto. Damn Mebuki. She just had to make one last attempt in getting her to change her mind. Well it wouldn't work no matter what he says or does! Oh… That's where she thought wrong.

"Hmm, I see you're having fun over there." Finally hearing the blonde's voice, the black haired MILF turned around only to be met with a glare from the thirteen year old shinobi himself with Yoshino returning one soon afterwards. What was the meaning of this?

"You know Yoshino… I don't appreciate your trying to break me up from the women I love. That's low even for you." He stopped in front of the couch she sat on, the thirty six year old soon standing up afterwards. They both glared down at one another, watching each other in case they made a move.

"Listen here brat. I know you're NOTHING but lies! And I'll prove that to those girls by winning this bet."

"Sorry, but that won't be happening. That's why I'm winning this bet by challenging you to a battle of sex!"

"..." Yoshino had a dark blush adorn her cheeks before her blood began to boil. This FILTHY PERVERT really think she's gonna let him touch HER body?! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL SHE WOULD LET HIM!!

"And this time, I'll be adding my own bet. If I win, you can longer interfere with our relationship and will respect the love that we have for one another. But if you win, not only do you get to break off our relationship, but you get to embarrass me in front of the public in anyway you like for being a filthy pervert to you. Deal?"

Naruto actually was fucking serious right now. Yoshino only looked at him bewildered by what the genin just said. However, if she wins then that means she'll not only have saved Mebuki and Sakura from his clutches, but she can embarrass him for however long she wants with no problems afterwards… Unless except by higher authorities in which she'll explain everything. Suddenly, she pushed him down against the table behind her surprising the blonde a bit as she yanked his pants along with his boxers down. Good thing his member was already erect.

"Deal." Yoshino grabbed his hard-on before looking back to see how big he was in the pleasure department.

"My Kami! She blessed someone like you with a PYTHON like this?! My husband is not even close to this size! He's only eight at max!" Yoshino thought with a deeper, darker blush on her face while gazing at the cock in a bit of lust. His 15in giving off some dark vibe about it while twitching painfully. The black eyed woman snapped out of her thoughts as she knew she couldn't give in to its temptations, she would take this behemoth head on. There's no way that she was losing.

Turning around, the woman presented her ass to the teen while she took her lips to his bulging cock. She licked her lips in anticipation, yet with a hint of nervousness in fear that she could never go back if she took this route. Yet it was all worth it to win. She had no choice but to go all in!

Yoshino began smothering his cock with kisses, pressing her lips against the bulging veins and bulbous head that taunted her. While doing so, she later then replied, "As we take turns pleasing each other, no one can touch the other. First one to cum loses. So in that case, don't get any funny ideas brat." leaving Naruto to grumble a bit. Either way, she stuck her tongue out against the tip before slowly sliding it around to tease the boy while putting him in blissful agony. He knew she was trying to draw this out as long as possible, yet her skills weren't posing a major threat right about now. He had to be careful though if she tried to catch him off guard.

The Nara mother brought her tongue up and down his shaft, grabbing his balls while fondling them in the process with her fingers. She was working her magic since she felt Naruto stiffen a little in the process. So with a smirk on her face, she pulled his balls up and began licking them while pressing a finger under them to push them up further. This forced a groan to escape his mouth as Yoshino continued her "work."

Naruto just had to brave it through for the time being. But who knew how long that would take. Still, Yoshino popped a sac into her mouth and sucked on it. She looked at the blonde's penis and raised a finger before placing it down onto his piss slit and rubbing it at a constant pace, her finger speeding up over time.

"Fuck…" Naruto squeezed out while gritting his teeth because of the clan MILF in front of him. Oh, he was gonna get her back. Finally, she removed her finger and her mouth away from his balls. All in all, the blonde really shouldn't have challenged her to this battle. After all, if she could please her husband and get him to cum in a matter of seconds, then there's no way he was surviving against herself. Although, she had to give it to the gaki. He lasted longer than her husband in her usual trick to make men cum fast. Maybe she wouldn't embarrass him that much. So with the blonde panting a bit, she wrapped her mouth around his head before slowly sliding down his length ever so slowly. The blue eyed thirteen year old only grunted while a look of "pain" was on his face due to her ministrations. She only got to at least eleven inches inside of her before bobbing her head back and forth. Her pace with him started to speed up as he twitched inside her mouth. It was over.

"Come on Naruto, think! What could help you with this?!" Images started going through his head of all the women he's ever been with. But most importantly, images of Mebuki and Sakura with all the moments they've ever been through struck his head. He was not losing them. Because thanks to them, he had an idea. Instinctively, he imagined it was Haku giving him a blow job instead of Yoshino, which almost set the Uzumaki child off the edge since he would've practically came then and there. However, when he suddenly imagined Zabuza looking down at them, the boy went pale so fucking fast at the thought of him since imagination Zabuza drew out his Executioner Blade. Thanks to this, Naruto's erection slowly began to decrease with Yoshino widening her eyes in shock when it left her mouth and returned to its original seven inches, pre-cum and saliva dripping off of it.

"Looks like you gotta try harder than that Yoshino-san." "You little bastard." The woman turned to glare at him before sitting up, not realizing she just crushed her perfect round ass into his face. The boy couldn't breathe a bit, but just let it happen while the older woman kept back a moan from escaping her lips. She wish she could suffocate him in her ass and be down with this. However, the consequences afterwards made her think otherwise. Not to mention she would never let him die within the form of her curvaceous treasures.

"You may have stopped me once gaki… But you won't do it again." She had just stripped out of all her clothes before, even if she hated him, shown off so many sexy poses to the point where his erection sprung back to life demanding for an encore. With a smirk plastered on her face, she squatted on her legs and placed his schlong at her entrance. Then, she took all of him inside of herself, releasing a loud howl from the pleasure of his member touching her womb. She needed to hurry up this process otherwise she would definitely lose. That's when she started rotating her hips while bouncing up and down at the same time going in a clockwise rotation. Then she would do it counter clockwise while tugging on his sacs to edge him even more from pain and enjoyment.

"Tsk… Damn it!" He groaned out while leaning his head back, making it harder for him to concentrate. That's it for Naruto. The black eyed beauty had him right where she wanted him. She would be receiving her prize from his twitching cock soon… Not that she wanted it of course! She just wanted to win and show him who's dominant in bed!

"Come on Naruto, hurry! You only have one last chance!" He began to think once again, this time using Tsunami as the woman in Yoshino's place before choking back his orgasm that almost came after he envisioned himself fucking her doggy style, the woman shouted so many obscenities that it couldn't even be put in an 18 plus fanfiction. However, the icing on the cake to kill his erection was when Inari walked in on them, becoming horrified and soon fainting then afterwards. Thanks to that, Naruto succeeded as his cock fell out of Yoshino's walls in its limp state.

"Damn you!" She indeed was pissed and watched the blonde sit up with a cocky smirk saying "Now it's my turn." while the thirty six year old woman growled at him. Reluctantly, she swapped places with Naruto as she was now laying down on the table with both of her legs spread open, that dark blush never leaving her face. She couldn't believe he survived her! HER of all people! No one, not even her husband survived her sexual skills, and he beat the odds. Damn this lucky gaki to hell!

"Get ready for my new technique Yoshino, because you'll be begging for more when I'm done." The blonde just finished taking off his clothes while the MILF glared at him before noticing his body. Unlike her husband, he wasn't lazy and actually trained a lot more. He definitely had more of an athletic build to his features… Damn him!

Naruto then got on his knees before diving into Yoshino's snatch and taking his time. He struck his tongue against her labia, noticing she didn't even squirm or budge. Well, just like she thought earlier, two can play at that game. So he decided to unleash his technique with some added perks to it. Reaching his right hand up, he bag twisting and pinching her clit, squishing it in between his thumb and index finger. A moan came from her lips while she let him continue on with his "work" as well. She thought that would be the only sound he'd get out of her. Boy was she wrong.

"Mmm… Ahh, EEP!!" She yelped in dismay when Naruto slid his finger inside her bottom, pushing and pulling it in and out while she moaned a bit more than before. Now it was time for the finisher. The boy then placed his entire mouth around her lips before sucking on her labia, bringing them inside his mouth to be smothered by her tongue. The woman could only scream in ecstasy from the attack and would have stopped him from demolishing her pussy if it wasn't for the rule she made earlier. No one can touch the other while they are being pleased. So she had to deal with the trouble she caused as her orgasm was coming.

"No no no! I can't cum here! Please… STOP!!" She screamed while the blonde ignored her pleas and continued on with his inflictions of pleasure. He shoved his tongue inside her mound while watching her squirm and try to get away from this. However, he grasped her hips and prevented that, leaving her at his mercy.

"STOP!! STOP!! NARUTO I'M SORRY JUST PLEASE… STO-AAAHH!!" Yoshino screamed while blessing the inside of his mouth with the one and only infinite orgasm loop. Her feet clenched while her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, that pink tongue of hers hanging out as well while saliva dripped from her mouth and onto her own body. After some time she stopped, but continued to still pool a high volume of fluids onto the table and floor since it overflowed.

"... Hehe, I win Yoshino." The blonde happily declared while seeing her mind broken passed out form while her body unconsciously tried to take in as much air as possible. Other than that though, he could actually say he went overboard with her for sure.

"Nexus." The only word to leave his mouth before he pulled the 3d hexagon from around his heart. The moment he started checking it, a list of his achievements started popping up immediately.

**/Congrats!\\\**

**Catch me: Have sex with Yoshino Nara! (200 XP) (10 Points)**

**Infinite Water 2 (Bronze): Have two women experience mind blowing orgasms from back to back! (142 XP)**

**Secret Achievement - He'll never know: Fuck you best friend's mom and form a relationship with her afterwards! (375 XP) (16 Points)**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - Cuck without Divorce: Fuck Yoshino Nara with her husband completely obviously to why she's been going to Mebuki's house lately! Rewards Vary.**

**Oral Apprentice: Defeat a woman with just oral sex alone and nothing else! (135 XP) (Title Unlocked)**

**Backlash Achievement - What's Blue Balls: Have sex with any woman while not getting to release your own orgasm! Rewards Vary.**

**Flash Time Event - Eat your words with shadows: Completed! Rewards Vary.**

"Damn it. I got another Forbidden achieve- Wait a minute! I thought those were supposed to be highly rare to come across?!"

**I never said that... Let's ignore that for now. On the other hand you just unlocked another Achievement Type! Wahoo! So let me get to explaining.**

"Fine." The blonde grumbled towards the game creator.

**Ok. So Backlash Achievements are basically what they state they are in the name. They cut off the best rewards you can get, but make up for it by unlocking cool perks you couldn't even get or didn't even think existed. These achievements are super rare to come across since you have to suffer a backlash from a woman who inflicted it upon yourself without finding the remedy for it. So if you get one of these from time to time, make sure to take advantage of it.**

The blonde only nodded his head before he went over to the forbidden achievement that he needed to check out. What would it hold for him now?

**/Cuck without Divorce rewards\\\**

**You can only select one reward below.**

**1\. Secret Hubby: If the gamer fucks a woman that is already in a committed relationship, that woman will lose interest in her current partner and will love your more than them. These secret intimate relationships will remain secrets. No one will reveal that they've been sleeping with you, even if threatened.**

**2\. Slip up on yo' bitch: Any woman that you fuck who's already in a relationship will not leave their currents lovers. They just want you for sex. If this route is taken, all the women you fuck will only crave your cock but will show signs of neglect to other people and necessities.**

Without hesitation, Naruto immediately picked secret hubby since he DEFINITELY didn't want the second. Even if he did ruin relationships, he wasn't just in it for the sex. He loves every woman he give pleasure equally if they let him do so. That was their choice. Number one was just the better option.

**Secret Hubby: Women in purely committed relationships that you fuck will lose interest in their current partner for you. These relationships will remain secret. No one will reveal that they been sleeping with you even if threatened.**

**Achievement Backlash: The gamer suffers an untamed erection for five hours… Ya horny bastard.**

**Note: Yoshino had been added to your harem.**

"... Fuck you." Naruto glared at the game before while trying to ignore the unbelievable pain in his cock. So with that, he clicked on the backlash achievement to see what these were like. Hopefully better than the shit he's experiencing.

**/Cuck without Divorce rewards\\\**

**Both rewards are yours to keep.**

**1\. 100 XP**

**2\. Perk Unlocked - Pleasurable Shaft: From now on, your cock will grow to the size of 20in and 13 in girth. Women are most likely to cum from seeing, tasting, or fucking it 95 percent of the time. Will automatically puncture a woman's womb 100 percent of the time.**

"Wow, just... Ugh!" Naruto said before watching his cock grow. It began to expand beyond its normal size up until the point where it gave off a dark sense of power screaming "Womanhood Destruction." At this point, he basically had a demon cock.

"Holy crap… Sakura and Mebuki-hime might surely like there present, but at the same it could possibly be the death of them." Naruto stated as he began flipping over to the XP Level Page. The boy could only stare at his new stats while smiling at the progress he was making.

**XXXX/ Level 7 {4,758} - 6,000 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover, Family Guy, Oral's Student**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Complete the Chunin Exams, Obtain the rank of Chunin**

**Side Mission(s): Fuck the Allied Mother Forces of Konoha**

After finally checking that, the boy finally went to check out his stats. Let's see how much they grown was his initial thought. After all, with the points he has left, they were in for an interesting development.

**XXXX/ Base Stats**

**Strength {13} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {13} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {14} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {16} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {7} - Perception**

**Charm {20} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {7}**

**Luck {9} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {20} Sensual Stats {7}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {26}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {15}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style, Water Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {315,000} - Due to A-Rank Mission (Wave)**

**Afterlife but on earth Medal: Locked**

**Screw Your Apprentice Medal: Locked**

**Allied Mother Forces Medal: Unlocked \\\XXXX**

"I got at least 26 points so I need to make this. So before I start upgrading these stats, I need to check out my perks."

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 11 percent of the time as long as you show dominance to them. (Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 8 percent.**

**Sensual Spirit: Increase all stats by 6 Points. (This perk upgrades every 2 ranks.)**

**On par ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boost all sexual attributes by 1 point.**

**Sense my presence: Allows for the use of the sixth sense sensory skill. Can detect chakra signals (even hidden ones) along with unseen attack in a 10 feet range. (Upgrades only in battle the more it's used.)**

**Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice.**

**Ice Release Control/Manipulation {9} Points**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to assure the more times any new woman is added to the harem**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 17.3 percent of the time - (Cost: 10 Points to Upgrade)**

**Water Style Apprentice: The user can successfully train in water style techniques, adds 5 points to bettering the control of the Hyoton bloodline. Will receive jutsus from Haku later on before leaving wave.**

**Criminal Accomplice: Gained 23 percent trust with enemies, meaning their less likely to attack for the first time you meet. There's still a 87 percent chance they will attack though. Now has access to the T and I department while Anko and Ibiki will be your future mentors.**

**Keep it in your pants: The gamer now has the ability to sensually excite someone with just his words or actions alone 10 percent of the time. (Upgrade: 8 Points)**

**The Haruno Patriarch: The gamer is now the official Patriarch and runs it behind the scenes. Mebuki Haruno is from now on your "Wife" while your in a committed relationship with both her and Sakura. Mebuki is already added to the harem. Obtained 4 Points towards chakra control and intelligence.**

"Ok then. So for now I'll place 10 points into Villain Submission, 8 points into chakra control, 4 points into luck, 2 points into strength, and 2 points into wisdom. With that, I'm done. I'll check out the rewards for the flash time event tomorrow." He finally closed out the Nexus, finally done from this bet and everything else afterwards. Finally, now all he needed was for five hours to pass by, and he'd be perfectly fine.

"Oh Naruto! Were you saving your friend for us?!~" Sakura and Mebuki cooed while Naruto immediately turned his head towards them. Both girls were turned away from the blonde teen, both bending over as they flaunted their pussy and ass towards him. They only said "Come and get us big boy." while he could only think "You know what… Five hours of sex won't be so bed.

And cut! Hey boys and girls, Aruko Itsuka finally back after two days passed in order to bring you all the newest chapter. I noticed there's a few things I left out or didn't add, but don't worry it was for a good reason. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as the Chunin Exams Arc will officially begin, and don't forget to leave any comments for any girls you want to see added to the harem. Until then, I'll see you all later. Peace.

**Naruto's Ending Stats - Chapter 5**

**XXXX/ Level 7 {4,758} - 6,000 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover, Family Guy, Oral's Student**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Complete the Chunin Exams, Obtain the rank of Chunin**

**Side Mission(s): Fuck the Allied Mother Forces of Konoha**

**Base Stats**

**Strength {15} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {13} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {14} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {16} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {9} - Perception**

**Charm {20} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {7}**

**Luck {13} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {20} Sensual Stats {7}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {0}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {23}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style, Water Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {315,000} - Due to A-Rank Mission (Wave)**

**Afterlife but on earth Medal: Locked**

**Screw Your Apprentice Medal: Locked**

**Allied Mother Forces Medal: Unlocked**

**Perks**

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 11 percent of the time as long as you show dominance to them. (Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 8 percent.**

**Sensual Spirit: Increase all stats by 6 Points. (This perk upgrades every 2 ranks.)**

**On par ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boost all sexual attributes by 1 point.**

**Sense my presence: Allows for the use of the sixth sense sensory skill. Can detect chakra signals (even hidden ones) along with unseen attacks in a 10 feet range. (Upgrades only in battle the more it's used.)**

**Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice.**

**Ice Release Control/Manipulation {9} Points**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to assure the more times any new woman is added to the harem**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 29.6 percent of the time - (Cost: 20 Points to Upgrade)**

**Water Style Apprentice: The user can successfully train in water style techniques, adds 5 points to bettering the control of the Hyoton bloodline. Will receive jutsus from Haku later on before leaving wave.**

**Criminal Accomplice: Gained 23 percent trust with enemies, meaning their less likely to attack for the first time you meet. There's still a 87 percent chance they will attack though. Now has access to the T and I department while Anko and Ibiki will be your future mentors.**

**Keep it in your pants: The gamer now has the ability to sensually excite someone with just his words or actions alone 10 percent of the time. (Upgrade: 8 Points)**

**The Haruno Patriarch: The gamer is now the official Patriarch and runs it behind the scenes. Mebuki Haruno is from now on your "Wife" while your in a committed relationship with both her and Sakura. Mebuki is already added to the harem. Obtained 4 Points towards chakra control and intelligence.**

**Secret Hubby: Women in purely committed relationships that you fuck will lose interest in their current partner for you. These relationships will remain secret. No one will reveal that they been sleeping with you even if threatened.**

**Pleasurable Shaft: From now on, your cock will grow to the size of 20in and 13 in girth. Women are most likely to cum from seeing, tasting, or fucking it 95 percent of the time. Will automatically puncture a woman's womb 100 percent of the time.**

**Achievements**

**Cherry Blossom: Have sex with Sakura Haruno!**

**The Genius and The Baka: Have Sakura Haruno become your girlfriend!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - I'm her gentleman: Obtain the Cherry Blossom and The Genius and The Baka achievements before the chunin exams with Sakura Haruno!**

**Outdoors is nice: Have public sex no matter the location as long as it isn't a private enclosed space!**

**Virgin no longer: Have sex for the first time!**

**Feel me underwater: Have any woman ride you in the shower!**

**Beginning Mood: Activate "The Mood" on your lover(s) at least one time!**

**Open up, open wide: Have a woman give you a blowjob, deep throat, and let you do a facial all in that order!**

**Two women are normal: Have a threesome with women only!**

**Guess my Age: Fuck a woman who's at least two times your age!**

**I love your mother: Fuck any Milf of your choosing!**

**Not feeling a facial: Cover any woman in a body shot!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Cuck her, no. Cuck me: Have your lover(s) show signs of dominance over you!**

**Side Mission: Have sex with Tsunami!**

**Sakura's Awakening: Threesome Fantasy!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Breaking Boundaries: Indulge in the forbidden sexual arts of a Milf!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - Fulfill my desires: Commit a punishable crime inside of another village while on a mission! Rewards Vary**

**Top Bottom: Get dominated once by a higher ranking Kunoichi!**

**Time and Place (Bronze): Have sex with three different women in three different locations!**

**Ice is the best when hot: Have sex with Haku Yuki Momochi! Obtained the "Screw Your Apprentice" Medal.**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm so dead: Have sex with Zabuza's apprentice while she is your enemy, not your friend!**

**MILF Variety (Bronze): Fuck a MILF from different villages including your own!**

**Cherry Bud, not Blossom: Have sex with Mebuki Haruno!**

**Like Mother Like Daughter but in reverse: Have Sex with Mebuki Haruno after fucking Sakura Haruno!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Infinite Water: Have any women achieve mind blowing orgasms from back to back!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm the father: Have sex with Mebuki Haruno only to get caught by Sakura afterwards!**

**Kinky Playboy for food: Fuck any woman using the fetish food play!**

**Anal for you: Have anal sex with any woman!**

**You're my slut now: Mind break any woman no matter the way you do it!**

**Flash Time Event - Like Bud from Blossom: Completed!**

**Bingo Book Listing Goal: Can now set bookmarks for the women you want to obtain. Once you succeed in taming/fucking them, the rewards are doubled.**

**Catch me: Have sex with Yoshino Nara!**

**Infinite Water 2 (Bronze): Have two women experience mind blowing orgasms from back to back!**

**Secret Achievement - He'll never know: Fuck you best friend's mom and form a relationship with her afterwards!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - Cuck without Divorce: Fuck Yoshino Nara with her husband completely obviously to why she's been going to Mebuki's house lately!**

**Oral Apprentice: Defeat a woman with just oral sex alone and nothing else!**

**Backlash Achievement - What's Blue Balls: Have sex with any woman while not getting to release your own orgasm!**

**Flash Time Event - Eat your words with shadows: Completed! \\\XXXX**


	7. Intermission: Final Page

Guest: Try including some of the hotter older kunoichi's like Kurenai, Anko, Shizune in with the younger ones into the story.

**That's actually what I was going to do, but I had to wait a little as Anko was gonna be added during the second part of the exam while the others would come in later on. The story still needs development for certain characters before I include the rest. But thank you for your concern about them. They will have their chance when the time comes.**

A Plexx: Definitely enjoying it

**I'm glad you are. I never know what opinions others have of the story so I always try to do my best. I'm glad you enjoy it so far.**

Dr1zzy: Good ch yoshino good choice. Mebuki didn't see that coming thumbs up

**Haha, I'm glad you thought Yoshino was a good choice. And thanks for the thumbs up. I really appreciate it.**

Beastyd22: Awesome stuff man keep up the awesomeness and keep updating to the very end thanks.

**I definitely will. I wanna see how much awesomeness can be put into this book and update it until the final chapter is released. So you can definitely expect more from me.**

Re Lovely Lover: 13 inches thick? Over a foot thick is impossible and needlessly ridiculous.

Not that 20 inches long is much better as you'd be damaging her innards but you don't actually have to use it all. Thickness makes it so it won't even fit.

Um.. didn't yoshino need to have some proof that he had manipulated them? She was there and saw no such thing so why was she going to win?

Asking her to have a sex battle was in fact the proof she had been waiting for as showing his true character.

**Yoshino was going to win because Naruto wasn't able to change her perspective of what she thought about the blonde. The bet stated that if Naruto couldn't change her initial thoughts of him as being a bad influence, then they would be forced to break up their relationship. Not to mention, her only proof was of all the pranks he pulled, failing the genin exams 3 times, and the inevitable Kyuubi Attack. Although, that last one wasn't his fault.**

**The sex battle was only because Naruto knew he couldn't beat her. Unlike Mezuki at the time, Naruto overwhelmed him with clones while the sorry excuse for a shinobi just took his beating. With Yoshino however, she still had advanced Taijutsu techniques with/without cookware and her clan skills/jutsus that Naruto is not even prepared for. While they never have been evaluated in the manga as properly, this was shown to be proven in the anime. Although we never really got to see her use her own clan jutsus from what I can confirm. Not to mention that by the time we saw Yoshino's skills, this was in Naruto Shippuden where the blonde had already surpassed her greatly during the Final War Arc. So even with Naruto's "upgrade" in this fanfic, he would still lose that fight for a few reasons.**

**1: In this book, Naruto can't use the Hyoton to fight Yoshino, as that would only bring about suspicion and that would force me to reveal some of the plot early on.**

**2: Even while he may have defeated Mizuki who I could say was low-chunin in the beginning of Naruto, he still lost to mid-chunin level Haku with an entire difference in skills, meaning that Yoshino would probably be placed most likely on the mid-chunin level scale as well. With that, she's also from the Nara clan, meaning not just Shikaku and Shikamaru, but her IQ could possibly be measured close to there's in a small or medium sized gap.**

**3: While Naruto may have gained new skills and techniques, some would still be difficult to use in battle which would result in him using just his clones, speed, smarts, and strength for this fight. Although, Naruto would have to find out first hand what tactics the Nara clan could possibly have, not to mention that his speed from what I can say right now would be low-mid chunin. Meaning Yoshino would at least be able to keep track of him and counter those attacks.**

**4: While the blonde may have other perks that can combat her, there's only so much he can do. Especially with the Sense my presence perk. The loophole is that it can only detect hidden chakra and unseen attacks within 10ft of range. If she were to figure that out, she'd definitely would notice and try to overload his senses so that he doesn't counteract her main attack.**

**Those are my reasons, although if you want to go in deeper into this topic, I'd definitely love to chat with you about it.**

**As for the thickness and length problem, I "fixed" the problem albeit. Although, I still need to work out the kinks. Either way, I can still agree with you that his growth on his member was a problem to be honest. However, at least I didn't expand it to ridiculous lengths and girth like some fanfics have done. So I guess it's mostly a meh in this situation.**

**Either way, I'll make sure to keep it in line the next time. And I won't pull another stunt like this again in the story unless it's for a good reason. **

XLUFERX: I don't like it but I read it, sue me

**Hahaha! Even if you don't I'm not gonna judge. I won't even sue you bro. Do what you want. The sky's the limit.**

**(Note: Sakura, Mebuki, and Yoshino's bio will be getting an update next chapter. Also, I'm going to "readjust" Sasuke's skills for the exams. In fact, I'll be doing that for a few characters to be honest since the second and third part will require some new stats for them to be better in the story.)**

**/Ready… Let the story BEGIN!!\\\**

"... Uuh… W-What? Where the… What happened to me?" Spoke the lone voice of Yoshino Nara, the woman slowly arising in bed as she placed a hand against her head, pressing her fingers into her smooth silky hair. She couldn't really remember anything that happened last night to be honest; nothing ever came to mind.

"Wait, who's room am I in? And why am I naked?!" She was flabbergasted at her own situation. She had no idea what's going on, and to be honest with herself she was extremely worried. What happened last night, and why can't she remember anything of it? These questions needed some answers.

Yoshino threw the covers off herself and slowly climbed out of bed. She noticed the room she was had pictures here and there, especially on the nightstand she stood by. Deciding to check out the picture, the black haired woman grabbed the frame and began inspecting it. Immediately, her eyes widen when she realized who was in the frame. It was Mebuki and Kizashi holding a newborn Sakura, the girl resting peacefully in her mother's arms at the Konoha Hospital. Now it all started coming together; now it was all making since.

Basically, Mebuki made a bet saying Naruto could change the way she viewed him in which she accepted. If Mebuki loss, then she and Sakura would split from Naruto. If she lost, then she would no longer interfere with Sakura and Mebuki's relationship with Naruto. She basically visited them as an excuse to keep and eye on Naruto before the final day had struck. Once training ended that day, she was for a shoe in to win. That was until her and Naruto engaged in "combat" while Mebuki and Sakura waited upstairs. At first, she had the blonde on the ropes, but all it took was one technique to knock her lights. In the end, she lost the deal, and not to mention she can no longer interfere with them. In the end though, at least she could say she got some good di- NO DON'T EVEN THINK THAT!!

"Gah! Stay out of my head your perverse thoughts!" Yoshino screamed at herself while blushing furiously. Damn it, the blonde's ministrations against her last night was now turning her into a pervert. Yet the thing is, she really couldn't say that she didn't enjoy everything that happened. In the end, she could only let out a sigh at the very thought of how everything would change from now on.

"Oh, Yoshino-chan… I see you're awake." "Mebuki…" The black eyed Nara turned to her closest friend, the green eyed woman giving off a bright smile at her. Yoshino could only put a pout on her face, looking down a little bit in sadness. At the end of the day, even if she was doing it to protect them, the woman herself couldn't lie that she felt like an asshole. Damn it, she needed to fix this.

"... I'm sorry Mebuki. I shouldn't have never gotten in between the three of your and your love for one another. It was wrong of me to do so, but… I just wanted to protect you all. I didn't realize that Naruto was actually a good guy. He gave it his all against me and won. I guess he's not that much of a bad kid after all."

"Well, at least you learned your lesson from this. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should be saying sorry to both Naruto and Sakura since it was their relationship first to ever begin with." Yoshino only nodded her head towards Mebuki, feeling a bit pained for what she's done. Well, in all honesty she didn't really do much besides try to break the three of them up. Yet, it still wasn't her judgement or call to make.

Feeling a hand on her shoulders, the girl could only look up at her best friend who only said "Don't be sad alright? You can make up for it by just talking to them. Don't overthink it." as Yoshino only avoided eye contact. Sigh… At least this couldn't get any worse right?

"By the way, um… Last night your clothes may or may not have gotten drenched in cum so… It's currently in the washer. Meaning I just started washing them along with Naruto's clothes. So it's gonna be awhile before you can leave." Oh come on! What kind of bullshit was this?! When did that even happen?! Both of them kicked their clothes away when they started having that sex battle! You've got to be kidding me! Now she was gonna have to parade around the house naked with… Naruto watching her… This is gonna be awkward.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just gotten out of the shower, drying himself off. While he did so, it was like the boy's mind was somewhere else. He looked down as if he was all alone again, trying his best to at least crack a smile. What was going on inside that thirteen year old shinobi's head currently as of now?

**Naruto… You ok dude? I noticed how you've been feeling down after gaining Yoshino in your harem. Tell me what's up on your mind dude. **

"I… I feel terrible for actually continuing this game the way I am. I just ruined a woman's marriage just so I could keep mine. And to make it worse, she's not even gonna love Shikamaru's dad the same way she did before because of me. I don't know what to do." Naruto stood their in the bathroom, conflicted about what he just caused and what further problems could arise in the future. The box just sat there for a few seconds, nothing happening at all while Naruto just looked down depressed. Maybe the creator him/herself probably knew that he was a major jackass as well. That was until it began retyping itself which served to only catch the boy's attention.

**Sigh. I'm sorry Naruto, but that's the way it is. I know you feel terrible, I can't blame you yet it's not your fault. After all, the game is designed so that you can gain the ULTIMATE harem of women in your world with the way I designed the system. So it's actually my fault. Although, let me tell you a little something about her marriage. Even while she loved Shikaku, (Her Husband) Yoshino couldn't deny that somewhere deep down within her heart, Shikaku couldn't satisfy her like he used to. And I'm not talking about intimacy. I'm talking about romanticly. They don't have the same spark as they used too back then. Due to him being a clan head now with one son and multiple duties within the village, a wedge had been driven in between, which not only negatively affected their relationship, but Shikamaru as well.**

Naruto could only stare in disbelief at such information. Seriously? Well if that's the case about them, then how does it negatively affects Shikamaru? And why would it affect him in the first place?

**I know what you're thinking Naruto, so here's my answer to those questions you have. Before Shikaku became the clan head, Yoshino didn't act like how she was now. She used to be more lenient and less frustrated over small things. Even after she gave birth to Shikamaru. A few months pass after he became clan head of the Nara Compound, they began to get a little more distant, resulting in Yoshino's change of personality. This eventually led to her raising hell over small things and resulting in her constantly threatening her husband and son with cookware from time to time. This only ended forcing Shikamaru to grow up more like his dad. Smart, mature, and the ability to accomplish just about anything he puts his mind to. However, he also gained a cynical view of women along with the passive trait of laziness. **

"Yikes… So what am I supposed to do about it? I'm still just a kid trying to juggle my love life and shinobi career." Naruto awaited the Nexus' answer, wondering if it'll be something that could turn his frown upside down. Or at least set his mind on the right path again.

**The only thing I can tell you is to try and take it one step at a time. After all, every single woman that you have in your grasp or had sex with, all experienced some type of bad experience in their lives. **

**When you set your sights on Sakura, it was because you loved her dearly and wanted her to be your number one girl. Sakura at the time was a fangirl who chased after one boy that didn't even give her the time of day and would brush her off like she was nothing. You helped her realize that there were still good guys out there who'll always love and care for her.**

**For Tsunami, she lost her husband and most importantly, the smile her son always carried. When you came in, you gave her love and happiness through her own heart, but most importantly, you brought back Inari's smile and the love in Tsunami's heart.**

**With Haku, her heart was healed by Zabuza since the assassin gave her a purpose. Yet due to your terrible past just like hers, both of you had a strong connection, which allowed your desires for one another to be true.**

**In Mebuki's case, she thought she would live the perfect life with Kizashi and Sakura now that she was born. Then tragedy struck during the nine tails attack in which Kizashi was taken from her. Then years later, you came into the picture and restored the love she always wanted with a family.**

**Lastly, Yoshino. With her and Shikaku's relationship being a bit rocky, she couldn't deny that she missed all the love she and Shikamaru received before Shikaku became clan head. You fixed that by making up for some of the love she lost after years of not experiencing it that well. I think that's why she tried her best to split you three up. Because she couldn't have the same love you all shared for one another. That was until you fixed it.**

**Right now though, Yoshino needs your comfort and words since she's struggling with herself and her own ideals right now. It's up to you to fix that.**

Naruto only nodded his head towards the game, coming to understand little by little of everything he's already done. So that must mean that every other woman he comes across, might have experienced something like this. Well, that was his only thought. However, the question of love crept through his own mind for a certain topic. He just had to know for sure. That's why he asked "Hey, Nexus… If my parents were still alive, do you think they would be proud of me for what I've done?"

**… If they were still alive, you would have never needed this game. However, if they were still alive, your parents would have loved you more than anyone else. No matter the decisions you made. You'll always be their number one.**

"... Thanks Nexus." Naruto said to the game, tears leaking down from his eyes before the blonde wiped them away and started getting ready for another day. However, if he would've ever looked behind himself while brushing his teeth, the boy would've saw that the Nexus was typing itself again. This time, everything would change for the better.

**Flash Time Event - Love you in the past has been created. Report to Hiruzen Sarutobi and ask him about your parents. Finish the event before the end of the Chunin Exams. This is a once in a lifetime event.**

"..." "Hey Yoshino, is it ok if we talk?" Yoshino's black eyes caught sight with Naruto's blonde eyes, the woman doing her best to not look… at his crotch… WHAT THE-

"Can you please cover that thing?! Or at least put it away if you want to talk with me?!" Naruto only gave a confused stare before realizing that she was referring to his growing "package" down below. Instantly, he used his speed to dash off before coming back inside with a towel wrapped around his waist. He must have been a bit excited from seeing her naked. That's when she grabbed a cover and wrapped it around herself.

"Ok, now we can talk. Just make sure to keep your python away from me." The black haired Nara was flustered and indeed embarrassed but couldn't say that she didn't like the thought of- Screw off you perverse thoughts! Naruto only nodded his head, taking a seat on the bed while patting it telling the girl to sit down. She did so after a few seconds passed. Although, she felt reluctant to do so at first.

"Yoshino, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all of this. Not to mention having sex with a married woman who was already happy with the life you were living."

"..."

"I know what I did was wrong and that you'd never forgive me, but… I just did this because I didn't want to lose the women I love from the bet we all made. If you don't forgive me I understand. I just at least thought you should hear me apologize for my actions."

"..." Yoshino only stared at him. A bit conflicted if I might add. The boy gave out his words for something that he didn't take part in until later on. Well, now that she thought about, it technically was still a win-lose situation for the both of them. Honestly, even if she knew what he did was wrong while she accepted that battle of dominance they, neither of them could deny that it felt amazing. Yet it was still torture for what they've both went through. Not to mention that she passed out from her own orgasm at the end of it. Still enjoyable though if she said so herself. But that's what made her worry. She betrayed her husband to win a bet for something she believed was correct, that doesn't mean she still shouldn't have engaged in him such an "innocent" game.

"... Why did ask me to a battle of sex when you could have done anything else?"

"Because I knew I couldn't win against you. Why did you accept when you knew you were a married woman?"

They questioned each other while Yoshino became upset. Man, she didn't even have an honest answer too. What would she even tell him? Because she thought he was a bad influence? Then he would just demand answers for why he was a terrible impact on people. Sure she had a few, but would they really seem reasonable?

"Yoshino… Could you perhaps have been jealous of Mebuki and Sakura for having all the love that you didn't receive as time passed?" This time she gave the thirteen year old a glare before having a smirk imprinted on her face. Her? Jealous? There's no possible way she would ever be jealous of her best friend and a thirteen year old. Jealousy wasn't in her vocabulary.

"And what possibly makes you think I was jealous? I was just looking out for them because I thought you were using them for their bodies." The MILF stated while being a little too proud of her answer. There's no way she would ever get jealous of them. It wasn't exactly in her nature. So why would she ever get jealous of them. Hahaha, now that's a laugh!

"Hmm, right?" Naruto was extremely unconvinced and Yoshino noticed this, prompting her to glare at the boy. What, he didn't believe her answer? Well he should because she didn't do it for no other reason. Except that she thought he was definitely a bad influence, that's definitely one of them.

Naruto didn't glare at her, but he had a feeling she wasn't being honest. The boy knew she lied to him and wasn't being truthful. Well, I guess there was only one way to get the answers out of her. Although he would hate doing this again. Time to get down to business.

"Aah! What the hell?! What are you doing?!" The black eyed Nara became scared and nervous when Naruto pinned her down to the bed after removing the cover she kept hiding her body. Once again revealing every part of her body that caught his attention earlier. Suddenly, Yoshino watched as the towel wrapped around his waist began to become undone due to his bulging erection which began to increase. Finally, it fell off, revealing the new enhanced version of his schlong that was ready to do some "damage."

"I'm sorry Yoshino, but if you don't tell me the truth then I'll have to force it out of you." The woman started squirming while Naruto glared at her, determined to get her answer. Aw shit, here we go again.

As Naruto placed his shaft at the girl's entrance, Yoshino was in a full panic, pleading for him not to continue. She didn't want to go down this route. Please don't let her go down this route!

"Wait wait wait! Stop! Don't do this like last time!" "Well if you don't want me to, then be honest with me and yourself. Were you jealous of Mebuki and Sakura when you found out about our relationship or no?"

"I… I-I… I was jealous of you three. I know I'm acting like a kid right now, but those two had everything I wanted. You gave them all the love they could ever desire, both passionately and intimately. I wished… I wished it was me in their position."

She was blushing and embarrassed, flustered that she had to admit the truth within her word's heart. Sigh, why did she have to admit her true feelings of what she wanted to him? This sucked, and never has she ever been so humiliated by both her own words and a genin fresh out of the academy. Damn him.

"Finally, you admitted it. I actually didn't want to force myself upon you. That's something I never want to do to any woman, including you and the women I love." The black haired MILF listened to his words, detecting no lies coming from them as she relaxed herself. Her blush darkened as Naruto got rid of his glare and replaced it with his foxy grin instead, melting her heart in the process. Wait a minute… Did her heart just skip a beat?

The blonde shinobi then got off of her and said, "Now that we gotten this out of the way, how about we go check with Mebuki-hime to see if our clothes are dry?" which allowed the boy to give off his usual smile before he started to walk towards the doorway. Yoshino was feeling herself falling deeper for the boy, but why? Was it his charm, his words, his style, or… Was it because of his true self? That's what she needed to find out. And she knew just the way to do it.

"Wait! Don't leave!" She managed to grab his arm while still on the bed. The blue eyed teen only looked at her with his usual kept smile and said "What's up Yoshino?" while the mother bit her bottom lip. The anticipation she had for the moment that would come after wouldn't be endless at least.

"I want you to do something. Although it's a little embarrassing."

"Sure, what is it?"

**Re Lovely Lover. EXE has crashed. Rebooting system… File Corrupted. Creator is upgrading system. Please Wait… Re Lovely Lover. EXE program has been upgraded. The gamer can now fit his size into any woman since it was deemed impossible before. Thank you for your Important Notice Mr. Lovely about the game.**

Sakura sat down stairs at the kitchen table, enjoying herself a small cup of black tea… Or at least that's what she would be doing if it wasn't for a certain thumping sound coming from upstairs for every second that passed by. She happened to be highly irritated at the moment, a large tick mark on her head being evidence of that as she heard the thumping coming from upstairs.

"... How long have they been going at it now?" That question alone caused Sakura to chakra infuse her left hand and crush the glass cup into complete nothingness, actually scaring her mother there for a split second with how much strength that she had. Sakura stood up from the table as she began marching up the stairway, intent on ending this. After all, if there was one person in this joint who was gonna be doing this for hours on end with her boyfriend, it was obviously going to be his girlfriend!

"... DAMN IT YOSHINO!! IF YOU DON'T HIGHTAIL YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW-" she stopped screaming after seeing that her one and only was currently unconscious at the moment, Yoshino still riding him as she was far to into her lust to even notice. Sakura's eyes had darkened while her hair arose in flames. Obviously, she was gonna give this woman a piece of her mind.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah-" "Yoshino-san… What are you doing to MY boyfriend?" Yoshino turned around in horror ever so slowly as the pinkette stood over the older woman with a sickening smile on her face. The Nara's words happened to be caught in her throat, herself being extremely unsure of what she should do. This finally gave her the time to notice an unconscious Naruto, who she figured this must be all about. He happened to be passed out at the moment.

"Uh, I can explain." "Yeah, because you're so dead." Yoshino could only watch herself be dragged away while screaming for someone to save her. Even calling for both Naruto and Mebuki in which the blonde mother decided to let the black haired beauty learn the hard way.

"And that's basically what happened. So you really didn't miss much."

"Seriously, she made me cum so many times that I was out for mostly the whole day?" "Basically, it took me threatening to kill her for her to realize the "mistake" she made. NO ONE, does that to MY Naruto-kun." Yep, Sakura was basically a yandere at this point. Although, Naruto probably really didn't care. He's just happy that his girlfriend saved him from death by cumming way to much. He didn't feel like meeting the Shinigami early this time of year.

"Besides that, are you ready for bed Naruto-kun? I wore your favorite nightgown." Naruto looked at Sakura sway her hips as her pink see through nightgown showed off the black with pink stripes panties and bra. Man he was glad that he bought those undergarments for her. She looked so sexy in them. Not to mention that her bust and bottom had grown a significant size. She was now a proper D-Cup while her ass above average. More plump at best to be honest.

"Yeah, I am sexy." "Ooh! Alright, now we're ready. Follow me lover boy." After he grabbed her ass, Naruto watched her turn around and continue swaying her hips, allowing the thirteen year old to be memorized by her developing curves. And didn't she say something about cutting her hair down a bit? If she did, he couldn't even tell how drop dead gorgeous she could possibly get. Either way, he followed right behind her heading towards her room since they were the only ones supposed to be cuddling tonight. She her and her boyfriend, no one else. Or so she thought. 'Cause the moment she walked inside, both teens were greeted by the older MILFs in the house who both happened to be clad in see through nightgowns. So while Sakura's nightgown was pink, Mebuki's nightgown was red, and Yoshino's nightgown is black. Huh, Mebuki had a spare one didn't she?

"What are you two doing in my room?!" "Did you really think we would let you have darling/Naruto-kun all to yourself?" The older women spoke in unison, obviously upsetting Sakura who huffed in annoyance with a pout on her face. Just one of these days she'll sleep with Naruto without being pestered by them!

"Fine, we all can sleep with my boyfriend. But you two have his arms! I'm the only one sleeping on his chest and no sex tonight! That's final!" The pink haired teen shouted while both mother's giggled as Sakura's glare became more intense towards them. One of these days. Just one of these fucking days. All of them had then hopped into bed with Naruto laying down first as the other's soon joined him afterwards. Mebuki and Yoshino stuck their DD-Cup breast against his arms while Sakura rested her chest on his and kissed him, the others doing the same thing afterwards.

"Goodnight everyone. I love you." "We love you too darling/Naruto-kun." And just like, all of them fell asleep in darkness that night, dreaming nothing but better dreams.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen was currently still at his office about to finish his last sheet of paperwork when he was disturbed by a knock upon his door. He could only say "Come in." as the person who entered inside was none other than his secretary. The woman only spoke out "Hokage-sama, one of the legendary sannin is here to visit you."

"Send them on through." The brunette nodded her head before closing the door, the door opening second afterwards to reveal a white haired male with a face known all to well, and another person standing beside said individual wrapped in nothing but an all black cloak.

"Jiraiya, I see you have just returned in time for the Chunin Exams. A few days early to be exact."

"Well I had too. After all, this small bundle of joy couldn't wait to see you."

Hiruzen looked towards the figure and watched them take off their cloak. Once it hit the floor, it revealed to be a girl with a leaf headband tied around her neck with red hair and sparkling purple eyes with pearl like skin to match her magnificent beauty. The girl happened to be clad in a black and orange dress with short sleeves and black cut lines that went around her outfit split by a few inches from a top her sleeves, waist, and in between her chest. The redhead also had black bandages tied around the torso of her dress with the Uzumaki red sword clan symbol sitting on the left side of her waist, her C-Cup breast practically trying to jump through the dress in which it couldn't. Finally, to finish it all off, the mysterious girl had a shinobi pouch strapped to her right leg with thigh high black shinobi sandals accustomed to her feet. Not to mention that her red hair seemed to reach past her bottom and touch her thighs. She was magnificently beautiful.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Alice?" "You bet Jiji!"

And cut! Hey boys and girls, Aruko Itsuka here at your service. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it since it took a bit of time to go over due to many errors and mistakes I saw written in my work. Not to mention that I wanted to write one more chapter before the first test in the Chunin Exams. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this and please let me know what you think, and if you have any questions just let me know. Also, don't forget to let me know who you want in Naruto's harem, and I'll see you all later. Peace.

**Naruto's Ending Stats - Chapter 6**

**No Stats have been listed. Moving onto the next chapter.**


	8. Reading Comments 2

Hey boys and girls, Aruko here just wanting to say something important since this chapter will be taking longer to write than usual.

Ok, so even while I'm about to be finished soon with the chapter, it's taking a bit longer than I thought since I have a lot to go over and some new elements have been included for the characters, not the game. Not to mention the written exam is boring in a sense.

Also, there's gonna be a little theory I have on the Uchiha clan's eyes so I want to hear your opinions on it after reading through the comments.

Kyuubi-Titan: Cant wait for more. I'm a big fan of the lewd rpg harem genre. Bit a niche, I know. But your doing well. Hope your still writing. I was hesitant. But I'm loving this fic more and more. Keep it going.

**I definitely will Titan, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Don't worry though, I'll continue writing until the final chapter is posted. You can count on it.**

Re Lovely Lover: Question, any intent on adding the "side characters" as well? (Well.. not that the other rookies and such aren't side characters especially as little as they were used..)

Like: wiki/Infobox:Tsubaki_%28parent%29?useskinoasis

Mizuki's fiancee who actually ends up a decent person.

Ibara, one of his former classmates mothers who hated him.

Yakumo, Ayame, Shiho, Kin, Tayuya, Sadoru, Natsuhi, Shion, Amaru and so on. Since it was mentioned massive harem I wonder if even the one or two episode characters will show.

I hope some form if management comes about regardless that doesnt involve him using clones for sex. Some but not all time spent together sure. Hes going to be on missions and such but I've always loathed them being used for sex.

**I definitely will be adding the side characters for sure. Some of them just didn't come to mind yet, but I definitely was planning on adding Tayuya, Kin, and Ayame.**

**Now that you mention Yakumo, I will be adding her sometime soon along with the rest when the time eventually comes. Also, I definitely won't be having Naruto use clones for sex while he manages his shinobi life and love life.**

**Just because he has them, doesn't mean I'll let him use them like that. After all, I plan to let him develop his relationship with every girl by his actual self being their. Using clones for the replacement of the real him won't bring any proper love or character development as the story continues. So I'll definitely keep that in mind.**

firetemplar415: The ending was very confusing. The structuring of the sentences and paragraphs was a mess...

Toshino being called a girl by a 13 yrs old boy...

The shotacon is getting really ridiculous atm.

Will this follow a trajectory of unrealistic and a creepy plot? Or is it going to change and stabilize the plot?

**... Um, I actually didn't know how to respond to this the first time. Not to be rude or anything, but the way you typed this review made you sound like more of a dick than questioning me about the story. Either way, here's my response. I hope I don't come off like more than an asshole than usual.**

**For your response to how the ending was confusing, it necessarily wasn't. More so, it just left the hidden question about who this Alice girl was, that called Hiruzen Jiji. Although it should be kinda obvious as to who she is.** **And if it was confusing to anyone else, then that's bad on my part.**

**Next up, you said the structure of my sentences and paragraphs were a mess... Well it can't be helped due to the fact that my writing style is hella weird. But that's the way it is. I know I still need A LOT of improvement when it comes to writing, but I still want my style of writing to be a little more unique and original as it can be. However, I will adjust it as time goes on. You can count on it.**

**Following that, you stated that Yoshino was being called a girl by Naruto. I had to re-read my work in order to say that you are entirely wrong. Naruto didn't call her that, but I did. My style of writing is that I won't always call the characters by their names, so I'll describe them using different features and labels. I called her a girl in the story because she is a female. I didn't mean anything by it though. It was just to represent her.** **I would never make Naruto call his superiors girl or boy when they're clearly older than him.**

**While you say that the shotacon is getting ridiculous, you fail to realize this is the Narutoverse. Once they become shinobi even at a young age, they're technically still seen as adults in the eye of the public. Meaning that they're responsible for themselves since they technically are adults who kill, seduce, lie, steal, and many others along that. Not to mention that I specially aged them by one year so that they could be full on teenagers. So to be completely honest, it's not really shotacon.** **Also, doesn't prepubescent mean "A boy or a girl who has yet to start puberty?"**

**Finally, you asked "Will this follow a trajectory of unrealistic and a creepy plot? Or is it going to change and stabilize the plot?" Personally, you'll have to wait and see since this kinda follows the Naruto storyline but with a twist.**

**So, I hope I answered everything for you. Sorry if I came off as much more of an asshole than usual.**

Beastyd22: Great chapter man keep it up thanks.

**Thank you beasty, and I'll make sure to keep it up so that I can give you boys and girls something to enjoy.**

Kingred1994: Cute moment, if you love harem i suggest for you read or take inspiration from "A clan reborn" by stormwolf3710,it has great lemon and orgy and sakura is the main girl. ;)

**Kingred, thanks for the suggestion. I'll definitely give it a try and it's nice to know that Sakura is the main girl. Hopefully I can make my story be just as good someday. :)**

biginferno: interesting story I hope Tayuya,Samui,Yugito,Temari and Shizune make it into his harem

**Don't worry, they definitely will be added in due time once I get close to them. First I gotta get past the other chapters to reach them.**

Dr1zzy: Thx for the update

**Your welcome Dr1zzy! I just try to do what I can do best. I hope you stick around for more.**

Reasonable man: Well... What can I say about this fic. The overall idea that he has this "Game" mechanic where he gets upgrades from sexual actions, is not bad. I had read fics where "Game" asks main character to do even weirder things to give him levels. There are problems in, how can I describe it, in implementation of this fic:

1\. Game text and it's descriptions should be separate. It is hard to understand what I'm reading now, Game or narration of story

2\. There are punctuation and grammar mistakes. Please find beta, or at least use MS Word's grammar correction function.

3\. Character development. Your story has genre "Romance/Adventure", which makes readers think that this story has some serious character development, and you just gave to main character Sakura as present. Even shortest Visual Novel/Eroge games have character development, that forces player to "earn" a new girl.

**Over all things, I see you commented this on chapter which makes the most sense. My writing wasn't the best starting off but it'll improve over time.**

**As for the character development, that's definitely something I need to work on. I'll definitely try to improve it to the point where Naruto has to work hard for that certain ideal woman without having to use sexual actions from time to time. You can make sure of it.**

master253: Great story so far. Would love it if you add kyuubi to the harem.

**Don't worry, Kyu-chan will definitely be added sooner or later. It most likely might be some time before she actually is combined with his harem, but it'll definitely be happening for sure.**

Alright boys and girls, now that I finished with a run down through the recent comments, here's my theory.

Everyone knows that in receiving the Sharingan, you gain the following abilities:

1: Eye of Insight

The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence.

The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements.In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Can also read the enemy's hand seals to give them an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. In the anime, it is shown that with advanced enough prowess, via eye contact, the user can even enter the target's mind to look through their memories.

The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform.

2: Eye of Hypnotism

The user can perform Genjutsu. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the user's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control.

While not an ability per se, the Sharingan user can appear as if they are able to "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them.

So if the Sharingan can do the following, my little theory for the story is that do you think it's possible that an Uchiha, such as Sasuke, can train their eyes to do only a few of the following abilities without the use of the Sharingan?

I want to hear everyone's thoughts so please leave a review and let me know what you think since I'm trying to develop Sasuke's skill for the duration of the chunin exams? If asked, I will go more in depth about it.

I thank you all for your time. Have a blessed day/night. Peace.


	9. Merry Christmas!

Naruto: Merry Christmas boys and girls! Sorry the author couldn't be here to greet you all, he's still working on the next chapter. Not to mention he's busy with family and he's stressing himself out.

Sakura: Yeah. He should really take a break. Sure, he was spending the last few days getting ready for Christmas, but he shouldn't worsen his insomnia.

Author: ... Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! Sorry for the lack of updates! Although it's probably reasonable why I haven't updated yet. Either way, chapters will be coming soon! Ain't that right Naruto and Sakura?! Naruto? Sakura? Where did they go... *Leaves the room*

Where did those two go... WHAT THE HELL?!?!

Naruto/Sakura: Uh oh.

Author: Get the fuck out of my bed with your petite lolicon bodies before Yoshino, Mebuki, Haku, and Tsunami get here!

Mebuki: Oh! Were already here! Also, Sakura you're in so much trouble!

Sakura: HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!

Naruto/Author: This won't end good.

All of them: NARUTO-KUN IS MINE!! *A fight breaks out*

Author: Welp... The next chapter and a late Christmas special will be coming soon. Have a very lovely Christmas, and a happy new year boys and girls. *Gets crushed by a thrown table* OW!! OK THAT'S IS IT!! ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!

Merry Christmas boys and girls! ;)


	10. Chunin Style: Written Forest

Kyuubi-Titan: Merry Christmas to you too homie.

**Merry Christmas to you too dawg. ( Even though it's late.)**

Chisa782911: Merry Christmas and Happy new year. I love this history

**Merry Christmas! (Even though it's late.) Only one more day to the new year and I'm happy you loved this year so far.**

Kevin J Rosario Cruz: Dude I just can't stand Nexus at all it feels to me like he is just a cheap and dumb version of either Jarvis, Friday, Rimuru Tempest "Sage" Skill and The Dark Wolf Shiros Gamer Fanfiction. In all honesty, Nexus is the only downside to this entire story and I completely think the story would have been better of if Nexus did not have a personality and be the normal albeit sexual based gamer powers

**That's perfectly fine since you think about him being a downside to the story. I have no problem with that. My original intent was to be original and give the game a bit more personality since I designed it to be Naruto's guide and support. After all, no matter how he may progress the game and his love life, Naruto still has a lot to learn. Naruto is not just gonna ignore the consequences of every woman without questioning himself on what he's doing. So I felt that if I gave Naruto a game with a personality, he would learn from it as the time passes on, evaluate his decisions and plan amongst them. Other than that, I thank you for voicing your opinion as I'm not sure what everyone else will think. So it's nice to hear what you think about this. Thank you for your time.**

Biob1: Nice

**Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed.**

deniswanheda: Mmm podría ser para el arem Anko, yugao y kushina/Translated: Mmm could it be for harem Anko, Yugao, and Kushina

**Of course Denis. I was planning on adding them as the story progressed so you don't have to worry. Anko will be getting her turn very soon. Most likely in the next chapter.**

draxon: are you going to revive some dead female characters? like: Kushina, Ameyuri, Mito Uzumaki or Mikoto.

you know to give Naruto new power like Sharingan from Mikoto(i think is a great way for Naruto to gain the Sharingan), mastery of the Kiba blades from Ameyuri, Chakra chain from Kushina or mastery in the sealing arts from either Kushina or Mito.

why Kushina because I'm a big fan of her, and Naruto x Kushina is my favorite pairings.

oh! can you add Kaguya Otsutsuki? She can be a special hidden boss where Naruto need to find her and to meet some ''requirements'' to have sex with her and have some certain ''skills'' to successfully please her to make her join the harem

**I definitely will be reviving the dead female cast. Naruto will be receiving new abilities in due time when it comes to it, and I'll definitely be bringing back Kushina and the rest. Although it will take a bit of planning. And it's nice to know that you love Narushina because this gives me a fun idea. As for Kaguya, I don't think I will be doing this any time soon for specific reasons while I'm considering how the story is progressing right now. And it'll most likely be a while before he even meets those requirements or certain skills. But I might reconsider it later on down the road.**

Shadic21: Good chapter, I want to see the next part.

**Well, I'm glad to provide what you've been waiting on for so long, hahaha!****(A quick note for this chapter, a time skip was initiated which brought them a few days to the start of the genin exams. Sorry about that. Also, I've been testing put a grammar corrector so my writing style will look a bit different than usual. By the way, I ended the chapter by a large margin. I hope you all enjoy.)**

**/Ready… Let the story BEGIN!!\\\**

"Alright Mebuki-hime, Yoshi-hime, we're off." "Wish us luck in the Chunin Exams mom! And we'll let Shikamaru know that you said good luck Yoshino-san!" Both teens walked out the door as both mothers gave their goodbyes towards the younger ninjas. As they got outside, Naruto and Sakura started jumping from building to building to meet up with Sasuke who was probably waiting on them already.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think the Chunin Exams will be like exactly?" The blonde only gave his look of confusion while they jumped from building to building. In all honesty, he didn't know what to even say. He knew that the exams would definitely be tough, but he didn't know what to expect from them. In the end, he could only say "I'm not sure Sakura-hime, but we'll face them head on!" forcing a bright smile to come on the Pinkett's face. The green-eyed kunoichi just listened to his words, knowing that they were in for a world of difficulty. However, they would brave it through all the way.

Soon enough, both thirteen-year-olds arrived at the Academy, the one place where everyone would be taking the exams. Luckily, the school was out for the entire duration of the day due to the exams. Yet, that was only a good thing for students still attending the Academy. For the participants yearning to earn their chunin titles however, they would be here for quite some time.

"There you two are. I was hoping you wouldn't keep me waiting long and I was right. Heh, nice to know you didn't chicken out dobe." Sasuke smiled towards his teammates, watching as Naruto and Sakura smiled towards him as well. Sure, the Uchiha didn't always give out smiles, but he'll change that for them only for today at least.

"Please teme. I would never back out from becoming a chunin. This will only boost my chances of becoming Hokage dattebayo!" Sakura watched her two precious teammates, only smiling at the brotherly rivalry between them. During all of the time she knew them, she could always say they had some sort of bond growing up. Eventually, it became a rivalry with Naruto trying to desperately beat Sasuke to show that he was the better shinobi. Or so she thought. Dead last vs Prodigy? I'm pretty sure you could tell who'd win.

"Now look at how much you've grown Naruto." The pinkette thought as she gave a small sad smile towards her boyfriend. All this time he chased after Sasuke, it wasn't just to beat him and prove he was better than the Uchiha prodigy. It was so he could catch up to him and be accepted by him for his own skills. Well, that's what she thought. Naruto, you idiot. Well, it's not like she could blame him. After all, while Naruto pursued him to be accepted, herself along with Ino and the rest of the girls in her class chased after him romantically. Not even bothering to improve her skills. Yet, looked at how the tables turned out for everyone.

Naruto was her boyfriend now while constantly improving himself. He changed people for the better and stopped an assassin along with his apprentice to save an entire village. Not to mention that he beat an entire army of thugs to save Tsunami and Inari. Although, that wasn't the only thing he did. The blonde also seduced his way into not only her mother's life but Tsunami and Yoshino's life as well. The thirteen-year-old shinobi is something ain't he?

"Hey Sakura-hime." "Huh?" Sakura was snapped from her thoughts with a tint of pink on her face after hearing Naruto call her name. Her green eyes stared into the soul of his blue ones before the latter said "Come on. Sasuke already went inside. Let's go and ace this exam!" Sakura nodded her head before chasing after the blonde shinobi, the thirteen-year-old kunoichi smiling in anticipation for what was to come next. All of them knew that as long as they were together, they would face every challenge no matter the difficulty head on. They're team seven after all aren't they?

The three began walking inside the building, coming upon a gymnasium that all of them would have to pass in order to get to the classroom where they'll be instructed for the first part of the exam. Well, whatever the first part would be anyways. It's not like none of them knew what was to be entailed so they always needed to be prepared. Just because the shinobi life grew more intense with extreme plight, doesn't mean that the Chunin Exams wouldn't be a walk in the park.

"Yes! I have finally found you Sasuke Uchiha!" A voice coming from up top caught the attention of all three genin as they turned their heads to the right and lifted them up. The Uchiha's black eyes stared with uninterest at the boy who called his name. He didn't seem all that special, just a bowl cut in a green spandex jumpsuit with legs warmer and bandages wrapped around his arm. The black-haired shinobi's red headband was tied around his waist while his blue shinobi sandals firmly gripped the ledge he happened to be standing on, looking down at the team. He jumped from the ledge and free fell before doing a front flip and landing safely on his own two feet.

(Warning, I don't know how to properly write Lee. Hahaha!)

"... Who are you?" "Allow me to pardon my lack of introduction. My name is Rock Lee, and I declare you are no match for me Sasuke-kun!" A glare was sent straight towards Lee from the Uchiha, a scowl beginning to morph on his face while Sakura and Naruto watched them with interest. Sasuke only took a step forward while the black-eyed shinobi in front of the Uchiha remained still with no doubt in mind. This was just to rile him up, and determine if he was the challenge that would be worth an excellent battle within the exams.

"And what makes you so sure of that when you haven't even tested your skills against mine?"

"It's because… I'm known currently as the strongest of us Konoha genin." Lee declared towards Sasuke while the thirteen-year-old just scowled. Sure, he'd admit that Naruto was catching up to him, making him worthy enough to be his rival. However, he'd never believe that some guy he just met was stronger than him. Before the black-haired bloodline user could say anything though, the taijutsu user of hard work responded with "So please...Engage me in a spar and show me your capabilities."

"Sasuke, come on. Let's just head up to the classroom where everyone is waiting. You can spa with him later." Sakura spoke out towards her teammates, watching as the Uchiha didn't move from his spot. This only caused her to pout in disbelief that she had just got ignored by her teammate over a few words by another genin they didn't know at all. Did this so called Rock Lee hurt his Uchiha Pride? You've got to be kidding right now.

"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting you all, but I had to test my worth against the Uchiha prodigy. I promise it won't take long for someone as beautiful as you are." He bowed towards Sakura which made a light blush adorn her cheeks. Even if his presence indeed was unexpected, she had to say that he was at least polite out of the concern. Naruto on the other hand only huffed a bit filled with a hint of jealousy before saying "You can compliment her all you want, but at the end of the day she's mine."

"N-N-Naruto! So embarrassing!" Sakura hid her face using her hands as Naruto picked her up and held her bridal style. Her bust seemed to from now on press against his chest while her shorts seemed to grow tighter on her thighs. Although, even while she would love to show how close they are to other people, that didn't mean she wouldn't get albeit flustered by the love of her life doing little gestures like these to people they don't know. Her unpredictable lover is definitely something.

"What the hell? Since when did Naruto and Sakura… I'll ask about that later." Sasuke thought to himself as Lee sat over there in utter disbelief. This fair maiden's heart had been claimed by another?! Now they would never share their everlasting youth together! On the other hand, if Naruto had already claimed the beautiful Kunoichi's heart, could that possibly mean that he would be one of exceptional skills? He knew that it was biased to think like that, but what if his hunch was correct? He had to at least check.

"You there, holding that beautiful maiden within your hands, what's your name?"

"Heh. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my hime Sakura Haruno."

"B-Baka! Don't just go blurting it out like that dumb dumb!" The Haruno child's blush darkened as Naruto only chuckled towards her. He could understand why she was getting embarrassed, but come on, did she have any real reason to be shy right now? Nope… From what he could say at least.

"Well then, I challenge you to a spar. If you claimed the heart of someone with such beauty, then I want to know what you can do to protect her." He re-took his stance, watching as Naruto only smirked before placing Sakura down on her own two feet. Sakura, feeling annoyed that Naruto would drag himself into this, only huffed before grabbing his shoulder, catching the boy's attention while giving him a questioning look.

"Naruto, if you even think about accepting this spar, you can forget about your "present" after we complete the exams." She whispered in his and stood back from him. The pinkette chuckled as a devilish smirk came on her face when the blue-eyed blonde went extremely pale while saying "N-No Sakura-hime, I wouldn't! It hasn't even crossed my mind yet!" since she knew she would be getting what she wanted. Sasuke looked back and watched the two in amusement, letting a small smile creep onto his face. Guess he knew who was more dominant in their relationship.

"Good. I'd hate for you to suffer after "persuading" me for so long about it. Now come on you two. Sorry Lee, but we have an exam waiting for us." Sakura grabbed Naruto by his collar before grabbing Sasuke's right arm and pulled them away from the black-haired shinobi. Lee could only watch them walk away, only thinking "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha… I'll be awaiting our burning flames of youth to cross paths again." before he jumped away from the scene.

"... Ah, there you three are. You finally showed up." "Kakashi-sensei?" All three teens could only stare at their silver-haired mentor in which he gave them an eye smile in return. Taking a step forward towards the trio of his young subordinates, his next few words were "After seeing you all grow and mature so fast in just a short amount of time, I'm proud to say that I couldn't ask for a better team of blossoming shinobi. Thank you for being an important part of my life."

Naruto and Sakura gave off a bright smile towards Kakashi after Sasuke smirked from the appreciative words from his sensei. They indeed come far if anyone could say so just by witnessing their progress this far down the road. From bonding in the weirdest way possible to become genin, to stupid D-Rank missions, fighting an assassin along with his apprentice, and saving an entire village on an A-Rank mission that they believed was C-Rank, there was practically nothing to stop them now from triumphing in this exam. They were gonna give it their all; and when they do, all three will definitely become chunin without a single doubt in their souls.

"Now go in there and show the rest of them what makes Team Seven stronger than the rest." Kakashi said before receiving a "Hai Kakashi-sensei!" from his star pupils. With those last few choices of words, the team walked inside, ready to face any obstacles that came their way.

"... Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura… I'm glad that I could have you all as my students. Minato-sensei, Kushina, Rin, and Obito… I hope you all are happy with the decisions I made so far… Wherever you are, watching me from above." Just like that, Kakashi disappeared from the scene as a lone tear fell from right eye.

"Woah! I guess the competition is gonna be highly extreme in these exams." Naruto voiced his thoughts aloud to his teammates, all of their eyes looking at the multiple seats containing genin from different villages. Most of them had some sort of glare or killer intent leaking from them while Team Seven made sure not to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. The less attention, the higher the chance of actually avoiding the competition. Yeah, they'll stick to that plan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino stated right after she jumped onto the Uchiha, surprising the Uzumaki and Haruno children as this girl was probably albeit to dumb to notice how risky it was to attract attention to herself. This was like the academy all over again… Except they only had to deal with Iruka-sensei back then. Now, this was gonna become even more difficult. On the other hand, Sasuke grumbled as the blonde bimbo for what he would call her, pressed her body up against his while wrapping her arms around his neck. Man she was annoying. Why couldn't the blonde be more mature like Sakura? Actually, he couldn't believe he just said that.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Did you miss me and my beauty?" "Most definitely not. Now get off me!" The black-haired thirteen-year-old whisper shouted towards the blue-eyed blonde as she only chuckled as if he was playing hard to get with her. This challenge she would definitely win and no one will stop her; not even Sakura the billboard brow herself. Speaking of Sakura anyways…

"Good to see you again forehead. How is your small frame doing you?"

"Get your eyes checked Ino pig if you haven't even noticed it yet. Not to mention, get your hands off my teammate since you're already worsening our situation as it is." A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head due to annoyance before a bolt of lightning struck between them as Naruto only nervously chuckled while Sasuke sighed before gazing at the crowd in front of them. Their glares along with some small killer intent were directed upon them thanks to Ino. They better calm it before making the issue worse.

"So you finally grew a pair huh? At least you got assets to be proud of. So tell me, how big is your size now; not that it'll be bigger than my size anyways." The Yamanaka child smirked at her rival who only gave her a look of confusion before giving off a smirk. A mischievous smirk in fact as Ino raised an eyebrow towards that look. Why did she have a feeling that she wouldn't like her answer?

"For your information actually, I now have a pair of D-Cups along with a butt that my boyfriend loves to grab. So I guess you need to do better Ino pig." Sakura's shit eating grin remained plastered on her face after whispering that to Ino, the latter removing herself from Sasuke before she was just told the surprising news. Ino widened in disbelief after learning such mind-blowing information. There's no way she grew a size bigger than her! Also, she had a boyfriend now?! Before she could get one of all things?! There's no way. What about their rivalry for Sasuke-kun's heart?! Actually, thinking about it now, with Sakura out of the picture she had Sasuke all to herself… YES!! But that doesn't mean she was gonna let her slide about the boyfriend situation! OH HELL NO!!

"Since when did you of all people get a boyfriend before I did?! And what about your love for Sasuke-kun?! Our rivalry for him is broken now… Which is actually good on my part but even still!" The blonde whisper shouted to her former pink-haired rival who only placed a finger over her lips before whispering "Come to the side with me and I'll answer all your questions." as she inevitably followed the thirteen-year-old Haruno child to get some answers.

"Hopefully they can keep themselves out of trouble." Naruto thought as he watched the pair step off to the right away from close ears that could easily pick up on their conversation. No need for other listeners here and there for what they were about to discuss.

"You three are here too, huh? What a drag." The usual monotone of that catchphrase caught Naruto and Sasuke's attention before both of them caught eyes with Shikamaru and Choji. While the latter happened to be munching on his chips, The Nara child stared at the two bored as he didn't want to be here knowing how competitive it could possibly get to obtain the rank of chunin. However, he knew he had to rank up someday. Otherwise, everyone will surpass him with their own skills while he stayed behind. Not to mention his father will scold him while his mother would consider kicking his ass while nagging the shit out of him…Troublesome woman.

"Why not? We're here to show that were the best of the best after all? Ain't that right dobe?"

"Heh, you bet teme. But I'll be the one to win it all."

A spark of lightning struck between the two as both boys smirked at one another. In this exam, both of them would prove that they were stronger than the other. After all, you can accomplish just about anything within two weeks of training. Well, if you had the mindset like these two anyways.

"Please, as if you two will win this thing. After all, I'll be the one claiming the title of chunin while being stronger than you two." The bark of those words came from the one and only Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru barking with a smile on his face from what everyone else could notice. Hinata and Shino also stood behind the dog lover as well. Shino only greeted with "Hello Sasuke-san, Naruto-san." with his usual monotone that only gave off a weird creepy vibe towards them.

"H-H-Hello Naruto-kun. It-It's nice to se-see y-you again." Hinata looked… Well her face was a darkened red. Was the girl sick or something? She should get that check out and not participate in the exams if that was the case.

"Ok billboard brow, start talking. Who's the unlucky guy?" Ino let a small smirk creep on her face as Sakura ignored the insults thrown her way. Just you way pig, you're about to receive the shutdown of a lifetime.

"Well, this "unlucky guy" happens to love me for who I'm truly am along with a few other things. As for who he is, try and take a guess. He's the last person you'd ever expect."

"Alright then, I'm gonna go off on a list of names and you say yes or no to who it is. Ok?" The pinkette nodded towards the blonde teen as she took a second for a few names to come to mind. Let's see if she was correct.

"Shikamaru?" "No."

"Kiba?" "No."

"That weird guy in spandex over there?" "He's nice, but no."

"That Hyuga over there next to the guy in spandex?" "I don't even know him."

"Choji?" "Uh uh."

"Shino?" "Not even close."

"That redhead who always carries a backpack on?" "Nope."

"How about Carlow? That boy who's on Team Three." "Don't even think about it any further."

"That idiot who always eats his homework?" "Now you're just trying me and my patience."

"Is the boy with the infinite cold?" "His name is Udon and I'm not a pedophile." A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head.

"Naruto baka, the dead last?" "Yes."

"Well, I named all the people I cou- Wait a second… I'm sorry but I think I just misheard you? Did you just say yes for Naruto?"

"Yes, I did. Naruto-kun happens to be my boyfriend and the only one who makes me feel special. Something you don't get from other boys. Even Sasuke himself." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino as the girl glared at her. Yet she couldn't even say that she wasn't shocked beyond all comparison. Why would she choose the dead last of all people?! And what does he have that Sasuke doesn't?!

"Alright then. If that baka makes you feel so happy and special, then what does he have that Sasuke doesn't?" The green-eyed Haruno only said "Do you really want to know?" as the blue eyes Yamanaka nodded her head in confirmation. She just doesn't see anything good within that loser! So how could someone like Sakura fall in love with someone like him?! Wow, now that was saying something.

"Ok, here's a list of my few reasons.

1: He's kind, charming, funny, caring, and knows how to make a woman's heart melt.

2: He'll do anything for me just so I can be happy and appreciated no matter what I do.

3: He's the only one who's been helping me improve for these exams.

4: Thanks to him I'm finally becoming my own woman and being more useful for our team.

5: Naruto makes me feel wanted by his just his words/actions alone.

6: He managed to not only managed to save an entire village, but he defeated an army of thugs and restored the love in our clients' family.

And finally, my last statement for what he has that Sasuke doesn't…" she grabbed the girl by her shoulders and got closer to her ear, Ino obviously wondering what the last reason could be. Not to mention, why did she have to whisper it?

"... He has a huge cock and knows how to please me with it." After hearing that statement, Ino jumped back in embarrassment, flustered from the words that left the pinkette's mouth. The girl in question had a devilish smirk on her face with a small shade of pink on her cheeks as she gazed at Ino. Sure, she really shouldn't be saying all of this even though it was true, but she came this far so why stop now. After all, just seeing Ino have a dark shade of red on her face was all worth it. She was definitely enjoying this.

"T-There's no way you let him do that! I don't believe you! And why would you of all people give up your virginity before marriage to someone like him?!" The Yamanaka child whisper shouted while getting angry at her former rival for lying to her and saying something like that. There's no way she did this!

"Because… He's gonna marry me someday. He cares for me with all his heart. I love him after all." A genuine smile crossed Sakura's lips while Ino stood not so far from her. A sad expression crossed the blonde thirteen year old's face, although she masked it with a light amount of concern.

"I still don't believe this. How could you one-up me twice like this with a different guy?" "Because he showed me what love truly is. Although, I suggest you try finding someone like Naruto. I can bet he'll make you feel special." Just like that Sakura left Ino alone as the girl stared at Sakura's back. Her eyes then landed on Naruto before her blue signs of sight glared at the Uzumaki blonde just like herself.

"Not only do you destroy our rivalry for Sasuke-kun, but you also help her one up me twice while giving her the audacity to thinks she's all high and mightier than me huh? Naruto Uzumaki, I swear when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna figure out what exactly makes you so special in billboard brows eyes." And just like that Ino walked over to her team while joining the rest of the Konoha genin. Yet, those two didn't notice a certain redhead had overheard the conversation about the shinobi. Armed with this information, she was determined to find out more about him later on down the road.

(I'm going to be skipping Kabuto's scene for a certain reason that you all will find out later on in the story.)

"... Alright you maggots, listen up closely as I will not be repeating myself." Came the rough voice of a man in an all black trench coat as everyone directed their eyes upon him. They could only say that this guy was the examiner as he stated "Alright, I'll be calling you all individually. When you hear your name being called, I'll assign you a number and you'll move towards that seat with your number on the back of it." causing them all to nod. A few minutes had just passed with everyone finally being seated, the man in front of them finally getting them organized for the first part of the Chunin Exams.

"It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor and from this point onwards, your worst enemy." Grunts, groans, and sighs could be heard from the crowd of genin as they stared at the man with his weird Konoha headband, two scars going down his face while giving off a smirk to show that he wasn't kidding.

"Now keep up because I'll only be saying this once. There will be no combat amongst you unless issued from us examiners. Yet even while I say that, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. For any of you who breaks this rule or even messes with me, will not only be disqualified but dealt with accordingly by myself. Any objections?"

No one said anything as they only shook their heads up and down, stating they got the message as some looked at the man in front of them with fear in their eyes. That's it. He's getting into their heads now. But he wasn't done with them yet. The torture has only just begun.

"Good. Now there are a few rules you need to know about so keep your eyes on me 'cause I won't say them again."

Rule 1: The written exam is conducted on a point deduction system. Everyone will begin the test with a perfect score of ten points for each person on your team; making it a total perfect score of 30 in all. One point will be deducted for every question you get wrong.

Rule 2: Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members accordingly. So I advise you all to do your best in answering every question correctly.

Rule 3: The sentinels you see sitting in every corner of the room are there to watch you carefully for any suspicious acts if you gakis decided to take another route and cheat on this test. And for every time someone is spotted cheating, these guys will deduct two points from your score.

"Be advised, however. If you are caught cheating five times, you'll be dismissed from this room before the papers are even scored. So keep that in mind children. Any of you who is foolish enough to get caught by their eyes, don't deserve to be in this room or even a shinobi." Ibiki stated while watching them. All of them.

"We've got our eyes on you." One of the examiners stated, watching as some of them grew nervous and even thinking to avoid them as much as they possibly could while averting eye contact. Yep, they were gonna be in for the ride of their lives. Soon enough, the examiners passed out the papers before they took their own seats, a clipboard in hand while they watched all the "contestants," feeling them with a bit of uncertainty and doubt.

"If you all ever hope to even pass us, then show all of us what exceptional shinobi and kunoichi you can be." Ibiki smirked at them, watching as some squirmed under his gaze. Just how he liked his prey at the time; fear orbiting their forms as he had his words push them instead of his actions. That was the true way to ever torture someone. Not with your actions, but your words.

"Ok, so I got it all worked out now. I can handle this by myself and Sasuke should be fine. I'm not sure if Naruto is ready for this, but I have absolute belief that he'll do just fine. It just comes down to what he'll be answering that my boyfriend will have to worry about." Sakura looked around the room, spotting both Naruto and Sasuke. While Naruto sat just three tables ahead of her, Sasuke was just one table ahead and two seats down from her. Ok, this wasn't too bad.

"One more thing. If any candidate receives a zero on their paper, then that person along with their team will fail regardless of how well the others did."

Eyes widened throughout the classroom as everyone was taken aback by this. While some recovered from their shock, others grew worried since they knew their teammate's weak points for what they could and could not do. Looks like they'll be relying on luck and praying to Kami hoping that they pass. On the other hand, Sakura and Sasuke could only stare at Naruto, the boy practically feeling their eyes staring at him. So when he turned around, the blonde did what he did best to reassure them. The boy only gave a thumbs up, signaling that everything was gonna be alright.

"Even if you do that dobe, you still have the worst scores in anything written. We're counting on you Naruto. So don't you dare fail before I can challenge you." Sasuke only nodded with a present glare before facing their proctor. As for Sakura, she could only give out an uncertain "Hmm." As she then gave Ibiki her attention. Everything else would rely on Naruto getting at least one right.

"The tenth question won't be given out until the last fifteen minutes of the exam as this test takes a full hour to complete; you all have forty-five minutes to complete questions one through nine before I call out question ten. With that being said…" The man looked at the clock, the time currently being 3:29 as it had five more seconds to go until they start. Then finally, he saw the second hand strike the one number he needed to see so that this test could finally take its course.

"Begin!" Everyone immediately began to answer the questions since they didn't want to waste any time. Naruto knew he didn't have time to waste either, so he immediately got to work. This test will determine everything.

"Alright, question one…" The blonde shinobi thought as he looked over the first question, answering it with ease thanks to his newfound intelligence. However, he noticed that as he went down the line of questions awaiting answers, he realized that he couldn't answer the rest of them and could only sigh as his brain began to hurt from overthinking the answers to the other questions that he didn't finish. Thanks to that, 20 minutes had already passed and the blonde still hasn't figured them out yet. He only had four questions answered, leaving the other 5 he needed to answer for now completely blank; he didn't have an eraser to get rid of his mistakes, so it was better to just wait for now until he got some ideas.

"Hmm, I see… Twenty minutes passed and I don't know a single answer to these damn questions." Sasuke smirked while looking around him, only using his eyes to do so as he didn't want to be caught "cheating." Yet that made him realize what was going on. The questions, the penalties involved, the risk to avoid cheating was just a set up to cover the true objective on why these examiners wanted them to avoid cheating at all cost. And that cover up, was so that they could push them to the edge and pass them all by doing the only thing that would guarantee them success or failure… Cheating. They had to cheat in order to pass. It was so obvious from the start and he didn't notice. He didn't have to worry about Sakura since she was a bookworm. Naruto was a different case.

"Naruto, you better realize the true objective behind this test. Otherwise, we can all kiss our chance of becoming chunin goodbye." The black-eyed thirteen-year-old thought to himself before glancing to his left and to his right. However, his black eyes ended up spotting someone who was currently cheating right now thanks to some info he received from one of his teammates probably. Yet the paper was on the other side of him, and Sasuke could tell that he just got the answers since his eyes were able to spot that his paper was completely blank from what he could make out. Thankfully, this guy sat one seat diagonally from him.

"Since I don't have the Sharingan, I can't use any of the abilities it possesses. However… That doesn't mean I can't recreate them." The Uchiha heir whispered as his eyes trailed the guy's left arm, that limb being this genin's dominant hand to write with. Now, all it came down to was his training could possibly help him now. On that note, Sasuke started pumping small amounts of chakra to his eyes, enhancing his sight by a significant volume as he started copying the hand movements from the boy across from him. The black-haired shinobi made sure to pay extra attention to his fingers and hands, making sure to not make a single mistake that could throw him off. He needed to get it all written down right and on the first try. There was no room for failure.

"Ok Naruto, you need to think because something is off about these questions. How do they expect genin to answer questions like these?! It doesn't make any sense!" Naruto was in his thoughts, trying to figure out the meaning behind it all. What was the point of establishing all these rules for cheating when they just could have said anyone who cheats is disqualified! That sounds about right! Although, everyone would be forced to answer these questions to the best of their abilities.

"My Kami. It's almost like they want us to cheat." The blonde grumbled to himself while thinking back on the rules and everything his proctor ever said to the genin. In fact, the more he thought about, the more he grew suspicious of the rules and risks that came with cheating.

Every time someone cheats they lose two points, you can only get caught cheating five times before disqualification, you lose points for incorrect answers and cheating, and every team will pass or fail based on the total overall score from each team member. That meant you needed twenty-two points as a passing grade of 72.6 to even pass this test with the tenth question involved. But he doubted that anyone here could reach that score unless they were extremely smart, or… No. There's no way.

"Come on Naruto, think back to what Ibiki said." Naruto began roaming through his thoughts as he started remembering what the man said to all of them. Only then, did he realize what statements he said that stuck out most to him.

"Any of you who is foolish enough to get caught by their eyes, don't deserve to be in this room or even a shinobi. If you all ever hope to even pass us, then show all of us what exceptional shinobi and kunoichi you can be."

"He wanted us to cheat from the beginning!" The blue-eyed teen thought as he finally realized what the goal was behind this. He knew that most to none of them knew the answers to this dumb test. So the only way to get the answers was by cheating off one another without getting caught. So per say, this basically is like an intel mission where they only had five chances to cheat as if they were on a mission, or risk their entire team failing as if their lives were at stake. And it took him twenty-seven minutes to figure this out. Damn it.

"Alright Naruto, how are you gonna get the rest of the answers is the question you need to figure out." He soon began debating his options before soon coming to terms that he was very limited on ideas of what to do. He couldn't use his shadow clones as they would create too much smoke. Using the shadow techniques was out of the question as Naruto would have to control someone using his own movements and someone would definitely notice his body moving so much along with the shadow stretching across the room. Not to mention that he didn't have any good perks to help him through this. So with that being said, the blonde began searching through his ninja pouch for something that could help him. He was desperate at this point.

"Huh? Smoke bombs?" The boy held the black smoke bombs within the palm of his hands. Besides his weapons and the ninja wire in his pouch, this was the only thing he had on him to use for his plan in cheating. So he pondered what he could do using these since he didn't have a lot of options. That's when it hit him. He had one more thing that could help him. Speed was key. Looking around, he placed his smoke bombs into his left hand while making sure that the examiners weren't watching him. When the coast became clear, he tossed them back as hard as he could before grabbing his test paper.

"... N-Naruto-kun. Do you need help-" "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Those screams caught everyone's attention as all the guys and gals alike turned towards a giant puff of black smoke illuminating the test environment. Naruto only whispered "Go." before he dashed off using his quick speed. He jumped towards the ceiling before blasting himself towards the blackboard after finding his target. With another burst of speed, the Uzumaki child rushed towards his target and landed silently on the table before swapping papers with the boy in front of him and dashing off once again, finally landing in his seat. He looked at the test and could only thank Kami since that dude did not write his name on the test yet. His luck was really turning around. Not to mention that this was a good prank if he could call it one.

"Yes! All I need to do is write my name and… Oh no." Naruto looked up to see Ibiki staring at him, a smirk written upon his face as Naruto's expression contained that of fear. He was just caught stealing another genin's test. Nervousness spread throughout his form, yet he could only stare in confusion and disbelief when Ibiki just turned away, pretending as if nothing happened. Even if he realized that cheating was the only way to pass, he still got caught. And by the main proctor of this test anyways. So why didn't he say anything?! Well, he just better appreciate it for what he could say. Eventually, the smoke cleared up soon before shouting from the contestants was heard until they were silenced by the examiners which allowed testing to resume. What he didn't realize was that Hinata caught him cheating too and could only say "Amazing." to his display of speed and thinking. That was her Naruto-kun… Someday anyways.

"What the… My sixth sense perk is going off from above my head." Naruto leaned his head back before spotting a sand eyeball, a small hint of chakra trailing the sand as he peeked back real quick to see who was doing it. That's when his eyes spotted that redhead from Sunagakure, middle and index finger placed into the form of a hand sign while she covered her left eye. The fact that she created this eye while using his spiky hair as a way to hide it was astounding. That's when he then got a sneaky idea.

"... Huh?" Gaiya became confused as her sand eye was suddenly grabbed and turned towards Naruto's face. She became rather confused until Naruto winked at her before crushing the eye with his bare hand. The teal eyed teen had a shade of pink adorn her chicks before the thirteen-year-old unconsciously licked her lips with lust in her eyes. If Temari or Kankura ever saw that, they knew it could only have been one thing. Her inner demons were beginning to come to fruition. A few minutes had passed before the T and I interrogator said "Alright maggots! Forty-five minutes have passed so pencils down for now as I prep you for the tenth question!" as everyone dropped their materials and focused their eyes upon the trench coat wearing torture expert. By this time around, twenty-one teams had already been eliminated so far.

"It's time for the tenth question as you already know. However, I must inform you of the risks that come with it." Everyone stayed quiet in front of the man, watching as he only nodded his head towards them before continuing.

"Hear me out. There's another rule you need to know about."

"More rules?" Hinata whispered under her breath, watching as Naruto stared at Ibiki with a serious expression on his face. Naruto's determination reigned over the black-eyed proctor as Hinata stared at him with her usual blush amongst her face. Yet, she would be just like Naruto. And so, she faced Ibiki as well in determination, even if she didn't have the serious expression on her face to fully complete the look with her own determination.

"Here's what you need to know. For the final rule, each and every one of you are free to choose whether or not you take the final question. It's your decision." Everyone either raised an eyebrow or questioned that rule, wondering what exactly the man was planning. There has to be some sort of trick to this. Isn't there?

"Woah! So what's the catch?! What if we choose not to take it?! What happens then?!" Temari responded, watching as his expression never changed.

"Simple little girl… If you choose to skip it, then you and your team will fail the exams, regardless of your answers to the other nine because you dropped out." The black-eyed interrogator only smirked as everyone began murmuring amongst themselves as if they were lost chickens right about now. Man, he loved playing with their minds. Not it was time to seal the deal.

"However, if you take the question and answer incorrectly… You and your team not only fail, but will forever be banned from taking the chunin exams ever again!" A loud roar of cries reigned from the students as they began to argue over how unfair the rule was and that it shouldn't be allowed.

"That's bull man! You can't do that to us! There are people here who failed before us and they still came back multiple times to take the test! I know there is!" "Arf!" Akamaru barked as he knew Kiba was right. This rule against them was basically bullshit to back them into a corner. And right now, it was definitely working. As long as Ibiki pulled the strings, there was nothing they could do. That's the only reason why Ibiki began to chuckle, that smirk coming back to his face soon afterwards. This guy could play the role of a villain very well.

"Do I care dog breath? I'm in charge of this exam now so what I say goes. Then again though, you got me this year, so I guess you're shit out of luck." No one dared to challenge him again about their situation; fear became the domain and the interrogator was swimming in it. His next few words were "So make your choice. Quit and come back next year, or fail and never come again. Make your moves." as the room became silent, way too silent.

"... I… I can't do this! I'm out! I just can't risk my team's futures because of my failures." Spoke one of the participants as the next few words became "Number 50, fail! Numbers 130 and 110, you leave with him." as the two began leaving their seats after being called by one of the Sentinels.

"Genai, Inaho, I'm so sorry for everything." With his last few words, boys and girls from left and right began raising their hands, giving up on passing on. Their futures weren't something they could risk just so they could be banned forever. There was always next year after. They would be ready then I guess.

"No way…" "How about you blondie? You feel like dropping out?" Ibiki spoke to Naruto, black eyes meeting with blue eyes. The boy only glared at him. Him drop out from the test after everything he just did?! HE'LL NO!!

"Alright, listen to me because I'm only gonna say this once. There's no way I'm gonna quit here! Not now, not ever! You can throw any stupid question you want at me, but nothing will stop me from becoming Hokage someday! Even if I have to stay a genin forever, I will achieve my dream! So give me your best shot!"

Thanks to Naruto's words, others began to erase away all the doubt they had and chose to look forward to the question. No matter what it was, they were determined to pass the final question and continue on. Nothing was gonna stop them from becoming chunin!

"Well then… Now that I got your answers, here's what I gotta say to you all for the tenth question… You all passed!"

"WHAT?!?!" The one word to leave the genin's mouths as everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. All of them passed?!

"How did we pass?! What about the tenth question?!" "That's the thing. Choosing to take or ignore the tenth question was the final question that you had to answer. Everyone who remained passed." Ibiki said to Temari as the spiky haired blonde only gave him a confused look. The man just smiled before saying "Allow me to explain."

"As a shinobi or kunoichi, as you go through the ranks, you're not gonna always receive the easy missions and tasks. That's why you have to be prepared for anything. Which is why gathering info on your enemies can be just as dangerous. Because sometimes… It'll cost more than just your life."

Everyone looked on in horror or just remained neutral as they saw the man's bald scalp due to him removing his headband which contained gruesome visuals of scars and small craters of circles where something was pressed into them.

"He was tortured. And looking at his scars, someone used nuts and bolts on him as well." The Uchiha thought to himself as the boy only looked on for the time being. This exam continued to get more interesting as time moved on.

"Besides that, this showed how you all were willing to take initiative to get the job done no matter the risk and consequences. So keep this in mind. Disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It could lead to the downfall of comrades, villages, and even more. That's why you all had to do this as a team."

"As a team, you all pass or fail based on your ability to kill, lie, sneak, gather information, and the rest that applies. You never know what could happen, or what the enemy has up their sleeves. You might as well be heading out on a suicide mission in that case. But does that mean you should give up when all hope seems lost?! Hell no! That's why you gotta face every mission head on no matter the difficulty! Having these abilities not only guarantee success but survival."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, finally getting what their proctor was getting at. In this world as shinobi, they never knew what was to come next, or how much more difficult a mission could possibly get. They had to take risks and chances to succeed; even if it meant they would never return alive. That's just what the shinobi life truly was. There wasn't anything they could do about it.

"Other than that, all of you stayed behind to face the challenges that came, no matter how difficult the objective may have been. The rest of you definitely are worthy of the upcoming title chunin. In my book at least." The entire group of teens smiled, happy that they just not only got through the first test but have been approved to be worthy of the chunin by their proctor. Although, it didn't last forever as he said "However, it's not over yet." before a window was destroyed with someone tossing a banner into the ceiling as it was pinned down by kunai.

"Now is not the time to be celebrating or be in a happy mood! I'm your proctor for the second exam! The sexiest of them all, Anko Mitarashi!" Her brown eyes trailed everyone, all teens being baffled by her entrance. Ibiki only said "Jumped the gun as usual huh?" while the purple-haired beauty only smirked towards him.

"Twenty teams left huh? You did better than I expected Ibiki. You haven't lost your touch. However, leave it to me to cut these gakis by half." Anko licked her lips in anticipation, making all the contestants very nervous. They didn't trust her, and they definitely had the right to. After all, she seemed very sadistic and practically looked like a deranged kunoichi who thirsts for blood.

"All right, everyone follow me for the next phase of the exams! Tardiness will not be tolerated!" Following behind the older kunoichi, everyone began exiting the building through the main doors they came through and not the window she just jumped through; I thought they were shinobi? What a let down- I mean they were in for a long battle ahead of themselves.

"Hehe… Naruto Uzumaki huh? He's a funny one."

"Alright kiddos, here's where you'll be taking the second part of the exam! Welcome to training ground forty four! Otherwise known as… The forest of death."

"The forest of… Death?" Naruto stated while everyone else looked at the forest ahead of them, not even sure what to think. Suddenly, Anko vanished causing everyone to be on guard before Naruto ended up disappearing as well. Before they could react though, all of them witnessed Naruto being brought into a bone crushing hug by Anko, the sadistic seductress pressing the boy's face within her breasts as she said "You bet gaki. Places like these are usually off limits to you mere genin. However, I'll make an exception." before dropping him to the ground. All the other guys could only sigh in relief since she didn't grab any of them. That woman had a few screws loose in her brain.

As Naruto stood up, the blonde found his shoulders being grabbed by the purple-haired jonin as she said "You seem albeit interesting as you are innocent… I'm gonna enjoy breaking you out of that shell." before leaving him confused and with him wondering what could she possibly have planned. Also, why was she swaying her hips side to side?!

"Before I begin explaining the rules, I need you all to do something." She snapped her fingers before two examiners appeared right behind her dressed in an all gray apparel. One of them held a large stack of papers with a cup of pencils while the other held a bag filled with some mysterious item(s) inside. Questionable if they would say so themselves.

"Everyone, grab a waver and sign it so you can continue with the exams. This is basically signing with your official signature that you accept all outcomes of whatever happens in the forest. Even death. After all, none of you would want Konoha being held responsible right?" She gave a mischievous smile towards them as the groups of genin glared at the snake mistress. They didn't like this one bit. Either way, they reluctantly signed the papers before turning them in as Anko began explaining the rules.

"This is basically all you need to know. For five days, all of you will be trapped within this forest as each and every one of you fight for your survival. Once you get inside, anything goes so you won't be penalized even if you kill someone. However, keep this in mind."

1: Each team will be receiving a heaven or earth scroll, not both. Meaning that you'll have to fight another team to claim one for yourself.

2: Once you get both scrolls, head towards the tower which is located in the center of the forest. If you have both scrolls in your inventory once you reach the tower, you'll be qualified for the next phase of the exams.

3: If a teammate dies or is no longer qualified to continue the second phase, your entire team will be disqualified. Not to mention, for five days, we can't take a step in there. So you're on your own if worse comes to worse.

4: You're forbidden from opening your scrolls until you get inside the tower. Opening the scrolls before you get inside will result in immediate disqualification.

5: Just because you lost your scrolls, doesn't mean that you can't obtain new ones within the five day time limit. Although, that could be nearly impossible.

"Aside from that, I say you gakis are ready. Make me proud now and don't forget, Mother Nature is your home, food, and territory. With that, we will be evenly dispersing the scrolls amongst you. So get ready." Anko gave a devilish smirk before she grabbed a scroll and headed towards Team Seven, watching as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura only glanced at her with a serious expression. Nothing was stopping them from passing. Finally reaching them, Anko only said "Do your best out there. I wouldn't want any of you to die too fast." before giving Naruto the scroll.

"By the way blonde gaki, if you manage to make it to the tower without losing your innocence, which I know you won't, I'll consider giving you a very special prize. See ya then." The purple-haired twenty-four-year-old left Naruto bewildered while Sasuke had sighed in frustration. Great, his teammate was attracting crazy women. What's next, Sakura's gonna turn into a yandere or something? Get real. Little did he know, Sakura was getting antsy with a kunai right behind him.

"Team Seven, follow me to your respective gate." One of the examiners stated before he directed them towards their gate and gave them instructions to wait there. Once they heard a buzzer going off, they'll be free to run inside and do whatever. Soon enough, a buzzer was heard through the intercoms before everyone rushed inside their gates, not knowing what dangers they would possibly be facing. Everyone rushed inside to cover some distance, making sure to at least get somewhere within the forest. This especially meant Team Seven.

"Alright, I think we've gotten far enough. Naruto, pass me the scroll so we can see which one we need." The blue eyes shinobi took the blue and white scroll from his ninja pouch that contained a red ribbon tied around the scroll's kanji. The black-eyed Uchiha child untied it and spoke out "We have an Earth scroll. We need to get a Heaven scroll soon so we can get out of here." as the other two nodded.

"So what should we do for now? Should we find a place to camp out for now or…" "I think it's best we just camp out for now Sakura-hime. After all, since this is new territory, we don't know how or what to expect. For all we know, the other teams here might know how to work this terrain better than us."

"Naruto's right. It's better we get used to our surroundings. For now, we'll camp out here and figure out a plan from there." Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads in confirmation, soon enjoying jumping from tree to tree as they didn't realize that someone was watching them. The person in question only licked their lips, their golden eyes and slitted pupils only gazing at the genin fading away within the forest.

"So those are the gakis were after huh?"

"Precisely. However, the time to strike will be soon. Until then, we'll be patient."

Soon enough, seconds became minutes as minutes became hours, allowing for a certain amount of time to pass as Team Seven could be seen resting by a large tree which was conveniently located next to a river with a small bit of growing moss and vines on the side. All of them sat by the fire discussing what their next plan of action was. With all this competition out in these woods, no one really knew what to expect. For all they knew, it could possibly be getting worse as time grew on.

"Real quick, I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be back soon." Both teens turned towards the blonde as Sakura said "Watch your back Naruto-kun." before he nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She only smiled a heartwarming smile while Sasuke looked away from the couple, nearly gagging at the sight in front of him before the blue-eyed thirteen year old left them behind so that he could take a leak. The boy made sure to not split too far from them before he began peeing, finally relieved that he was able to get these fluids to exit his system for once.

"... My sixth sense is going off. Someone's he-" the blonde shinobi dodged to his left before a kunai pierced the ground from his original spot. "It came from above." was his initial thought before his sixth sense went off again as he began doing backflips to dodge an onslaught of kunai and shuriken that were heading his way. With him avoiding the weapons completely, Naruto jumped back on his own two feet and looked up. His blue eyes meet with two Amegakure shinobi, both holding kunai in their hands.

"We're here for that scroll. Now cough it up before we get physical." One of them spoke up, his unruly spiky hair swerving to the right while his face was covered by some mask that probably allowed for them to breathe underwater. On the other hand, his teammate had a crossbow aimed right at the blonde's body. They didn't move or say anything to break this longing silence… That was until Naruto dispersed from the area.

"Shit. We gotta find him in case he doesn't have the scroll. We can use him as a trade offering for his teammate's scroll if we capture him." They then took off after Naruto who was currently running away from them. Yet, an arrow being shot at him caused the boy to dodge before he spun around on his own to feet. They weren't gonna let him go without a fight.

"... Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I was busy trying to avoid a team that just passed by me." Sasuke and Sakura turned towards Naruto as they only gave him a nod of their heads. While Sakura was attending other matters, such as how they'll navigate this forest and gather food, Sasuke was holding the scroll as he looked at Naruto, wondering why the boy had placed his ninja pouch and holder on his left leg and the left side of his waist. Wasn't he right hand dominant? Either the idiot was trying to fight with his left hand to look cool, or… Don't tell me-

"... Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The Uchiha spat out a small ball of fire towards Naruto, watching as he immediately jumped up the tree to get away from the flame that was now scorching the ground. Sakura, hearing the commotion, turned towards both Sasuke and Naruto before saying "What happened?!" as Sasuke only replied, "Someone's trying to imitate the dobe." Sakura raised an eyebrow before she began looking over her "boyfriend's" form only to notice the same thing that made him stick out way too much. His pouch and holder were sitting on his left side and not the right. She knew it should be on the right side since Naruto was dominant with his right hand. So who was this guy?

"Sasuke, what're you doing?! I'm your teammate!"

"Keep quiet you poser. My boyfriend's ninja pouch isn't on his left side! He's right handed! Now where is he?!"

"... So you both see through my disguise huh? Well… I can say that he's not doing good so far by himself." The Naruto imposter finally revealed himself to the pinkette and the black-haired Uchiha being the last Amegakure shinobi that had attacked Naruto a few minutes earlier.

"Sakura, take the scroll and get behind-" He found himself interrupted by Sakura who jumped straight for the genin. The guy smirked under his mask before pulling out a kunai and engaging Sakura. He slashed at her head with his left arm as the green eyed thirteen year old only ducked under him before turning around and grabbing his arm. She kicked his legs making him lose balance as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and jumped off the tree. The genin in question turned around to meet Sakura's darkened expression as he broke free from her grip by kicking her in the stomach and tried to stab her. However, the girl didn't seem phased at all. With this, she stopped his attack before grabbing both his arms while pushing chakra towards the sole of her feet. With one push of her legs, the girl smashed her chakra infused feet into his chest as they made contact with the ground. A giant cloud of dust was created as Sasuke covered his face to avoid the dust and rubble getting into his eyes. Once it cleared up, Sakura could be seen taking a step out of the crater as her hair covered her eyes while some parts of her hair sat afloat in the air. As for the guy she just crushed into the ground, it was safe to say that he was unconscious with some broken ribs.

"... Um, Sakura…"

"No one and I mean NO ONE, will ever imitate MY Naruto-kun again! Anyone else who tries it will be begging for their lives when I'm through with them… So what were you saying Sasuke?" The black-eyed clan heir just stared at that "innocent" smile his teammate showed him, not liking where her current thoughts could be. In fact, that little dark moment she just had made the boy albeit nervous of her actually. Although he would never admit that to anyone. Not even the author! Wait a second…

"Sakura-hime, Sasuke, you guys alright?" "Naruto!" The Haruno child shouted before she jumped straight into her boyfriend's arms, kissing him on the spot as Sasuke looked away once more. He really wanted to gag right now. Breaking away from him since the Uzumaki was caught off guard by her smothering lips, she only stated "Where were you? We had just got attacked by an Amegakure genin."

"I was busy fighting his teammates which took a minute. Don't worry though. I defeated both of them and got their scroll… I can also see that you and Sasuke got busy with the other one."

"Actually, that one was all Sakura. Good thing you weren't here just a few seconds earlier." Sasuke wasn't really one for taking others' credit, only his when it came down to it. Although, he would never take credit for this. The genin Sakura crushed into the ground still had blood leaking from his mouth with some broken bones from what he could tell. Sure, he was all about subduing and defeating anyone who gets in his way to achieve his true goal, but he wouldn't do this unless he had to. The pinkette just did it of her own free will. Did Anko violate the green-eyed teen's mind with her twisted personality or something? Or did she do this because she's slowly or mostly likely becoming a yandere for Naruto?

"Well, it seems you brats have gotten yourselves together huh?" A voice was heard from all around as the team immediately got on their guard. Each one of them looked around for the person who said that, not sure where they were coming from. That was until the mysterious voice said "How about we change that. Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" as a rushing furry of wind came hurtling towards them. All three teens tried to resist the push back; it was proven to be futile as all teens were blown back into the forest, not realizing that once again they would be separated from their knuckleheaded teammate.

"It's time for the hunt. I'm coming for you Sasuke Uchiha."

"... Ugh! Agh, my head. Who attacked us?" Naruto stood up from the tree branch he was currently on, a pounding headache spreading throughout his brain. Man that was painful. And the wind that was pushing him before made it no better.

"Sakura-hime, Sasuke, are you guys ok?" He didn't get a response as he started shouting for them. In the end, he was still met with silence. He was separated from his teammates once more, and the worst part was that he still had the Heaven scroll. If he doesn't find them soon, they won't be able to get into the tower.

"Come on; where could they possibly be?" "... AAAAHHH!!" With that sudden shout being heard throughout the forest, Naruto could only say "What the hell?!" since he was taken aback by the scream. Deciding to push his luck, the boy began jumping from tree to tree heading right for the screams that echoed throughout the forest."

"AAAAHHH!!" "Hahaha! Now that's music to my ears." Anko stated outside of the forest before she was approached by another examiner which caught her attention. The man only said "Anko, we need you to take a look at this file from orders under Hokage-sama." causing the twenty-four-year-old woman to give him a questioning look as she took the file from within his hands. Immediately, her look of confusion turned into that of concern after opening up the folder. What did she see?

"Someone, anyone, help me!" A lone redhead stood in the small clearing of the forest, her back pressed up against a wall while her only way out happened to be blocked by a ferocious bear. Her red eyes shrunk in fear as her glasses slipped down her face little by little, barely hanging onto her nose. She was scared for her life since her teammates were mauled to death by the animal. Not to mention that every weapon they used proved to be futile against it before her two teammates got chomped on.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die here alone without even getting a chance to become chunin." She was panicking while holding her team scroll within her hand, horrified by her fate that had yet to come. So all these years of training, losing her family, and jumping at the life of shinobi were all coming to an end by one single animal. And she couldn't do anything to save herself. She was deemed useless as her weird ability to heal others with her chakra was the only thing she had that kept her from being called a nuisance. Now, none of that would even matter anymore if she was dead. And the more she thought back on it, no one was gonna miss her anyways. She suffered all alone… Now she was gonna die all alone.

"Someone. Someone, anyone. Just… Please save me!" She curdled into a ball and begged for someone to save her life, feeling the bear now standing right over her presence. It growled and roared while she cried, finally making her realize that no one would ever bother in saving her. Her village, her "friends," this country, this world… Was better off without Karin Uzumaki, the most useless woman to ever exist.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Hearing the shout of someone else's voice, Karin turned her head to the right and could only widen her eyes in shock when the bear had been stomped into the ground by multiple Naruto's crashing on top of it. Thanks to that onslaught of clones, the black fur animal was knocked unconscious, lying down for the count.

"Someone saved me? Someone… saved a nuisance like me?" Karin looked down towards the ground, tears pooling from her eyes as she smiled. Why would someone ever go through the trouble of saving a girl with no worth to anyone's existence?

"Hey, are you ok? I heard screaming and came to check out what was going on. I'm sorry I got here so late."

"... It's fine. Although, you really shouldn't have saved me. I wasn't worth saving."

Naruto only stared at the girl with disbelief that she would upbraid herself. To be honest, what he saw her do was reasonable since not everyone could take so much pressure considering where they were right now. This forest would either recreate you or break you. No matter physically, mentally, or emotionally. On a weird note, how could she even say that she wasn't worth saving?!

"Here, take my hand. I'm going to meet up with my team once I find them again so I'll be taking you with me." He picked up the redhead Uzumaki before he caught her by surprise as he then placed the thirteen-year-old on his back. With that, he took off from the clearing and into the deepest parts of the forest, not aware that someone had just jumped down into his original spot where they were previously standing.

"Damn it! After I just found him he disappears once again! I'm going to find that boy and talk to him even if it's the last thing I ever do dattebayo!" Screamed the redhead from earlier on, her purple eyes glaring at the ground before they caught sight of something sticking out of the grass. Picking it up, she noticed it to be an Earth scroll and could only smile at her luck before placing it away in her pouch. Soon afterwards, the teen began chasing after Naruto and Karin. She hoped to talk the blonde one way or another.

"Sakura, get down!" "Woah!" The pink-haired kunoichi had to dodge an oncoming slash from a kunai that was thrown at her, danger lurking around them for whoever was out there attacking both teens.

"Would you like to play a game of cat and mouse with me? I'll be the predator…" They heard a woman's voice echo around them as it seemed to get closer and closer. Sasuke only took a step back before he heard the next few words being whispered in ears "And you'll be the prey."

"HAA!!" The thirteen-year-old male screamed as he performed a twister only to kick nothing with his left leg. There's no way her voice just made him panic like that? She had to have been standing right behind him just now! That's when he heard "Sasuke, behind you!" before he turned and received a fist to his face. The mysterious woman used enough power to knock him back quite a bit, forcing the boy to smash headfirst into the tree they were currently standing on before the Uchiha grunted in pain and from the headache he contained now.

"Come now, dear Uchiha. Make this more interesting." The woman began walking towards the disorientated shinobi as she was about to run forward and strike him back down to the ground. Yet she was stopped in her tracks when Sakura jumped into the way to protect her target.

"Don't you dare come any further!" "Hehe, what will you do to stop me then huh? You'll read me a book about the third great shinobi war? Can it bookworm, otherwise I'll kill you without hesitation." The pinkette gritted her teeth towards the black-haired woman, that cocky smirk plastered across her face. Honestly, Sakura wouldn't lie that this woman, who seemed way too old to be a genin, had actually struck a nerve when she called her a bookworm. Yeah, she was smart, but it doesn't mean she knew everything or even deserved the insulting title. They stood in silence as Sasuke finally regained his bearings while standing behind Sakura. This woman in front of them was definitely going to be a problem guaranteed. They needed to do something about her.

"So, none of you are going to make the first move, huh? Well since you won't… I will." The golden slitted eyed female suddenly blasted off into a sprint before appearing in between the Uchiha and the Haruno child as if she teleported. Sasuke sent his left fist for her face, but due to the height and length difference of their bodies, the woman moved her neck to the left easily missing the punch; to top it off, she kicked him in the chest with enough strength to force the boy into free falling from the tree. Sakura chakra infused her left leg lifting creating a burst of speed that resulted in a small shockwave as she spun on her right heel to give an overhead axe kick to the woman's skull. The black-haired female heard the sound before ducking and engaging Sakura into a losing battle for the genin.

Sakura had to fix up her stance when the mysterious lady swung at her with her right hand, making Sakura block as she sent a swipe at her neck in hopes of slowing her. The woman only caught her right arm before pulling the pinkette forward, allowing her head to smack into her breast as they pushed Sakura's neck back before the green-eyed Haruno was punched in the left side of her jaw. She kicked at the child's waist before having it blocked by her knee as Sakura took out a kunai started slashing at the woman, the female in question leaning to the left and to the right. Suddenly in a swift motion of speed, Sakura could only widen her eyes when her kunai disappeared and reappeared into her enemy's hand.

"You're not bad if I say so myself. But you still don't have what it takes to become a respected kunoichi like me. You don't have the intent to kill." She slashed and dashed at Sakura, the girl only being able to sidestep and evade every attack. Sakura knew she couldn't do this forever and channeled chakra into her feet before leaning back from her own kunai that almost slashed her neck. With enough pressure, Sakura backflipped off the wood of the tree branch causing a powerful shockwave to emerge and debris to go flying. Using the flip to her advantage, Sakura spun on her hands and tried to hit the woman with a sweep kick, yet the woman jumped over the leg and threw the kunai towards Sakura who used her chakra infused feet to knock it away thanks to her shinobi sandals. The Haruno child looked towards her and watched as she motioned her to come and continue their fight.

Sakura chakra dashed to the woman and cocked her fist back for a punch. Once she got close, the girl sent it forward as the woman tried to catch it but was fooled as Sakura jumped into the air to smash her with an assault from her left foot. The woman only smirked as she jumped up to Sakura using her own speed and twisted herself in the air before kicking Sakura down to the grown with an axe kick. The teen crashed face-first into the wood, a bit of blood rushing down her nose before she had to roll to the right and dodge a pair of feet that just would have smooshed her cranium and most likely would have rendered her unconscious or killed her. The woman took out a kunai as she was about to stab Sakura, but the girl had another trick up her sleeve.

"CHA!!" Thanks to a chakra infused punch from the genin, she blew apart the branch she was on before it began to fall with her. The woman only smiled as Sakura suddenly jumped from the branch to go under it, receiving a glare from the girl as she fully disappeared under the broken bark and branch. The black-haired kunoichi could only wonder what she planned to do next before she heard a small crack up under the wood she was standing and jumped back to the base of the tree branch when the spot she was previously standing on burst into nothingness. Unexpecting what was to come next, Sakura slowly came from behind the tree as she swung her right arm down to stab the golden slitted eyed ninja. However, the woman had sensed the attack and grabbed the Pinkett's hand before pulling her from behind the tree and kicked her hard in her stomach, forcing the girl to cough up spit from how painful it was. The girl then received another strike from her foot as the woman let go of hand this time after snatching the kunai from the green-eyed kunoichi. With one more kick to the stomach, she launched Sakura away from her current position, forcing the girl to free-fall down only to be caught by Sasuke soon afterward.

"Sakura, are you gonna be ok?!" "Yeah just… Let me do one more thing." The black-haired woman gave off a confused look as she raised an eyebrow towards the genin after they just landed on another tree not too far from her. Sakura then raised her hands up to form a hand sign as the woman began to hear something sizzling and immediately brought the kunai up to her face, revealing it to be an explosive tag tied to the blade.

"Got you now. Kai." "Well I'll be damn-" an explosion gave way soon after, spreading a large cloud of black smoke as the tree began to topple over from the top. A large crash shook the forest as it echoed throughout the area, alarming everyone who was close enough or far from the battle that just happened. Sakura smirked in satisfaction and Sasuke looked stunned at what Sakura just did. She pulled off what he couldn't with just one tag… Wow… She was really coming farther than before.

"Sasuke… I promise that I won't be the useless fangirl you used to know. From now on, I'll be the kunoichi that you can always rely on."

"So this is the face he stole." Anko stared at the face of a former genin from Kusagakure, the participant now being deceased after being murdered by her former sensei. The human-snake hybrid kunoichi had just infiltrated the exams, her current objectives unknown. Hiruzen had just given her the command to go in the forest undercover in order to find her. Yet she had to remain undetected the entire time. What was she up to? That was the question. Once the purple-haired snake seductress gets her hands on that whorish snake, she was going to kill her.

"Alright, I'm going in. Make sure no one gets in or out without proper identification/strict orders from Hokage-sama himself!" The other examiners only nodded their heads before Anko took off into the forest, her brown pupilless eyes giving off a frightening glare.

"Hmph. Thank you, Sakura." The Uchiha hugged his bruised teammate as she returned the gesture, happy that from now on, he wouldn't have to always protect her like both him and Naruto have done thus far. From now on, they would protect each other as a team. Everything will be… Perfect.

"... Not bad gaki, you finally did some damage. Good job, good job. However, I think it's time for me to end this." Both their eyes widened in shock as they heard her voice, it echoing from above them. Suddenly, the black-haired kunoichi jumped down in front of them, crouching before she slowly stood up to face them and reveal the biggest surprise of all. Half her face was gone, and underneath it, was another face of pale white skin and not tanned skin. The woman began leaking out killer intent at such a high volume that both of them collapsed to the ground, barely being able to lift themselves up.

"What the hell is this bloodlust?! IT'S INSANE!!" Both teens thought simultaneously as they looked at the woman who tore off the other side of her face, revealing her true self entirely while her smirk grew into a more devilish and twisted expression. Like Kokichi Ouma.

"Who… WHO ARE YOU?!?!" "The names Orochi, Sasuke Uchiha. And soon enough, you'll be mine." Orochi dashed for the Uchiha, him and Sakura horrified for what would come next. No. No! NO!! THEY CAN'T DIE HERE!! THEY DON'T WANNA DIE HERE!!

The moment Orochi even got close to the pair of ninjas, she was suddenly blasted across the woods by a punch that most likely would've knocked her unconscious if she was hit directly in the head with it. Feeling her killer intent fade away, Sasuke stood up as him and the pink-haired kunoichi turned their heads towards the one boy they've been hoping to meet up with after all this time.

"Naruto?" He didn't respond as they both noticed his look seemed more feral, and his whisker marks along with his nails grew sharper. He glared at Sasuke before saying "Sasuke… What the hell were thinking letting Sakura fight that creep all alone?! Now is not the time to be acting scared! We came too far to lose now, so man up!" leaving the boy to reflect on this. He looked down at his feet for a few seconds to realize that he was scared. Scared of Orochi to be honest. However, that doesn't mean he should let it get the best of him. So lifting his head back up, the black-eyed thirteen-year-old gave a nod with a serious expression on his face, showing that he wasn't gonna let fear get the best of him.

"Aww, how cute! You actually care for each other. Usually, I don't bother with such limiting aspects of life. However, that doesn't mean you can't always take advantage of them." Orochi stood back up, cracking her neck while Naruto allowed Karin to hop off his back. The blonde thirteen-year-old was furious at this woman for what she did to his woman. And there's no way that he was letting her get away with this!

"... Come at me gaki." "I'll pulverize you!" Naruto sped off so quick that the moment he engaged the golden slitted eyed kunoichi in taijutsu, they both disappeared from sight because of their speed. Sasuke could barely see them with how trained his eyes were right now, but he could do better. The black-haired teen began pumping small amounts of chakra to his eyes to enhance his vision and watched as Naruto and Orochi went back and forth at one another, himself soon jumping from that branch and joining Naruto in the fight afterwards.

"Hey, you." Sakura had her attention caught by Karin as the girl presented her right arm that contained small amounts of bite marks as she said "Bite me."

"What?! I can't do that! Especially with how freaky this arm looks! I don't even know where you've be-" She didn't get to say more as the redhead shoved her arm into Sakura's mouth before forcing the Haruno child to bite down on her arm. The glasses wearing Kunoichi only grunted a bit while chakra started to flow from her arm in the style of green energy. Soon enough, Sakura felt healed and perfectly fine with all her strength returning.

"Wait, you healed me? But why?"

"Because Naruto told me how much you mean to him so I had to do something. After all, someone as worthless as me could only ever dream of helping great shinobis and kunoichis like you." The girl let out a sad smile across her face, allowing small tears to fall down while the pinkette looked conflicted right now. What was wrong with this girl? She wasn't worthless and she shouldn't call herself something like that. It was never right to scold yourself no matter the circumstances.

"You're not worthless. What you did just restored me back to my full strength you know? All my chakra is back thanks to you."

"Yeah, a bloodline that can only heal any wound when some bites me and take my chakra. It's perfect for me. It just goes to show how much of a nuisance I am."

Orochi jumped back as Naruto and Sasuke were keeping up with her, leaving the sannin to smirk. These two held great power that had yet to be unlocked, but each of them had tricks of their own style. Naruto's speed was by far better than Sasuke's by a small margin. And with him housing the spirit of the Nine-Tails, his chakra amount was nearly endless. As for Sasuke, the boy hadn't even unlocked the Sharingan yet; however, his eyes were able to track her every move she made even if he couldn't counteract most of her attacks. She could definitely say that this boy's eyes could definitely be the ones to surpass Iiami's eyes someday.

Sasuke flipped over Orochi while the snake mistress tried to kick him in the air only for him to tilt his head and land safely on his feet soon after. Both Naruto and Sasuke kicked at her before she ducked right up under them and swung her left arm at Naruto. He grabbed it before suddenly being pulled forward by the black-haired woman after she leaned to the ground before launching him into Sasuke, the latter catching his teammate before the jinchuuriki backflipped off of him in order to strike the snake user with an overhead axe kick. He missed the kick as she slid around him and elbowed the boy to the side, catching a small glimpse of him using his chakra to stick to the tree. Sasuke punched with his right fist as Orochi countered it before throwing a left hook towards his jaw.

The Uchiha flipped onto his hands before kicking her arm away as he hopped back onto his own two feet before punching at her waist yet was kicked away. With one foot pushed hard against the wood, Naruto dashed off and swung at the woman with his left arm only to miss her, Sasuke soon locking arms with her as she kicked at his shoulders to free her fingers of his grip. Suddenly, Naruto came dashing from around the branch in another attempt to hit her but missed once again when the older kunoichi jumped over Sasuke while gripping his hands, forcing the boy to lean his arms back so that none of them would break his limbs. That's when she took advantage of the situation by pulling him off his feet as she started swinging the boy around in a tornado and smacked the Uzumaki child off the tree before he landed on the lower parts of the stump. The black-haired boy soon landed on his feet as the woman pulled him forward once more and kicked the Uchiha with enough speed to prevent him from dodging. With one final kick to his face, the thirteen year old staggered back in pain before he was smacked with a fist launching him to another tree, the boy managing to push out enough chakra just in time to avoid falling to his death as he latched onto the bottom of the tree branch.

"I'm quite enjoying this. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, you two show so much potential power. Now it's up to me to release that potential power." The golden slitted eyed woman licked her lips in anticipation of what's to come as Sasuke glared at her seductive form while Naruto growled at the snake mistress. Within a blast of his own enhanced speed, the now red slitted eyed teen ran for Orochi as they continued the fight, disappearing once more in their fast-paced motions. Sasuke watched as his chakra enhanced eyes began tailing the two fighters.

He watched as Naruto sent an uppercut to her chin and spun around in the air to deliver a kick towards her chest. Orochi only dodged the punch and grabbed his leg before pulling him forward while trying to knock him out with a swift right hook. Naruto caught the punch last minute and swung his left foot to kick her, yet the woman flipped him off of her to evade his strike. Meanwhile, Sasuke took out four shurikens and threw them towards the duo before he started going through hand signs.

"Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger… Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A small fireball was spat from Sasuke's mouth as it collided with the weapons while flying towards both Naruto and Orochi. All of a sudden the fireball began to split into four more, each fireball containing a shuriken. Sasuke's only thought was, "I got you now!" as he used his chakra to control the bundles of fire containing shuriken and aimed it towards his enemy, using both her and his teammate's movements so that the blonde wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Orochi noticed the incoming fireballs and sidestepped Naruto before grabbing the blonde and tossing him towards the flames. Sasuke thinking quick on his feet resulted in the fireballs missing Naruto as they went straight for Orochi. Naruto, on the other hand continued to fly through the air before vanishing and then materializing in front of Orochi who avoided back to back punches and kicks from the blue eyed blonde. Suddenly, he backflipped and landed on his feet before crouching down on his hands only to vanish soon afterward. The blonde managed to catch the snake user off guard and pinned her arms behind her back holding them firmly and with a strong grip as the fireballs finally neared them.

"Sigh, you performed well Naruto. But in the end, the masters always have the upper hand." Using her luscious ass, the woman pressed it up against his crotch, not only being surprised by how big he was but caught the blonde off guard in the process as she used this to her advantage as she immediately crouched to the boy and swept his legs. The moment he started falling backwards, the black-haired woman caught the red slitted eyed teen by his jacket collar before tossing him into the fireballs, causing an explosion to come soon after. Sasuke, Karin, and Sakura could only watch horrified as Naruto fell onto another tree branch, his back being scarred severely as four shurikens were embedded deep enough into his burned and bleeding flesh.

"NARUTO!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sakura immediately rushed the sannin in a blind rage, the woman jumping out of the way for everything she threw at her. Trying not to waste too much time, Orochi caught her oncoming punch before channeling chakra to her fingertips. The green-eyed female tried to attack her once more or at least pull her arm away, but was kneed in her stomach hard enough to force the pinkette to hunch over as she coughed up spit on to the bark.

"You lose Sakura Haruno. Cursed Seal of Self-Restraint!" With a wicked smile on her face, the sannin lifted her shirt before smashing her fingertips into Sakura's stomach, knocking the wind out of the girl. The seal that was currently on her stomach had five fingerprints surrounding her belly button, allowing them to turning black from its original purple color. Suddenly, the fingerprints began to form a circle around her stomach while the pinkette backed away in fright, watching as weird lines began appearing on her while making its way to her eyes.

"What did you do to me?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?! Agh, AAAAHHH!!" Immense pain radiated from Sakura since it felt like her brain was getting turned into jello. She shook her head side to side while trying to overcome the hellish raid of agony on her mind. Without even noticing her move, Sakura collapsed to the ground unconscious, knocked out from a swift chop to the neck from Orochi. Sasuke could only stare at his downed teammates, the water beginning to fall from his eyes. Although, it wasn't necessarily just him crying as Karin had collapsed to her knees as well, staring at the blonde who had saved her a while back down for the count. And now his lover was down as well, experiencing whatever horrors were placed upon her psyche. The torment would never end. Even still, Orochi faced the Uchiha, his expression changing from fear and shock, to boiling rage as he screamed while charging the woman. Yet, what he didn't expect was for her to suddenly appear by the left side of his body and say "Thank you for playing with me Sasuke-kun." before biting into the far back left side of his neck.

"Cursed Seal of Heaven." Sasuke didn't say anything until the seal fully formed causing the boy to pant before later on screaming in agony, being the loving music for Orochi's ears. As the mark began spreading, the boy continued to wail out his suffering before being knocked unconscious by Orochi as they fell to the forest floor, forcing the seal to reside back into its original state. Afterward, the snake mistress began turning her left arm into snakes before latching onto a tree branch and using them to swing to Naruto. Finally reaching him the woman laid Sasuke down before being approached by Karin, the latter doing her best to stay far from the women without being killed.

"Orochi-sama… Why did you…" "You would never understand Karin. After all, you're too weak to even pose a threat to a goldfish. The only thing that makes you useful to others is your bloodlines. Without those, you're nothing." She stated for a fact as Karin collapsed to the floor, her red eyes staring down at the bark while Orochi only smirked. Suddenly the woman had to dodge an oncoming attack from the one and only Naruto Uzumaki as he held a strange syringe in his hand. Witnessing what was happening, the redhead tried to help him so that she wouldn't feel useless; that was until she was apprehended by snakes courtesy of Orochi before the snake sannin knocked Naruto down to the ground and flipped him on his back, the boy grunted in dissatisfaction. The woman ended up taking the syringe from him as she examined it closely, smirking at what he tried to kill her with.

"Poison huh? Who knew someone like you could have evils deadly as this. Thankfully, with you having this, it gives me a chance to test out my newest cursed mark." The woman injected the poison into his veins, watching as his body suddenly began to jerk up and down with extreme and intense discomfort. For some odd reason, he began to howl out in pain, the sadistic woman loving the reaction the blonde gave her.

"Orochi-sama, please don't do this."

"Why would I stop now when the fun has just begun? Not to mention, if I don't do this, he will die."

Naruto moved in every direction as blood started spilling out of his mouth. The redhead thirteen-year-old could only mutter "Please stop." as she watched her savior get tormented. Orochi suddenly began doing hand signs before the black-haired woman suddenly stopped and began channeling a large amount of chakra around her right hand. She was enjoying this like a madwoman.

"Stop." Karin begged as she watched Orochi slam her hand onto his chest and yell "Cursed Seal of Black Bonding!" as the blonde began to go wild with all the pain he felt throughout his body.

"Stop!" She continued pumping her chakra into Naruto's system, watching his slitted eyes turn purple while his damaged form continued to go on a rampage, blood leaking from his back due to how much he was scratching his wounds against the tree bark.

"STOP!! PLEASE DON'T FORCE THEIR LIVES ON ME!! DON'T LEAVE THEIR FATE'S IN A NUISANCE LIKE ME!! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS!! Please… STOP!!" The redhead screamed her heart out, finally bawling her eyes out as they didn't deserve this torture. They didn't deserve to be helped and saved by such a nuisance. Someone as useless as her… doesn't matter to this world.

"And… Done. See isn't that better?" Karin looked broken, a horrified and soulless look on her face as Naruto was barely conscious with blood spilling from his mouth and down his back. As for Karin, her eyes only continued to leak out the small liquid from her eyes as Orochi dropped Naruto to the ground, the boy passing out soon after. The red-eyed teen's body was shaking after Orochi removed her snakes that were restraining her previously. Finally being released from the woman, Karin collapsed to the ground, falling into the pit of darkness as she went unconscious. The golden slitted eyed woman only laughed at Karin, loving how broken she became from something like this. She didn't know what he did to have the other Uzumaki react so strongly to him, but it indeed was amusing.

"Well, I guess it's time to make my exit… Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno… I look forward to your development in the future… Now that you bear my forbidden power." Orochi then vanished from the scene, not realizing that a set of purple eyes had been watching them this whole time from afar. The real battle had just begun.

And cut! Hey boys and girls, Auruko Itsuka here at your service just hoping that you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, I'm probably gonna receive hate for what I did to Karin for making her OOC, not to mention that it seemed like I was bashing her.

I love Karin so I wouldn't do this no matter the situation. But there's a reason why I did this. Not to mention, I had cut certain parts and character dialogue for certain characters while bringing more twists and turns into the book. After all, it's basically my story with a twist to the actual storyline.

Other than that, I know I'm going to be receiving a lot of questions concerning this chapter that I'll be happy to answer if you got any. Until then, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace out boys and girls.

**Naruto's Ending Stats - Chapter 7****No stats have been listed. Moving onto the next chapter.**


	11. Chunin Style: Mind and Reality

"... Ugh! My head. Where… Where the heck am I?" Karin sat up from off the ground, noticing that she was in a dark cave with no visible light coming from the outside. In fact, it was very dark out, signaling that it was currently nighttime in Konohagakure. The redhead adjusted her glasses with one finger while taking note of her surroundings as of now. Not too far away from her was Sakura, the pinkette resting up against the walls of the caves while sleeping peacefully and soundly. Karin gave out a small chuckle while a sad smile came across her expression. She once again failed to be of any use to anyone. And once more, herself including Team Seven were saved by someone else, their savior(s) doing the job she couldn't even do for them. She really was a nuisance to this world. That was all she could ever be.

"Wait, where's Sasuke and Naruto?" Her red eyes began looking around the cave as she noticed the main key about this cave. It was small; not to mention the fact that once you reached the end of the cave from what she could see, it was nothing but solid stone cold rock. The thirteen-year-old kept looking around for them, concern and worry plastered on her face as she didn't find either of the too, only coming to the foregone conclusion that both of them were missing.

"No no no. This can't be happening right now. I, I-I… I need to find them." Karin immediately jumped on her feet and began sprinting out of the cave. The moment she set foot outside, her body was met with a cold breeze of the wind, forcing her to shiver on the spot. It was oddly cold that night as the tree leaves flapped in the wind while bushes were blown back a bit. Either way, she ignored that cold and began looking for the two, going left and right to find them while trying not to leave Sakura to far behind. After all, if she did get too far from the girl, there was that off chance something bad could happen, and she really didn't want to risk that.

"Damn it! Where could they be? There's no way they would just leave their… Teammate, behind…" her attention was caught by a tree not too far away, a dim light flashing behind small bits of the tree bark from what she could see. Instinctively she began running towards the tree stumps in hopes they were both there. Little did she know, she'll be receiving more than just their presence.

"Come on you stupid seal. Stop forcing yourself to take control of my onii-chan!" The redhead from earlier shouted, her sparkling purple eyes glaring at the seal that rested on Naruto's heart. If you were to take a good look at it, the seal was all black with a cross that constantly had four snakes wrapping around it. However, the snakes constantly kept trying to split from the cross as they went towards Naruto's eyes and arms. Before they could reach these desired areas though, the redhead would place another seal after they broke the one over his chest previously. That seal Orochi placed on him is fucking impossible to keep down!

"... Who's she?" Karin whispered to herself as she peered inside the tree, a large plank being the object that covered most of the fire from what she saw. Forget that right now though. Who's the redhead just like her and what was she doing to the blonde and black haired teen? After all, she was covering her savior's body so it was impossible to tell what she is doing with him periodically.

"You can come in now. I can sense your chakra." "Eep! O-Ok! I… I'm coming in." The glasses-wearing teen moved the bark to the side nervously before walking inside. Karin made sure to move the bark back to completely cover the giant hole in the stumps before taking a seat behind the purple-eyed kunoichi who growled as her hands rested on Naruto's chest from what she could see.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No… Not at all? What do you need?" The redhead would continue her work on the thirteen-year-old shinobi as Karin let out a sigh, filling her with a bit of discomfort as she just looked towards the girl in front of her and said, "Why did you help us when you could've taken our scrolls and left us behind?"

"I couldn't just ignore someone in need of help. Especially, my onii-chan."

"... Ugh! Ow… what happened? My body feels as if it got crushed in a landslide." The blonde had finally awoken from his sleep, lifting his body to get a good look at where he currently was. With his own blue eyes, Naruto was revealed to be in some type of corridor with a dimly lit wall that went down a long hallway filled with torches; at the end happened to be a small light of some kind. Where was he now from all these new and mysterious places that he's been through before?

**NARUTO!! Finally, I was able to get through to you! Thank Kami that you're ok and still alive.**

"Nexus? Where am I?! What's going on?!" The blonde asked in concern as he really couldn't remember anything that happened previously before he got to this alien place. The game began typing itself before it's next response was **"A while back you were attacked by an insanely strong kunoichi. She happens to be one of the legendary sannin. After she attacked you, she managed to put you into agonizing pain so far to the point that you are currently within your subconscious."**

"Then how am I supposed to get out?! I can't leave my hime and teme to fight that woman all alone, they'll get demolished like I did!"

**... Sorry to tell you this Naruto, but you all had lost. The sannin completed her objective and fled from you all. You're currently being healed as we speak. As for your first question, you can't leave Naruto. Not until you are well rested enough on the outside.**

Naruto looked down towards the ground as he punched it in frustration. He couldn't believe this. All of them had lost and now he's currently unconscious with no way to get out of his mind. Great, just great. What was the Nexus gonna say next? He's about to- Wait a minute, he was being healed as they speak right now? But no higher-ups can come into the forest until this stage of the exams is over. So that must mean-

"Someone in the exam right now is healing me. Is it Karin?" The blonde shinobi asked the game with its only response being **"As of now I can't disclose such information. What you need to do right now is at least cover some ground inside your own mind and explore what there is to offer in here."** while he nodded his head yes and finally stood up on his own two feet. If he was gonna be stuck in his mind for the time being, might as well see what was going on in here. Although, why did it seem so… Perplexing?

Either way, Naruto started walking forward, looking from left to right of the walls that currently surrounded him. They were nothing but blank stone slabs covered in torches that only seemed to do its job of just keeping the atmosphere from being dark. Obviously, Naruto grew impatient of walking through this long dull passageway since he began running through the halls, making him wonder where the hell he was actually going. At this point, he started sprinting at max speed, finding his results to be better than expected since the exit had started getting closer to him way faster than it should have.

"Face… Your… Koto-" "Someone's yelling inside my mind, while I'm inside it?" Due to the commotion going on, even though he couldn't make out what those words, Naruto kept moving forward towards the voice he heard as it began to become clear. Except this time, he could hear two voices instead of one.

"I'm Kotori Kitsune! The strongest of all Tailed Beast! How could a powerful being of pure chakra such as myself, be defeated by the evil presence of a child?!"

"Because I'm not any ordinary child. Not to mention, considering your situation with that gate and seal of yours, you barely have any power to resist me. Not to mention, this is my mind as well."

**Naruto, the situation ahead of you doesn't look good. Be careful. Why I may have control over your world, I don't necessarily have control of you, so watch your step from what happens in on out.**

"Hmm." Finally, Naruto had escaped the doors, his feet actually making splashing sounds as he came out of the passage; Naruto immediately looked down and realized that he was stepping in two-inch water from what he could make out.

"Ahh, so you finally made it to the cage Naruto-nii. I've been waiting for you." "Huh? Wait what?!" Standing in front of Naruto was a carbon copy of himself much to his surprise. The only thing that was different about this copy, was the fact that this carbon copy of himself was a girl who had a completely different style. Not to mention, even while she looked like an exact clone of him, her entire color scheme was different in ways you couldn't imagine.

"Who- Who are you and how do you know me?! Also, stop calling me Naruto-nii!" He yelled towards his copy, watching as she walked behind some strange woman and placed a foot on her back, which in return earned the girl a growl. Naruto yelled "Take your foot off of her! She's probably hasn't even done anything to you!" as the blonde teen within his head continued to smirk.

"And why would I do that Naruto-nii? This may be your body, but that doesn't mean I always have to follow the rules in here." She smirked towards him, forcing a glare to appear on the teen male's face as he directed that hateful expression to her.

The girl version of himself was clad in a sleeveless black shirt that had a large orange line going through the middle over the front and back with a light brown sash that was tied around her waist which held a small weapon. Not to mention that a medium-sized ninja pouch rested under that weapon. She had a pair of small fishnets hanging around her elbows as her long black Konoha headband happened to be tied around her D-Cup jugs. The teen female had on black shorts that barely went past her bottom while she was clad in thigh high black shinobi sandals. Her weapon holder was tied around the right side of her leg; not to mention she had gloves similar to Kakashi's gloves except her were red. Finishing off her appearance, her whisker marks looked more feral with her red and slitted eyes that only seemed to compliment her orange hair and tanned skin.

"Let me go, you pathetic human! I'm Kotori Kitsune, and I will not be detained by your kind!" The strange woman shouted as Naruto only stared at her for a bit and widened in shock while blushing. This woman had fox ears and nine tails, however, she was completely naked and tied in rope. Her red slitted eyes glared at the blonde staring at her form while she felt highly embarrassed, yet strangely turned on from this. Curse that blonde and his devouring looks.

"Naruto-nii, don't have your attention focused on her; she's not important right now. As for me, we have a lot to discuss." Suddenly, his female clone began running towards him, pulling out that weapon from her back. The only thing he could do was get on guard and be prepared. The blue-eyed Uzumaki wasn't sure for whatever she would throw at him.

"Naruto is your older brother?!"

"Yeah, well, not exactly. Both of us are actually twins who were separated at birth. After being away from him for so long without even knowing who he was, what he was even like, or what he would even become, I've always dreamed of meeting him someday. That's the only birthday gift I ever wanted."

Karin sat with the redhead, watching as a small smile graced her lips as the kunoichi continued to mark seals over his chest, doing her best to slow down the curse mark which kept trying to activate itself. The glasses wearing redhead could only say "Hey, I never got your name by the way. What is it if you don't mind me asking?" as the girl turned to her for a quick second and said "My name's Alice. Alice Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

"Wait, you're an Uzumaki too?"

"A thousand needles of death!" A massive onslaught of ice needles began making their way towards the orange-haired female who kept kart wheeling to the side. Having enough of flipping, she stopped and slid on her feet before dashing towards Naruto, pulling her weapon out of her scabbard.

"Woah! If you think I'm letting you cut me with that, you're gravely mistaken!" The blonde yelled as he sidestepped the kunoichi's various slashes. Her tanto was aimed for his torso as the boy leaned his stomach back to avoid the slash. Naruto also pulled out a kunai from his weapon holder as he struck blades with her small sword. Luckily it was the size of her curvaceous hips.

Naruto threw a left kick at her waist as she blocked it with her knee and forced his weapon back before slashing at his neck only for him to duck and jump onto his left hand. The boy threw a kick downwards as she leaned away from the strike before Naruto landed on his own feet. She went for a sweep of his legs, but the boy sensed the attack and backflipped over her body. Once in the air, the blue-eyed thirteen-year-old threw his kunai at her back in an attempt to slow her down a bit. Yet he couldn't see the smirk she had on her face before using her speed to disappear much to his shock. The teen was running around him as he wondered where she went. That was until she materialized in front of him and kneed him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of his mouth. Thanks to that, she had enough time to remove her left knee and kick him across the floor covered in water. However, she wasn't ready for what he had prepared next once he reached the floor. Suddenly, Naruto landed on his feet before running towards his carbon copy, the blonde's hands currently being in a hand sign as the orange-haired girl just smirked towards him in a cocky manner.

"If you really think any jutsu you have is gonna stop me Naruto-nii, then you clearly underestimate my abilities!" The kunoichi ran towards him before the boy suddenly smirked, making her be on guard. Yet she was too late. Immediately after she had that thought, both of them suddenly slid and came to a stop, making the girl come to a shocking revelation. She noticed as they began to mimic the same movements, walking towards each other as Naruto leaned down to pick up his kunai with his left hand, forcing the orange-haired girl to do the same only for her to touch the water and nothing else. After a few moments, they finally reached each other, Naruto's carbon copy still trying to do her best to escape; in the end, her efforts were futile.

"Shadow Imitation Technique. Now, who are you and how did you get inside my mind?" She didn't answer, only choosing to give the boy an innocent smile. Too innocent which made the Uzumaki child ready for anything she would throw at him. Yet, even he wasn't ready for this. The orange-haired thirteen year old inhaled through her nose as she kept her mouth shut. Naruto watched curiously as she held in that breath while he aimed his left arm at her with his kunai, the girl immediately doing the same. Suddenly, and without warning, she began spraying an incursion of yellow smoke into his face. This only forced the blonde shinobi to break his concentration with his shadow before suddenly collapsing to the floor.

"So you're an Uzumaki too?! I thought me and my brother were the only ones! That's what my sensei told me anyways." Alice said as Karin nodded her head to the first statement. They just couldn't believe it; right before themselves, we're other Uzumaki clan members, all participating in the Chunin Exams. What were the odds that they all would be meeting each other under these circumstances?

"I can't believe I get to meet another fellow Uzumaki. After losing my mother and father, I thought I was the last one alive of my clan. But knowing that I still have family out here in the world, I'm thankful for that." The red-eyed Uzumaki gave a genuine smile towards her Uzumaki cousin, feeling relief and somewhat accepted as if the world was turning around for herself. Yet, it would be soon before the world takes them from her as well. This only caused her to lose that smile she just had.

"Me too; I bet onii-chan will be happy to know the news. Until then, we should be going soon since we both have our scrolls right?"

"... Actually, I was already eliminated from the exams after losing my scroll. Not to mention, both of my teammates were mauled to death so I was automatically disqualified. The only reason why I'm here now is because Naruto saved me."

"Agh! Wh-I can't move! What did you do to me?!" "That's simple Naruto-nii. I just gave you some paralyzing poison. Now you can't move Naruto-nii." The girl sat atop Naruto's crotch as she held her tanto above Naruto's chest, exactly where his heart was located. She only said "Goodbye Naruto-nii." as fear spread throughout his form. He struggled to do anything to stop her, but it was useless as she brought her blade down before receiving the shock of her life. Naruto as well shared that eye-widening shock as he witnessed it too. The female kunoichi's blade was creating sparks as she had combined it with a rotating hexagon.

"Nexus?!" Naruto thought to himself as the girl sitting on top of him glared at the shape before shouting "What is this thing?!" before trying to stab him somewhere else. However, her attempts were thwarted as she tried striking him anywhere else, but failed as the hexagon would always stop her. This only pissed her off even further as a tick mark appeared on her face. She wasn't having this mess.

"Fuck this! I know how to deal with you!" She suddenly inhaled a large breath before exhaling a dark violet cloud that was intent on killing Naruto, the boy panicking in the process. However, they were amazed once again when the Nexus began to grow in size and started sucking the entire amount of the mist inside the shape, dispelling it from the air within his mind. Suddenly, a text box appeared as it began typing itself. The mysterious girl was in for something new.

**… I should advise you to not commit such acts while I'm watching over him. I don't know who you are. You may have been brought into his mind by other means, but that doesn't mean I can't take you out of it.**

"... What the hell?"

"My onii-chan saved you after your teammates got mauled by a gigantic bear?" "Yeah. After my teammates died, the bear was blocking my only way to escape. I screamed and screamed until Naruto showed up and saved me." Karin revealed to Alice, the redhead Uzumaki bearing a bright smile on her face. She always had thoughts about her blonde brother being sweet and caring to others. Not to mention that she even had the concept that he would always help people in need. And what do you know, she was right.

"Ok, and I'm done. Finally, I managed to stop my onii-chan's seal from trying to move towards his eyes and arms. I'm not gonna lie though, this is the first time I've seen a seal so complex." The purple-eyed thirteen year old muttered to herself as she began picking up her brother and swinging the blonde on her back. Karin watched her as she could only ask "What are you doing?" which got Alice to respond "I'm going to carry my onii-chan and his teammate while you get the other one. We're going to try and get to the main building within the forest tonight."

"T-Tonight?!" The red-eyed female questioned, nervousness spreading throughout her body as she was pretty sure that the moment they stepped out into these woods, she'd become a liability. Especially while she was gonna be caring for someone else's life.

"Yes, tonight. Competition is very low at this time of night, making the off chance we run into an enemy team close to zero. If we move now, we'll slip inside the building without risking an ambush." Karin nodded her head towards her cousin, although, she was rather unsure of herself due to how weak she seemed to be. Not to mention, her bloodline doesn't really help in the slightest, all she can do is heal people. So what would she be worth to even help Alice?

"Hey, don't be scared. I promise we'll be ok dattebayo. Just trust me." The redhead Uzumaki placed a hand on her clan mate's shoulder, reassuring the girl that everything was gonna be fine. In the back of her mind still, the glasses-wearing kunoichi still had a nagging feeling that something bad was gonna happen. Well, in short, she was right. Yet she was wrong about who it would be happening too.

"Come on Karin. Let's go get the pink haired girl and head towards the tower." With a nod from the redhead Uzumaki child, both teens exited the tree as they went to retrieve Sakura's unconscious body before heading out to the main forest tower where the preliminaries would await them soon.

"Who are you?! And why are you stopping me from killing Naruto-nii?!"

**I'm not letting you kill my host so you can take over his mind and body. He's come way too far in this world to die now. And he's not gonna die until he achieves his dream of becoming Hokage someday dattebayo.**

Naruto smiled at the text from what it read. Even while he struggled from time to time within this game, mainly considering his current situation, Nexus was always here to help him out when he needed it. He definitely could say that the game was definitely his friend from what he's seen so far… Wait a minute! His carbon copy wanted to kill him and take over his mind and body?! What kinda shit was that?

"Damn you! Whoever you are, I will kill you someday!" The orange-haired teen replied towards the game as it said **"I'd like to see you try bitch. Other than that, how about you make a deal with me that could benefit both of you if you'd choose to accept?"** causing them both to stare at the text in confusion? A deal that could benefit both of them if they choose to accept it?

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not trusting any deal you have to offer me. It seems hella fishy."

**What if it involved you having some control of Naruto per se? Would you accept it then?**

"... You've caught my attention now. What's the deal you had in mind?" The female kunoichi smirked as her cocky smile was directed towards the box text as Naruto began shouting his complaints. Nexus can't be serious right now. After everything he had to endure just to even get this far, the game creator was willing to negotiate with this girl that just tried to kill him?! Even after defending him from death?! This game can't be serious!

"Nexus, you can't be serious right now, right?! She just tried to-" "So… What's the catch to accepting this deal? I know it doesn't come without a cost." Naruto's mouth was covered by the orange-haired teen's hand as Nexus said **"Huh, you can catch on quick."** while the girl gave off a mischievous smile as Naruto glared at the two of them, the blonde getting ready to dish out pain if he wasn't paralyzed at the moment.

**I'm willing to give you access to Naruto's mind and body with limited power to do what you want freely within certain restrictions, along with granting permission of his powers and abilities, in exchange you do something for me and him.**

"Ok then, I'm down for a challenge? What do I have to do?"

**It's very simple really. For me, a woman by the name of Orochi is trying to use the seal that she created and placed on Naruto to make him a valuable asset for the taking of his body someday as a host if necessary. I need you to prevent her from taking control by "influencing" Naruto's mind and body as much as you can. Otherwise, if you fail, she'll gain access to Naruto's powers that have been bestowed upon him.**

**As for Naruto, I want you to train him in using your Toxic bloodline. Thanks to you, the blonde now has the ability to access your powers and I need you to train him inside the mindscape. That way, he won't necessarily damage his body by trying to control a bloodline that he doesn't even know how it works. We got a deal?**

"Hehe, yeah… We got a deal. Although, how much control will I have over him? And how can you give me control exactly?" The girl questioned Nexus, watching as it began typing itself again before saying **"We'll discuss in private at a later time."** forcing her to nod her head. Things just got interesting. Slowly, she stood up from Naruto's body, removing her hand at the same time which allowed the boy to scream "That's bullshit! I never agreed to this!"

**Sorry Naruto, but we'll be talking after this. We need to have a little chit chat between the two of us. So give me a sec while I remove the paralysis effect on your body.**

**Running Null.EXE program. Effect Removal: DataBase - Paralysis Vapor. Effect Removal Success.**

Naruto stood up from off the ground, finally feeling the tension in his muscles leave his body as they no longer felt stressed and stuck in a motionless limbo. He could only face the girl across from him as she suddenly sent a kiss his way causing the boy to send a glare towards the kunoichi, the blonde male growling in the process.

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

**Alright, enough lovebirds. Naruto, you're coming with me to a place called, "The Void." We'll talk further from there.**

Naruto nodded his head towards the game box, yet he could only stare in confusion at the tone that the game was displaying as if it were an actual person. Since when can a game be annoyed with you? Either way, the blue-eyed teen could only watch as the game box vanished, himself vanishing with it soon after.

"So, Alice… How much further do we have to go?" The female teen asked her fellow redhead as the Uzumaki child responded "Not too far actually. Three minutes ago I started sensing multiple chakra signals all leading in the same direction. I can guarantee without a doubt we're going in the right place." forcing Karin to nod her head at the information. They jumped from tree to tree as they covered the distance to get to the main tower, yet something was always on Karin's mind as they continued forward.

"Alice Uzumaki, who are you exactly? And where have you been all these years if Naruto has been here? And with whom exactly?" Her thoughts wandered, trying to figure out the girl and see what's going on. Yet, she couldn't do that now with their current situation. Not to mention, she had just been helped by someone else that had to save them from the dangers of this cursed forest. That's why she always had that concerning thought in the back of her skull. Why did Alice show up of all times just to place herself into this situation? Well, all she could say, is that the more she would dig into this mystery, she definitely wasn't going to like the answer.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat inside a blank canvas of nothing but pure darkness, a text box suddenly appearing before his eyes since the box began typing itself.

**Hey Naruto, sorry if acted out of character back there with the situation you were in. Even while titles and formalities don't mean much to me, I can't exactly show everyone the kinder side of me for those who witness my presence within your life. Other than that, we can talk now. We're free from all prying ears. Either way, if you have some questions that need to be asked before I get to discussing the main topic of what's going on, now is the time.**

"Alright then. Firstly, you said this place is the void, but what exactly is it?"

**It's a blank canvas of darkness that exists between your world and mine. It solely exists for the purpose of us communicating away from our worlds when there are too many ears around.**

"Alright. Other than that, who was that girl that attacked me? How did she even get into my mind?" Naruto asked, watching as the box began to retype itself to give a new sentence. Naruto awaited it's next few words patiently, watching as it suddenly stopped typing and presented its brand new statement.

**In all honesty Naruto, I don't know. Yet, I fear that there's more to her than I know. Actually, I think she might have been created as the glitch in my system, somehow bypassing the walls of my codes and somehow implanting herself within your mind. For now, don't engage her into any large confrontations until I find out more about her.**

**Either way, let's move on to the main topic we need to discuss. Right now, you, Sakura, and Sasuke are being carried to the Forest Tower as we speak since all of you were brutally defeated by that kunoichi that snuck into the exams.**

"Damn it. If this person snuck into the exams, that means they could be causing unknown horror right now up under our noses. So there's nothing we can do about it since only me, Sakura, and Sasuke know about her." The blonde thirteen-year-old only scowled at the thought of someone running rampant and causing hellish destruction throughout his home. As the future Hokage, he wasn't going to let that happen dattebayo!

"So let me guess… This must be the work of that Orochi woman you mentioned earlier, right?" The blonde asked the game creator.

**Yes, it is. She's the reason why we made a deal with that mysterious girl so we could stop her from taking your body. Other than that, we have a lot of things to catch up on.**

"That definitely sums it up. Although, who was that tied up naked woman she was standing on? Is she another glitch in the system that somehow invaded my mind?" Naruto was curious about that woman. He just met her and Nexus hasn't even begun talking about her yet. It was basically like the game creator either was on the thoughts of who she was, or the game wasn't telling him something. The blonde knew he needed to look into that if that was the case.

**Not exactly. It's kinda hard to explain so either you have to find out about her on your own, or we'll talk about her on a later date. As for now, I'm going to be time-skipping you to the Preliminary Matches for the second phase of the exam. You'll see why soon enough. Until then, we'll talk later on since I'm running out of time. My people are looking for me. Good luck Naruto.**

"Wait a minute, time ski-" Naruto was then and there kicked out of the void, only being able to watch as his world was digitized in front of him before everything suddenly went dark.

"... Everyone, look! Naruto-kun is waking up." He heard the voice of who he presumed to be his hime, suddenly feeling water splashdown his face. Why was there water falling onto him? Could there be rain coming soon? And who was this "everyone" that Sakura, from what he could tell, that his girlfriend was mentioning?

"... Man… I must've been out for quite a while now. What happ-" the blonde found himself pressed further down into some soft foamy object as the blue-eyed teen was captured in a hug. He looked to his right, and notice the one thing that stood out above everything. Pink hair. It indeed was his girlfriend that got to him first.

"Naruto! I-I'm… I'm so happy you're ok." She cried upon his shoulder feeling him suddenly embrace her warm body by returning the hug. The boy slowly hushed her cries and said "Everything will be fine. Just don't cry anymore."

"... I thought you would never wake up. I didn't want to lose the boy who's so important to me. I don't want to grow up without you."

"Don't worry Sakura-hime. I promise I will never let that happen. After all, you're gonna have a husband soon in the future who's gonna be Hokage dattebayo. So I can't stay down. Especially when it comes to you and everyone else I'll protect."

Her heart fluttered at his words, the Pinkett's cheeks were stained with a small pink tint. The Haruno child lifted her head to meet her eyes with the Uzumaki child's blue ones as they stared at each other, letting their love fill the air. Then, they leaned into one another, Sakura meeting Naruto's lips as they kissed passionately which in turn allowed Naruto to grasp her waist as she held his face. They truly did love each other like no other.

"Gross." That voice forced them to break apart their kiss as the teen couple turned their heads towards Sasuke, the black-haired Uchiha smiling at the lovebirds as Naruto only gave him a smirk in return. The black-eyed teen only said "Get a room you two." with that smile still there on his face; this only made Naruto respond "When you have a woman like my Sakura-hime, you don't need one." with his smirk never leaving as both boys chuckled towards one another.

On the other hand, Sakura's face turned dark red after hearing her boyfriend's statement since she knows what the blonde truly met by that. After all the times they've been together "touching" one another, she could definitely say with her own body and soul, every moment they shared together was bliss and harmony… Especially when she let Naruto get to "work." Even thinking about it sent a pleasurable chill down her spine.

"Actually, I would prefer it if you two both got a room. I can't even look at this." Ino's voice was heard as Naruto looked in front of his bed with confusion before it turned into a surprise. Standing before him was the rest of Konoha 12, everyone last one of them having all eyes on the blonde with some exchanging mixed opinions and views of their own. And they just witnessed him being so heartfelt with the love of his life… He could only blush a tad while thinking "This is embarrassing."

"So it looks like you two finally got together huh? This could be troublesome in the future." The Nara heir stated while getting a nod from Ino herself. Yet, someone else responded "You say that now, but I think they look cute together." forcing Naruto to look towards a girl with buns in her hair and a bo staff on the back of her pink shirt. Who was she?

"Naruto-kun, I see you're youth has not failed you now! Yes! I'm ready to see you make a great come back for the next trial of the exams." Naruto turned his head to see Lee, watching as the bowl cut older teen gave him a thumbs while the blonde only smiled back and proceeded to do the same.

"To think that our dead last of the class would ever get a girlfriend, especially the one who he's been chasing after so long… I got to say that I have a newfound respect for you Naruto." The Inuzuka smirked, causing the Uzumaki child to chuckle sheepishly at his words. At the time, the boy didn't notice that a certain Hyuuga was standing behind everyone else, heartbroken that the love of her life has been claimed by another. She was too late. The boy she was willing to give everything was now with someone that he loved all his life growing up in the academy. What was there to do now?

"N-No. I just can't let N-Naruto-kun go that easily. I know that his heart belongs to Sakura, but I feel that he should at least have the right to know how I feel about him. Maybe then… I'll finally feel important to him." She let her thoughts go around running wild, not even realizing the fact that Naruto had vowed to protect his precious people. And clearly, in his heart, she was already one of them. All she would be doing soon enough is opening up the gateway to a whole new world for themselves to enjoy.

"Alright puppets. Sorry to interrupt your little chat with your comrade, but I need to talk to him alone." All of them turned their heads towards Anko, the jonin having her arms wrapped under her bust while she ushered them out of the room much to Naruto's confusion who was trying to figure out what was going on. The only thing he was told by Sakura and Sasuke was that it happened to be related to the incident with that woman in the forest of death for him to get the idea that he was gonna be answering a lot of questions.

"Naruto-kun, we'll be waiting for you outside. Which reminds me, someone else wants to talk to you. She states that you might know her." With her last choice of words, Sakura left Naruto all alone in the room with Anko, watching as the snake mistress of Konoha grab one of the hospital chairs and take a seat by his bed. For some odd reason though, she continuously "adjusted" her clothes much to the boy's annoyance as he kept seeing purple panties and a black lace bra that he really didn't want to see right now. He could only imagine why she was doing this at all.

"Alright gaki, before we begin talking, let me place this down." Then and there, she planted her right arm onto the wall on the left side of his body before a seal came out from under it. Naruto, obviously being a newcomer to what that seal was, had his curiosity answered when the Tokubetsu Jonin said "It's a silencing seal. So no matter what happens, we can hear whatever they do or say on the outside, but they can't hear anything on the inside unless they come through the door."

"Yeah? Well, there's a loophole in your plan. How do you plan on blocking the door?" He glared at her while the Kunoichi just supported a smirk and pointed towards the door. The blue-eyed teen turned his head before sweat dropping at two other Anko clones that were sitting in a chair placed against the door while eating dango.

"... How are you gonna stop people like Kakashi-sensei from using a shushin to get in?" "Don't worry about that. I already got it covered." Anko gave Naruto her "famous" snake-like grin, watching as the boy felt uncomfortable while he sat up in the hospital bed. He didn't have on a hospital gown due to the bandages wrapped his upper chest, but he was grateful to have his boxers on.

"Alright, I already know you want answers from me so let's get on with the questions. Fire away."

"Straight down to the point eh? I like you gaki, but I'm not here to ask you any questions. No… I'm here for an entirely different reason."

The thirteen-year-old shinobi watched as his superior stood up from the chair and walked around to the front of his bed. If she wasn't here to ask him questions, then why was she here exactly? Wouldn't she want to hear his side of the story for what happened in the forest?

"Since your little redhead friend told me everything about what happened involving you from her point of view, I don't need your statements. Instead, I got a proposition for you." The twenty-four-year-old woman gave off a devilish smirk while the teen backed up nervously out of instinct, making the purple-haired beauty chuckle albeit as well. With this, Naruto could only answer "What's the proposition?" before he noticed the Anko clones getting up from the chairs as one of the chairs was firmly stuck under the doorknob. Suddenly, they began walking over to the real Anko, who immediately began biting her thumb before spreading blood across her arm.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Slamming her arm down, a cobra suddenly appeared from her wrist as she gave it a nod before the reptile jumped off her arm and slithered it's way over to the door. After several moments, it latched onto the doorknob and tightened its grip around it for extra measures while one of the clones closed the blinds to the room. Finally, they all stared at one another as the real Anko began speaking again.

"So, here's what's going on. You see, the T and I department are going through some tough times breaking our backs due to certain shinobi and kunoichi that hold valuable information, in which no matter the torture they are put through, they won't give us the intel on our enemy ninja."

"Due to this, I sought out Lord Hokage for an alternative to dealing with these types of situations. Thanks to him, I found out something that dated back to the Second Hokage. Turns out, when normal torture didn't work, interrogators would use sexual torture as the backup plan for receiving our info. Thanks to this, I planned on using this as another access route but was cut off by Lord Hokage himself."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me?" "I'm getting there gaki." She only smiled at his impatient form, liking where this was going since the blonde was too oblivious to even pick up on the hints she's been dropping so far. On the other hand, Naruto was beginning to process the words slowly and was getting quite close to the truth behind this little backstory of what she was getting at.

"He told me that there was no need for it anymore, but reconsidered after some heavy persuasion by yours truly. With some good news, he allowed me to restart the torture process, but only if me and ibiki or someone else, would commit to the process of training in sensual pleasure and torture under the T and I department."

"... So what you're basically telling me is that you want me, the knucklehead shinobi of Konoha, to join in under the department to do your training? Like a mentorship?" Naruto had just realized what she was getting at, and could only stiffen his body when all three women appeared by him in a flash removing his boxers and bandages much to his surprise. The boy tried to move from within their grasp but was immediately grasped in a bear hug by one of the clones that held him back so that he couldn't move, especially when he winced in pain from the scars on his back.

"Precisely." The real Anko stated towards the blonde while she began stroking his cock, watching it begin to twitch as it was pumped full of adrenaline.

"Why would you choose a genin shinobi like me?! I'm not fit for this!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Since you're still a teen, your body is raging with hormones that are crying out for release. Not to mention that Ibiki won't do it because of his "morals." The prude. Besides, you're the only man here that has turned me on without any sexual actions for one simple reason."

"Ugh! And what would that be?" The blonde grunted, closing his right eye as the purple-haired beauty licked the slit of the penis while trying to force her tongue inside. That's when the clone hugging him said "Because you got me wet from my favorite fetish. And that fetish is… I love hurt men." before she let him go and gripped his shoulders hard as she lowered her head to lick his healed scars that hard burn marks around them, causing the boy to grunt and clench his teeth in pain. This woman was not just a sadist, but a psycho at that.

"So Naruto-kun… Give me lots of love ok?" They all responded at once before attacking the blonde with pleasure and pain that were excellent in both departments of desire and punishment. The teen shinobi could only succumb to the pleasure as the clone on his left pressed her bust up against his arms while dragging her tongue across his chest, bringing the appendage over his left nipple agonizingly slow every time she crossed paths with it. Not to mention, she was helping the real purple-haired beauty give the teen Uzumaki the "Anko special."

It would start off with the real Anko sucking on his sacs before biting down into them with enough strength to make him groan from the afflictions of strain on his sperm producers while the clone stroked his hardened cock before pinching the bulging veins of his shaft and then finally squeezing his bulbous head with her thumb and index finger. After they did, the clone would then stroke him slowly going down only while the real twenty-four-year-old woman let his balls pop from her mouth with large amounts of saliva leftover before dragging her tongue up and down his cock before giving him a blowjob. Soon after, the clone would fondle his balls.

"Hmmm…" He tried to hold back his moans, yet they were slowly slipping out as Naruto watched the girl work his pole as the real Anko suddenly placed her teeth right above his piss slit and bit down on it gently enough to send a pulse straight through the blonde's body while the Kyuubi holder's balls were squeezed hard at the same time.

"Agh! What is this pleasure and pain?!" Naruto thought to himself before having his face turned towards clone Anko thanks to the snake mistress's hands.

"Enjoying yourself Naruto. I know I am." The woman began leaving hickey after hickey on his neck before kissing him and allowed her tongue to battle with his own. He would win or she would win before the girl went back to giving him hickeys before repeating the situation all over again.

"I hope your ready gaki… Because you're about to experience pleasure like you never felt before." Before Naruto even got a chance to respond, he could only widen his eyes when he was suddenly bit hard on the right side of his neck which created a hickey over a blood vein, squeezed hard at his balls, and had his cock bit at the base of his length which forced him to scream in discomfort and delectation.

"Fuck! Ugh… Cumming!" The Tokubetsu Jonin then removed her mouth from his penis as he sprayed her clothes and face with an onslaught of sperm, the blue-eyed Uzumaki child's member being unable to properly aim itself because of how much it twitched and spasmed. Soon enough, Naruto ended up coming down from his orgasm, slightly drained from how much he was forced to cum then and there on the spot. His head fell back on the Anko clone's beast, the woman being satisfied with how this turned out. Including the other two before her. While the real Anko removed the cum from her face after discarding her clothes, the clones sparked the boy's "energy" once more as they bit down on his shoulders, managing to draw small liquids of blood from both sides much to his ire. Yet, the blonde shinobi could only drop his jaw wide as the clones undressed themselves, allowing him to see everything that the real Anko carried.

He gazed at the creamy skin that looked as if it could almost match vanilla pudding, being entranced by the delicacy that was her body. Her breast sat at a good E-Cup size that could easily be mistaken for Double D's while her waist looked curvy enough to the point that you could probably roll a ball off of them as if it were a hill. Her ass happened to be well rounded to the point that you could say that she had a bubble butt that looked bootylicious. Finishing it off, above her crotch was a small landing stripe of purple hair that only seemed to make her all the more sexier. Suddenly, all three women pressed their bodies against his arms and chest before saying "Let's have fun Naruto!" before they forced the boy on his back.

Instantly, the moment he fell back, one of the clones had sat on his face after turning around and planted her pussy on his lips, allowing her round ass to cover most of the blonde's nose, yet he could still breath. On the other hand, the real one placed his hardened erection under pussy before smashing down on it in one go, moaning in pure ecstasy as she felt the dick punch through her womb. Her juices leaked down after the woman began bouncing up and down on his cock with the last clone sucking on his sacs extremely hard while roughing them up with her teeth and tongue.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Don't have all the fun while my pussy awaits your tongue." The Anko clone stated as the blonde felt the fire stir in his chest. Since the woman liked hurt men, especially since she was hurting him right now, he felt it was about time to get rough. The boy grabbed both ass cheeks, relishing a moan from the clone before he began to get to work with his technique that worked on both Mebuki and Yoshino. The boy began furiously sucking her labia inside his mouth, striking her crotch down with his tongue thrust and hard bites with his teeth as Anko yelled in joy from the afflictions of exciting "torture" and delectation. Suddenly, the clone found her lips captured by the real purple-haired beauty as they made out with one another, combining their tongues to battle for dominance to taste the other.

Back to Naruto, he furiously groped his superior while she continued to release moan after moan into the real one's mouth, stating that she enjoyed the feeling of what Naruto was giving to her. Not to mention, his tongue play is extremely well done for some odd reason. Yet the boy wasn't finished as he managed to maneuver her clitoris inside his mouth before lashing against it with his furious attacks that only seemed to make the clone leaking her womanly juices faster into his mouth. He knew what was coming soon. All she needed was one more push. And the push she needed, happened to be the blonde biting her clit immensely hard while twisting the small appendage with his teeth.

"AAH!! I'M CUMMING!!" The twenty-four-year-old clone screamed her release before the real Anko heard Naruto shout for his release due to the clone that crushed his ball between her tongue and gums. The woman clenched on him hard and screamed in ecstasy as her wall milked him dry while the clone below her lapped at the juices that leaked out from her inner walls. Looking at Naruto however, the boy was far from satisfied, and yet looked winded as he panted for his breath.

"You stupid bitch! When I'm free from my bindings, I swear to Kami that I'll kill you!" Kotori screamed to her capture, a darkened blush present on her face as Naruto's carbon copy fingered her pussy while pleasing herself as well. The girl only said "I'd like to see you try. Until then, I'm gonna need you to keep releasing your chakra in the form of pheromones. After all, I wanna watch my nii-chan fuck that whore in front of me." while she watched as the woman's chakra leaked into the air before the orange-haired kunoichi started pumping some mysterious smoke into the chakra. Suddenly, the smoke from her mouth started turning the chakra into some odd vapor that began to pollute Naruto's mind. This doesn't look good.

Meanwhile, the blonde felt as if he was losing himself. Well, that was until his looks began to become more feral just like in the forest as his eyes became slitted, and his nails grew sharper. Suddenly, the blonde stopped panting before he smirked his trademark foxy grin and lifted the clone off of him a bit to speak.

"Hey Anko, all of you, do you three want to have some more fun?" The three women looked at the boy and noticed the eyes of the Kyuubi now representing his devouring form. At first, Anko would've stopped it right then and there, but since she didn't get the vibe of danger lurking around his frame, the real woman could only smirk before saying "What do you have in mind?" as Naruto began to tell them their instructions. Immediately, the real snake mistress laid down on her back with her legs above in the air while her clones were placed next to her on all fours. Damn this bed was big. Either way, both clones suddenly stopped him which confused the blonde as they gave him a malicious smirk before suddenly biting his dick in multiple areas, allowing blow to draw from each bite.

"... Wreck her pussy." They told the blue-eyed shinobi before they went back on all fours next to the real Anko, the woman in anticipation as she awaited his shaft to penetrate her inner walls.

"... N-Naruto-kun… Why are you… What's going on?" Hinata watched in horror and sadness as Naruto fucked all three of them. His member was on rapid-fire as he moved in and out of the purple-haired beauty while he fucked her clones using his fingers, all of them enjoying every moment of it. As she used her Byakugan to watch them, everyone else conversed with one another or stayed silent while being oblivious to the girl watching the man she loves fuck another woman while in a committed relationship. The white-eyed Hyuga watched them intently as they changed positions to spice it up, throw all types of dirty talk into the mix and much more. But nothing compared to the black-haired beauty's heart breaking into millions when she watched as Naruto fucked Anko doggy style while facing the wall she was looking at him through, the clones sucking on Anko's tits or kissing her while she had cum sprayed inside of her over and over again.

She had already noticed the seal that stopped them from hearing anything and how the door was blocked. Yet, if she made a commotion about what was going on in there, she couldn't even speak of the consequences that would come after. She didn't want to know, yet as they continued to bang one another, the thirteen-year-old beauty could not look away. Hinata was extremely hot and bothered, "water" dripping from her loins. Yet nothing compared to how much she imagined Naruto handling her like this, making the Hyuga HIS BITCH. HIS woman.

"Naruto, I'm gonna cum!" "So am I! That's why I'm going to have you face me as we cum together!" Anko screamed out her approval before Naruto flipped her on her back, watching as Anko's clones got close to her pussy and started licking the still exposed areas giving her a pure wave of pleasure that riled her up her inner walls to squeeze harder. Soon after, both of them came, Naruto spraying his seed inside as their juices mixed while the clones were hit with the delicious treat from some of the love liquid that escaped their master's pussy. With their task done, along with Anko and Naruto completely satisfied, both clones dispelled themselves and left smoke rising from the bed and the floor.

"That, ha, was, ha-" She was interrupted as Naruto said "The best sex of your life?" before getting a nod from the Tokubetsu Jonin herself. With that being said, Naruto thought "Nexus, if you can hear me, freeze time." as the world suddenly began to become slowed down and a text box appeared above Anko.

**Alright, I did. Now that I've done so, we need to talk before you start upgrading your stats. First off, you should return back to normal before we continue.**

"Huh… Agh! My head! What the hell happened… Holy shit! W-When did I have sex with Anko?!" Naruto was panicking since the woman in front of him was undressed as her crotch had cum leaking out. What did he do?!

**That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Apparently, there's been another glitch in my system; and for some reason, it's permanent. So this is what I need you to do. Flip over to the Perks and Bloodlines Catalog.**

Without wasting time, Naruto did as instructed after calling the nexus. At first, he didn't notice anything out of the question so he was confused by what was going on. That's when he saw a perk that he never even seen before.

**Submit to the beast: Thanks to the toxic bloodline, the user can now "poison" themselves with enhanced pheromones that will strengthen the gamer and turn them into a dominating beast. (Cost - 15 points to upgrade)**

**I knew it. That girl is hacking my system, giving you access to new perks that you shouldn't even have yet. Until then Naruto, try not to upgrade or use this perk until I figure out all of what it can do.**

"Hmph." The blonde teen nodded his head before he started flipping over to the main page, knowing he had some upgrading to do.

**/Congrats!\\\**

**Fox and Snake: Have sex with Anko Mitarashi! (350 XP) (Title Unlocked) (23 Points)**

**From Superior to Pupil: Fuck the discipline of Orochi! (100 XP) (15 Points)**

**Libido is Stamina: Have sex with any woman who's Libido is twice the amount of the gamer's sexual energy! (110 XP)**

**I like a clone party: Have sex with multiples of the same woman who can use the shadow clone jutsu! (6 Points)**

**Top-bottom twice: Get dominated twice by a higher ranking kunoichi! (75 XP) (4 Points)**

**Bottom Top: Dominate the same higher ranking Kunoichi after getting dominated by her! (86 XP)**

**Backlash Achievement Unlocked: Pain for me, sex for you: fuck a sadist/masochist while you are hurt! Rewards vary.**

**Agony is sex?!: Have sex with any woman using masochistic "pleasure!" (102 XP)**

"Wait a minute! Anko is the student of Orochi?! Oh, I'm definitely asking about that later on! Although, I'm glad I didn't get a Forbidden Achievement this time." Naruto sighed in relief before clicking on the backlash achievement, trying to see what he could claim from it.

**/Pain for me, sex for you rewards\\\**

**All rewards are yours to keep.**

**1\. 2 Points**

**2\. Perk Unlocked - Authority Pass: Hiruzen Sarutobi will work on official documents to make you an interrogator for the T and I department. Skills and other perks will be unlocked based on your reputation in the department.**

**3\. Snakes Summoning Contract**

**4\. Anko has been added to the harem. Will, later on, teach you the Snake Style: Cobra Kai taijutsu fight stance.**

"... The hell is a summoning-" The blonde was then interrupted as a virtual snake poofed into existence before suddenly falling on his shoulder, forcing him to freak out from the sudden jump scare. Next thing he knew, he was bitten on the neck before it suddenly disappeared before his very eyes.

**Snake Summoning Contract: Can now use the summoning jutsu Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Must talk to the boss of snakes Manda from Ryūchi Cave after summoning him.**

"... Awesome! Sure, snakes aren't exactly my expertise, but it's still cool that I can summon them from what the text says." With that being said, the thirteen-year-old boy moved onto the XP Level catalog to see where he currently was.

**XXXX/ Level 7 {5,581} - 6,000 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule-Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover, Family Guy, Oral's Student, Apprentice of Pleasure**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Complete the Chunin Exams, Obtain the rank of Chunin**

**Side Mission(s): Fuck the Allied Mother Forces of Konoha \\\XXXX**

**"Alright, not bad then. What about my skills and stats?"**

**XXXX/**

**Base Stats**

**Strength {15} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {13} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {14} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {16} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {9} - Perception**

**Charm {20} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {7}**

**Luck {13} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {20} Sensual Stats {7}**

**Chakra {17}**

**Points Left {0}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {23}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style, Water Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {315,000} - Due to A-Rank Mission (Wave)**

**Afterlife but on earth Medal: Locked**

**Screw Your Apprentice Medal: Locked**

**Allied Mother Forces Medal: Unlocked \\\XXXX**

"Hmmm… I'll place 10 into wisdom, 10 into chakra, and 4 into dexterity." After depositing his points, Naruto only nodded his head in approval before moving onto his perks and bloodlines. That's when he noticed the new adjustment that was made.

**XXXX/ ****Perks**

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 11 percent of the time as long as you show dominance to them. (Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 8 percent.**

**Sensual Spirit: Increase all stats by 6 Points. (This perk upgrades every 2 ranks.)**

**On par ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boost all sexual attributes by 1 point.**

**Sense my presence: Allows for the use of the sixth sense sensory skill. Can detect chakra signals (even hidden ones) along with unseen attacks in a 10 feet range. (Upgrades only in battle the more it's used.)**

**Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice.**

**Ice Release Control/Manipulation {9} Points**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to assure the more times any new woman is added to the harem**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 29.6 percent of the time - (Cost: 20 Points to Upgrade)**

**Water Style Apprentice: The user can successfully train in water style techniques, adds 5 points to better control of the Hyoton bloodline. Will receive jutsus from Haku later on before leaving wave.**

**Criminal Accomplice: Gained 23 percent trust with enemies, meaning they're less likely to attack for the first time you meet. There's still a 77 percent chance they will attack though. Now has access to the T and I department while Anko and Ibiki will be your future mentors.**

**Keep it in your pants: The gamer now has the ability to sensually excite someone with just his words or actions alone 10 percent of the time. (Upgrade: 8 Points)**

**The Haruno Patriarch: The gamer is now the official Patriarch and runs it behind the scenes. Mebuki Haruno is from now on your "Wife" while you're in a committed relationship with both her and Sakura. Mebuki is already added to the harem. Obtained 4 Points towards chakra control and intelligence.**

**Secret Hubby: Women in purely committed relationships that you fuck will lose interest in their current partner for you. These relationships will remain secret. No one will reveal that they were sleeping with you even if threatened.**

**Pleasurable Shaft: From now on, your cock will grow to the size of 20in and 13 in girth. Women are most likely to cum from seeing, tasting, or fucking it 95 percent of the time. Will automatically puncture a woman's womb 100 percent of the time.**

**Toxic Release: Allows for the use of the Poison/Vapor Release bloodline. The user has easier control over it due to the authorization because of an unknown kunoichi.**

**Poison/Vapor Release Control/Manipulation {0}**

"Well, I can't say it wasn't expected. I guess I'll deposit 12 points into Toxic Release, 8 points into Keep it in your pants, and the last 2 points into Hyoton. With that, I'm done." Naruto spoke once more before finally closing out the Nexus. Just like that, time began to unfreeze as Naruto got back into position before time was back to normal. Anko, who was panting a bit, found herself being lifted by Naruto who had his famous foxy grin planted on his face while Anko gave him a smirk.

"Some time again soon Anko?"

"Definitely gaki. So until then, get plenty of rest because the next phase of the exam will be in a few hours."

"Noted. Until then, I'll take it easy." The blonde stated before he watched the purple-haired beauty reorganize the room and placed it back the way it was earlier. Next, she put on her clothes before using one of her snakes to release some strange mist to dispel the smell of sex before she made her way towards the door, telling Naruto "See ya soon gaki." before leaving his room as the blonde made sure to hurry up and get his "clothes" on.

"Alright, the blonde's all yours. Try not to bombard him with questions will ya?" Anko then took her to leave, her trademark snake-like grin implanted on her face while Hinata glared daggers at her after everyone else rushed into the room. With her Byakugan still active, the Hyuga child's face could only darken further and twist into some sadistic expression filled with malicious hatred as Hinata could see the cum leaking from her vagina, the snake mistress's hips swaying side to side since she was fully satisfied with what happened and wanted more.

"... Naruto-kun is mine. Not yours you snake whore." With that being said, Hinata entered his room soon after, planning on "hurting" anyone who'll take the Uzumaki away from her.

And cut! Hey boys and girls, it's Aruko here after some time away from

So, right now I'm back in school and it's been fucking with my time to update. Not to mention, I'm doing an assignment right now so I have to cut this short. I'll be answering the comments in a separate chapter. So until then, I'll see you all in the comments, and the next chapter. Peace.

**Naruto's Ending Stats - Chapter 8**

**XXXX/ Level 7 {5,581} - 6,000 XP/Genin**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: The Prankster of Konoha, The Unpredictable Ninja, Rule-Breaking Rookie, Momma's Lover, Family Guy, Oral's Student, Apprentice of Pleasure**

**Status: Alive, Active Shinobi on Team 7**

**Main Mission(s): Complete the Chunin Exams, Obtain the rank of Chunin**

**Side Mission(s): Fuck the Allied Mother Forces of Konoha**

**Base Stats**

**Strength {15} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {17} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {14} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {16} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {19} - Perception**

**Charm {20} - Physical/Verbal Desirability: Sensual Stats {7}**

**Luck {13} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {20} Sensual Stats {7}**

**Chakra {27}**

**Points Left {0}**

**Skills**

**Chakra Control {23}**

**Chakra Manipulation: Locked**

**Chakra Transformation: Locked**

**{Element} Control - Wind Style, Water Style**

**Inventory**

**Ninja Pouch**

**Ryo {315,000} - Due to A-Rank Mission (Wave)**

**Afterlife but on earth Medal: Locked**

**Screw Your Apprentice Medal: Locked**

**Allied Mother Forces Medal: Unlocked**

**Perks**

**I feel hostile: Any woman you meet will feel sexually submissive in your presence 11 percent of the time as long as you show dominance to them. (Upgrades every 4 ranks.) (Women not from your village will only feel it by 8 percent.**

**Sensual Spirit: Increase all stats by 6 Points. (This perk upgrades every 2 ranks.)**

**On par ally: The chances of having sex with an ally shinobi of your village is boosted by 5 percent. Boost all sexual attributes by 1 point.**

**Sense my presence: Allows for the use of the sixth sense sensory skill. Can detect chakra signals (even hidden ones) along with unseen attacks in a 10 feet range. (Upgrades only in battle the more it's used.)**

**Hyoton: Allows for the use of the Ice Release bloodline. If the user has both control of the wind and water element, it gives the user easier control and manipulation of the ice.**

**Ice Release Control/Manipulation {11} Points**

**Harem Style: The gamer can now have a harem with any woman of his choosing. Conflicts are more likely to assure the more times any new woman is added to the harem**

**Villain Submission: Enemy women will engage you in a battle of sex 29.6 percent of the time - (Cost: 20 Points to Upgrade)**

**Water Style Apprentice: The user can successfully train in water style techniques, adds 5 points to better control of the Hyoton bloodline. Will receive jutsus from Haku later on before leaving wave.**

**Criminal Accomplice: Gained 23 percent trust with enemies, meaning they're less likely to attack for the first time you meet. There's still a 77 percent chance they will attack though. Now has access to the T and I department while Anko and Ibiki will be your future mentors.**

**Keep it in your pants: The gamer now has the ability to sensually excite someone with just his words or actions alone 15 percent of the time. (Upgrade: 12 Points)**

**The Haruno Patriarch: The gamer is now the official Patriarch and runs it behind the scenes. Mebuki Haruno is from now on your "Wife" while you're in a committed relationship with both her and Sakura. Mebuki is already added to the harem. Obtained 4 Points towards chakra control and intelligence.**

**Secret Hubby: Women in purely committed relationships that you fuck will lose interest in their current partner for you. These relationships will remain secret. No one will reveal that they were sleeping with you even if threatened.**

**Pleasurable Shaft: From now on, your cock will grow to the size of 20in and 13 in girth. Women are most likely to cum from seeing, tasting, or fucking it 95 percent of the time. Will automatically puncture a woman's womb 100 percent of the time.**

**Toxic Release: Allows for the use of the Poison/Vapor Release bloodline. The user has easier control over it due to the authorization because of an unknown kunoichi.**

**Poison/Vapor Release Control/Manipulation {12}**

**Authority Pass: Hiruzen Sarutobi will work on official documents to make you an interrogator for the T and I department. Skills and other perks will be unlocked based on your reputation in the department.**

**Snake Summoning Contract: Can now use the summoning jutsu Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Must talk to the boss of snakes Manda from Ryūchi Cave after summoning him.**

**Submit to the beast: Thanks to the toxic bloodline, the user can now "poison" themselves with enhanced pheromones that will strengthen the gamer and turn them into a dominating beast. (Cost - 15 points to upgrade)**

**Achievements**

**Cherry Blossom: Have sex with Sakura Haruno!**

**The Genius and The Baka: Have Sakura Haruno become your girlfriend!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - I'm her gentleman: Obtain the Cherry Blossom and The Genius and The Baka achievements before the chunin exams with Sakura Haruno!**

**Outdoors is nice: Have public sex no matter the location as long as it isn't a private enclosed space!**

**Virgin no longer: Have sex for the first time!**

**Feel me underwater: Have any woman ride you in the shower!**

**Beginning Mood: Activate "The Mood" on your lover(s) at least one time!**

**Open up, open wide: Have a woman give you a blowjob, deep throat, and let you do a facial all in that order!**

**Two women are normal: Have a threesome with women only!**

**Guess my Age: Fuck a woman who's at least two times your age!**

**I love your mother: Fuck any Milf of your choosing!**

**Not feeling a facial: Cover any woman in a body shot!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Cuck her, no. Cuck me: Have your lover(s) show signs of dominance over you!**

**Side Mission: Have sex with Tsunami!**

**Sakura's Awakening: Threesome Fantasy!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Breaking Boundaries: Indulge in the forbidden sexual arts of a Milf!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - Fulfill my desires: Commit a punishable crime inside of another village while on a mission! Rewards Vary**

**Top-Bottom: Get dominated once by a higher ranking Kunoichi!**

**Time and Place (Bronze): Have sex with three different women in three different locations!**

**Ice is the best when hot: Have sex with Haku Yuki Momochi! Obtained the "Screw Your Apprentice" Medal.**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm so dead: Have sex with Zabuza's apprentice while she is your enemy, not your friend!**

**MILF Variety (Bronze): Fuck a MILF from different villages including your own!**

**Cherry Bud, not Blossom: Have sex with Mebuki Haruno!**

**Like Mother Like Daughter but in reverse: Have Sex with Mebuki Haruno after fucking Sakura Haruno!**

**Secret Achievement Unlocked - Infinite Water: Have any women achieve mind-blowing orgasms from back to back!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - I'm the father: Have sex with Mebuki Haruno only to get caught by Sakura afterwards!**

**Kinky Playboy for food: Fuck any woman using the fetish food play!**

**Anal for you: Have anal sex with any woman!**

**You're my slut now: Mind break any woman no matter the way you do it!**

**Flash Time Event - Like Bud from Blossom: Completed!**

**Bingo Book Listing Goal: Can now set bookmarks for the women you want to obtain. Once you succeed in taming/fucking them, the rewards are doubled.**

**Catch me: Have sex with Yoshino Nara!**

**Infinite Water 2 (Bronze): Have two women experience mind-blowing orgasms from back to back!**

**Secret Achievement - He'll never know: Fuck your best friend's mom and form a relationship with her afterwards!**

**Forbidden Achievement Unlocked - Cuck without Divorce: Fuck Yoshino Nara with her husband completely obviously to why she's been going to Mebuki's house lately!**

**Oral Apprentice: Defeat a woman with just oral sex alone and nothing else!**

**Backlash Achievement - What's Blue Balls: Have sex with any woman while not getting to release your own orgasm!**

**Flash Time Event - Eat your words with shadows: Completed!**

**Fox and Snake: Have sex with Anko Mitarashi!**

**From Superior to Pupil: Fuck the discipline of Orochi!**

**Libido is Stamina: Have sex with any woman who's Libido is twice the amount of the gamer's sexual energy!**

**I like a clone party: Have sex with multiples of the same woman who can use the shadow clone jutsu!**

**Top-bottom twice: Get dominated twice by a higher ranking kunoichi!**

**Bottom Top: Dominate the same higher ranking Kunoichi after getting dominated by her!**

**Backlash Achievement Unlocked: Pain for me, sex for you: fuck a sadist/masochist while you are hurt!**

**Agony is sex?!: Have sex with any woman using the masochistic "pleasure!" \\\XXXX**


	12. Reading Comments 3

DarkxKitsune15: Definitely a good story.

**Thank you Kitsune. It's nice to know that a new reader enjoys the story. Well, if you are a new reader, but it's wrong of me to assume you are. **

cravensvt: Wow, it seems like this story was written by a virgin, that only about sex from watching porn.

**… Eh? Ok.**

metadork: 20 inch, seriously? You want his dong to be bigger and thicker than him by chapter 30 or what? ffs. The story alone is absurd enough, this is just ridiculous

**Well hey, the story is not gonna be perfect since I'm bound to make mistakes from time to time where they need to be questioned. That's why I depend on criticism to know where I can improve at throughout the book. Not to mention, I wasn't planning on going any further than that since I already knew the story would be plain ridiculous at that point. You can't please everyone so that's normal.**

Re Lovely Lover: Let the chapters build and just skimmed this one to see how far it's gotten only to come across some extra personality that's going to be given control of his body at times against his will.

Gotta say I'm really not okay with crap like that.

**I can't even lie to you, even I had to question it myself. But there's a new reason to why I "uploaded" this new "personality" into Naruto's head. More or so, it'll be explained later on. Either way, I'm doing the best I can for now since this chapter feels as if it's lacking a lot of information that could be explained upon more.**

WindyCitySlayer1: Please continue Can't wait for more

**I promise I will. School is going to slow down my updates, but I'll give it my all as much as I can!**

Annoyed: I am liking this story so far, but there is one thing that really irritates me.

No 13 year old boy has a 7 inch cock when limp, and 15 inches when erect! That is physically impossible!

Same thing with penetrating her cervix, that is not possible and even if it was, that would severely hurt her and possibly cause permanent damage!

It irritates me to no end when people writing lemons give a character, Naruto's age a huge ass horse cock. Like seriously, what is the appeal of that? They trying to compensate for something?

**Honestly, I don't even know myself. That's precisely the reason why I settled writing this story as I make lemons. This way, it helps me point out the Do's and Don'ts when it comes to writing a story centered with lemons here and there. So I thank you for the concern about this topic. I gotta look into it more as I move along.**

hinatanamikazesama: Wowwww I LOVE IT PLEASEEE UPDATEEEE

**Hehe, I'll try my best to update more. So until then, I hope you can be patient with me.**

narutokyrptonite: I would just like to say to the person that didn't like the nexus either shut up or nut up because if u didn't realize it the nexus is basically a guide for naruto and for someone without parents it becomes a bond which everyone knows that naruto cherishes his bonds so that way when the nexus gives advice it shows "it" cares so naruto will be less skeptical and more open and for the author thank u for dealing with people who can try to put u down but I for one believe u have a gift and that if anyone says something negative about it brush it off like snow

**Thanks Kyrptonite, it really means a lot to me. But it's fine if Rosario Cruz said that since I don't know what others think of the story. I really enjoy talking to everyone on fan so I want to hear everyone's thoughts and opinions about the story as I progress. Even still, I'm very thankful for your words, and I'll do my best to shake off the negatives that come my way!**

Guest: This chapter was pointless

**… This isn't even a chapter. This is just me reading comments when I can't normally answer them before the start of the story. So… yeah. IDK what to say.**

Yoriiroy: Good chapter otherwise, but a small math error; the 23% trust means there's a 77% chance they'll still attack, not 87%.

**Thank you for pointing that out Yorii. It should be fixed in the other chapters from here on out. With that, I'll keep looking out for more mistakes in my work.**

Storm Carpet: Thanks for the chapter

**Your welcome. I'm just glad you wanted another chapter Storm.**

Kyuubi-Titan: So...Orochimaru is a girl this round? Cool.

**Why of course! A female Orochimaru is definitely going to serve a bigger purpose that I have in store later on in this book.**

Guest: You should revive pakura of suna she as scorch releases toka senju.

**I will be adding Pakura for sure since I do like her style. I just don't know when I'll actually do it.**

Guest: Hope u add yugao uzuki, kurenai

**Definitely. Yugao and Kurenai have been mentioned for quite a while now, so you can expect them to be added sooner or later without a doubt.**

Ok, I think that might be all the comments I had to answer for now. I'm really sorry if I missed any comments since I'm in class right now and I just finished a test about 20 minutes ago. Other than that, I just want to say something.

I'm pretty sure that some of you would agree that chapter eight was not my best work, since it had a few flaws, questionable moments, and some areas were just gray in the matter. So you know what, this is what I'm gonna do.

For the next chapter, the preliminaries are officially beginning and Naruto is going to be fighting someone and having a new girl under his belt. Basically, what I'm asking you is…

**Who do you wanna see Naruto fight, and have sex with?**

I'm leaving that up to you readers and I'll write the chapter for who Naruto will fight, and who will be added to his harem. However, I have one strict rule for the preliminaries.

**Naruto cannot fight Sasuke, Sakura, Alice, Shikamaru, Gaiya, Neji, or Lee in the second round due to plot reasons. Everyone else is fair game. As for who will be added to his harem next, you can choose anyone that is currently within the Chunin Exams Arc. Well, except Alice and Gaiya for other plot reasons.**

So, who will you all be voting for huh? I wanna see what awesome ideas you all come with for the fights if you want to add an extra two cents for this request. Come on boys and girls, give me your thoughts and suggestions! Until then, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace.


	13. Chunin Style: I'm back for more!

**I will be writing another chapter for my comments that I've gotten while I was away. Besides that, this chapter is something that I would say is not something of my best work since nothing is really going on right now. Everything else happens in the next chapter that's currently in the works, so everyone will have to wait a minute for the actual fight to fully unfold. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy.**

**/Ready… Let the story begin!\\\**

"... Man this sucks." Naruto spoke aloud to himself, all alone in his hospital room since everyone else had to leave a while back to get themselves ready for the Preliminary Matches which were due to happen two hours from now. And how was he going to be spending that time? Well the answer was obvious of course. The knucklehead shinobi would be in bed "resting" due to his injuries. Yet he felt perfectly fine though dattebayo!

_"Someone else wants to talk to you. She says you might know her." _The blonde was currently within his thoughts, remembering those words that Sakura said to him before the teen male got a visit from this mysterious person she says might know her. He could remember the entire chat they had perfectly.

_"Excuse me everyone but… Is it ok if you let me and Naruto talk alone? It's an important secret, so I like for it to be heard by his ears only." Everyone else nodded their heads before leaving the room, allowing the teen male and female to be alone within the occupied vicinity. However, before Naruto even had a chance to question who this girl was, he saw her place down the same seal design for the silencing seal onto the floor instead of on the wall. Naruto could then only wonder how secretive this information must be if they need a silencing seal placed onto the room once more._

_"Finally… Now we can say whatever we want and nobody can hear us from outside. Aside from that…" A smile twisted into the redhead's face before she suddenly tackled Naruto into a hug much to his shock and confusion. The girl started screaming "After all these years, I finally got the chance to meet my onii-chan! I'm so happy! This is the only birthday present I've ever wanted and it's finally come true!"_

_"Huh? Wait what?!" Naruto shouted to himself while being surprised by what was going on at the moment. Onii-chan? He wasn't anybody's onii-chan! He didn't have any siblings to be called that! This was just like the situation with his carbon copy who kept calling him nii-chan! Now this girl he's meeting for the first time is calling him onii-chan?! Come on dude, give me a break!_

_"Whoa there! I'm sorry to tell you this, but you got the wrong person. I don't have any siblings!" The blue-eyed teen witnessed as she didn't hear him, her head being furthermore snuggled into his chest, tears leaking from her eyes since she got to meet the one person that has always been on her mind for all these years. Life couldn't get much better than this._

_"I'm so happy. I've always dreamed of meeting my big brother ever since we were separated at birth, wondering how strong and nice he would've grown all these years. Now, I get to have this chance and I won't let it go to waste!" The purple-haired girl shouted out, not noticing Naruto's face twist into many different expressions because of her words. Separated at birth?! There's no way this was true! He had no siblings to even begin with!_

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you got the wrong guy. I don't have any siblings." The thirteen-year-old grunted out as he pried the kunoichi from his body, watching as her face morphed into an expression of sadness from his answer. He doesn't have any siblings? No that can't be true! They were born together on the same date! They both had the same parents who they lost their on their birth dates! They were twins who also were carbon copies of their parents! There's no way this is true!_

_"But you do onii-chan! I'm your twin imouto! If I wasn't, then we both wouldn't look exactly like our parents except for the other distinct features we don't have!" The teen female argued back, not liking how this conversation was going. There's no way he would have rejected the fact of his imouto looking like their mother. She was nearly an exact replica of her!_

_"I don't even know who my parents are! I've been orphaned by them since birth! If I had a sibling, I would've known for sure!"_

_"That's a lie because we both know that our parents are Kushina Uzumaki and-"_

"Naruto, snap out of it." "Huh? Kakashi-sensei?" The jonin gave him an eye smile after finally gaining his student's attention. Why was he staring off into space like that? Well, he'll ask him about it later since now wasn't the time for questions.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? I thought the second phase of the exams wasn't due for another two hours?" He questioned the silver-haired jonin who only said "Actually, an hour and forty-seven minutes. Besides that, I know how much you hate being imprisoned in bed for this long with nothing to do. Am I right?" which forced Naruto to nod his head furiously before the older shinobi chuckled at his subordinate.

"Lucky for you, I filed a request with Lord Hokage to give you an early release from the Konoha Hospital so that you could enjoy yourself before the second phase begins, and he authorized it. So go out there and enjoy yourself." Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto's face of happiness as the blonde jumped out of bed. He was about to jump out the window before the biggest realization dawned on him. He still had no other clothes besides his boxers. That's when he received a tap on his shoulder from Kakashi who had his clothes in his hands. Where did he get them? Ignoring that, Naruto happily grabbed his attire before jumping into his normal jumpsuit and placed on his sandals and headband before dashing out of the hospital. Kakashi's last words were "Try and have some fun Naruto." before he shushined out of the hospital, soon enough leaving a panic about why Naruto was released early.

"Man, after being cooped up in that hospital for so long, it feels nice to finally be able to move around for one. Although, wearing my jacket around bandages makes them feel extremely itchy." The blonde shinobi noted as he landed on top of a building, taking off his jacket and tying it around his waist. Doing so allowed him to feel that cool breeze flow off his back, eliciting a sigh of relief from how good it felt. Yet it didn't feel good for his stomach as it growled from being without food for so long. With that in mind, the boy dashed off to Ichiraku's for ramen since he definitely needed it. Which reminded him, he needed to visit Mebuki and Yoshino to let them know how the exams are going so far.

"Thank you, come again soon!" Stated the voice of a brunette beauty who had just finished serving another customer. Her brown eyes watched them leave, while her angelic voice soothed the wind. This woman happened to be none other than the eighteen-year-old Ayame Ichiraku, the daughter of Teuchi Ichiraku. The girl was having a pleasant day so far, smiling throughout it all as everything seemed to be calm and peaceful. While her father was cooking in the back, she took orders in the front before heading to the back herself, helping out in any way she could. Well, she would be receiving a surprise soon enough.

"Well, I better get these bowls washed out in the back." Ayame thought as she headed to the back behind the shop curtains. Then suddenly, she heard the shout of "Haha! I've finally made it! Ayame-nee, Old Man, are you there?!" as she knew that voice all too well.

"Woah, it seems like Naruto is back early this time! I bet he's ready to fill up on some delicious ramen." Teuchi stated, his usual smile on his face while he spoke with his daughter. On the other hand, the civilian cook ignored his words before placing the bowls onto the counter and dashing back out to see Naruto, much to Teuchi's confusion.

"... Naruto!" "Ayame-nee, hey it's- Agh!" The blonde was grasped in a bear hug by his loving older nee-chan, feeling pain in his back. While Ayame nuzzled his neck with her head, the boy grunted out "Ayame-nee, that hurts my back." since her hands were albeit gripping over his bandaged scars. Hearing his pained words, she immediately let go while apologizing for hurting his back as she started to finally take a good look at him… Then she screamed.

"Naruto, what happened to you?!"

"Ayame, what's with all the ruck- Naruto what happened to you?!"

"Hey Old man, hahaha." The blonde thirteen-year-old chuckled sheepishly before catching the stern glare of both his nee-chan and her father. Yeah, it wasn't a laughing matter to joke about. So the blue-eyed teen answered with "So, I better explain myself huh?" which only made them nod their heads as he began to tell about his battle with Orochi back in the second phase of the exams. Although, he made sure to leave out specific details about what exactly happened to him as he didn't want them worrying about his well being way too much.

"After that, she knocked me while doing the same to Sakura and Sasuke. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital since I've been out for five days now." Finishing that sentence, the Uzumaki child found himself engulfed in a hug about Teuchi, the man streaming "fatherly" tears for Naruto; the blonde could only sweatdrop as Teuchi was soon pushed to the side by Ayame, the brunette yelling towards her gray-haired dad about making his injuries worse. Man did he love these two.

"Seeing how much pain you've gone through Naruto, all the ramen you eat is on the house. No ifs and or buts about it."

"Woah, you don't have to do that! Seriously, I'm healed enough so I don't deserve this!" "Nonsense boy! I said no ifs and or buts about it, and I'm a man of my word. So let me go cook you up some miso ramen!" With his last words, Teuchi dashed off into the kitchen, leaving behind a face-palming eighteen-year-old and a sweat dropping thirteen-year-old.

Eventually, some time had passed as Naruto finished fifteen bowls of ramen than his usual thirty since he didn't want to take advantage of his "family's" kindness. He was grateful to have them. He couldn't imagine what life would've been like without them.

"Alright Ayame, I'm going on a delivery trip to Suna so I'll be back in a few days. Do you think you can hold up shop while I'm gone?"

"Dad, I'm not some little girl anymore. I can do this. Now go and make your trip." She kissed him on his cheek, watching as her father smiled before taking his leave from the ramen shop. Naruto let out a bright smile of his own, loving how much they cared for each other. A perfect Father-Daughter relationship.

"But you do onii-chan! I'm your twin imouto! If I wasn't, then we both wouldn't like our parents except for the other distinct features we have!" Remembering what that redhead by the name of Alice said, his smile softened, Ayame taking notice of it soon after when Naruto closed his eyes. Tapping the boy on his shoulder, the brunette cook awakened him from his thoughts as she said "Something wrong Naruto?"

"... Nah, everything's perfect. Although, you have a lot of bowls to wash though." The blue-eyed Uzumaki chuckled at the Ichiraku woman who had let out a sight. That was until Naruto asked "How about I help out with cleaning? It's the least I could do." in which Naruto got a warm smile and a nod from Ayame before they both went to the back, washing dishes and chatting for however long they could.

"Finally, we're done. Thanks Naruto. I owe you one."

"No problem Ayame-nee. I'm glad I was able to help, Although I gotta leave now."

The brown-eyed woman nodded towards her "ototo" watching as he dried his hands off before coming back to her and giving her a hug as well. The brunette returned the favor before ruffling his hair, making the boy chuckle. Thanks to her, he then got an idea of his own. He grabbed her by the waist, putting the eighteen-year-old cook in shock before Naruto jumped up and with his swift speed, planted a kiss on her cheek. The blonde then let her go before saying "I'll see you later Ayame-nee!" before dashing out of the back and jumping away from the shop; yet, the boy didn't realize that he left an embarrassed Ayame back in the shop, the woman practically feeling like a shy schoolgirl as she held her cheeks.

"Nexus. Bingo Book Listing." Naruto said sitting down on a building not too far from Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. The hexagon had recently flipped over to an edited version of the Bingo Book, giving out pictures and files of all types of women that existed. Typing in her name, Ayame's profile status had just come up with Naruto chuckling to himself. Sure, he knew what he was about to do would forever alter their relationship, but he loved his nee-chan. In fact, he could only say that he had his eyes on her before Sakura. So to be truthful, it would pain him seeing her with someone else. Was he being selfish? Yes. Did he really care though? No. At least he was being sincere.

"Thanks Ayame-nee for everything you and the old man did for me. Now it's my turn to return the favor." Naruto bookmarked Ayame, watching as she was saved under a mark before he jumped off the building and made his way towards the one woman he needed to see. Well, one of the two actually.

"Sigh, without darling and my precious baby here, it really does get rather lonesome." Mebuki spoke alone to herself, the blonde MILF washing dishes with a bored expression on her face since she felt rather lonely. Usually, she would have invited the girls over for a night of fun, but Yoshino was busy keeping Shikaku off his lazy bottom, and for some unknown reason, the rest of the girls were avoiding her. Mebuki didn't know why though, but a certain someone does.

"Phew, I'm finished. Now that I'm done… What to do now is the question?" That's the question she had to ponder for now. What could she do? Well, she could always have a day out for a little R and R; then again she's been doing that five days by herself now and it tends to get a little boring. Maybe a trip to the hot springs might give her a peace of mind for now since she hasn't gone there yet. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

"Alright, the hot springs it is. I'm looking forward to that hot water soothing my skin." "Then I suggest you should let me join my hime. After all, I can make it a lot more fun." Hearing her blonde lover's voice, she immediately turned around and shouted "Darling!" while jumping into the boy's arms. Unlike Ayame, Mebuki caressed him in a gentle hug, her breast smothering his face due to the height difference between the two. Her left hand was placed on his head while her right hand was placed on the mid-section of his back. As for the teen shinobi, he had his hands holding her waist, pushing himself further into the delicacy known as his "wife's" body.

"Darling I'm so happy to see you! Where's Sakura?! Did you all just finish the exams?!"

"Actually, the exams are still ongoing. Right now, I got special permission to leave for the time being due to an incident within The Forest of Death."

"The Forest of Death? So they changed the exam locations this… Time." She paused after lifting her body back to meet eyes to chest with bandages wrapped around the upper chest and back of her "husband's" body. Naruto's response was "Mebuki-hime, before you go on into a full-on panic, I can explain." as the teen male could tell she was just about to ramble on, wondering if he was alright. So he once again took his time explaining the situation, telling the story the same way he told it to Ayame, not too much detail involved with how injured they got.

"You three fought Orochi?! Were you all insane at the time?!" She hugged him once more, practically scared for the lives of her lover, daughter, and the Uchiha heir. Although, she is mostly scared for the lives of Naruto and Sakura.

"Well none of us knew who she was. We thought she was just another genin who happened to be a strong prodigy. Then we found out the truth when we fought her head on and realized that woman wasn't who we thought she was." Naruto stated back to Mebuki, the latter giving a stern glare towards the young stud in front of her. To be honest, she couldn't blame them for not knowing who that madwoman since speaking her name within the village is sorta like some forbidden taboo. Yet the fact that all three of them fought her and lived was a miracle. Something's not right about this.

"Well look, you're not strong enough to fight against her yet; so the next time all of you come in contact with her, run. Promise me that?"

"Ok Mebuki-hime, I promise." The green-eyed woman gave off a bright smile towards his words, suddenly kissing him without hesitation as the boy soon returned the kiss. Finally, they broke apart to take in some air, a trail of saliva connecting from their tongues until it snapped after being pulled apart.

"By the way, I can't stay for long since I have less than an hour and thirty minutes to do whatever before the next part of the exams continue."

"Well, I'm not gonna hog that short amount of time you have since I can tell you have been working hard. I can tell you that you deserved it. So go out and have some fun. Also, tell Sakura I said do your best."

"I will Mebuki-hime. Until then, wish me luck!" The thirty-four-year-old waved her right-hand goodbye as Naruto dashed out the front door, taking off once again in the village. Mebuki could only say "Go get 'em Naruto." before she started getting her key to head out towards the hot springs in Konoha.

"Shikaku! Where are you?!" Yoshino yelled, the black-haired beauty constantly pacing the house looking for her husband that was currently avoiding her after she caught him skipping out on his paperwork. She just couldn't understand how anyone could not finish a few piles of papers! Damn if she only knew the truth about that dreaded work.

"Shikaku… Ugh! Ya know what, forget it! I don't even know why I bother with you right now. I got some cooking and cleaning to do." The Nara housewife stated before marching back to the kitchen in an upset posture as she was once again, fed up with her husband's laziness. She just couldn't catch a break. Not to mention, his slothful nature continued to get worse and worse. The thirty-six-year-old was contemplating giving up on the man. Taking a walk down the steps, Yoshino rolled her black eyes in a circle as she was frustrated mentally. She knew she was getting a headache. With one last step, she finally left the stairway and went to the kitchen on the first floor, a wooden spoon in her hand as she arrived towards a pot sitting on the stove with some type of stew inside.

"... Shikamaru is not even here, so why did I make so much; I guess I'm just lonely without my baby boy." A saddened expression came across the Nara MILF's face as she thought about her family life and what it was becoming. Thinking back on all the memories she ever made with Shikaku and Shikamaru, the former kunoichi could only smile at the past before it became a sad smile. Now those days are gone. This is the present, so it was time to come to terms with what her life has become. It was only reasonable.

"Sigh, once I finish I need to clean the kitchen, do the laundry, sweep out the attic,"

"Kiss Naruto-kun."

"Kiss Naru- wait, what?" Yoshino turned around to be met face to face with the Uzumaki child himself, watching as he stuck his hands out for a hug. Getting the gesture, she walked over to him and stuck out her arms to trick the boy into thinking he was going to receive a hug. In all actuality, she struck him across the head with her wooden spoon causing him to shout "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Naruto-kun, I love you and all, but why are you in bandages with no shirt on?" She was angered by her secret lover, the boy whimpering from the strike before saying "Sorry, I got into an all-out war with a kunoichi who infiltrated the chunin exams. She roughed me, Sakura, and Sasuke up pretty badly." as the black-haired housewife gave him a serious expression before saying "Elaborate and don't leave anything out. I can tell when you're going to lie or leave out information."

For the third time that day, he once again had to explain the story, except this time giving the full coverage about what happened. Yoshino listened intently as he summed it all up, giving her full coverage of what she needed to know until he spoke "And that's everything explained down to every last detail."

"Seems like Konoha might soon have a lot of trouble on their hands if Orochi is here. Other than that, you need to keep this information disclosed from anyone that shouldn't. I can tell that this will soon enough, or already become an A or S Class Secret if word has already gotten to Lord Hokage." Yoshino stated calmly, thanking Kami that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke didn't fall permanently to the hands of that snake.

"I will. By the way, where's Shikaku, I can't detect any other chakra signatures in the house."

"He's avoiding me after I once again tried to force him to do his paper. The nerve of that man."

Naruto only watched Yoshino huff in annoyance, the older woman feeling displeased with the man she had fallen for all those years ago. At this point, Naruto could tell she was unhappy with her Nara husband since he tended to more or so vanish or sit around from time to time much to ire.

"Well, I better get moving then. Since I got special permission to leave the exams, I only have so long until I have to go back to continue the third phase." "Alright then. Just one question, did Shikamaru advance with you?" She was actually worried if Shikamaru didn't advance with the rest of the rookie nine because of his laziness. Personally, she was gonna beat the soul out of Shikaku if his passive trait of being lazy got too far into her son.

"Don't worry, he made it to the preliminary matches. I promise you that he'll be just fine Yoshino-hime." The black-eyed woman sighed in relief, feeling pleased that her young man was doing just fine with his team. Wishing Naruto good luck, she turned around to finish up her cooking for today; yet she was interrupted as the black-haired Nara received a smack to her rear and turned around only to see Naruto was gone. He had already fled from the main household.

"H-Hentai!" Yoshino screamed, embarrassed by the fact that she just got spanked by her secret thirteen-year-old lover. She was never gonna get used to her new life of having the blonde being around her.

"Alright, since I still got some time before the preliminary matches, I have an idea for perfecting my water style techniques since I can't properly make water appear out of thin air. So first, I need to find an enormous water source- Ow!" Naruto had fallen to the ground along with the person he had bumped into. Ok, that actually was a lie. He actually just collided heads with the person he bumped into as they fell to the ground.

"Hey! Ugh, watch where you're going!" Screamed the voice of a girl Naruto knew all too well. Standing up, he dusted himself off before staring at the girl with her posse behind her. The only words to leave his mouth was "Ami… It's been a while since I last saw you."

"... The dead last Naruto Uzumaki. I see your reputation still holds up as a loser. Did you hurt yourself playing with the real shinobi and kunoichi?" The girl laughed along with her two other friends, never noticing that Naruto's smile suddenly turned into a smirk as he stared at the thirteen-year-old girl.

Ami was an academy student with dark purple hair and hazel eyes that happened to be clad in a striped orange and pink no sleeve vest that covered a purple shirt. Underneath that was a red dress of some kind that reached down to her ankles while the girl walked around in gray shinobi sandals. For her accessories, she only had two yellow bracelets on her left arm.

"At least I actually became a real shinobi. Aren't you three still in the Academy?" This got them to shut up real quick as all three of them growled at the boy, not liking the nerve he just struck with them. On the other hand, while they were about to get into an argument, everyone gave stares towards Naruto who just stood there with bandages being the only thing to cover his upper body. This was ludicrous! Who does that?!

"Whatever, you just got lucky when Iruka passed your sorry ass. Other than that, I heard that the chunin exams are still in progress. You must have gotten eliminated since you're not cut out for the shinobi life."

"Actually, I'm advancing onto the next phase. I'm only here right now because I was given special conditions due to my current situation."

"How did you get special permission and not Sasuke-kun? He deserves it more than a clanless nobody like you. After all, nobody can beat the Uchiha prodigy." Ami stated proudly, her arrogance getting the better of her as her friends agreed with their classmate. There's no way that someone like Naruto could get better treatment than their future prince of the Uchiha clan! It just doesn't make any sense!

"As I said earlier, it's because of my current situation; however, I can't waste time with you all right now. I have a training ground to get to; so if you don't mind…" Naruto immediately began walking around them much to the disbelief of the group that just had his attention. He really just made it seem like he was above them. Ok Uzumaki. Two can play at that game.

"What the hell?! Who do you think you are?! Acting as if you are better than us Uzumaki!"

"Huh? Hehe, I don't think I'm better than you. I know I'm better because I improved through hard work and training. Something you three never do." The Uzumaki child watched as all three girls continued to get pissed off, his smirk never fading from his lips. The thirteen-year-old then responded "Look… If you all think you're better than me, then follow me to training ground 7. I'm going to be training for a minute until I begin the next phase of the exams. We can settle this there..."

"Deal." "... Ami, are you sure about this?" The hazel-eyed girl looked to her friend Kasumi that was debating about this. Even while he may have been the dead last of their class, he still had a jonin sensei training him for the time they didn't see each other. So to be honest, they didn't even know what they were getting into. Ami only said "Come on Kasumi. It's just Naruto back from the Academy. What could he possibly do?" before getting a nod of confirmation by her friend.

"We agree to this, but let's raise the stakes albeit."

"Alright then. What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to have an all-out battle where anything goes. Us girls, versus you. If we win, you have to do whatever we say for a month. If you win, then we'll do whatever you say for a month. Deal?"

"Deal. Now then, how about we go to training ground 7. Follow me if you will ladies." With that, all four of them took off running through the streets of Konoha, moving out of the way for passing civilians that came by. Soon enough, all five of them could be seen standing in front of the main gate to the training ground, readying themselves for this battle. Or in Naruto's case, a warm-up.

"Alright everyone; remember, anything goes in this battle, meaning you can use a jutsu, technique, or weapon of any kind! The only thing that will not be tolerated is killing and brutally injuring one another! Am I clear?!" The dark purple haired girl stated with seriousness laced in her voice, watching as everyone nodded their heads up and down to confirm they got the message. She then looked towards Naruto and said "Alright, we're ready. How about you Uzumaki?"

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me. So let's get this show on the road." With those last few choice of words, everyone took their stance, all the girls circling around Naruto to dish out some action once they started. Suddenly, Ami shouted, "Hajime!" as all the academy girls immediately dashed for the blonde genin.

With that shout from Ami herself, it didn't take long as Naruto had done his hand signs and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" causing a massive puff of smoke to appear as he dashed out to the left, hearing the girls go into a coughing fit. While his clone was busy "fighting" off his former classmates, the real him will be standing next to that massive pond needed for his plan to use his water style jutsus that he couldn't use without the use of a massive water source. So with that being said, the boy immediately summoned up nine clones, making it a total of ten Narutos as the clones took a scroll from the real one.

"Alright then… You boys ready?!" "YEAH!!" Getting massive shouts from his clones, all of them immediately looked at the pond before doing some hand signs, refreshing the memory of that familiar jutsu. The shout of "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" gave open the gateway to ten water dragons being controlled. Within their command, the real Naruto and his clones wielded the dragons into dashing down into the scrolls, sealing their massive forms into the scroll until he deemed that they had sealed enough water.

"Alright boys, that's enough for now! I got all the water I need!" The blonde declared as the clones nodded, all of them cutting off the connection to the jutsu as an enormous tide splashed down into the water, causing it to rise up a bit while Naruto only dispelled his clones.

"Now then, my clone should be- Agh… Now way... Did I just get..." he winced in pain when his final clone dispelled itself, passing off the memories of his defeated classmates, causing him to smirk a bit before wincing from the headache. Soon enough, the blue-eyed teen was going to show them something they could never learn in the academy. Well, that would have to wait on a later date. After all, he had some preliminary matches he needed to see and be ready for. But hey, look on the bright side. He had one month to make the girls do whatever he says. This was gonna be fun.

_"... Naruto-Kun, where are you?"_ Sakura was stuck in her thoughts, listening to her Hokage before them as he was announcing the official start of the preliminaries. So as she paid attention, she noticed that Naruto wasn't here just yet, the Pinkett worrying about her boyfriend. Well, for now, all she could do was listen. She had faith that Naruto would be here; he wouldn't miss this for the world if his true dream was on the line.

"I'm almost there everyone. Don't you dare begin those matches without me." The thirteen-year-old male stated to himself as he could be seen jumping from tree to tree inside the forest of death, making his way to the tower within the center of the woods. He wasn't sure if he was on time, maybe a bit early, or late for that matter. Well, better late than never if that was the case. Either way, after increasing his initial speed, the boy finally found himself in front of the tower as he charged straight for the doors, a bright smile written on his face.

"With that being stated, the preliminaries will officially begin. Hayate, I leave the rest to you." Hiruzen walked off as a sick looking jonin walked up to the center of the floor, giving the signal to start the board and get everyone ready for the matches.

"... Naruto?" Sakura finally set her eyes on the blonde who looked at her from down below, smiling proudly at her before jumping to the Haruno child, standing next to the love of his life, his rival, and his Sensei. Now everything was perfect. He was here now. The team was together again and ready to kick some ass! But first-

"Put on your jacket baka. You're bringing attention to yourself." The green-eyed teen whispered as she looked away with a slight blush, causing Naruto to chuckle sheepishly as he put back on his jacket. Too bad that some of the other contestants saw his bandages, and the only thought on their mind currently was "What happened to him?!" for those who didn't know what happened. Either way, the blonde zipped us his clothing before pulling Sakura close to him, getting her to blush harder before feeling her butt get grabbed and fondled by Naruto, forcing her to blush deeper than before as he felt her rear through her clothes; Sakura knew then and there she was getting turned on by his touch.

"Naruto…" Hinata thought while staring sadly at the boy she fell in love with, watching as he felt up his girlfriend. Her eyes could only darken before she thought "That should be me in his arms like that!" as she glared at her Sakura, feeling her anger coming forth. However, things were about to get interesting as moments later, Hayate immediately said "The first match will be…"

… Naruto Uzumaki VS Rock Lee…

"Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, to the floor." The sick jonin stated softly as the blonde-haired shinobi looked around for his challenger in these exams. Finally spotting him, the blue-eyed teen only watched as the spandex-wearing genin jumped down to the floor, Naruto doing the same thing afterwards with him landing on the floor in a crouch position. They only gave one another a determined smile, ready for whatever they would face.

"Yes! I wish you the best of luck Naruto-kun!" The bowl cut taijutsu prodigy stated as he gave the blonde a thumbs up. Lee's burning flames of youth were fully ignited. He was ready to take on his fellow comrade with everything he's got. Naruto on the other hand gave his thumbs up as well, yet showed his foxy grin to let Lee know that he was in for a wild ride. The first match of the preliminaries has been declared. The playing field was set for their battle. Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee. The Green Beast or The Nine-Tailed Host… Who would prevail?

"... Hajime!" Hayate jumped back from the two, getting his distance away from them so that both genins could have their battle unfold. With proud smiles on their faces, both of them looked each other in the eyes. Determination had set the stage, and it was about to be displayed because of their skills. Who would win this match, would be weighed on their wills to keep fighting until they can't anymore.

"..." "... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With the shout of his signature technique, the battle had already begun as a puff of smoke appeared and consumed the boy's body. Lee on the other hand readied himself by taking his stance that's guaranteed countless victories just to prove his worth. Right here and now, only one of them would emerge victoriously.

Moments later, six Naruto's ran out of the cloud heading straight for Lee who only smirked brightly. One punch from a clone forced Lee to use his own speed and shift his stance, surprising the first clone to strike as the bowl cut genin smacked his fist right into the clone's face, dispelling it instantly. With how fast he moved, the other clones knew to be careful as they used their own speed to engage the green beast in taijutsu. However, none of them were aware of taijutsu being his domain.

With a quick swerve to the right, Lee pushed off the ground before roundhousing the clone that tried to anticipate his move, causing the fake blonde to disperse into smoke. Landing on the ground, one of the clones punched at Lee's face with the black-eyed teen easily deflecting the attack. Lee struck back against his chest but had the move blocked with the Naruto clone kicking at his head. The black-haired genin only ducked the strike as he flipped the clone off of him, jumping onto his feet as one of the clones tried to get the jump on him from behind. This only proved to be futile as the older genin spun on his hand, doing a twister as he kicked the clones kunai up in the, throwing the fake Naruto off his original strike. So with speed and no hesitance, Lee landed onto his feet before dashing forward, giving the clone a swift strike to the stomach that resulted in the fake Naruto groaning in pain before immediately turning to smoke afterward.

"Hmm… Naruto-kun, I see you're holding back, but then again, I don't think that's the case. I've already taken notice that the cloud of smoke from earlier hasn't faded away yet, so what are you planning to do with that smoke?"

"..." The remaining clones only stayed quiet before a smirk appeared on their faces. That's exactly what they were waiting for. Suddenly, the smoke had been instantly pushed out and dispersed seconds later, revealing a crouching Naruto who had his hand currently placed on a scroll with multiple kanjis written on the scroll. His head was looking down at the ground while his left hand seemed to be in a kai sign. Slowly, the thirteen-year-old looked up at his comrade, smirking darkly a bit while Lee only stared at him in wonder, yet stayed on his guard. What was he planning?

Suddenly, a blue chakra aura consumed his hand as the boy only said "... Kai…" before bringing about the shock of a lifetime. Moments after he said that, the scroll immediately exploded, water soon enough beginning to flood the arena with the clones dispelling themselves soon after the water started flooding the place. Lee only widened his eyes in shock from the revelation of all this water he saw since he blasted off into the air soon afterward.

The onlookers could only stare in disbelief, their eyes not believing what they've just witnessed. With the massive pool of water flooding the arena, they soon enough found the liquid almost reaching their feet as it practically touched the rails. Either way, everyone could only look up as they could see Lee soaring through the air for a bit. However, where was Naruto? This question only filled everyone's mind for what happened to the blonde. Although, he was the unpredictable ninja, so he always had something up his sleeve.

"... Where could Naruto-kun have gone with all this water? There's no way he would be under it since the water pressure would have knocked him out or worse, so where-" A punch from behind broke his thoughts as the boy instantly leaned his neck to the right, and grabbed Naruto's arm. Or so he thought he did. Suddenly, an explosion happened from the water as the entire audience covered themselves from getting splashed in the face. They witnessed the impossible as Naruto came out of the water, grabbing Lee's feet which actually caught the taijutsu expert by surprise as he was never so easily brought off guard like this. Well, I guess this is what happens when you face someone with new tactics and surprises up their sleeves.

Using his quick speed, the clone kicked Rock Lee forward as the black-eyed teen was suddenly spun around in the air by the blonde-haired ninja. This continued for a bit until Naruto had built up enough of his own speed, tossing the boy as he slammed down into the water underneath them. With one quick shout of "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a rain of smoke filled the air before Naruto could be getting tossed up into the air by his clones as they dispelled soon afterwards. Naruto had then taken out a kunai as he swung his arm back for sending it forward. The moment that he sent his arm forward, was the moment that his kunai was impaled into the ceiling, helping him stay up in the air as he didn't fall back down. Moments later as he looked back down, he could only witness what he thought was impossible as Lee could be seen standing on water, not sinking one bit.

"Yes! To be much expected from you Naruto-kun! Seeing you in action, it would be unfair of me not to give you my best when you're doing the same…" Lee then could be seen retaking his stance, the water around him shifting while part of it seemed to float up a bit before breaking apart. Ripples spread throughout the water as Rock Lee could be shown taking his strength and pushing it out to give it his all. If Naruto was going to give it everything he's got, then he was going to be doing the same!

"From now on… I'll show you my full strength!" Suddenly, the water exploded around him as Naruto watched Lee stare him down with determination.

"You got it Lee! Let's give this everything we got!" The blonde declared with a bright smile as he continued to hang from the ceiling. His last thought was "I'm so fucked in this situation." while both him and Lee continued to stare each other down. Their battle had officially begun.

**Naruto's Ending Stats - Chapter 9**

**No stats have been listed. Moving onto the next chapter.**


	14. Chunin Style: Green Beast VS Nine Tails!

"..." Naruto let go of his kunai, free-falling towards the water before doing some hand signs. His next shout was "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" which caused a massive amount of clones to appear all over the arena as some of them began to get to work. While some were focused on keeping the real Naruto out of the water by having him stand upon them, the other clones only did a few hand signs of their own.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" An onslaught of water dragon bullets made their way towards the genin prodigy of hard work. Using his quick speed, Lee went on the move, dodging an unnatural amount of dragon streams as he flipped over one of them aimed at his head. With a quick swerve under, he passed another bullet that nearly struck his form while making his way towards the original Naruto. Naruto could only guess that Lee was going to engage him directly as part of his plan, but he knew that if the originals were fighting, then the clones will ceasefire so that they don't hit their creator. Smart move Lee, but Naruto could do better.

Suddenly, Naruto created a few more clones before they began lifting him up into the sky, creating a ladder of Narutos as Lee came to a stop before blasting off the water to backflip over another dragon bullet. With the spandex-wearing teen dodging all of these bullets as they continued to get fired off at rapid shots, he could only wonder what he had planned next. Well, he was about to find out as the clones that were still in the sky fell down into the water, coming up seconds later as they kept themselves afloat. Suddenly, every last clone changed up their tactic by weaving more hand signs, showing everyone that they were about to be given the surprise of a lifetime.

"... Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" After those declarations of shouts from the clones all around, several water dragons took form as they zoomed out of the water at a quick pace, their unstable forms soaring about throughout the arena as the water fell from their bodies here and there. With so many water dragons being formed, the water in the arena seemed to lessen as everyone did their best to avoid getting splashed on by the water. Suddenly, the blonde-haired teen shouted out "Hail Hydra!" with a smirk on his face before questioning what the hell that even meant.

_"What has Naruto been doing for training? He accomplished this all in two weeks?"_ Kakashi was actually taken back by his knucklehead subordinate. He has never in his life seen him do something so astonishing before. Well, he has, but nothing like what he's witnessing now. The silver-haired shinobi would have to look into Naruto's growth.

"..." Sasuke couldn't even say anything as he witnessed the impossible by his standards. Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja, and the dead last of his class was just showing off the skills of something that only a prodigy could do. Never in his life, has he witnessed anything like this from Naruto of all people. The boy's eyes refused to look away, seeing the Uzumaki's prowess unfold in the heat of this battle. Sasuke could only think "Naruto… When did you surpass me so fast?" since the Uchiha couldn't even believe that his own teammate who was ridiculed for being the worst at the aspects of a shinobi, had shown such potential and power that he wished he could have… The black-haired Uchiha needed to get stronger.

_"Naruto-kun… You baka. No matter what you do, you're always showing off. In the end though, you truly are amazing as always. Thanks for being the man I love so much."_ Sakura thought to herself as the Pinkett watched the dragons all be aimed for Lee. Hopefully, he wasn't planning on killing him. Maybe he was going to scare him and make the boy renounce from the match? Yeah, that had to be it. Besides this though, everyone else had some other views of the first match.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR A GENIN TO EVEN DO THAT?!?!" Ino screamed out at her fellow blonde as the boy couldn't even hear her. Even Choji dropped his chips in awe upon seeing this. As for Shikamaru, while the Nara child had definitely been blown away by this shocking development, his face immediately morphed to that of a grumbling expression as he said "Looks like Naruto has improved since the last time we saw him. As for how much he improved… Sigh, it'll be too much time that I'll be wasting on thinking this over. What a drag."

_"Kakashi… What exactly did you do to him? Naruto is practically like a four-year-old who brought their imagination to life."_ Asuma thought to himself as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto was practically a whiz kid with this tactic that he was using against the bowl cut green beast.

"... Naruto-kun… Is amazing." Hinata voiced aloud, not carrying if anyone really heard her statement. No matter what anyone says, she thought he was amazing. Pulling off a caper like this was evident corroboration that his skills right now were by far astonishing. As for Kiba, he was struck by shock that he couldn't even speak or move. The dog lover only just stood there with Akamaru barking in excitement and joy from something so cool. Shino just remained quiet since he figured he didn't have to say anything about this being spectacular. If he was seeing it with his own eyes, then his eyes were saying enough. Even though nobody could see them because of his goggles.

_"Naruto Uzumaki… What are you? And what did you go through with Kakashi to even become this way?"_ Kurenai wondered within her mind, her red eyes watching this ordeal unfold with Lee standing in the middle of it all. There was no way this was going to end on a good note.

As for Team Guy, neither Neji nor TenTen could say anything, watching their teammate go up against the knucklehead ninja of Konoha. While Neji's face was that of indifference to the situation, TenTen was completely taken back by the fact that one of her own comrades could even do something like this after only being out of the Academy for a short while. And to be honest, she had the right to say that for specific reasons. Besides that though, Lee knew that the situation was bad right now. If he didn't do something fast, he wasn't going to stand a chance against his blue-eyed comrade with his ignited flames of youth. However, he had one thing that would possibly guarantee him victory in this match. He needed to remove them.

"..." Lee glanced at his sensei, getting Guy's attention as the black-haired man glanced back at him. The only thing that he witnessed from Guy-sensei, was a thumbs up as he one-eyed smile. His famous sparkle shined with a flash of his teeth as Lee only widened his eyes a bit, smiling brightly as he got to work. Much to everyone's confusion, Lee dug into leg warmers, sliding them down a bit before pulling out some weights in each one. So with that being done, the prodigy of hard work extended his arms as he held out the weights, confusing most of the people watching.

_"Pfft! What is removing some dumb weights gonna do against the massive army of water dragons coming your way?"_ Temari thought to herself, a smirk on her face as she held her fan within her right arm. While she looked at Lee from time to time, her attention was mostly focused on Naruto as the boy just seemed to capture her line of sight. She didn't know why, but the fellow blonde couldn't take her eyes away from him. Which explains why she was blushing so hard. Not to mention, why did the girl feel so hot and bothered by him?

"Aah, that's better. I can finally move freely now. So get ready Naruto-kun, because here I come!" The black-eyed genin dropped his weights, the two items smashing into the water as it caused an explosion from how much they weighed. Everyone around even gave their shocked stares at Lee before the boy suddenly dispersed, blasting off the water as it exploded once more with Naruto widening his eyes in shock. That's when Naruto began looking around the entire arena, trying to pinpoint Lee's location. If it wasn't for one of the clones shouting "Boss, watch out!" the thirteen-year-old would have never jumped out of the way from a kick that came his way. Yet it wasn't just that. The kick may have missed him, but it caused the top half of the clones holding up the original to turn into a puff of smoke.

A small number of the water dragons fell apart as the collapsing water caused the main liquid holding up the other dragons to shake with some of it splashing onto the audience. Well, somewhat. They were ninja so they knew how to dodge. Either way, Naruto managed to catch a glimpse of Lee who had just landed on his own two feet, spinning across what could be stated as a small pond since the boy continued shifting his form. The blonde didn't even have to say anything since all of the clones sent their water dragons towards the wall that he was heading for, intent on slowing him down with the dragons. However, the bowl cut fourteen year old wasn't going to let that happen. Using his quick speed, the boy dispersed once more, the clones trying to track him down only to end up dispersing one by one. With that, the water dragons slowly began to fall and disperse one by one as the water splashed around and fell into the viewing section for the audience. The onlookers were doing their best to dodge the onslaught of waves coming their way as they couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Imagine if this happened in the canon story of Naruto. That shit would've been lit! Wait what the fu-

"Aaaahhh! Alice run away from the water!" Karin feared for her life as she grabbed Alice by her arm, dragging the red-haired girl with her as they tried to avoid the splashing water falling down on them. The red-eyed girl ducked after a gigantic water bubble nearly knocked her head off while Alice only jumped out of the way of the water flooding the stands. With everyone being in a panic about not getting splashed down on, well, some of them, it was hard to necessarily focus on the fight at hand.

Back to the action, the remaining clones had no choice but to break the jutsu as the real Naruto kept up his dragon… Which was a bad move on his part as Lee instantly appeared in front of him, spinning his body before slamming his left foot into the blonde's stomach. The kick was so strong that it broke Naruto's focus on the jutsu as he flew down towards the water at a quick pace. The blue-eyed teen knew he couldn't fall into the water since it would give Lee the advantage he needed to win this match. That's why Naruto instantly brought out three more clones, spinning around with them to confuse the spandex-wearing teen who then watched as his opponent tossed the clones his way, having them soar to him at high-speed velocity.

Upon reaching their older comrade, Lee leaned his head to the right before flipping a clone over him, catching the other in an arm lock before pulling it up a bit and striking its waist. With this, the clone dissipated with the last clone coming towards him, spinning about as it threw a kick. His kick was met with a block as Lee sent his fist forward, having it smacked out of the way just in time as the clone threw a punch only for the black-eyed male to dodge it. Then, both of them used their quick speed to start repetitively throwing back blow for blow to shake each other and cause them to mess up. However, the only person to mess up was the clone since he spun around and kicked at Lee's head, the latter ducking under the strike as he grabbed fake Naruto's leg and leaned back, bring the clone forward as he smashed his feet into its chest, pushing the fake Naruto up into the other as they collided before turning into smoke. Spinning once more, Lee came face to face with another Naruto, punching down at him only to miss as the blonde leaned his head to the right, grabbing Lee's shoulders before the two genin began spinning around in the air. Now the rest of the plan could begin. This would explain why nine Naruto clones were currently weaving hand signs.

"Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat! Water Style: Water Bomb Technique!" All the clones shouted before spewing out a massive stream of liquid like a water gun from their mouths. Lee, who had noticed this, stopped Naruto from spinning them around as he broke free from the boy's grip. Naruto only smirked at him as he pulled out a kunai from his holder, swing the blade at Lee's neck with the black-haired boy leaning back before using his swift speed to grab his right arm, getting the shock of a lifetime as the clone dispelled into nothingness, leaving behind the kunai. This only helped stall Lee from getting away as Naruto substituted the kunai out with himself, engaging Lee once more in a battle of hand to hand. However, the bowl cut shinobi didn't have any time to waste with Naruto as the water streams were almost here. So, with one quick duck and blocking a kick aimed at his chest, the black-eyed shinobi spun around and struck Naruto's head with a fast kick. Or so he thought.

At the last minute, Naruto replaced himself with the kunai, using a substitution to do so before Lee could only widen his eyes as he was sprayed head-on by the water bullets, getting blasted all the way into the wall before Naruto used his own speed to appear right next to Lee. His hands had already gone through some hand signs the moment he slammed a kunai into the wall to keep him up, extending his right arm towards Lee as the boy took notice while defending himself from the water.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Naruto began taking the water from the streams that kept Lee at bay so he could form this jutsu. However, Lee noticed an opening in the jutsu being how much time it takes for it to fully form. Taking advantage, he dispersed seconds before Naruto could finish it, shocking the teen before his eyes suddenly widened as he coughed up spit, getting kicked in his stomach by Rock Lee with the spandex-wearing ninja flipping him off the wall and into the air, forcing the boy to do a spin in midair. With this, the black-eyed taijutsu prodigy twisted his body before blasting off at high speeds once more. No one knew where he went until the genin re-emerged under the blonde shinobi, his bandages mostly unwrapped around him. With a few twirls of his hand, Lee threw his bandages around Naruto, wrapping them around his body before the boy found himself fully restricted in them, barely being able to move anything as they started tilting a bit because of the black-haired taijutsu user.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for such an amazing battle. You surely have tested my flames of youth with your own. But I'm afraid this is where our match is finished. Primary Lotus!" Lee spun downwards at an intense motion, shocking Naruto who widened his eyes the moment they started spinning in a tornado. Witnessing what was happening, the remaining clones only shouted "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" before what could be stated as possibly a hundred Narutos appeared into existence, all jumping down into the water as they climbed onto each other a bit, using their clone bodies to lessen the impact for the real Naruto as both of them crashed into the clones, a massive cloud of smoke appearing before an enormous burst of water exploded inside of the arena. Everyone could only guard themselves and run away from the splashes of liquid that came their way, not believing what just happened before their very eyes as they waited and waited for either one of them to resurface from the water.

"... Naruto-kun?" Sakura trailed her green eyes over the water, looking for the thirteen-year-old that captured her heart as she became worried, wondering what happened the moment they hit the water. Her heart started beating faster in concern, not seeing either teen re-emerge from the water, even though she was more or so waiting for Naruto to come back up. After all, Naruto wasn't the one who did the technique. And time continued to pass until bubbles could be seen coming up from the water, the liquid suddenly beginning to shake rapidly before it exploded once more, Lee flying through the air before he landed on the water safe and sound, chakra constantly being pushed out of his feet so that he could stand on the water.

"..." Lee watched the water carefully, having witnessed the impossible when he unwrapped his bandages from Naruto. At first, he was to retreat to safety the moment they would've slammed down into the water. Lee had already taken into account the water pressure knocking Naruto unconscious without killing him as long as he didn't move too fast. This was the original plan and it would've been successful. However, he never planned on Naruto having a little bit of movement as he somehow found a way to grip Lee by his clothes and bandages. Neither did he plan on his clones being able to make more of him by themselves as they lessened the impact from knocking him unconscious. So when they had rushed into the water, he didn't have time to process everything as he unwrapped the straps from around the blonde in a hurry to get from under the cold liquid. It was then and there that Lee witnessed what he thought was impossNaruto, who he at first thought was unconscious, turned his head towards the black-haired shinobi, showing a smirk plastered onto his face which only made Lee stare in surprise. He also wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but did his corneas become slits with his pupils turning red?

Even still, time continued to pass as everyone began to worry even more since Naruto didn't resurface still. In fact, Hayate was about to dive in after him until the boy suddenly exploded out of the water himself, flipping through the sky before revealing his form to everyone… Which caused blushes and nosebleeds galore because of his current look.

Soaring through the sky, Naruto showed off his wet clothes dripping with constant water as he stared down at everyone. His jacket was fully unzipped as it flapped behind him, his muscular chest being shown off as his six-pack seemed to glisten from the light that shined down on his wet form. His hair was extremely wet but some of it stuck out still in its spiky form, some of it covering most of his left eye but he could see still. As for his headband, the blonde had titled it downwards so that he could imitate Kakashi's signature style of hiding his left eye for specific reasons. The only difference was that Naruto's headband covered his right eye completely. His body was titled to the point that he looked like he was sitting down in a chair with his feet on a table. And to top it all off, his gaze with nothing but pure dominance inside of that look struck the hearts of the woman here. And these were the reactions.

Firstly, Ino turned beet red with steam erupting from her body before turning around and facing the wall, not wanting to see any more of his "plain" physique or "unappealing" looks.

Next up was Karin as she covered her face in embarrassment, developing a dark blush on her form as she couldn't look at the man in front of her without having indecent thoughts, or a constant rush of blood running down her nose. Actually, scratch that. This petite redhead was trying to get fu-

Alice was the next to give out her outlook on this. The redhead only avoided her eyes from her so-called brother's direction, having a giant shade of red adorn her cheeks as she really didn't know what to say. Well, there was one thing she would say though… Her brother was damn SEXY… No, bad Alice!

Hinata didn't need to be explained as it was obvious for what happened to her. All it took was one glimpse of his chest and eyes. Just one glimpse before the girl found herself captured under his spell… Then her face went dark scarlet before she blasted out a massive amount of blood from her nose before passing out. She had passed out from being turned on. EXTREMELY turned on.

With Kurenai, she only had a massive shade of pink flush her face while avoiding eye contact, not really doing anything but changing her stance as she hugged her arms close to herself under her bust, both legs being squeezed together a bit as one of them was leaning behind the other. The boy pulled off the Alpha look pretty well though. She'd admit that.

Over to Sakura, as his girlfriend, she didn't suffer the effects of a nosebleed or turn dark scarlet, but it didn't stop her from blushing deeply at the current state her boyfriend was in. He looked fucking hot as hell right now. So the moment his eyes landed on her, she felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine before cumming a bit, staining her panties as she couldn't stand him not being with her right now. The woman wanted him to take her and just plow right through her until all of his desires were satisfied.

Heading over to TenTen, it first started off with her having a light shade of pink fall over her. Then it became a bright red as Naruto showed off his toned abs which only seemed to draw her attention. The next thing she knew was that her face became a dark scarlet when Naruto turned a bit to see her. So what could've sealed the deal? Well, what sealed the deal was when Naruto displayed his infamous foxy grin, showing off his sharp primal teeth as the blonde winked at her from what the dark brown haired weapon user could tell. The aftermath of this was the dark brown-eyed girl suffering a massive nosebleed that blasted her into the wall, knocking her unconscious soon afterward.

Moving on, next up were the sand triplets who all couldn't believe what they were seeing. While all of them had the same dark scarlet blush present on their faces, their reactions were a bit different. For Kankura, the puppet wielder pinched the bridge of her nose to stop herself from passing out from a nosebleed only to fail seconds later as she crashed into the wall unconscious.

For Temari, the girl had propped up her fan to hide her face, pressing her left hand against her cheek to feel the heat rising in her form. And it especially didn't help how hot and bothered her body was right now since it filled her with the desire to be caressed by her fellow blonde.

With Gaiya though, she had a neutral look upon her stoic expression, only choosing to avoid the blue-eyed genin's body with her eyes completely as that dark blush still remained. Her arms were folded together like usual with her legs being spread out as she seemed perfectly fine. So all in all, she was doing better than her sisters even while that scarlet blush was still present on her shape.

Finally, there was Kin, the sound girl of Team Sound who were unfortunate in their true objective not going according to plan. Either way, the black-haired female could be seen with a dark red blush on her face, staring at the boy before huffing in annoyance as she turned her head away. However, she still snuck glances at the boy here and there, not being able to look away from the blonde's striking shape and appearance.

Now that all of them had their reactions out of the way, Naruto began flipping down in the air before landing onto the railing of the arena, crouching down in front of Gaiya and Kin who both widened their eyes a bit from having him appear in front of them. The only word to escape the Konoha genin's mouth was "Sup?" as the girls just gave him a questioning look. Or in Gaiya's account, raised an eyebrow with a monotone stare. Even still, the redhead jinchūriki only stared at him blankly as the black-eyed sound girl only scoffed at him, denying any of the attention he was currently giving her.

"..." Naruto only smirked darkly as he got no response from them. Either way, he had a match to get to, so he had to make this quick. Using his quick speed, the ninja dispersed before both girls as they remained with their same expressions to the situation. However, they could only widen their eyes and lean up off their feet because of what the blonde did next. When he blasted off the railing, he only made it seem like he left them alone. In all actuality, he used his swift pacing in order to grab their asses and fondle them a bit. When he gets his hands on them later, he was going to enjoy playing around with those cheeks of theirs. For now, he dashed up the wall, his luck somehow keeping anyone from seeing what he just did. But before he got back to the fight, the blonde just couldn't help but reappear in front of Sakura, making the girl jump a bit from his sudden appearance.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes N-N-Naruto-kun?" The green-eyed Haruno child questioned as she was a stuttering mess under his dominant expression. His eyes basically just screamed to her "I'll take your sexy ass here and now." Even still, the blonde pulled her close before whispering something in her ear. This forced the Pinkette's face to turn dark scarlet before Naruto had kissed her, forcing her eyes to swirl before a massive nosebleed sent her flying into the wall, falling unconscious. Her eyes continued to swirl as she had some kind of morphed smile on her face, nearly revealing the perverted side of her form. So once again, Naruto left as everyone was able to witness what just happened, Sasuke stuck trying to wake up his unconscious teammate. What exactly did Naruto say? Unbeknownst to them, Gaiya licked her lips as she now craved the Uzumaki more and more. And this time, it wasn't for his blood. She was lusting for him in a whole new way.

_"... So this is what it's like having control of nii-chan's body huh? Hehehe… This will be fun."_ It was revealed that the kunoichi within Naruto's mind happened to actually be controlling him right now. So that meant Naruto had actually went unconscious the moment him and Lee slammed down into the water.

Treading his eyes over the environment around him, the bowl cut fourteen-year-old looked hastily for the blonde that had disappeared. It wasn't until Lee felt a shift in the wind behind him that he ducked under a swift kick aimed at his cranium. Naruto spun around with Lee twisting his body, throwing a punch at the blonde only for the thirteen to grab his arm and flip around his limb, striking with a downwards kick in which the black-eyed genin lifted his right arm to defend against it. With a successful block, Lee flipped the blonde off of him as Naruto backflipped into the air. Yet he was lucky enough to grab Lee's arm as he brought himself back to the black-haired shinobi, kicking him in his chest to push the boy back. As Lee slid back against the liquid, Naruto used his lack of stance against him as he forced Lee to swing him around, making hand signs by using Lee's hand to do so.

"Water Style: Water Bomb Technique!" Naruto blasted Lee across the water while he propelled himself into the air, getting some distance from Lee while the older shinobi didn't have time to recover from how slow and weak he was due to the Primary Lotus. Besides that, Naruto managed to get enough distance away as he shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" which caused fourteen Naruto's to appear as they landed in the water, staying afloat as the real Naruto canceled the jutsu, watching as Lee stopped sliding before panting. It was time for this match to end.

"Everyone, watch and behold my newest technique that'll rock your world! Shadow clones, let the magic unfold!" All the clones smirked before taking out five shuriken from their holders as they started throwing them one by one with different timings, the original Naruto blasting forward ahead of the corner stars so that his technique could fully work.

Having looked up from the water, Lee took notice as Naruto appeared in front, swinging a kick at the boy's head as he blocked it. The boy then tried to punch him back and make his escape only for Naruto to replace himself with one of the oncoming shurikens. Widening his eyes, Lee dodged the shuriken just in time before he started dodging the rest that came his way. This is how Naruto's newest technique was formed. Another shuriken came Lee's way as the boy leaned his head to the right. The moment he did though was the moment Naruto swapped places with the shuriken, causing Lee to get kicked in the stomach as he groaned in pain. Thankfully, none of the blades hit Lee because of Naruto's constant switching. So when he switched again, Lee received a left hook to his jaw as the boy leaned to the right, wincing from the strike. Then, it became an onslaught of back to back punches and kicks as Lee never got hurt by the four corner stars that were thrown his way. He was only hurt and weakened more by Naruto himself. Then it all came to a simple conclusion for how this battle ended as Naruto substituted one more time, landing on Lee's chest who could barely stand at the moment.

"Uzumaki Style: Four Star Substitution Technique!" Naruto kicked Lee in the chin as the blonde flipped off the black-haired teen and into the air. With one of the clones being thrown into the sky thanks to the other clones, the real Naruto found himself tossed forward by the clone that managed to catch him as the real deal started weaving hand signs, going through them at a fast motion.

"Snake, Ram, Horse, Hare, Ram, Horse, Hare, Snake, Ox…" The blue-eyed genin clapped his hand to finish the familiar jutsu as he twisted his body in the air, landing in the water behind Lee as he managed to catch the black-eyed ninja just in time before his plan would've gone to waste. Pulling himself out of the water, Naruto grabbed Lee's shoulder as a clone came under the real Naruto to keep him up so that the jutsu would work properly, which explains why the clone helped lift up Lee.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" And just like that, Lee had been captured in a tightly enclosed space due to the water bubble. The match was over. Lee couldn't move and he was too weak right now, so breaking out was futile. Naruto had won the battle for sure.

"I must admit Naruto. This match was definitely a great battle as we gave it our best to triumph in victory. Even if I lost in the end, my defeat guaranteed your flames of you to grow brighter. And someday, we'll have a rematch so that I can surpass you and grow stronger for the people I love and want to protect, but until that day comes, I must accept my defeat here. That's why I, Rock Lock, wish to resign from the match." With his words fully stated, Naruto freed Lee from the bubble as Hayate jumped right down next to them, having heard the boy's declaration from having no chance of escape.

"The match is now over. Due to Rock Lee's resignation from the match, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki." The sick jonin declared as he coughed into his hand. Silence had rained down before it suddenly turned to clapping and cheers with the entire audience being stunned by such an outcome. With their match finally finished, Lee and Naruto then took a bow to show respect to their comrade, thanking each other for such an amazing match. This fight had officially set the chunin exams forward with everyone knowing that they would give it their all. They would give it their all for the two boys that gave them an amazing show.

**Hey boys and girls. It's Aruko Itsuka here finally bringing you all the fight between Lee and Naruto. And I'm not gonna lie to myself when I say that I'm proud of how this fight turned out even though I didn't make the boys go all out for the right reason that they would've actually killed each other if they weren't careful.**

**Even still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short by my standards of what I would consider my writing length for a story short. Trust me though, you all deserved this chapter after months of not getting an update from me about the story. Not to mention, I wanna thank everyone for sticking out with me on my journey to finish this book as I become a better author for you guys and gals. Trust me, you deserve it all.**

**With that being said, I'll see you all in my next chapter, "Reading Comments 4." Until then, peace out. Also, some fights won't be written because they're gonna stay the same way in cannon for specific reasons. That's all I gotta say now. Bye.**

**Naruto's Ending Stats - Chapter 10**

**No stats have been listed. Moving onto the next chapter.**


	15. Reading Comments 4

**This is just a short chapter by itself. I can't believe it took this long for me to get this out… Nah, I'm lying. I was just procrastinating from time to time while writing my comments in reply to your comments.**

bastidaswilliam2005

well it is a while but you finally update the fic for celebrating i went back and read it from the first chapter until the current one later on will be reading lemon gamer izuku

**Hahaha, I'm glad to have finally been able to update. I've been wanting to get back to my writing for a while now ever since I disappeared for months on end. I was surprised you celebrated my return, but I'm glad that you've never given up on me updating my story. With how long I've been gone, there would be no doubt that some readers would think I've abandoned the story. Then again, you never know. Even still, thanks for celebrating my return, and I hope you enjoy Lemon Gamer Izuku. Trust me, it might be an even better work of art than Games Make Legends. **

Valaista

Awesome concept

Keep up the amazing work

**Why thank you Valaista for your words. Since I haven't seen a lot of these types of fanfics, (from my point of view at least) I wanted to make my own and have it become a brilliant work of art that will see its end someday which will resolve on a great note. I'm glad to see that you're enjoying the story so far. **

SandaKagami

You know what, I am happy with that. I was wondering how you were going to have Naruto pass because I didn't think he was better than Lee just yet. Having his imouto be his second wind works for me.

**Trust me, even I thought he wasn't better than Lee yet, even with the game giving him the advantage in the story that he needed. I had to look on a few realistic sides since there were still some things that Naruto couldn't do without having the proper resources, and he also would still be limited in his arsenal. So basically, I had to work hard a bit to get him what he needed to pass, but it still wasn't enough. So in the end, I used his imouto since she would be able to guarantee him victory because of Lee's weakness at the last moment. We could talk more on this, but I'd rather save it for later, hehe. **

brasheril-holmestalentsmaster

I loved these last two chapters!

There was definitely a noticeable improvement from chapter 11.

The fight was AWESOME! Fluid, organic, flowing from one place to another, using the battlefield to the best of ability... Wow, just wow. I can, perhaps, think of only half a dozen stories from the hundreds of Naruto stories that I read that can compare to this one (in regards to battle and how awesome it is and is developed).

If you want, I can leave you a link to them in another review, so you could get a few ideas.

Truly, if the fight was like this in canon, the show would be at least 10 times cooler. This sh*t was LIT.

Grammar is really good. Paragraphs are just the exact length they should be, so they don't overwhelm readers with information nor underwhelm our expectations.

The structure of the story and the flow between the scenes is something right out of a Avengers movie, no errors in continuity.

Plot is incredible and is picking up speed, which is a plus, and, amazingly, not sacrificing depth and development of characters for it.

The descriptions of actions and reactions, thoughts and feelings are perfect in my opinion. More robust, when it deals with a higher number of characters or particularly impacting scenes, and shorter/more compact, when it deals with specific characters' reactions to certain things in series.

The world-building also went (got kicked up) a notch - who am I kidding? three notches - at least. Especially in regards to 'support' characters aka the girls/women in the harem. Props to you.

The chapter is a mighty fine length. If you want to do shorter chapters like this and update more often is just as fine as longer chapters with slower updates.

Dialogue, Interactions and Characters' lines are extremely well polished. Superb.

Did I say how BADASS and frankly ASTOUNDING the fight was?! Because if I did, let me do so again. IT WAS!.

I anxiously wait to read more soon. Over and Out.

PS: I hope I'm helping with these longer reviews and throwing a few ideas here and there. The Substitution Jutsu was awesome to read in your take. The water jutsus too (for a moment I thought you'd have Naruto combine the dragons to make a water Hydra that moved semi-automatically to help him fight) were well thought of.

PPS: I once upon a time really liked gender-bent characters in harem stories, not so much now, I kinda feel conflicted about it. It somehow seems to somehow cheapen the story? Sorry, even I don't have my mind made up on this issue. I forgot to mention this during an earlier review. I feel they don't add much to the plot (normally) by being female, other than just giving the MC more women. I hope that there is a twist somewhere around in your story to break things up in regards to that. Anyway, since it's so late in the story and you write so well, this time, I'll defer to you on the Suna 3 being girls.

Over and out.

**Um… I… Thank you! I actually didn't know how to respond to both of your reviews when I came across them. To be honest, I'm not used to high praise, even with everyone that does enjoy my work from what I've seen. However, I'm not gonna let that stop me! Even still, let me properly reply to your review(s).**

**Firstly, I just wanna say I appreciate your reviews on my story. It really means a lot to me, and I'm glad that you see my story as a good sign of pacing and development as everyone moves along in the story. I didn't want this to just be some story with smut and fights here and there. I wanted it to have pacing with an actual development on the story line as I change what truly is the canon story of Naruto. That's my plan for this book. And I'm not gonna stop writing it until I see this book come to a proper end.**

**Secondly, I'm very glad that the structuring of my paragraphs seemed well suited for you and all the other readers to properly engage into my story, and read it for yourselves. I know that an Author's style of writing and much more determines if their story is worth reading, so I'm glad you voiced your opinion on how you felt about it. I still have a lot more work to be done on my style, but I'm very grateful for your words in this regard.**

**Thirdly, I gotta say that I'm delighted by your outlook on the story's pacing from how it slowly built up over time, with every character that I bring into the story getting their proper development, even with their short arcs (the older women of the series to say the least for now). Knowing the factors that run within the Narutoverse, and considering that this is a fanfiction, I can't always plan for everything, so I have to move in whatever I can into the story without rushing it or making the characters feel underdeveloped if I want to make them relevant and important to the story. This especially goes for the gals in the story since I stated before that this game is based around the thought of Naruto gaining the ULTIMATE harem. So with that being in mind, I want to make the characters better, or more "driven" than their canon selves. This will take a while to properly do. **

**Fourth, it's nice to know that you were satisfied with the fight and the other actions that were displayed. When it comes to my fight scenes, I try to use everything I can around the characters to change the outcome of their battles. Especially when it comes to jutsus, techniques, and other scenarios that'll play a big part for the characters to drive them further into the story. So I'm constantly planning when it comes to the fights since I think taijutsu is more of the main focus than the jutsus in the Narutoverse, and the other factors such as Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu (even while it's been rarely shown), and much more. Bringing that into the mind, I'm very glad that the fight was badass and astounding to you based on your taste. I'm not sure what everyone else thinks, but I'm glad to have your thoughts on my book filled with twists and turns.**

**Fifth, you're definitely helping with the longer reviews, and don't worry about Gaara and Kankuro being female. Even if the characters do get genderbent in here (which will likely be on rare occasions), they will still serve a big purpose for the pushing of the story. I can definitely promise you that.**

**Finally, thank you for your comments on your previous review that you left before this one. I'm happy to know that you're enjoying the character styles that I've written out for them, and much more. I'm not sure what everyone else thinks, or what more I need to improve on, but I'll gladly take all your words and advice to art. So thank you for your words. I'll definitely be keeping them in mind from now on. **

Tsukoblue

Gaara and his/her (depending on what gender you made the younger two) siblings are not triplets

Temari is 3 years older than Naruto

Kankuro is 2 years older and Gaara is the same age as Naruto

**I made Gaara and Kankuro girls, but I really didn't know what else to call them besides the sand siblings and the sand trio. Not to mention, I didn't know that both of them were older than Gaara, so I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, because now you've just given me some ideas for this. **

Primarx

an unusual take on naruto preliminaries battle. glad u start writing again

**Well, I had to be original in some way with the matches. Originally, Lee wasn't supposed to fight Naruto for plot reasons. However, since a few suggested he should, I was like "Hmm… Meh. Why the hell not?" And I'm also glad to be writing for all of you guys and gals again. I missed reading your comments to every new chapter I make. **

hinatanamikazesama

I love it soooooo much i hope NARUTO-SAMA x kurenai

**Naruto X Kurenai will differently be happening soon. It's confirmed by me since their lemon chapter will be during the one month training session before the final part of the exams. So with that, I'm glad you loved how this turned out. And don't worry, you'll be seeing Kurenai more soon enough. **

Storm Carpet

Thanks for the chapter and hard work

**You're welcome Storm. I wanna be a better author, so I knew I couldn't quit now. Especially when everyone that's viewed my stories so far has been keeping me going. So you can definitely expect a lot more from me dattebayo. **

hinatanamikazesama

Wowww this is good i love this fict i love NARUTO-SAMA

**Then I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'm doing my best to develop Naruto and everyone else, so I gotta do my best and work hard. **

Primarx

didn't expect for u to pop up so suddenly though glad u did

**Trust me, are we both glad I popped up after being gone for so long. I missed my interactions with everyone on **

biginferno

fantastic chapter as for the harem besides those I previously mentioned are you going to alter time and possibly bring Rouran to Naruto's time and make Queen Sara one of his wives and what about Ameyuri will she be coming back to life and join his harem and also who's the alpha or alpha's of his large harem Tayuya? Samui? Temari? Fem Kyubbi? Ameyuri if she is added? and also will Kushina return to life and get the enjoy meeting and being around Naruto and all his future wives and her future grandchildren whether she joins his harem or not

**While I would see that as a great idea, I couldn't necessarily do it because of one person that was important to the plot of the Lost Tower Movie. That person is Mukade, AKA, Anrokuzan. The major plot behind the movie was for him to travel back in time and conquer the universe using the power of the Ryūmyaku chakra, which is a powerful source of chakra that can only be used and exist within the past since it was sealed off by Minato to prevent anyone else from using it as only the blood heirs of the kingdom can open or close the flow of the Ryūmyaku, even though anyone can use it while it's open. Not to mention, if I bring it to the present, then that means I'll have to take so many precautions in correcting any plot holes that will resort in doing this. **

**Not to mention, since Mukade is a missing nin from Suna, I doubt no one wouldn't be cautious of him in the present if I bring Roran to the present. I would explain more on this topic, but then we'd be here forever. However, I will figure out a way to bring Sara into his harem, and her mother Seramu as well since I've been doing my research on both characters. Though I'll need to conduct more research by watching the movie as I get my info. **

**As for Ameyuri, I definitely will be bringing her back, but that will only be done in the shippuden part of the series. That's all I can say. I'm working on some ideas to bring her back, but it'll require a lot of work and some planning. As for the Alpha(s) of his harem, I haven't really decided on it yet, but how I'll decide on who the Alpha(s) are, is by their villages, control and leadership over the girls, and much more. It'll all depend, as some of the characters haven't been added yet for me to properly state who will have more authority over the girls.**

**Finally, rest assured, Kushina is without a doubt, getting the chance to come back to life and see her grandchildren and much more. If I'll add her to the harem? I might, but it depends on the circumstances. Yet you can expect to be able to meet his wives and her grandchildren someday. **

Guest

No offence but I personally dislike the whole thing around the female carbon copy or whoever she is in naruto's mind and how he got a curse mark but other than that it is a great story. Will you be adding moegi cause you were kinda suggesting you were going too. Hopefully you haven't given up on this because it is actually a good story

**I promise you that I haven't given up on this story. I'm far from giving up. As for Moegi, I most likely will be adding her since I did hint at it with Naruto's sensual abilities drastically affecting her. Now then, I don't have a problem at all with you disliking his carbon copy, and the fact of him getting a curse mark. However, both of these things will be important to the plot that's going on within my book, so I did them all for the right reason. You'll see soon enough later on. Aside from that, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you stick around for more.**

Mr.LightYagami

will tsunade be in harem

**Tsunade will be in the harem. I just have to finish the chunin exams to get to her first, but she will be here. I can tell you that. **

Swagwell

I'm thinking having blonde bombshells involved in the harem, ino, Samui, Yugito, tsunade, and Temari just off the top of my head

**All of them will be added, but the only ones that will be added are Ino, Temari, and Tsunade for now. However, I still have to get to them first before they can be added, then I'll add Samui and Yugito. I got a lot of work ahead of me though. **

shockdevock

love this story so far hope you don't drop it thanks for a great read

**Don't worry, I'm not gonna drop my story, and I will be sticking around to see it's end. Thank you for checking out my book, and I hope you enjoy more of it. **

ThunderClaw03

Great job keep it up. You could post this story on other sites that have less restrictive rules about what you can post and what you can't. One site is Ao3 check it out update soon

**I do officially have an Ao3 account, so I'm definitely planning on moving my stories over there. Trust me, some jerk stated to me about getting Lemon Gamer Izuku removed and then said they would report it. I forgot their reasons as to why they said it would be removed, but I can tell you for a fact that they were just getting it removed for dumb reasons when they didn't even understand what was going on. Other than that, I'll keep doing my best for the story. **

Orchestra Of Order

That's the one issue I have with these types of fanfics. An unrealistically large penis further portraying the ignorant view that you need an extremely big cock to please a woman or girl. The average adult size is 5.5 inches with 4 inches of girth. Let's say we go on the bigger side for the characters age 5 inches is believable. 13.5 inches is the record according to Google. A vaginal passage is 3-4 inches while it can stretch 200% to accommodate a large penis and well giving birth...

While I completely understand this is fanfiction what's the point of giving a thirteen year old an adult sized cock if you want to keep him as a shota basically? I'm not calling your fanfiction bad, I just will never understand the flawed mentality and misconstrued point of view. If you have a big cock and don't know How to use it you will not please your partner.

That's my issue with this fic.

**Trust me, it's a gray area, I know. However, a lot of people have complained about it, to which point I am used to it. Other than that, I stated this once before, and I'll say it again. Naruto is not a shota. I repeat, NOT, a shota. Shota's are mostly underage boys from the ages of 9-12, even though they technically range to 5-13, where the age of consent is 13 in Japan, yet you'd have to have adult permission for that to be stated so if you're 13.**

**Moving on from that, the term of shota actually doesn't apply to Naruto, even though I made him 13 in the story. Basically, I changed everyone's ages by a bit. Back to the topic, this is the Narutoverse, where ninjas exist, and Naruto is one of them. And since he's a ninja, Naruto is classified as an adult in the eyes of the public for being a shinobi even at a young age. He can lie, cheat, steal, kill, and much more, but it'll still be seen as him being an "adult" doing adult actions because he's been given the responsibility as an "adult" shinobi. Meaning that sex at his age, especially with someone twice his age, will just be seen as sex between to adults since they're both ninjas or at the age where it would be considered as legal adult activities. **

**Hopefully I explained that properly like I did the last time. Other than that, Naruto can't be a shota because of what he is in his own universe. This man is a ninja doing things that only adults should be doing. Especially killing. I doubt he could be called a shota especially with the rules that apply to his world. **

Guest

hinata

**Hinata will be coming soon. I just don't know who she'll come before, or after which girls once I finish the second phase of the exams. **

Glmo11

Why not use shadow clone lots of clone

**While Naruto does use his clones for his line of work as a ninja, I absolutely hated the idea of Naruto using his clones for sex. This especially goes for the fact that there will be no proper development between him and the girls. Since he's in a game, the blonde can get achievements for using clones in sex when I write it that way, but I think that I'll only use clones when the development hasn't begun yet, or when it's already finished. Besides that, I don't think I really ever allow him to use his clones for sex to be honest. **

hinatanamikazesama

Alice how is that? I don't understand..?

**Alice wasn't gonna be added to his harem since she's technically an OC, and hasn't served much of a bigger purpose in the story yet. After all, she may be Naruto's sister in the story, but I want everyone to get used to her and see her development before she's even considered on the thoughts of being added to his harem. That's why.**

Tsukoblue

This is a really good story but please change the pairings so Naruto is only with Hinata, Sakura and Ino, no one else

**Unfortunately, I can't do that. Especially considering what type of story this is. Hopefully, you can respect that, and he already has other women in his harem, so I would never write Naruto to just use them for gaining new powers and not be committed to them. **

Primarx

tnx 4 the chapter

**You're welcome. Hopefully you're enjoying the story still as I keep working on it.**

darkstel

sigh * I really feel sorry for those people who added this story to their favorites ... my deepest condolences to your low sex life

**Not cool bro. Not cool at all. I can understand you don't like the story, but jabs like that aren't necessary. You're not the one writing the story, and from your profile, I've seen that you don't even write stories on this site. Hell, if you do write stories, then you can probably do it better than me, but I have yet to see you do so. Look, if you don't like it because of how I write it, then maybe give me some advice to make it better for your taste. Don't just hit me with this, and then up and vanish. That's so lame yo. *sighs* I wish that everyone who's so quick to shoot down this story would at least give me constructive criticism to improve the story. Such a drag. **

ReaperDemonIceWolf

Not that I think it's a bad idea to make a chapter replying to comments but would be nice to also have the chapter to the story with them.

**Normally, I would do that, but with all the comments I get from time to time, I'm not able to post them before before the story starts, or after the story as they still take up space either way. Even still, I'll get back to posting the comments on every new chapter I make. I got you. **

Guest

I've tried to give this story a chance again and it's just so awkward.Sakura is a weird bitchy pushover of a controlling cunt, Naruto is a submissive brat, and it's all just worded weirdly.

You had a good idea but the fruition of the story just isn't there.

Also stop deleting bad reviews so you only see the ones you like.

**Firstly, for Sakura being a weird bitchy pushover of a controlling cunt, what would you do if you constantly had to deal with your man or woman constantly getting together with other people? I'm writing her to be reasonable about her emotions as she would express jealousy and anger towards a situation like this. What, you think she would just go like "It's fine, fuck any woman you want and I won't do shit?" No, not at all. I'm pretty sure no woman or man would ever do that in any relationship. There will definitely be jealousy (most likely), and anger (most likely).**

**For Naruto being a submissive brat, I doubt the last person you'd wanna piss off, is the man or woman you're in a relationship with when you clearly love them. ESPECIALLY if it's someone you've been chasing after for so long. Not to mention, he's not submissive, but the situations he's in will test him to make the right decisions, no matter the consequences that come after. Plus, have you seen the way I'm slowly developing Naruto throughout the story? I'm pretty sure he's far from submissive. That's my opinion though, not yours, so I can't change that. And I'll respect that. Anyone else could say differently, so I'll just hear them out and listen to what they have to say. **

**Since you say the fruition of my story is there, that's your opinion from what you see though, so I'll respect that and won't change it. Everyone is right to speak their own beliefs. Also, the only reviews I can delete are guest reviews. And even if I can delete other reviews from people with actual accounts, I haven't figured out a way to do it, nor have I deleted comments on this story. Everyone's comments are still here from when they typed them. Please don't accuse me of doing such a thing. Thank you. **

deusmxo

Naruto will fight Rock Lee as he has become more serious, and add Kin Tsuchi or Temari to the harem

**You definitely got your wishes for both of them. Not to mention, both girls will become part of the harem, so you don't have to worry about just one of them getting in. **

Cboylan

I want tsunade and mei added. if later then that's fine.

**They definitely will be added into his story. Since I'm going to finish up the Chunin Exams soon, Tsunade will definitely be in his harem a lot faster than Mei will, but she'll be joining his harem too. You can count on it. **

HereForSmutLemon

now this is after I read the chapter and all in all it was a good chapter buy idk about how I feel about this "glitch" yet so I'll have to wait and see sofar it's a toss up to where she annoys me but I don't want to say to much until more of the plot has been brought forth. all in all continue the story because I really enjoy it.

**Well now I can rest assure you that she serves a bigger purpose, and I'll gladly continue writing my book because you enjoy it. You'll be seeing a lot more chapters from me now on.**

HereForSmutLemon

haven't read the chapter 11 yet because I usually like readying your comments first and all I gotta say is to the people criticizing the whole horse cock and shit like that it's a fucking FANFICTION like I get what they mean but when people try to make EVERYTHING realistic it really annoys me so all I gotta say is continue what youre doing and don't let what these people say get to you I honestly enjoy the Lemons and the plot so don't let them try to steer you away from what had made so many people favorite and follow you're story already.

**Thank you for your words. It soon enough becomes a problem when you try to make everything realistic over time in a fanfiction when it comes to the universes you're dealing with. Yet, I'm glad you're enjoying everything I'm doing right now for yourself, and I promise that I won't let anyone steer me away from letting you all enjoy the chapters that I continue to make. You can count on it. **

jecko

My only complaint I have about this chapter was that it was hard following the story when you were switching between being in Naruto's mindscape and the real world. No double space or italic parenthesis to separate them, cause it was confusing at first not being sure if Naruto was talking to either Alice and Karin or to Nexus, mystery girl

**Don't worry Jecko, I've fixed that for future chapters, and it's not going to happen again. From now on, I'll make sure it's much easier to read, before I later go back to edit my work and fix some mistakes. Trust me, I got a lot of editing to do.****Phew! I've finally gotten through every comment, so let me just say this. During the second phase of the exams, some fights will not be getting written out. Some of them will stay the same as in canon, such as Sasuke's fight. And some of them won't be getting written at all.****So with that being said, the next fight will be the rewritten fight of Ino vs Sakura, and the fight after that will be the rewritten fight of Neji vs Hinata. With that being said, I thank you all for reading this, and I'll see you in my next chapter. Peace out boys and girls. Till next time.**


End file.
